


A Greatest Multi Guide & A Powerful Sentinel

by Dotoryisdotuk



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fiction, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sentinel/Guide, you - Freeform, 너
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotoryisdotuk/pseuds/Dotoryisdotuk
Summary: Mads Mikkelsen is a greatest multi Guide and you(original female character) are his Sentinel.Of course you do love him cause Sentinel always loves their Guides.It`s a basic instinct...basic instinct...but...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you=your name=original female character=reader=너=ㅇㅇ

  
"미켈슨씨, 제발..."   
"..."   
"센터를 통해 강제 집행하고 싶지는 않습니다." 

거만하게 서서 저 멀리 연회장에 시선을 고정한 채로 매즈 미켈슨이 입을 열었다. 

"저 연회장 안에 몇 명의 센티넬이 있는지 아십니까?"   
"백 명? 이백 명? 아무튼 적어도 그 반은 되겠지요."   
"정확하게 73명의 센티넬이 있습니다.   
그중에 24명은 완벽한 매칭 가이드를 동반했고, 나머지는 매칭에 근접한 가이드를 동반한 상태입니다."   
"그렇군요." 

그래서 어쩌라고? 꼬인 속을 드러내고 싶지 않은 윌 그레이엄은 마른세수를 하며 삐딱하게 설뿐이다. 

"그러니까 난 지금, 가이딩이 모자란 49명의 센티넬에게 방사 가이딩을 해주는 동시에, 저 모든 사람들의 컨디션도 유지시켜 주는 중이란 말입니다.   
그래야만 오늘 얻을 수 있는 이 나라의 경제 이익을 최대치로 끌어올릴 수 있거든요."   
"더불어 미켈슨씨의 회사도 이익을 얻고요." 

그제야 윌을 돌아보는 매즈 미켈슨의 입꼬리가 살짝 올라간다. 

"그건 부수적인 거지요. 내 말은." 

윌과 똑바로 마주 볼 수 있도록 자세를 바르게 한 미켈슨이 말을 이었다. 

"난 지금 나라와 센터가 맡긴 업무를 수행 중이란 말입니다."   
"하지만 죽어가는 센티넬을 살리는 게 우선이라 강제 집행이 가능하다는 것도 아실 겁니다.   
돈보다 생명-미켈슨씨가 캠페인에서 말씀하셨던 거 아닙니까?"   
"하아... 그렇군요... 제가 그랬지요." 

미켈슨의 말투는 불쾌함을 숨기지 않는 모양새다.   
손목에 찬 고급 시계를 슬쩍 본 미켈슨이 물었다. 

"그래서, 어디 있습니까?"   
"클락 룸에서 대기 중입니다." 

미켈슨은 그대로 성큼성큼 걸었다.   
재수 없는 새끼. 그러나 차마 입 밖으로 내뱉지는 못한 윌 그레이엄이 그 뒤를 따랐다.

* * *

  
윤기 흐르는 벨벳 소파와 엔틱 프레임이 돋보이는 거울, 천장에 매달린 화려한 샹들리에와 귀빈을 위해 마련된 위스키.   
화장실로 연결되는 문이 보이지만 않았어도 이 방은 영락없는 응접실이었다.   
벌컥 문을 열고 들어 온 미켈슨은 냉정한 눈으로 방안을 훑다가, 가장 안쪽 소파를 등지고 바닥에 쭈그려 앉은 ㅇㅇ를 발견한다.   
달달달 떨고 있는 모양새를 보니 가이딩에 꽤 굶주린 모양이다.   
후드를 뒤집어쓰고 잔뜩 웅크린 탓에 정확히 어떤 상태인 지 알 길이 없으나, 실은 알고 싶지도 않았다.   
미켈슨은 가장 멀리 떨어진 소파에 앉아 긴 다리를 꼬곤 전화기를 꺼내 들었다. 

바들바들 떨리던 몸이 진정되는 모양이다.   
하아... 하고 죽다 살아난 숨소리에 미켈슨이 미간을 좁혔다. 

"시끄러워. 한 번만 더 소리 내면 더 이상의 가이딩은 없어." 

그 말에 움찔한 ㅇㅇ는 바닥에 두 손을 짚고, 마치 경배를 드리듯 엎드린 채로 굳는 것이다.   
정확히 5분이 되었을 때, 미켈슨은 벌떡 일어나 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 나가버렸다.   
채 닫히지 않은 문을 열고 윌 그레이엄이 들어온다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 괜찮아? 일어나 봐." 

고개만 까딱 하고 비틀거리며 일어서는 것을 잡아 주며, 윌은 안쓰럽게 말했다. 

"다음엔 미리미리 가이딩 받자. 이게 뭐야... 걸을 수 있겠어?"   
"... 네..." 

간신히 나오는 ㅇㅇ의 목소리가 조금, 조금 평범하지는 않다.   
어눌하기도 하고 발음도 분명하지 않다.   
해맑게 웃으며 윌을 올려 보는 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴은 창백했고, 식은땀에 젖었으며, 몹시도 야위었다. 

"윌, 나, 배고파요. "   
"그래. 얼른 가서 뭐 좀 먹자." 

두 사람은 시선을 피해 조용히 뒷문으로 사라졌다.

* * *

  
삑-삑-삑-삑- 

알 수 없는 기계와 자신을 연결하고 있는 수많은 전선들을 톡톡 치면서, ㅇㅇ는 샌드위치를 우물거렸다.   
그 옆에서, 윌과 그의 동료 둘은 심각한 얼굴을 펴지 못한 채 모니터를 노려 보았다. 

"겨우 5분 가지고는 안될 거 같은데?"   
"그 인간 알잖아. 진짜 칼 같이 나가더라고."   
"근데 애 상태가 이 정도면 30분은 더 해야, ㅇㅇ! 그 선 만지면 안 돼! 최소 30분은 해야겠는데."   
"강제 집행해버려."   
"후폭풍은 어쩌라고? ㅇㅇ가 내 담당이니까 너희들은 상관없다 이거지?"   
"중앙 센터에 검사 결과 보내 봐. 그쪽에서 당장 실험해보자고 덤빌 걸?"   
"맞아. 이 정도 결과면 뒷감당은 그쪽에서 할 거야. 쟤 능력이 뭔지 알아낼 기회일 텐데 얼씨구나 하겠지." 

동료 A가 ㅇㅇ에게 다가가 입가에 묻은 마요를 닦아 준다. 

"ㅇㅇ야, 우리 ㅇㅇ는 능력이 뭐예요?" 

흡사 어린애 다루는 말투다.   
배시시 웃는 ㅇㅇ는 샌드위치를 우물거리며 답하지 않았다. 

"에휴, 우리 불쌍한 ㅇㅇ. 이 오빠들이 꼭 알아낼게~" 

ㅇㅇ는 고개를 끄덕이며 웃기만 한다.

* * *

  
"하아! 아! 아! 으으! 읏!" 

침대에 엎드려 뒤에서 덮쳐오는 미켈슨을 받아내며 여자는 웃다가 울기를 반복했다. 

"아앙! 좋아! 아! 아! 미치게 좋아! 더! 아!" 

찰싹-하고 여자의 엉덩이를 내려치곤 더 빠르고 깊게 쑤셔 박는 미켈슨도 웃고 있었다.   
탐욕스럽고 욕망이 가득한 미소다. 

"거기! 아! 아앙! 하! " 

여자가 더 큰 교성을 내며 자지러지더니, 다 죽어갈 듯한 숨을 토해내며 아랫배에 힘을 준다.   
허벅지가 떨리고 엉덩이도 굳어 간다.   
한층 더 조여지는 것을 느끼며 퍽퍽! 힘 있게 박던 미켈슨도 사정했다.   
눈을 감고 고개를 든 채, 어금니에 힘을 주며 몇 번을 더 퍽! 퍽! 박는다.   
마지막까지 쏟아낸 그는 미련 없이 제 것을 빼곤, 여자의 엉덩이를 또 한 번 찰싹-때린다.   
여자는 헐떡이며 널브러지고, 미켈슨은 그대로 샤워실로 향했다. 

그가 말끔한 모습으로 넥타이를 매고 있을 때, 느릿하게 눈을 뜬 여자는 담배부터 물었다.   
못마땅한 시선에 미켈슨이 고개를 갸웃거리자, 연기를 길게 내뱉는다. 

"매번 이러기야?"   
"뭐가?"   
"섹스하려고 나 만나?"   
"당신도 그런 거 아닌가?"   
"전희도 후희도 없는 거, 너무하지 않아?"   
"무작정 덤비는 게 좋다며?"   
"그럼 끝난 다음에라도 잠깐 같이 있어 주면 안 되는 거야?"   
"그래야 해?" 

대답은 없고 질문만 오고 간다. 

"됐어. 없는 정도 떨어져. 이제 당신이랑 안 잘 거야."   
"그러던가. 먼저 갈게." 

정말 눈물 나게 매정하다.   
저 남자가 나만의 가이드라면 얼마나 좋을까.   
만인의 가이드라니... 불공평해... 난 당신만 보는데...   
여자는 서늘한 옆자리를 손으로 쓸다가 엎어져 울기 시작했다.

* * *

  
귀가한 매즈 미켈슨은 늦은 밤인데도 불구하고 서재로 향했다.   
요즘 읽고 있는 고전을 한 챕터 정독한 후 책갈피를 끼워 놓는다.   
미완성인 풍경화에 나무 하나를 더 그려 넣고 곳곳의 음영을 강조한다.   
책은 이번 주 안에 다 읽을 테고, 그림은 다음 주 안에 완성될 것이다.   
연필을 깎아 두고 만족스럽게 자리 정리를 한 그는, 이제 태블릿 PC를 꺼내 들고 암체어에 앉았다.   
처리한 일들을 확인하고, 처리해야 할 일들을 점검한다.   
읽지 않은 이메일 하나는 센티넬과 가이드를 관리하고 있는 센터로부터 온 것이다.   
파일이 첨부된 적은 처음이라 고개를 갸웃한 미켈슨이 자세를 바로 잡고 집중했다. 

_**미켈슨씨.** _   
_**ㅇㅇ의 검사 결과지를 첨부합니다.** _   
_**이번 결과에 중앙 센터에서도 큰 관심을 보이고 있으며,** _   
_**조만간 미켈슨씨와 ㅇㅇ를 동반한 구체적인 연구가 진행될 것이라 예상됩니다.** _   
_**또한, ㅇㅇ의 상태가 매우 불안정하여 이번 주 안에 최소 30분 이상의 가이딩을 해주셔야 함을 알려 드립니다.** _

미켈슨은 망설이지 않고 전화기를 집어 들었다.   
얼마 후, 윌 그레이엄이 자다 깬 목소리로 전화를 받는다. 

_"지금 몇 시인 줄 알아요?"_  
"늦은 밤에 결례를 범해 미안합니다. 하지만 빨리 처리할수록 서로에게 좋은 일들이 있으니까요.   
이메일에서 말한 최소 30분의 가이딩은 어렵겠습니다."   
_"... 뭐라고요?"_  
"난 일 분 일 초가 아쉬운 사람입니다."   
_"돈보다 생명-은 어디 갔어요?"_  
"이번엔 내 생명이 걸린 것 같습니다만."   
_"네? 무슨 말이에요?"_

부스럭거리며 침대에서 일어나는 소리가 들린다. 

"센터에서는 겨우 5분이라고 여기겠지만, 난 그 5분이 점점 견디기 힘듭니다. "   
_"그 애가 싫어서요?"_  
"좋다고는 못하겠습니다만, 그것보단 최근에 많이 지치는 느낌이 듭니다."   
_"가만, 뭐라고요? 느낌이라고요? 언제부터요?"_  
"... 한 달 정도 된 것 같군요."   
_"근데 여태 말을 안 했어요? 미켈슨씨, 당신 정말!"_

씩씩거리는 숨소리가 진정될 때까지 미켈슨은 조용히 기다려주었다.

 _"내일 당장 매칭 검사 다시 할 테니 센터로 오세요."_  
"스케줄이-"   
_"매즈 미켈슨씨! 백 명이 넘는 인파를 동시에 가이딩 하면서도 멀쩡한 사람이, 센티넬 하나 겨우 5분 가이딩 했다고 지치는 게 정상 같아요?_  
 _게다가 ㅇㅇ도 한 달 전부터 불안정한 상황이었고 점점 심해진단 말입니다! 두 사람 모두에게 안 좋아요! 왜 말 안 했습니까?"_  
 _"..."_  
 _"그렇게 그 애가 싫어요?"_  
"내 취향은 아닙니다."   
_"하!"_

뒤이어 낮게 뱉어진 욕설을 들었으나 미켈슨은 이해하고 있었다.   
반백 살이나 먹은 노련한 가이드가 어리숙한 센티넬이 싫다고 징징대는 꼴이 제가 보기에도 떳떳하진 않았으니까.   
그럼에도 불구하고 그 여자애는 미켈슨의 신경을 거스르게 하는 무언가가 있었다.   
무조건 반감이 느껴지는 존재인 것이다.   
백 명을 가이딩 해도 괜찮은 자신이 그 애 하나 가이딩 하는 것도 지치는 것은 그 때문이 아닐까. 

_"미켈슨씨가 최대한 불편하지 않도록 정확한 가이딩 시간과 가이딩 양을 알아낼 테니 내일 무조건 오세요."_  
"..."   
_"ㅇㅇ는 유일하게 미켈슨씨의 가이딩만 받아들입니다. 전에도 분명하게 말씀드렸지요?"_  
"저는 유일하게 그녀에게서만 반감을 느낍니다. 슬픈 일이군요."   
_"내일 뵙겠습니다."_

일방적으로 끊어진다.   
동요 없이 전화기를 내려놓은 미켈슨은 첨부된 파일을 열어 필요한 부분을 쫓아 시선을 내려갔다.

_**센티넬 : ㅇㅇ(27세-추정/능력 미확인)** _   
_**지정 가이드 : 매즈 미켈슨(47세/Special A class/광역 가이딩 - 센티넬과 일반인 동시 수용 가능)** _

_**... 여전히 지정 가이드의 가이딩만을 받아들이고 있으며...** _   
_**... 매칭률은 여전히 15%를 넘지 못하는 상태로... 다른 가이드와의 매칭률은 0%를 기록하는...** _   
_**27일 전 검사 결과를 통해 변화된 파장을 감지...** _   
_**금일 가이딩 시간 5분... 신체 반응은 호전적이나 센티넬 파장의 불안정함이 증가...** _

27일 전이라면... 미켈슨이 잠시 과거를 돌아본다.   
그때구나. 처음으로 눈을 맞추었던 날.   
그의 스케줄이 빠듯하여 센터 연구원인 윌이 ㅇㅇ를 데리고 그의 사무실에 온 날이었다.   
미켈슨은 업무를 하며, ㅇㅇ는 가장 멀리 떨어진 소파에 가만히 앉은 채로 5분이 지나기를 기다렸다.   
그러다 정확히 5분이 되었을 때, 나가 달라고 그가 말하자 ㅇㅇ가 고개를 들었다.   
처음으로 고개를 들어 그를 보았고, 표정 없는 검은 시선과 마주친 그는 기이한 반감을 느꼈다. 

  
"보지 마." 

  
그렇게 말했던 것을 기억한다.   
ㅇㅇ는 시선을 떨구고 조용히 일어나 가버렸다.   
사무실 문이 닫혔을 때, 갑작스레 느껴진 두통에 기분이 더 안 좋았던 날. 그게 정확히 27일 전이었다.   
숫자와 기호가 난무하는 그래프를 살펴보며 미켈슨은 체념했다.   
아무래도 한 번은 가야겠다고.

* * *

온몸에 붙은 전선들이 익숙한 ㅇㅇ는 연구원들에게 제 몸을 맡긴 채 TV를 시청하는 중이다.   
그들은 하나같이 심각한 표정으로 어려운 이야기를 나누다가도 ㅇㅇ와 눈이 마주치면 밝게 웃어 주었다.   
그러면 ㅇㅇ는 더 해맑게 웃는 것이다.   
윌 그레이엄이 두려워하는 부분은 그다음이었다. 

찰나에 비치는 서늘한 기운. 

ㅇㅇ에게는 그런 게 있었다.   
문득문득 등골이 서늘해지는 무언가가 있는데 표면으로 드러나질 않는 무엇. 

공감 능력이 주 기술인 센티넬 윌 그레이엄은 이것을 알아내려 애썼지만, 매번 거대한 벽에 부딪히는 느낌이 들며 실패하고 말았다.   
좀 더 정확히 표현하자면, ㅇㅇ의 내면으로 들어가는 윌의 머리 위로 거대한 벽이 다가와 덮쳐 버리는 것이다.   
이것은 속내를 가릴 줄 아는 여타 센티넬을 파 헤지는 것과 완전히 다른 것이었고, 세 번의 시도가 실패했을 때마다 윌이 근 일주일은 앓아눕는 바람에 센터에서는 시도 자체를 금지시켰다.   
정체불명의 센티넬을 알기 위해 확실하고 귀한 인재-라고 그들은 말하지만 실상은 도구-를 잃을 순 없다는 입장인 것이다.   
이번에도 잠깐, ㅇㅇ의 표정에서 서늘함을 느낀 윌이 나지막이 한숨을 쉬었다. 

"그 인간은 왜 안 와?"   
"일 분 일 초가 아까운 분이시란다. 아마 정확하게 도착할 걸?" 

정말 그랬다.   
정확히 약속 시간 3분 전에 문을 열고 들어 선 매즈 미켈슨을 보며 연구원들은 끄덕끄덕 했다. 

"얼마나 걸릴까요?"   
"협조해주셔서 감사드립니다. "   
"얼마나 걸릴지 물었습니다."   
"그건 시작해봐야 알겠지요."   
"저는 바쁜 사람입니다. 30분 뒤에 센터장님과 점심 약속이 있지요."   
"그건 미켈슨씨 사정이고요. 저기 앉아 있는 센티넬에게 무슨 일 나면 미켈슨씨에게도 짊어져야 하는 책임이 생길 텐데요."   
"나라와 센터가 일방적으로 짊어지게 한 의무지요."   
"네. 저도 그 의무 때문에 이러고 있는 겁니다. "

가이드인 매즈 미켈슨은 이 새파랗고 버릇없는 센티넬에게 어마어마한 가이딩을 쏟아부어 공격할 수도 있었다.   
그럼 윌 그레이엄은 무기력하게 쓰러지겠지.   
내 목을 치려는 이의 손에서 칼을 떨어트리게 만드는, 강제로 주입되는 나른함과 순종. 

가이딩 공격이란 그런 것이었다.   
하지만 미켈슨은 참기로 했다. 그의 사회적 지위와 품위가 그런 유치한 행동을 허락하지 않으니까.   
해서, 비릿하게 웃으며 물었다. 

"어떻게 할까요?"   
"이쪽으로 오시죠." 

미켈슨이 바로 옆에 설 때까지도 ㅇㅇ의 시선은 TV에 고정되어 있었다.   
TV를 보는 게 아니야... 불안한 윌이 동료들을 돌아보자, 계속해서 모니터를 주시하고 있던 둘이 시선을 맞추고 고개를 저었다.   
특별한 징후는 없다는 뜻이다.   
침착함을 유지하며 윌이 ㅇㅇ를 불렀다. 

"ㅇㅇ. 미켈슨씨가 왔어."   
"오늘... 가이딩 받는 날 아닌데..." 

조그마한 목소리에 미켈슨이 실소를 머금으며 빈정거렸다. 

"아직 멀었군요. 6살? 7살? 그 정도 수준은 됐습니까?" 

어눌하고 부족한 ㅇㅇ의 발음을 지적하는 것이다.   
ㅇㅇ가 돌아보자 미켈슨은 눈을 마주치기 전에 다른 곳으로 시선을 돌렸다.   
불쾌하다. 저 센티넬과 눈을 마주치는 것은 굉장히 불쾌한 일이었다.   
묵묵히 미켈슨의 몸에 전선을 연결하던 윌이 나지막이 말했다. 

"지금 기분 나쁘다고 광고하시는 겁니까?   
반감 좀 죽이시죠. 공감 능력 없는 사람들도 느낄 지경입니다."

* * *

  
삑-삑- 

ㅇㅇ와 미켈슨은 환자용 침대에 나란히 누워 감정 없는 기계음을 듣고 있었다.   
미켈슨은 전화기를 든 채 업무 중이었고, ㅇㅇ는 TV를 보다 유리창 너머에서 자신들을 보고 선 연구원들을 보았다.   
괜찮다는 듯, 윌이 웃어 보이길래 ㅇㅇ도 따라서 웃어 주었다.   
그리고, 미켈슨을 향해 고개를 돌리려는데, 그가 먼저 입을 열었다. 

"보지 마." 

ㅇㅇ는 쭈뼛거리며 다시 TV에 시선을 고정시켰고, 미켈슨은 전화기에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 

5분이 지났다.   
10분이 지날 즈음, 미켈슨은 약간의 두통을 느꼈다.   
그의 몸에 연결된 전선들이 이를 감지하면서, 모니터 위에 삐죽삐죽한 선을 그리기 시작했다.   
연구원들의 집중도가 높아지고 윌은 ㅇㅇ를 보지만, 겉으로 보기에는 아무 변화가 없다.   
팝콘을 우물거리며 자연 다큐멘터리를 보는 중이다. 

"윌, ㅇㅇ도 달라졌어." 

연구원 A가 다른 모니터를 가리켰다.   
ㅇㅇ의 파장을 보여주는 모니터에서는 곡선이 그려지고 있었다.   
뾰족한 산봉우리를 그리는 가이드의 모니터와 살랑이는 바람을 그리는 센티넬의 모니터.   
동시에 측정되고 있는 둘의 매칭 정도는 20%를 넘나들었다. 

"가이딩을 받을수록 매칭률이 올라가는 경우가 얼마나 되지?"   
"열 명에 세 명 꼴로 있으니까 희귀한 건 아니지."   
"그렇다면 두 사람의 파장이 불안정한 경우는?"   
"그건 더 흔하게 일어나는 일이긴 하잖아. 한 달 전보다 좋아졌다고는 해도, 여전히 매칭률이 20%를 겨우 찍으니까 한참 부족하긴 하지."   
"그렇다 해도 파장선이 저렇게 그려지는 경우가 있던가? 난 처음 보는데?"   
"... 그건 그래."   
"그래, 이건... 절대 흔한 일은 아니지." 

일단 20분은 채우고 실험을 종료하기로 한 연구원들은 불안한 눈빛으로 유리창 너머의 두 사람을 바라보았다.

* * *

  
두통의 강도는 그대로지만, 반복되는 통증에 미켈슨의 미간이 좁혀졌다.   
예정된 점심 식사를 위해 곧 모시러 오겠다는 비서의 메시지가 왔다.   
띵-하는 그 소리에 ㅇㅇ가 조금 움찔하며 팝콘을 떨어트렸다.   
어버버 하며 안절부절못하는 손짓이 시야에 들어오자, 미켈슨은 짜증이 났다.   
칠칠치 못하게... 쯧.   
조심스레 내려 가 떨어진 팝콘을 줍고 무심코 고개를 든 ㅇㅇ는, 눈 앞의 남자가 인상을 쓰고 있는 것을 보았다.   
입을 벙긋거리며 무어라 말을 꺼내려하자, 그가 먼저 선수를 친다. 

"아무 말도 하지 마. 듣기 싫으니까." 

ㅇㅇ는 쭈뼛거리며 다시 침대 위로 올라 와 TV를 보았다.

* * *

  
회의실의 둥근 테이블을 중심으로 세 명의 연구원과 그들의 상관 한 명, 그리고 매즈 미켈슨이 앉아 있었다.   
검사 결과지를 빠르게 훑던 상관이 마침내 입을 연다. 

"그래서? 얘기해봐."   
"센티넬 ㅇㅇ는 가이딩을 받을수록 파장이 올라가고 있습니다. 동시에 성장과 학습 속도도 빨라지고 있고요."   
"무슨 뜻이야?"   
"유아기의 ㅇㅇ가 조금 전 가이딩을 받은 후 아동기로 점프했다는 뜻입니다." 

연구원 B의 말에 상관도, 미켈슨도 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 

"그게 가능해?" 

아무도 대답하지 못하고 어깨를 으쓱한다. 

"파장이 올라간다는 건 무슨 뜻이야?"   
"예? 아시잖아요. 능력치 올라간다는-"   
"그러니까, 그 능력이 뭐냐고? 그건 알아냈어?"   
"..."   
"어휴... 됐고. 그럼, 미켈슨씨는?"   
"그게 걱정되는 부분입니다. 미켈슨씨의 파장은 가이딩 내내 조금씩 내려갔어요." 

대단히 충격을 받은 양, 잔뜩 걱정스러운 표정을 지으며 상관이란 자가 미켈슨을 돌아보았다. 

"미켈슨씨, 괜찮으십니까? 어떤 변화나 불편함은 못 느끼셨나요?" 

거만하게 턱을 조금 올리곤, 그가 잠시 뜸을 들인 후 말했다. 

"가이딩 초반부터 생긴 두통이 끝나고서도 한동안 지속되었습니다.   
아, 지금은 괜찮으니 걱정 마십시오. 늘 배려해주셔서 고맙습니다."   
"무슨 말씀을요. 미켈슨씨께서 어떤 존재이신 지 잘 아시잖습니까!   
오늘도 변변찮은 센티넬 하나 살린다고 바쁘신 와중에도 와 주시고, 정말 저희가 면목이 없습니다."

아주, 뒷구멍을 핥아라... 윌 그레이엄은 작게 한숨을 쉬었다. 

"아주 가끔, ㅇㅇ의 파장이 치고 올라가는 때가 있습니다. 가이딩 하시면서 특별히 달라진 상황이 있을까요?" 

윌의 말투는 조금 따지는 듯했다.   
미켈슨은 자비로운 미소를 지으며 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 

"그걸 알아내는 게 그레이엄씨의 일 아닌가요?"   
"알아내려고 질문하는 겁니다만."   
"가이딩 과정을 직접 보지 않았던가요? 그레이엄씨가 보기에 '특별히 달라진 상황'이 있었습니까?" 

재수 없어... 윌은 자신의 표현을 토씨 하나 바꾸지 않고 돌려주는 미켈슨이 정말 싫었다. 

"모니터링 결과를 좀 더 분석해보겠습니다. 특이 사항이 있으면 메일 드리지요."   
"감사합니다. 그럼 전 이만." 

황송해마지 않는 상관의 굽신거림을 받으며 비서를 앞세운 매즈 미켈슨이 사라졌다.   
그제야 들고 있던 펜과 서류를 던져 놓는 연구원들은 그의 재수 없음에 대해 토론하기 시작한다.

* * *

  
미켈슨은 이제 막 새로운 챕터를 다 읽은 참이었다.   
책갈피를 꽂은 후 책을 덮은 그는 와인잔을 들어 향을 맡았다.   
한 모금 머금고 맛을 음미한 후, 만족한 미소를 짓는다. 

오늘도 새로운 센티넬과 요란한 섹스를 마치고 느지막이 귀가했다.   
광역 가이드인 그에겐 가이딩을 받고자 하는 센티넬이 줄을 섰다.   
그래 봤자 매칭률은 30~50% 수준이다.   
하나 이 막강한 가이드는 수치에 상관없이 녹여버릴 듯한 가이딩을 뿜어낼 수 있었고, 어떤 형태의 센티넬이든, 그 수가 얼마든 영향받지 않았다.   
변종 가이드.   
그렇게 미켈슨을 폄하하며 질투 어린 시선을 보내는 이들도 있었지만, 그것도 잠깐, 결국 그의 앞에 몸을 낮추고 존경의 시선을 보내고 만다.   
그의 가이딩이 센티넬뿐만 아니라, 가이드와 일반인에게도 통한다는 것, 이것이 매즈 미켈슨을 전무후무한 존재로 만드는 이유였다.   
그는 자유자재로, 센티넬에게는 황홀함을, 가이드에게는 휴식을, 일반인에게는 호감을 퍼부을 수 있었다.   
그렇다면 그가 얻는 것은?   
사업의 성공과 넘치는 부, 끝없는 인맥과 남다른 특권은 가이드로 발현되기 전에 이미 이루었던 것이라 새삼스러울 게 없었다.   
오히려 발현 후 더 귀찮아진 것이 불만이었다.   
정부와 센터로부터 협조를 부탁받는 일이 많아져 더 많은 일정을 소화해야 했기 때문이다.   
물론 그 와중에 얻는 자신과 회사의 특혜도 많았고, 특히, 번번이 달라붙는 센티넬들은 전에 없던 짜릿한 섹스를 제공했다.   
이 나이에 회춘이라... 웃기는군. 여하튼, 귀찮기는 하지만 손해는 아닌가. 

비릿하게 웃던 그의 머릿속에 어리숙한 센티넬 하나가 떠올랐다.   
어처구니없지. 바닥 인생을 사는 햇병아리가 날 가이드로 받아들이다니.   
아무리 생각해도 자신의 기준과 한참 먼 센티넬이었다.   
심지어 매칭률도 하룻밤용 센티넬 보다 낮은 주제에 자신 외엔 다른 가이드를 절대 받아들이지 않는단다.

센티넬은 가이드의 취향이라며.   
미켈슨은 어린애 따위에 침 흘리는 남자가 아니었다. 그는 성숙하고 똑똑하고 프로페셔널한 여성을 선호하니까.   
헌데 걔는? 아무리 뜯어봐도 모자라고 관심 밖의 타입이다.   
그는 고개를 절레절레 저었다.   
격이 다른 것들과는 한시도 함께 있기 싫었다.   
일주일에 한 번, 5분의 가이딩도 못 참겠는데, 상황을 보아하니 더 많은 시간을 들여야 할 것 같다.   
미켈슨은 입술을 어루만지며 생각했다.   
센터장에게 심사를 서둘러 달라 해야겠군.   
늦은 밤이지만 상관없었다.   
그의 부름에 거절할 자가 누가 있겠나.   
그는 바로 센터장에게 전화를 걸었다.

* * *

  
연구실에서, 윌은 여전히 모니터를 바라보았다.   
분명히 무언가 계기가 있다.   
할 수만 있다면 두 사람을 한 달 내내 연구실에 묶어 두고 관찰하고 싶지만, ㅇㅇ는 괜찮아도 그 재수 없는 가이드에겐 어림없는 일이었다.   
윌이 가진 것은 딱 세 번의 실험 결과뿐.   
나머지 가이딩은 바쁜 가이드 심기 불편하지 않게 오롯이 맞춰주느라 모두 외부에서 이루어졌기 때문이다.   
그중에 놓친 것이 많을 것이다. 윌은 그게 너무 아쉬웠다. 

빨리 뭐라도 알아내지 않으면 안 되었다.   
상사에게 전해 들은 바로는, 곧 ㅇㅇ의 심사가 있을 거라 했다.   
센티넬과 가이드로 확인된 사람들은 상황에 따라 심사를 받게 되는데, 쓸모없다 판정될 경우 가차 없이 버려진다.   
버려진다는 것은 정부 지원금도, 임시 보금자리도 없이 거리로 내몰린다는 뜻이다.   
일상을 살아가던 사람들이야 큰 문제는 없지만, ㅇㅇ는 그렇지 않았다.   
ㅇㅇ는 화재 현장에서 발견된 고아였고, 발견 당시 성인 여성이었으나 정신 연령은 신생아에 가까웠다.   
주기적인 가이딩 덕에 이제 막 아동기로 넘어왔으나, 이 상태론 혼자 살아갈 수 없다.   
윌은 그게 걱정인 것이다. 

프린팅 된 그래프와 숫자로 가득한 모니터를 비교하며 몇 시간을 앉아 있던 윌은, 문득 다른 모니터를 보았다.   
오늘 실험 과정을 녹화한 것이 재생 중이었다.   
얌전히 앉아 팝콘을 먹는 ㅇㅇ와 전화기를 들고 미간을 좁힌 미켈슨이 나란히 침상에 기대어 카메라를 향하고 있었다.   
불쌍한 것... 사랑은커녕 관심 조차 없는 가이딩은 센티넬을 더 목마르게 한다.   
발현 전이고 유아기 상태니까 모르는 것일 뿐, ㅇㅇ가 좀 더 성장하게 되면 저게 올바른 가이딩이 아님을 알게 될 것이다.   
그때 ㅇㅇ가 느낄 갈증과 허기는 얼마나 끔찍할 것인가. 

왜 하필 저런 인간과 매칭이 되었을까.   
왜 매칭이 되어도 겨우 20% 일까.   
ㅇㅇ를 위한 가이드는 영영 나타나지 않을 것인가.

안쓰럽게 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴을 살피던 윌의 시선에 화면 한 귀퉁이의 시간을 알리는 숫자가 보였다.   
초 단위의 숫자가 빠르게 넘어가는 것과 침상 위의 두 사람을 지긋이 보던 윌은, 다급하게 안경을 고쳐 쓰곤 몇 번을 반복 재생했다.   
길고 긴 그래프를 뒤적이다 모니터의 표를 살피고, 다시 영상과 시간을 확인했다.   
이거다!   
'특별히 달라진 상황'을 찾은 것 같다 여기며, 윌이 연구실 밖으로 뛰었다. 

* * *

윌은 고급스럽고 커다란 사무용 책상에 반쯤 걸터앉아 오만하게 턱을 치켜뜬 남자를 노려 보았다.   
하지만 한 대 칠 수도 없었다. 그게 여기에 온 목적이 아니니까.   
숨을 고르고 옷매무새를 가다듬을 때까지, 남자는 기다려주었다. 

"참 뵙기 어려운 분이시네요."   
"아시다시피 제가 많이 바쁘니까요."   
"전화를 안 받으셔서 이렇게 찾아왔습니다."   
"회의 중이라, 양해 부탁드립니다. 경호원들에 대해서도요."   
"충성스럽더군요."   
"저를 경호하면서 제 가이딩을 받고 있으니까요. "   
"바쁘시니 본론부터 말씀드리겠습니다. 심사를 미뤄주십시오." 

미켈슨은 무슨 말인 지 모르겠다는 듯, 고개를 갸웃했다.

"ㅇㅇ의 심사 말입니다. 늦춰 주십시오."   
"저는 센터장이 아닙니다. "   
"하지만 영향력을 발휘하실 수 있지요."   
"그건 선을 넘는 행위입니다. 그럴 수 없다는 것을 잘 아실 텐데요."   
"파장이 바뀐 원인을 찾았다면요?"   
"찾았습니까?"   
"더 확실하게 하려면 시간이 필요합니다. "   
"확신하지 못하는군요."   
"확신합니다!"   
"공감에 성공했나요?"   
"아직은요. 하지만 원인을 찾았으니 확실히 해두고 싶은 것뿐입니다."   
"지금 들을 수 있을까요?" 

윌은 잠깐 고민했다.   
이것을 말해도 될까? 원인을 알게 되면 이 재수 없는 인간은 더 노력해줄까, 일부러 외면할까? 

"ㅇㅇ가 버려지지 않도록 도와주실 겁니까?"   
"제가 왜 그래야 하지요?"   
"미켈슨씨만이 ㅇㅇ의 가이드입니다. "   
"하지만 그 여자는 제 센티넬이 아니지요."   
"약자를 위한 자선은 어떤가요? 그 정도의 동정심은 가지고 계시지 않습니까?"   
"하..."   
"돈보다 생명, 그거 말입니다. 어차피 매칭률도 현저히 낮습니다. 당신이 그 애한테 정을 주거나 거두어 주길 바라는 게 아닙니다.   
그저 살아갈 수 있게, 버림받지 않도록 힘을 기부해달라는 부탁입니다. "   
"이렇게까지 그 여자에게 헌신하는 이유는 뭔가요?"   
"돈보다 생명이 우선이라서요. 웃기지만 그 슬로건에는 동감하는 바입니다. " 

미켈슨은 일찍이 윌 그레이엄에 대해 뒷조사를 했다.   
센티넬이든 가이드든, 그는 자신이 맡아 관리해야 하는 이들에게 늘 헌신하며 좋은 결과를 내는 것으로 알려져 있다.   
때때로 그가 가진 공감 능력 때문에 지나치게 헌신한다는 점은 그의 강점이자 약점이라는 근무 평가도 읽었다.   
그러나 미켈슨은 윌의 헌신이나 모자란 센티넬의 불쌍한 처지 따위에 관심 없었다.   
그는 그저 이 귀찮은 사내를 내보내고 싶었고, 불쾌한 센티넬을 멀리 하고 싶었다.

"저에게 올 이득은 무엇이 있을까요?"   
"사회 지도층으로서 자비를 내려 또 한 명의 삶을 구했다는 명예?"   
"너무 흔하고 뻔하군요." 

윌은 이쯤에서 저 인간을 한 대 치고 경위서를 쓸까 생각했다. 물론 경위서에서 끝나진 않을 것이다. 

"흔하고 뻔하지만 이미지 관리는 지속되어야 하지요."   
"도와주실 겁니까?"   
"공식적으로, 저는 센터에 그 어떤 영향력도 발휘할 수 없습니다. "   
"비공식적으로는?"   
"... 오늘 저녁 모임에 센터장도 참석한다 들었습니다. " 

윌은 그제야 안도했다. 

"ㅇㅇ는 센티넬이 맞습니다. 형질을 가지고 있어요. 제가 느끼는 것뿐만 아니라, 다른 추적형 센티넬들도 똑같이 말하고 있습니다.   
다만, 어떤 종류인가에 대해서는 실마리 조차 보이지 않아요.   
확실한 것은 가이딩을 받으면서 형질의 움직임과 힘, 그러니까 파장이 증가하고 있습니다. 성장하고 있다는 뜻이죠."   
"수치는 이미 모두가 확인했잖습니까."   
"네, 그렇죠. 핵심은, 형질을 움직이게 하고 성장시키는 것이 무엇이냐입니다."   
"계속하시죠."   
"어제 실험 과정에서 ㅇㅇ에게 무슨 말을 하셨습니까?"   
"뭐라고요?"   
"영상을 봤습니다. 수치 상 어제 ㅇㅇ의 파장은 두 번 증가했고, 영상과 비교해보니 미켈슨씨가 말을 할 때였습니다." 

그랬나. 내가 그 애한테 무슨 말을 했던가.   
미켈슨은 고개를 갸웃하며 기억을 더듬다 미간을 좁혔다.   
그가 말한 것은 보지 말라는 것과 아무 말도 하지 말라, 듣기 싫다는 것이었다.   
한 달 전, 처음으로 ㅇㅇ의 파장이 변화했다던 그날에도 자신을 보지 말라했었다.   
그 이후로 두 번 정도 더 말을 했던 것 같다.   
시간 됐으니 나가라던가 조용히 하라던가 하는.   
내 말이 그 애에게 영향을 준다는 뜻일까?   
하지만 미켈슨은 윌에게 말하고 싶지 않았다.   
고귀하신 사회 지도층이자 자비로운 광역 가이드인 자신이 미숙한 센티넬에게 했던 말은 품위를 해치는 것이니까.   
부끄러운 민낯이라는 걸 자신이 더 잘 아니까.

그러나 윌 그레이엄은 공감 능력을 가지고 있었다.   
윌은 접촉하지 않아도 미세하게 느낄 수 있었다.   
이 잘난 가이드는 무언가를 불편해하고 있고 부끄러워한다.   
비난받기 싫어 숨기는 무엇이 있다.   
윌은 경멸을 숨기지 않고 냉정하게 말했다. 

"결론부터 말씀드리죠.   
센티넬은 가이드의 온전한 관심에 목마르는 존재입니다. 매칭률이 겨우 20%라 해도 마찬가지란 말입니다.   
당신이 어떤 식으로 ㅇㅇ를 대하든, 그게 비난이든 무시이든, ㅇㅇ에게 시선을 두고 있는 그 찰나를 그 애가 느끼는 겁니다.   
당신이 벌레 보듯 자신을 보더라도 일단 봐주기만 한다면, 감개무량해하는 순진한 센티넬이란 말입니다."   
"..."   
"전 오늘 비공식적인 부탁을 하러 온 것이니 이 내용을 발설하지 않을 겁니다. 다만." 

미켈슨은 멀리 두었던 시선을 그제야 윌에게 돌렸다. 

"ㅇㅇ가 완전히 성장할 때까지만 도와주십시오. 그다음은 약을 먹이든 다른 가이드를 찾든 알아서 하겠습니다." 

미켈슨은 걸터앉았던 책상에서 일어나 스피커폰을 눌렀다. 

"오늘 저녁 만찬에 참석할 테니 준비해줘요." 

윌은 바로 돌아 나갔고, 미켈슨은 한참을 그대로 서 있었다.

* * *

  
"ㅇㅇ. 부탁이 있어." 

늦은 밤, 센터 숙소에서 자고 있던 ㅇㅇ를 조심스레 깨운 윌은 아직 잠결이라 어리바리한 ㅇㅇ의 손을 꼭 잡고 신중하게 말했다. 

"딱 한 번만, 딱 한 번이면 되는데, 내가 들어가게 해 주면 안 될까?" 

ㅇㅇ는 까슬한 눈으로 윌을 보았다.   
아빠처럼, 오빠처럼, 이 센터에 온 후부터 한결같이 챙겨 주는 사람이다.   
그는 가끔씩 이렇게 자신의 손을 잡고 조심스레 무언가를 부탁한다.   
문제는 ㅇㅇ가 그게 무슨 뜻인지 이해하지 못한다는 것이다.   
하지만 그건 유아기였을 때고, 지금 ㅇㅇ는 아동기로 넘어왔다. 단 20분의 가이딩 만으로.   
아동기의 ㅇㅇ라면 가능하지 않을까 기대하며, 윌은 조곤조곤 말했다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 세상에는 보통 사람들과 센티넬과 가이드가 있다고 얘기해줬지?   
그중에 ㅇㅇ랑 나랑 A와 B는 센티넬이고, 가끔씩 ㅇㅇ가 아플 때마다 만나는 사람은 가이드야.   
ㅇㅇ에게 음식을 주고 돌봐주는 사람들은 보통 사람들이고.   
기억해? 이해할 수 있어?" 

ㅇㅇ가 끄덕끄덕 한다. 

"센티넬은 저마다의 능력이 있고, 가이드는 센티넬이 살아갈 수 있게 도와주는 사람이야. 얘기했지?   
그리고 난." 

윌은 좀 더 부드럽게 말하고자 애썼다. 

"내 능력은 다른 사람의 경험과 마음을 느낄 수 있는 건데, 보통 공감 능력이라고 불러. 어때, 어려워?" 

잠시 고개를 갸웃한 ㅇㅇ가 가라앉은 목소리로 조그맣게 물었다. 

"내가 무슨 생각하는지 윌이 알 수 있어요?"   
"비슷하긴 한데, 더 흐릿하다고 해야 할까?   
예를 들어, ㅇㅇ가 지금 목이 말라서 시원한 물이 마시고 싶다 생각하면, 난 그저 ㅇㅇ가 갈증을 느끼는구나 정도로만 알게 되는 거야.   
전에 세 번 정도, 내가 ㅇㅇ를 느껴보려고 시도했던 거 기억나?"   
"으음... 아뇨."   
"그렇구나..."

윌은 불안한 눈빛으로 ㅇㅇ를 달래듯 말을 이었다. 

"실은 한 번도 성공하지 못했어."   
"왜요?"   
"모르겠어. 그런 적이 없었는데, ㅇㅇ 마음이 거부하는 거 같아."   
"..."   
"하지만 난 한 번 더 시도해보고 싶어. 왜냐면, 오늘 낮에 가이딩 받았잖아? 그다음에 ㅇㅇ가 좀 더 자랐거든.   
그렇다면 이제는 ㅇㅇ의 마음이 준비되지 않았을까 싶어."   
"근데 그게 뭔지 모르겠어요. 어떻게 하는 건데요?"   
"그냥... 날 믿는 거? 내가 ㅇㅇ를 다치게 하지 않는다고 믿어주고, ㅇㅇ를 아낀다는 걸 믿어주는 거?"   
"믿는데요..."   
"알아, 알아. 물론 그렇지. 근데... 음...ㅇㅇ의 마음속 깊이깊이 아직은 걱정되는 부분이 있나 봐.   
사실 여기 센터가 막 편하고 그렇지는 않잖아? 낯선 어른들도 자꾸 왔다 갔다 하고.   
그래서 ㅇㅇ의 마음이 조금, 아주 조금 불안한가 봐."   
"난 괜찮은데... 어떻게 하라는 건 지 모르겠어요... 죄송해요."   
"아냐 아냐, 미안해하지 말아! 괜찮아! ㅇㅇ는 잘못한 거 없어. 난 그냥..." 

윌은 진심을 담아 ㅇㅇ의 두 손을 꼭 잡고 말했다. 

"난 그냥 ㅇㅇ가 걱정돼서 그래. ㅇㅇ가 누구인지 알아야 더 많이 도울 수 있거든." 

어쩌면 매칭률이 높은 더 친절한 가이드를 찾을 수 있는 실마리를 잡을 수도 있고... 하지만 윌은 차마 그 얘기까진 하지 못했다.   
대신 그는 이미 ㅇㅇ의 손을 잡은 순간부터 조심스레 내면을 파고드는 중이었다.   
ㅇㅇ가 불안해하지 않도록 조용히 말하며 시선을 붙잡고 있는 것이다.   
어둡고 불안정한 내면으로 들어가면서, ㅇㅇ에게 말하는 윌의 목소리는 작아지고, 말은 느려졌다.

윌의 머릿속에 반짝이는 불빛이 왔다 갔다 하더니 ㅇㅇ의 내면을 헤매었다.   
속이 울렁거린다. ㅇㅇ는...ㅇㅇ는 분명히 센티넬이 맞다.   
그렇다면 특정한 능력이 느껴져야 하는데... 아니면 ㅇㅇ가 해왔던 일들이 보여야 하는데...   
윌의 얼굴에 송골송골 땀이 맺혔다. 긴장해서가 아니라 뜨거워서다.   
무언가 뜨거운 것이 있는데, 그렇다면 ㅇㅇ는 불과 관련된 능력을 가진 것인가? 어떤 에너지를 쓰는 걸까?   
공기가 모자란 듯 윌이 가쁜 숨을 쉬었다. 뜨겁고, 숨이 막힌다. 이게 뭘까?   
그때, 등골이 서늘해지며 차가운 그림자가 드리워졌다.   
뒤돌아 보는 윌의 머리 위로 거대한 벽이 무너진다!   
윌은 공포를 느끼며 달리다 열기와 산소 부족에 주저앉고, 두 눈을 질끈 감은 채 몸을 움츠렸다. 

"윌."   
"하아... 하아... 하아..."   
"윌."   
"하아... 하아...ㅇㅇ?" 

온몸이 젖은 윌이 정신을 차렸을 때, 그는 여전히 ㅇㅇ의 두 손을 잡은 채였다.   
그는 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴을 살폈다.   
ㅇㅇ는 굉장히 미안해하는 표정이다. 

"윌, 미안해요."   
"하아... 하아... 하아... 뭐라고?"   
"이번엔 아프게 하지 않으려고 노력했어요. 그렇지만."   
"하아... 뭐라고? 지금 뭐라고..."   
"안돼요, 아직은."   
"뭐... 가?"   
"내가 좀 더 자라면 그때 보게 될 거예요."   
"너, 지금... 지금... 내가 뭘 한 건지 아는 거야?" 

ㅇㅇ는 조용히 고개를 끄덕였고, 전에 없이 건조한 목소리로 말했다. 

"지금은 보여주고 싶지 않아요."

* * *

  
윌은 넋 놓고 아내 몰리의 품에 안겨 있었다.   
그의 가이드이자 아내인 몰리는 쉬지 않고 남편의 머리카락을 쓸어 주며 물었다. 

"그래서?"   
"아무래도... 한 번 더 가이딩 받으면 청소년기로 자랄 거 같아."   
"와아... 걔 대단하다. 자고 일어나면 쑥쑥 자라는 거야?"   
"점점 더 빨라지는 거 같아. "   
"힘도 세고. 그렇지? 애초에 당신이 이렇게 녹초가 되는 분야의 센티넬은 아니잖아? 이런 건 전투형 센티넬만 보이는 거 아닌가?"   
"응... 이상하지. 이번에 기절하지 않은 것도 ㅇㅇ가 날 봐준 거야."   
"봐줬대?"   
"그랬대. 이번엔 안 아프게 해 준 거래. 좀 자라더니 힘 조절이 되나 봐."   
"흐음..."   
"청소년기가 되면 또 시도해봐야지. 심사하기 전엔 알아내야 하니까."   
"부담 갖지 마. 센터에서 내쫓으면 우리가 데려오지 뭐."   
"뭐라고? 진심이야?"   
"우리 아들한테 누나 하나 생기는 거지. 괜찮잖아?" 

윌은 시원시원하고 통 넓은 아내를 보며 못 말린다는 듯 고개를 젓고는 입을 맞췄다.


	2. Chapter 2

다시 가이딩을 받는 날, ㅇㅇ는 윌과 함께 미켈슨의 사무실을 방문해야 했다.   
센터에 와 주십사 수차례 부탁했으나, 일정이 빠듯하여 안된다는 답변만 받았기 때문이다.   
하지만 윌은 알 수 있었다.   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ를 무시하고 불쾌하다 여기는 자신을 센터에 드러내고 싶지 않아 한다는 것을.   
불만 가득한 표정으로 미켈슨을 노려보다, ㅇㅇ를 소파에 앉힌 윌이 부드럽게 말했다. 

"오늘은 10분 동안 받을 거야."   
"... 왜요?" 

가이드가 시끄러워할까 봐 ㅇㅇ는 속삭이듯 조용히 물었다. 

"ㅇㅇ가 자란 만큼 더 많은 가이딩이 필요하거든. 괜찮아. 늘 하던 대로 있는 거야. 책이나 뭐, 필요한 거 있어?"   
"... 아뇨."   
"그래. 그럼 난 문밖에서 기다리고 있을 테니까 잘 받고 와. 필요하면 언제든지 부르고. 알았지?" 

고개를 끄덕이는 ㅇㅇ의 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겨주고, 윌은 안쓰러움을 담아 웃어 주었다.

* * *

  
늘 그랬던 것처럼 미켈슨은 업무 중이었고 ㅇㅇ는 멍하니 앉아 있었다.   
사무실 밖 전화 소리나 발걸음 소리만이 희미하게 들렸다.   
손가락을 꼼지락 거리며 아무 생각이 없던 ㅇㅇ는 문득 고개를 돌려 미켈슨을 보았다.   
모니터를 보고 있던 그가 자신을 보고 있었다.   
둘은 말없이 서로를 바라만 보았다. 

내가 시선을 주는 것을 느낀 것인가?   
미켈슨은 궁금했다.   
저 어두운 눈동자 뒤로 무슨 생각을 하고 있을까? 내가 이렇게 너에게 관심을 주면 너는 또 성장하는 것인가?   
말하지 않고 바라만 봐도 되는 걸까? 말을 하면 더 빠르게 성장하나?   
그렇다면 아예 접촉 가이딩으로 성장 속도를 높일까? 그럼 더 빨리 끝낼 수 있을까? 

그랬다.   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ를 향한 호기심을 가진 것이 아니라, 어떻게 하면 더 빨리 이 짓을 멈출 수 있는 지를 궁금해했다.   
그에게 ㅇㅇ는 여전히 길바닥에서 가이딩을 구걸하는 거지와 다를 바 없는 것이다. 

"왜 '나'인 거니?" 

ㅇㅇ는 두 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 

"세상엔 센티넬의 수만큼 가이드가 있지. 하지만 비율이 맞다 해서 균형이 잡혔다곤 할 수 없어.   
가이드가 아무리 가이딩을 해도 센티넬은 구멍 난 그릇이거든.   
그러니 균형을 위해서라면 가이드의 수가 센티넬의 두 배는 넘어야 할 거야.   
하지만 아니지. 그래서 나 같은 가이드가 맡아야 하는 목숨이 여럿일 수밖에"   
"..."   
"너에게도 맞는 가이드가 있겠지. 아직 못 찾은 거겠지만.   
그래도 왜 나일까? 광역 가이드는 희귀하지만, 단일 가이딩만 봤을 땐 나만큼 강한 가이드가 꽤 있거든."   
"..."   
"너의 몸에 맞게 어서 자라렴. 성인으로서 제 삶을 살아야지, 언제까지 센터와 연구원에게 의지할 수는 없어.   
그러니 빨리 자라서 너에게 맞는 가이드를 찾으렴." 

그 말을 끝으로 미켈슨을 다시 모니터를 보았고, ㅇㅇ는 10분을 다 채우고 알람이 울릴 때까지 미켈슨을 보았다.   
그는 그러거나 말거나 내버려 두었다.   
이만하면 오늘은 충분한 관심을 주었다. 이 따위 센티넬에겐 과분할 정도지. 아무렴.

* * *

  
"기가 차는구만!"   
"와... 미치겠다...!" 

연구원 A와 B는 모니터를 보며 연신 탄성을 내질렀다.   
ㅇㅇ는 정체를 알 수 없는 형질을 온몸으로 내뿜고 있었다.   
추적형이 아닌 센티넬들 조차 ㅇㅇ가 센티넬이란 것을 알 정도였다.   
문제는 파장이다.   
몸 안에 갇힌 ㅇㅇ의 힘이 불안정하게 날뛰었고, 윌이 불안해하던 서늘한 기운도 잔상처럼 내내 느껴졌다.   
무슨 일이 있었느냐, 혹시 그가 무슨 말을 하더냐 조심스레 물어도 입을 꾹 다물고 침묵했다.   
심지어 그 누구와도 시선을 맞추지 않았다. 

"가이드는 변화 없고?"   
"저번이랑 똑같대. 약간의 두통이 있다가 가이딩 끝나니 사라졌대."   
"가이드 파장도 봐야 하는데... 쯧."   
"바쁘신 몸이라 못 온단다."   
"아무튼 그 인간이 ㅇㅇ한테 영향을 주기는 한다는 소리네. 이 정도면 매칭률도 오르지 않았을까?"   
"다음 달 정기 검사 때에 알 수 있겠지." 

그때, 내내 조용하던 ㅇㅇ가 고개를 들어 윌을 불렀다. 

"윌."   
"어, 그래! 왜? 뭐 필요해?"   
"다 끝났어요?"   
"응?... 어, 어... 그래, 끝났어."   
"나 센터 도서관에 가도 돼요?"   
"도서관? 물론...이지. 그래, 가자. 데려다줄게." 

동료들과 당황스러운 시선을 주고받던 윌은 ㅇㅇ를 데리고 나갔고, A와 B는 의미심장한 표정을 지었다. 

"똑바로 말했지, 지금?"   
"응. 목소리도 달라진 거 맞지?"   
"이따가 인지 검사해보자."

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ는 아동기에서 청소년기로 넘어왔다.   
추정하고 있는 신체 나이는 25~28세 사이니까 아직 더 자라야 하지만, 고작 5분 더 늘어난 가이딩 덕에 벌써 청소년기로 넘어온 것은 놀라운 일이었다.   
그리고 정해진 일정, 예를 들어 식사, 운동, 검사, 수면을 제외한 나머지 시간은 모조리 도서관에서 보내기 시작했다.   
센티넬과 가이드에 관한 책을 읽기 시작했고, 몇몇 책은 마르고 닳도록 읽어 외울 지경이다.   
센티넬이니 지능과 체력은 평균보다 높을 터였다.   
ㅇㅇ는 타고난 이 신체 능력을 모조리 독서에 쏟아붓고 있는 것이다.   
덕분에 ㅇㅇ의 학습 수준은 무시무시한 속도로 높아졌지만, 신체 활동과 말수는 현저히 줄어 담당 연구원들을 걱정하게 했다. 

여전히 제 형질의 정체는 드러내지 않은 채였다.   
윌은 한 번 더 공감을 시도하려 했지만, 이번엔 시작부터 막혔다.   
그가 제 힘을 드러내려 했을 때, 강한 벽이 그의 몸을 둘러 원천 봉쇄했기 때문이다.   
윌은 당황했고, ㅇㅇ는 차갑게 말했다. 

"싫어요. 다시는 하지 마세요." 

연구원 A와 B도 마찬가지였다.   
센티넬의 힘과 가이드의 가이딩을 강제로 끌어낼 수 있는 A는 삼 일을 꼬박 앓아누웠고,   
파장의 널뛰기를 진정시킬 수 있는 B는 하루 종일 편두통에 시달려야 했다.   
ㅇㅇ의 힘이 대단히 강하다는 것은 확실해졌다.   
이용 가치가 높은 힘이 잠재된 것을 확인한 센터는 이를 반겼고,   
새로운 종류의 센티넬을 발견하는 것인가 기대하는 연구원들은 신이 났다.   
오로지 세 사람, ㅇㅇ를 동생처럼 아껴가며 담당하고 있는 윌과 그의 동료 둘만이 이 현상을 걱정하고 있었다.

* * *

  
몰리는 윌에게 차를 건네며 물었다. 

"가이딩을 거부한다고? 걔가?"   
"고마워. 응, 싫대."   
"왜에? 몸이 힘들 텐데?"   
"그러게 말이야. 벌써 두 번이나 건너뛰었어. 내일은 아마 강제로 받게 될 거야. 오늘 도서관에서 쓰러졌거든."   
"흐음..."   
"벌써 3주 차야. 내일 안 받으면 폭주할지도 몰라."   
"형질의 종류도 모르는데, 폭주 대비는 어떻게 해?"   
"감금되겠지. 그러니까 내일은 꼭 가이딩 받아야 해."   
"그 가이드가 온대?"   
"오늘 센터가 발칵 뒤집어졌으니 센터장이 어떻게든 불러오겠지."   
"그렇구나..." 

차를 홀짝이며 잠시 생각하던 몰리가 몸을 벌떡 일으켰다. 

"알았다!"   
"응?" 

몰리는 윌의 팔뚝을 찰싹 때리곤 의기양양하게 말했다. 

"걔, 사춘기야!"   
"... 뭐?"   
"청소년기라며???"   
"그... 치."   
"청소년기의 예민하고 섬세한 여자애! 도서관에 처박혀서 제 관심사에 빠져가지고는 밥도 안 먹고 잠도 안 자는 거지!   
나 그거 알아. 나도 그랬거든." 

윌은 당황하여 입만 벙긋했다. 

"거기다가 생리까지 해봐, 아주 세상 다 부수고 싶지~"   
"그럼 어떻게 해야 해?"   
"어떻게 하긴! 방법은 없어!"   
"뭐...라고?"   
"이 또한 지나가리라~하면서 기다려주는 수밖에 없어. 사춘기가 괜히 사춘기겠어?" 

답도 없고 어처구니도 없는 윌은 그대로 굳었고,   
몰리는 그런 남편이 귀여워 깔깔 거리며 웃었다.

* * *

  
폭주 직전의 센티넬이야 당연히 긴급 상황인 거지만, 그보다 VVIP 가이드에게 오라 가라 해야 하는 게 더 중요하다 보니,   
시답잖은 상사는 뒤로 물리고 센터장이 직접 나서게 됐다. 

회의실에서, 센터장 잭은 살벌한 분위기를 풍기며 최신 검사 결과를 훑었다.   
그 옆에 가이드 매즈 미켈슨이, 맞은편으론 연구원 셋이 숙제 검사받듯이 불편하게 앉아 있었다.   
잭은 조용히 태블릿을 내려놓은 후 윌을 지목해 질문했다. 

"오늘 가이딩은 어떻게 진행할 생각인가?"   
"센티넬의 파장이 안정권에 들어설 때까지는 가이딩을 받아야 합니다. 10분 만에 해결될 수도, 하루 종일 걸릴 수도 있습니다. "   
"이 상황이 되도록 가이딩이 중단된 이유는?"   
"센티넬이 완강히 거부하고 있습니다."   
"그럼 강제 집행하면 될 것을, 일을 이렇게 키운 이유라도 있나?"   
"..."   
"센티넬이나 가이드의 처지에 일일이 공감하며 선택의 자유를 줄 수는 없어. 모든 센티넬과 가이드는 정해진 규칙에 따라 관리되어야 하네.   
자네가 담당했던 이들이 대체로 좋은 결과를 보였으니 그동안 봐주었지만, 정도를 넘어서는 것은 용납할 수 없어." 

윌은 대꾸할 수 없었다. 센터장의 말이 맞으니까. 

"게다가 이건 센티넬 혼자만의 문제도 아니야. 매칭률이 낮다 해도 센티넬이 폭주한다면 지정 가이드에게 영향이 간다는 거 알고 있잖나.   
규칙은 절대다수를 지키기 위해 존재하는 거네. 우리는 소수를 위한 배려가 다수에게 해가 되는 걸 용납할 수 있는 조직이 아니야.   
말 그대로 사람 목숨이 걸린 일인데 감정에 치우쳐서야 되겠나?   
이 센티넬이 도서관에서 폭주라도 했다면? 도서관에서 상주하는 수십 명의 목숨을 담보로 모험하려던 것인가?" 

잭은 미켈슨을 향해 고개를 숙이며 정중한 태도로 말했다. 

"미켈슨씨에게 양해를 구해야겠습니다.   
센티넬의 폭주는 센터에서야 흔한 일입니다만, 지정 가이드가 미켈슨씨인 만큼 깔끔하게 해결되지 않으면 언론이 달려들 겁니다."   
"언론은 중요하지 않습니다. 사람 살리는 게 중요한 일 아닙니까? 괜찮습니다."

지랄하네... 윌은 욕을 담은 시선으로 미켈슨을 노려 보지만, 그는 미소를 지은 채 부드럽게 마주했다. 

"그럼 서두르시죠. 다들 일어나지. 일단 상황부터 정리합시다." 

* * *

  
미켈슨이 안내된 곳은 전과 같이 유리창이 둘러진 밝은 연구실이 아닌, 창문 하나 없는 좁은 방이었다.   
그곳은 병실도 아니었고, 흡사 감옥과도 같았다.   
어둑하니 푸른빛을 내는 형광등은 그리 밝지 않았다.   
예민한 센티넬을 자극하지 않기 위해 조도를 줄인 것이리라. 

미켈슨은 급하게 마련된 두 개의 병상 중 하나에 누워, 수십 가지 선을 몸에 달고 헐떡이는 여자를 보았다.   
가늘게 뜬 눈은 감겼다 뜨기를 반복했으나 어디에 시선을 두고 있는지는 알 길이 없다.   
어차피 상관없지 않은가.   
빨리 끝내고 이 지저분한 곳에서 나가고 싶을 뿐이다. 

연구원들의 안내를 받아 옆 병상에 나란히 누운 미켈슨의 몸에도 요란한 전선들이 연결되었다.   
잠깐의 어수선함을 끝내고 센티넬과 가이드만 남았을 때, 들리는 것은 삑-삑- 거리는 기계음과 헐떡이는 숨소리뿐이었다. 

미켈슨은 눈을 감았다.   
딱히 이유는 없었다. 굳이 있다면 시꺼먼 천정의 곰팡이 자국이 보기 싫다는 것 정도?   
그는 천천히 제 형질을 풀며 가이딩을 시작했다.   
이것은 뇌 활동에 따라 생각이 떠오르고 몸이 움직이는 것처럼, 보이지는 않으나 복잡하게 설계된 에너지를 조절하는 것과 같다.   
그의 형질은 잘 다듬어진 보석이었다.   
화려하게 컷팅된 다이아몬드처럼 강하고, 매끈하게 손질된 오닉스처럼 반짝거리며, 찬란하게 빛나는 황금처럼 고귀했다.   
그는 그런 태생인 것이다.   
여기에는 이유도 없고, 그냥 그렇다는 명제만이 있을 뿐이다.

그런 귀하신 몸의 형질이 찻잔 마냥 깨어진 것은 찰나였다. 

미켈슨은 눈을 떴고, 그대로 고개만 돌려 ㅇㅇ를 보았다.   
ㅇㅇ는 눈을 감은 채, 온몸으로 식은땀을 흘림과 동시에 여전히 헐떡거리며 몸을 떨었다.   
이게 무슨 상황인가 싶어 다시 한번 형질을 내보내지만, 이번에도 ㅇㅇ의 몸에 닿기 전에 산산이 부서진다.   
형질이 흩어지는 것은 눈으로 볼 수 있는 게 아니다.   
그러나 미켈슨은 주변으로 흩뿌려지는, 이 유리조각 같은 형질 부스러기를 느낄 수 있었다. 

"너... 대체..." 

미켈슨은 몸을 일으켜 미간을 좁히며 좀 더 강한 힘을 보냈고,   
세 번째로 제 형질이 산산조각 나는 것을 보았을 땐 아무 말도 할 수 없었다.   
문제 상황을 파악한 연구원들이 뛰어들어와 그를 끌어냈고, 폭주 직전의 센티넬은 황급히 지하 감금실로 이송되었다. 

* * *

  
회의실에 다시 모인 아까의 멤버들은 단 한 마디도 못하고 벽면에 설치된 대형 모니터만을 노려 보았다.   
날카롭게 그려진 그래프도 흔하지 않았지만, 그 옆에 표시된 매칭률 0%라는 숫자가 모두를 경악케 했다.   
0%라니.   
보이지 않아도 자연 상태에서 전기나 방사선이란 게 존재하는 것처럼, 전혀 상관없는 센티넬과 가이드도 기본적으로 5% 내외로 매칭 되는 법이었다.   
그런데 완전한 제로라니.   
도대체 뭘 의미하는 것일까.

똑똑똑. 

정적을 깨고 세련된 옷차림의 여성이 들어섰다.   
눈부신 금발을 깔끔하게 말아 올리고, 지적인 미소를 가득 담은 채 의자에 걸터앉는다. 

"미켈슨씨, 이쪽은 우리 센터 이사인 케이트 블란쳇입니다. 가이드만을 담당하고 있지요.   
오늘 일에 대해 조언을 구하고자 불렀습니다." 

가벼운 인사가 오고 가고, 잭은 뒤늦게 합류한 블란쳇에게 간단한 브리핑을 했다. 

"그렇군요." 

정말 매력적이군. 미켈슨은 브리핑이 끝나고 환하게 웃는 블란쳇을 보니 기분이 한결 좋았다. 

"자, 그럼. 미켈슨씨. 가이딩 할 때 어땠는지 말씀해주시겠어요?"   
"제가 보내는 형질이 깨지더군요."   
"깨졌다고요?" 

깨졌다는 표현은 한 번도 들어 본 적이 없다.   
회의실의 모두가 미켈슨에게 주목했다. 

"한 번에 200명이 넘는 인원에게 방사 가이딩을 했을 때도 이런 적은 없었습니다." 

블란쳇이 매우 흥미롭다는 듯이, 앞으로 몸을 숙였다. 

"미켈슨씨도 아시겠지만, 가이딩을 할 땐 가이드의 형질이 상대에게 '스며' 듭니다.   
센티넬은 몰라도 우리 같은 가이드는, 아, 저도 가이드라서요, 우리 가이드들은 그게 어떤 것인 지 구체적으로 느끼죠.   
매칭률이 낮은 상대에게 형질을 보내면 공기 중으로 사라지잖아요? 연기처럼요.   
일반적으론 '흩어졌다'거나 '사라졌다'라고 표현하는데, 방금 말씀하신 '깨졌다'는 표현은 무엇일까요?   
놀랍네요. 좀 더 자세히 설명해주시겠어요?"   
"말씀하신 그 연기 같은 형질이 유리처럼 깨지더란 말입니다. 그 센티넬의 몸에 닿기도 전에 공중에서 말이죠."   
"기체 형태를 고체 형태로 느끼신 건가요?"   
"네."   
"신체에는 변화가 없고요?"   
"가이딩을 전혀 하지 않은 상태와 같습니다. 두통도 없지요."

웅성거리며 서로의 의견을 주고받기 시작했다.   
잭과 블란쳇은 이러한 사례를 찾기 위해 여기저기 전화를 걸었고, 연구원 A와 B는 여러 가능성에 대해 토론했다.   
그 와중에 윌은 입술을 달싹이며 안절부절못한 모습이다.   
그걸 포착한 미켈슨의 말에 모두가 조용해졌다. 

"그레이엄씨, 짚이는 게 있나 봅니다." 

모두의 이목을 끈 윌은 주저하다 겨우 입을 열었다. 

"지난밤에 제 아내가 한 말이 떠올라서요... 잭, 아시겠지만, 제 아내도 옆 동네 센터에서 근무하는 가이드지요.   
아무튼... 이게 얼마나 어처구니없는 말인지는 알지만... 그러니까..."   
"미스터 그레이엄." 

블란쳇이 윌의 손등에 자신의 손을 포개어 약간의 형질을 보냄으로써 긴장을 풀어 주었다.   
아내의 부드럽고 안락한 가이딩과 달리 세련된 능수능란함을 지닌 가이딩에 윌이 흠칫 놀랐다. 

"얘기해주세요. 지금은 그 무엇도 어처구니없다 여길 상황이 아닌 것 같거든요."   
"그러니까...ㅇㅇ는 지금 청소년기입니다. 제 아내 말로는 사춘기일 거라는군요." 

사춘기라는 말에 미켈슨은 입꼬리를 올리며 시선을 돌렸다.   
살면서 이렇게 어처구니없는 말은 들어 본 적이 없었다.   
아, 아니군. 그 센티넬이 나를 지정 가이드로 받아들였다는 소식도 이에 버금가는 소식이긴 했지.   
하지만 미켈슨과 달리 블란쳇은 눈을 반짝였다. 

"그렇군요! 잭, 그레이엄의 말에 일리가 있어요!"   
"설명해주시죠."   
"이 센티넬은 지정 가이드를 만나 한 번도 제대로 된 관심을 받은 적이 없는 거예요.   
유아기와 아동기였을 땐 그저 무섭고 불편했겠지만 사춘기 소녀라면 다르죠.   
이해하지 못한 자신의 존재와 가이드의 냉정함에 방황할 수밖에 없어요.   
지능이 뛰어나군요! 귀여워라! 철학에 빠진 거예요!"

블란쳇은 아이처럼 환하게 웃었다. 

"존재에 의문을 품은 상태에서 냉대를 받으면 자존감은 내려갑니다.   
자살하려는 거예요.   
물론 진짜 죽고 싶은 것은 아니고요, 왜, 그런 거 있잖아요. 괜히 유서도 한 번 써 보고, 손목을 긋는 시늉도 해보고, 철길 위에 누워 보는 거요.   
관심을 달라는 뜻이죠. 그걸 제대로 표현할 줄은 몰라요. 알 수도 있겠지만, 지금은 감상에 빠져서 그러기 싫을 거예요.   
게다가 이 센티넬은! 이 아이 좀 보세요! 가이드의 형질을 거부할 수도 있고, 깨트릴 수도 있다니! 이건 새로운 역사가 될 거예요.   
물론 잠재력이 정확히 어떤 것인 지는 차차 알아보도록 하고요, 미켈슨씨, 가시죠.   
제가 약간의 도움을 드리면 상황은 종료될 겁니다." 

* * *

  
작은 방 하나를 둘러싼 벽면은 충격을 막는 신소재였고, 그 두께만도 최소 3미터는 넘을 것이다.   
폭주하는 센티넬을 감금하기 위해 마련된 곳으로, 출입문은 그 어떤 금고보다 복잡하게 구성되었고 천장에 작은 CCTV를 달고 있었다.   
차가운 바닥에 쭈그려 앉아 두 손을 축 늘어뜨린 채로 ㅇㅇ는 헐떡였다.   
목을 가누지 못해 벽면에 기댄 얼굴이 창백하기만 하다.   
그 옆에, 센터 유니폼으로 갈아입은 블란쳇이 앉았다.   
그녀는 따뜻하고 보드라운 자신의 형질로 온 방 안을 채웠지만, ㅇㅇ의 주변에선 연신 깨지며 흩뿌려졌다. 

"신기하구나..." 

미켈슨이 말한, 형질이 깨진다는 게 무엇인지를 느끼며, 블란쳇은 길고 아름다운 손가락으로 허공을 더듬었다. 

"형질은 유리처럼 깨지지만 날 다치게는 하지 않다니... 어떻게 그럴 수 있지?   
정말 놀라워..." 

ㅇㅇ는 대답이 없다. 간헐적인 발작으로 보아 폭주는 근접했고, 밖에서 지켜보는 이들의 속은 타들어갔다. 

"그거 아니? 지금 상태에서 원래 난 슬퍼하고 화가 나야 해. 가이드라면 보통 그렇거든.   
제 형질이 센티넬에게 스며들지 못하고 사라지면... 그럼 난 도대체 뭔가 싶은 거야.   
난 센티넬에게 도움이 되려고 가이드가 되었는데, 아무 짝에 쓸모없는 존재가 되면... 슬프지. 엄청 슬픈 거야."  
"..."  
"근데 이상하지? 난 지금 네가 깨고 있는 내 형질이 너무 아름다워. 내가 이렇게 예쁜 형질을 가졌다는 걸 오늘 처음 알았지 뭐야.   
나 예쁘니?" 

ㅇㅇ의 눈꺼풀이 바르르 떨리더니, 아주 조금 올라갔다.   
그 안쪽의 눈동자가 천천히 블란쳇에게 향했고, 블란쳇은 그것을 놓치지 않았다. 

"미켈슨씨의 형질이 예쁘니, 아니면 내 것이 예쁘니? 아무래도 내가 더 이쁘지?" 

이게 뭐야... 지금 죽을 거 같은 날 보고 예쁘냐고 묻는 거야...?   
아니, 지금... 아니, 그보다... 형질보다는...   
ㅇㅇ의 바들바들 떨리는 손이 겨우 들리더니 블란쳇의 머리카락을 가리켰다.   
머리카락 곳곳에 은은하게 반짝이는 무언가가 있었다. 

"이거? 마킹이야. 들어봤지?" 

마킹이구나, 저게 마킹이구나.   
센티넬 구역에서만 생활하는 ㅇㅇ는 제대로 된 마킹을 처음으로 보았다. 

"예쁘지? 내 센티넬이 아침마다 머리카락에 입을 맞춰. 그럼 난 그 사람의 입술에 입을 맞추지." 

블란쳇이 살포시 웃어 보였다.   
이런 사람의 형질은 어떤 것일까?   
순간, 내내 깨지며 조각을 흩날리던 블란쳇의 형질이 온전한 상태로 유영하기 시작했고,   
그중 한 줄기가 ㅇㅇ의 몸에 이끌려 스며들었다. 

"내 가이딩을 받아주는구나. 영광인걸. 어때? 마음에 드니?" 

제 가이드의 냉정하고 차가운 형질과는 달랐다.   
이건... 절로 고개를 숙이게 만드는 존경심을 느끼게 했다.   
ㅇㅇ의 시선에서 이를 느낀 블란쳇은 눈을 흘기며, 짐짓 장난스럽게 대꾸했다. 

"어림도 없어. 난 임자 있는 몸이거든." 

누군지 모르지만 부러웠다.   
사랑받는 센티넬이라니...   
사랑받고 있다는 것만으로도 센티넬의 존재는 증명된다-고 어느 책에서 본 기억이 났다.

"센티넬은 본능적으로 가이드를 사랑하지. 지겹도록 들어 본 말이지?   
반대로 가이드는 사람 살려야 한다는 의무를 제일 처음 배우게 된단다.   
시작부터 의무와 책임으로 맺어진 관계인데, 사랑하기가 쉽겠어? 어려워... 정말 어렵지.   
아무리 센티넬이 가이드의 취향으로 만들어졌다 해도 한계가 있어.   
아, 물론, 네 가이드를 두둔하는 건 아니야. 일반적으로 그렇다는 걸 말하고 싶었어." 

"..." 

"난 운이 좋았어. 첫눈에 반했거든. 웃기지? 가이드인 내가 먼저 반한 거야.   
고른 치아, 눈부신 블론드, 중저음의 목소리... 목소리 좋아해? 오... 난 정말 저음의 목소리에 약하다니깐.   
너무 좋아서 내가 따라다니며 가이딩 했어. 그 사람은... 완강히 거부했지. " 

"..." 

"나이 차이가 많았거든. 너랑 저 밖의 가이드보다 더.   
그 사람은 자신의 도덕관념이 허용하질 않아서 날 사랑하지만 사랑할 수 없었대.   
내가 너무 예쁘고 어리다나? 뻔한 얘기야, 더 좋은 상대 만나라, 비슷한 사람 만나라 하는 거.   
별 수 있어? 죽기 살기로 매달렸지.   
원래 매칭률은 50% 정도였지만, 거의 스토커급으로 따라다니며 가이딩 해서 90%를 넘겼어." 

블란쳇이 과거를 회상하듯 한동안 말이 없자, ㅇㅇ는 생채기 가득한 목소리로 먼저 물었다. 

"어떻게... 됐어요?" 

블란쳇이 왼손을 들어 보였다.   
무늬 없는 간결한 금반지가 더 이상의 설명이 필요치 않은 대답을 대신했다. 

"내 센티넬이 말하길, 내가 떠났어도 사랑하는 걸 후회하지 않았을 거래.   
웃기지? 어차피 본능에 못 이겨 사랑할 수밖에 없는 존재면서, 마치 자기가 원해서 사랑한 것인 양 말하는 거야.   
근데 생각해보니 그 말도 맞더라고.   
우리의 매칭률이 50%였다는 건, 다른 의미론 나머지 50%를 따라 다른 선택을 했을 수도 있단 얘기잖아.   
그 사람은 본능을 이길 수도 있었어. 엄청 강한 센티넬이거든!   
하지만 날 선택했지. 난 그게 너무... 좋아." 

ㅇㅇ가 다시 발작하기 시작했다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 안돼. 눈 감지 말고 날 봐."

조금 단호해진 블란쳇의 목소리에 간신히 눈을 뜬 ㅇㅇ는 그녀가 자신의 손을 잡고 있음을 보았다.   
안될 텐데... 내 형질이 묻으면 이 사람의 센티넬이 싫어할 텐데... 

"사랑해보고 싶지 않아? 사랑받아보고 싶지 않아?   
밖에 서 있는 늙은 아저씨가 암만 잘났어도 세상엔 '더' 잘생기고 '더' 괜찮은 '더' 어린 남자들이 많단다.   
겨우 20% 매칭 되는 똥차는 가이딩만 뽑아 먹고 버리는 거야.   
얼른 너 자신을 찾아서 네가 얼마나 아름다운 존재인지 보여주어야지.   
밖으로 나가고 싶지 않아? 넌 밖으로 나가야만 해. 오... 세상에... 센터 앞에 정말 기가 막힌 와플을 파는 가게가 있단다.   
거기 서버가 얼마나 괜찮은 청년인지 넌 모를 거야.   
일반인이긴 하지만 뭐 어때? 가이딩은 센터에서 받고 넌 연애나 하면 되는 걸. 안 그래?   
너에겐 선택할 수 있는 80%가 있어. 그건 센티넬만이 가질 수 있는 숭고한 숫자이지.   
그래, 매칭률을 뺀 나머지 숫자를 가졌다는 것은 숭고하고 칭송받아 마땅한 일이야.   
가이드는 늘 선택할 수 있다 보니 그게 얼마나 가치 있는지 알지를 못해. 바보인 거지.   
ㅇㅇ, 넌 선택할 수 있어.   
본능 따위 이겨버리고 네가 원하는 삶을 살아.   
해보지도 않고 끝내는 거 억울하지 않아?" 

발랄하고 생기 있게 언니 마냥 꼬시는 이 세련되고 아름다운 여성을 보며, ㅇㅇ는 자신이 반했음을 깨달았다. 

"아무래도... 내 가이드... 보다... 당신이 더... 예쁘네요."   
"이런 이런... 이 미모는 어딜 가나 말썽이라니깐. 오늘 내 센티넬이 날 아주 죽여놓겠네." 

그리곤 ㅇㅇ의 귀에 대고 한참을 속닥거리는 것이다. 

한 줄기 한 줄기 블란쳇의 형질을 끌어당기던 ㅇㅇ의 몸은 간헐적인 발작을 멈추었다.   
떨리던 손도 진정되었고, 푸르던 입술에도 핏기가 돈다.   
그제야 열린 철문 밖으로 나온 블란쳇은 자신을 보는 남자들에게 홀가분한 표정으로 말했다.

"후아~ 오랜만에 여자들만의 수다를 떨었더니 배가 고프네요.   
미켈슨씨, 이제 들어가셔도 좋습니다. 똥차라는 표현은 상황이 상황이니 만큼 이해해주세요. 잭, 먼저 가볼게요." 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨이 걸어와 한쪽 무릎을 굽히고 제 앞에 앉은 것을 보았다.   
우아한 발걸음, 긴 다리, 매력적인 냄새, 그리고... 

"여기... 바닥... 더러워요..."   
"..."   
"... 그런 옷을 입는... 사람들은... 싫어할 텐데..." 

표정 없이 바라보던 미켈슨은 건조하게 말했다. 

"시작하지." 

그의 형질이 순식간에 방 안을 채웠다.   
미처 사라지지 못한 블란쳇의 형질을 잡아먹으며 공격적으로 ㅇㅇ에게 돌진하지만,   
아까처럼 깨지진 않아도 스며들지는 못한 채 겉돌기만 했다. 

"가이딩 안 받을 거야?" 

어두운 눈동자가 그를 올려 보았다.   
내가 가진 80%... 매칭률보다 큰, 내가 선택할 수 있는 가능성. 

"겨우... 20%짜리 가이드인 주제에..."

날 선 눈빛에 미켈슨이 당황한 것을 알아챈 순간, ㅇㅇ는 방안을 떠돌던 그의 모든 형질을 한순간에 빨아들였다.   
그것도 모자라다는 듯, 그의 몸에서 강제로 뽑아내는 것이다.   
놀란 미켈슨은 형질을 가두려 했고, ㅇㅇ는 무시무시한 힘으로 그의 형질을 잡아당겼다.   
다만, 매즈 미켈슨도 보통 가이드는 아니었다.   
비록 나이 40이 넘어 발현되기는 했으나, 그는 시작부터 최고 등급을 찍었던 희귀한 가이드였다.   
마주 보고 있는 두 사람 사이엔 팽팽한 형질 싸움이 일어났고, 연구원 A가 이를 눈치채곤 다급하게 외쳤다. 

"당장 문 열어요! 두 사람 지금 싸우고 있어요!" 

철문이 열리는 소리가 들리자, ㅇㅇ는 상체를 일으켜 더 가까이 미켈슨의 얼굴을 마주했다.   
그가 비웃음을 보냈다. 

"이 정도일 줄은 몰랐는걸. 제법이네." 

순간, ㅇㅇ의 눈동자가 흔들렸고, 노련한 미켈슨은 거두던 형질을 최대치로 풀어 ㅇㅇ에게 쏟아부었다. 

"허업!" 

ㅇㅇ가 뒤로 쓰러진다.   
감기는 눈동자에 슬로 모션처럼 뛰어 오는 군화가 들어왔고, 이내 세상은 캄캄해졌다.

* * *

  
센터장 잭과 윌, 그의 동료 둘은 벽면 모니터를 보고 있었다.   
모니터가 보여주고 있는 것은, 연구실로 옮겨진 후 휴식을 취하는 센티넬과 가이드였다.   
ㅇㅇ는 숙면에 빠진 것이라 여겨졌고, 매즈 미켈슨은 표정 없이 어느 한 곳을 응시하는 중이다. 

"자, 그럼. 간단히 정리해봅시다." 

잭이 냉정하게 말했다. 

"자네부터 시작하지." 

연구원 A는 긴 숨을 내쉰 후 입을 열었다. 

"아시겠지만 저는 임의로 가이딩을 얻을 수 있는 센티넬입니다.   
물론 주 능력은 아니라서 제가 원하는 만큼 얻을 수는 없고, 이런 건 원래 C등급 이하의 가이드에게만 통합니다.   
그들이 자신의 형질을 완벽하게 가둘 수 없는 것을 이용하는 거죠."   
"새어 나가는 형질이 조금씩 있다고 들었는데, 그걸 말하는 건가?"   
"네, 맞습니다. 가이드 스스로가 인지하지 못하거나 조절 능력이 모자라 새고 있는 형질을 주워 먹는 거죠.   
그래 봤자 매칭률 낮으면 소용도 없고요." 

A가 제 능력을 낮추어 설명하며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 

"보통 자가 능력으로 가이딩을 몰래 채우는 센티넬들은 모두 저와 같은 방식을 쓰는 겁니다.   
하지만 ㅇㅇ는 완전히 달랐어요. 제가 본 것은 ㅇㅇ가 미켈슨씨의 형질을 강제로 꺼내는 것이었습니다." 

놀라운 일이었다. 

"그때 이사님이 있었다면 확실하게 봤을 겁니다. 사실 전 희미하게만 느낀 거였어요.   
하지만 진짜예요.   
미켈슨씨는 자신의 형질을 거두려 했고, ㅇㅇ는 강제로 꺼내려했어요.   
그다음 무슨 일이 있었던 건지는 모르겠지만, 기록으로만 보면 갑자기 미켈슨씨의 가이딩이 증폭했습니다.   
그 바람에 ㅇㅇ가 쓰러진 거고요. 나른함의 정도를 넘어 아예 녹여버린 거죠. "   
"흥미롭군. 형질을 강제로 꺼낸다... 이런 방식을 쓰는 센티넬이 있던가?"   
"국내에선 ㅇㅇ가 유일합니다. 지금 해외 사례를 조사 중이고요."   
"확인되는 대로 알려주게. 다음."

B가 자신의 태블릿 화면을 보이며 설명했다. 

"장비 터질까 봐 조마조마했던 것 외엔 제가 할 수 있는 게 없었습니다.   
둘 다 감금실 안에 있던 상황이고, 전 그 신소재 방벽 너머론 힘을 못쓰잖아요.   
연구실로 옮긴 다음 두 사람 파장을 건드렸다가, 저 지금 아스피린만 세 번 먹었습니다.   
그래프 보세요. 안 통해요. 앞으로 제가 할 수 있는 건 분석뿐입니다. "   
"그렇군. 나중에 보고해주게. 윌?"   
"..."   
"윌?"   
"아... 죄송합니다."   
"이쯤에서 할 말이 있을 텐데. 얘기해보게."   
"그러니까..." 

윌은 그간의 검사 결과와 일련의 일들을 더듬었고, 완벽하진 않지만 어느 정도 정리되고 있었다.   
조금 침울해졌다.   
이제 결론을 내야 한다.   
자신의 결론에 의해 많은 센티넬과 가이드가 도구로 전락하거나 버려졌기에, 그는 주저했다.   
미켈슨이야 지도층 인사이니 제 힘을 권력으로 사용하지만, ㅇㅇ는...ㅇㅇ는 말 그대로 신무기 그 이상도 그 이하도 아닐 터였다.   
윌이 주저하고 있음을 잭이 모를 리 없었다.   
잭은 윌의 공감 능력이 가진 약점이 바로 이 부분임을 수차례 파악했던 사람이기에, 그를 독촉해야만 했다.   
그게 센터장의 할 일이니 말이다. 

"그러니까 ㅇㅇ는, 전투형 센티넬이라 보입니다.   
Special A는 될 테니 국제 표준에 따르면 S나 SS급이겠지요. 미켈슨씨와 같습니다.   
정신 계열일 테고... 네, 그래요, 정신 계열인데 전투형인 건 엄청 희귀한 사례죠.   
주 능력은..."   
"말하게."   
"...ㅇㅇ는... 센티넬과 가이드 모두에게 힘을 쓸 수 있습니다.   
주 능력은, 방어와 통제, 또 상대의 힘을 복제하여 단발성으로 사용하는 것입니다.   
상대가 가이드라면 형질 추출이 되겠네요. "

모두가 쉽게 입을 열지 못했고, 회의실엔 잠시 정적이 흘렀다.   
미간을 좁히며 잭이 물었다. 

"센티넬 하나가 그렇게 많은 능력을 가진 경우는 없어. "   
"센티넬의 힘은 물론이고, 가이딩까지 방어할 수 있어요.   
오는 힘을 단순히 막기만 하는 게 아니라, 상대가 아예 힘을 쓰지 못하게 통제할 수도 있습니다.   
그리고... 전투형에겐 어떤 식으로 작용하는지 모르겠지만, 저희에게 하는 걸 보면...   
들으셨잖아요, 저희 세 사람 모두 ㅇㅇ를 추적하다가 어떻게 됐는지. 적어도 추적형과 의료형 센티넬을 공격할 수 있단 뜻입니다. "   
"복제에 대해 얘기해보게."   
"그 부분은 아직 확실하지 않습니다. 다만."   
"다만?"   
"최근 제가 ㅇㅇ에게 공감 능력을 쓸 때, 이상했어요. ㅇㅇ가 제게 공감을 시도했는데, 마치 제가 저에게 힘을 쓰는 것 같았거든요. "   
"실제로 통하던가?"   
"어느 정도는요. 제가 ㅇㅇ 안에 들어간 만큼 ㅇㅇ가 제 안에 들어왔어요.   
더 들어올 수도 있었겠지만, 그러려면 제가 들어가는 것도 허용해야 했을 겁니다.   
하지만 그러기 싫었나 봐요. 저를 밀어내고 본인도 나갔거든요." 

잭이 뒤로 물러나 등받이에 기대었다.   
턱을 만지며 생각에 빠지는 모습에 윌은 속으로 욕지거리를 했다.   
저 표정, 안다. 이용할 수 있는 새 도구를 찾았을 때 짓는 표정.   
역시 그랬다.   
마지막으로 잭이 한 말이 쐐기를 박은 것이다. 

"ㅇㅇ는 전투형 센티넬 구역으로 옮겨질 거네.   
담당 연구실도 새로 정해질 테니, 앞으로 세 사람은 보조 역할을 하도록. 이상."

* * *

  
연구실 문 앞에 서서 자신을 노려보는 윌을 무시한 채, 미켈슨은 이제 막 전선들을 떼어 낸 팔뚝 위로 셔츠 소매를 내렸다. 

"그렇게까지 했어야 합니까?"   
"가이딩은 성공했고, 파장은 안정되었습니다. 문제 있습니까?" 

여전히 시선을 주지 않은 채, 미켈슨은 벽에 걸린 작은 거울 앞에 서서 넥타이를 맸다. 

"애가 기절할 정도로 형질을 퍼붓는 건 가이딩이 아니라 공격입니다."   
"본인이 원한대로 준 것뿐입니다. "   
"기절할 정도로 원하지는 않았을 텐데요."   
"기절할 줄은 몰랐겠지요." 

재킷을 걸치고 옷매무새를 다듬은 후에야 윌을 돌아본 미켈슨은 미소를 지었다. 

"어른을 얕보고 까부는 아이는 혼이 나야죠." 

윌은 기가 차서 할 말을 잃었고, 미켈슨은 그를 지나치려 했다. 

"저건 보셨습니까?" 

윌의 시선을 쫓은 미켈슨은 잠시 멈춰 섰다.   
여러 모니터 중 하나가 매칭률을 보여주고 있었다. 

  
48%. 

"깨어나면 더 자랐겠군요. 사춘기는 넘겼기를 바랍니다. " 

미켈슨은 시원스러운 걸음으로 유유히 사라졌다.

* * *

  
고개가 툭 떨어지자 화들짝 놀란 윌이 눈을 떴다.   
깜빡 졸았나 보다.   
눈을 비비며 침대를 보니 ㅇㅇ는 앉아 있었다.   
두 무릎에 얼굴을 묻은 채였다. 

"ㅇㅇ?"   
"..."   
"몸은 좀 어때?" 

윌은 ㅇㅇ에게 다가갔고, 흘러내린 머리카락을 올려 주려 손을 뻗었다. 

"... 이래요..." 

손길을 멈추고 윌이 몸을 숙이며 물었다. 

"뭐라고?"   
"제법이래요..." 

ㅇㅇ가 고개를 들어 윌을 올려 보았다. 

"그것도 칭찬이라고... 난... 그것도 좋다고..." 

ㅇㅇ는 입술을 물곤 소리도 못 내고 흐느끼기 시작했다.   
얼굴을 보아하니 이미 한참은 울었겠다.   
윌은 ㅇㅇ의 곁에 조심스레 앉아 그 작은 어깨를 안아 주었고, ㅇㅇ는 끅끅 거리며 오래도록 울었다.

* * *

  
"하아! 하! 아! 앙!" 

침대 머리에 기대어 앉은 미켈슨은 제 위에 올라 타 격렬하게 흔드는 여체를 노려 보았다.   
그는 손 하나 까딱 하지 않았고, 특유의 미소도 짓지 않은 채 여자가 하는 양을 지켜보기만 할 뿐이다.   
여자는, 끓어오르는 오르가슴에 소리를 질러댔고, 미켈슨의 반응 따위 신경 쓰지 못한 채 연신 허리를 흔든다.   
난잡하게 지르는 교성은 시끄러울 정도였다. 

"당신, 아! 너무 좋아! 아아! 응! 좋아! 더! 더!" 

먼저 달려들어 저 혼자 쾌락에 빠진 이 여자는 사실 쉽게 몸을 주는 이가 아니었다.   
도도했고, 몸 가짐에 철저했으며, 상대를 고르는 취향도 대단히 까다로웠다.   
오늘 그녀는 그저 잔뜩 예민한 센티넬이었고, 마침 Bar의 옆자리에 앉은 미켈슨이 부러 흘리는 매혹적인 가이딩을 내치지 못한 것뿐이다.   
각인되지 않을 정도의, 그러나 목마른 센티넬이라면 까무러치는 오르가슴을 느낄 정도로 가이딩을 하며 매즈 미켈슨은 비웃음을 삼켰다.   
센티넬이란... 쯧.   
그저 형질 좀 흘려주면 제 아무리 콧대 높은 것이라 해도 이렇게 발정 나기 마련이지.   
발현되던 첫날부터 최상위 등급 가이드였던 그에게, 센티넬의 목마름은 거지의 구걸이요 가이드의 가이딩은 던져주는 동전에 불과했다. 

여자의 교성을 더는 듣기 싫었던 미켈슨은, 드디어 손을 들어 그녀의 골반을 잡고 제 허리를 쳐 올렸다.   
마침내 최후의 오르가슴을 느끼며 여자가 쓰러진다.   
탈진한 그녀의 몸에 이불자락을 던져 놓은 미켈슨은, 미련 없이 일어나 그 자리를 떠났다.

* * *

  
툭-하고 연필심이 부러졌다.   
단단한 흑연이 미켈슨의 섬세한 손길에 부러지는 것은 흔한 일이 아니었다.   
나무를 그리던 부드러운 선이 갑작스러운 일로 진하게 엇나갔고, 그는 그대로 멈추어 부러진 연필심을 보았다.   
회색빛이 도는 어두운 연필심.   
처음 만났을 때 그 여자의 눈빛이 이러했다.   
서걱거렸고 탁했으며 볼품없는 눈동자였다... 그런데...   
가이딩을 받으며 매칭률만 달라졌던 건 아니었다. 자주 눈을 맞추지 않았으나 드문드문 느꼈더랬다.   
부드럽게 올려 보았고, 조금씩 빛났으며, 본연의 검은색을 찾아가는 것 같다-고 말이다. 

미켈슨은 자리를 옮겨 암체어 깊숙이 몸을 기댔다.   
미소를 지었다.   
그래, 네가 선택한 게 나라면 최소한 내 발치까진 따라와야지.   
오늘 보인 반항의 눈빛은, 그래, 제법이다. 물론 아직 멀었지만.   
그리고 한 번만 더 그따위로 굴면, 그때엔 절대 봐주지 않을 생각이었다.   
어리광은 한 번으로 족하지.   
그 조그마한 것이 배운 게 있어야 할 텐데.   
부디 멍청하지 않기를.   
멍청한 것들은 딱 질색이니까.

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ는 전투형 센티넬 구역으로 옮겨졌다.   
전투형 중에서도 정신 계열은 이 센터에서는 처음인지라 주변은 여러 날 동안 술렁였다.   
물리 계열 센티넬들이 시비를 걸 수도 있어서 ㅇㅇ의 숙소는 가장 멀리 떨어진 곳으로 배정되었고, 다행히 윌의 업무 동선과 가까워 얼굴 보기는 쉬운 편이었다.   
그래도 ㅇㅇ는 조금 외롭고 많이 긴장했다.   
새로운 연구원들은 이전 사람들과는 달리 매우 퉁명스러웠고, 다시 시작된 알 수 없는 검사들도 피곤했기 때문이다.   
밝고 따뜻한 대화를 주고받던 생활이 그리울 수밖에 없었다. 

크게 달라진 것이 있다면, 미켈슨이 아니더라도 가이딩이 가능해졌다는 점이다.   
센터에 등록된 상주 가이드들과 10% 내외의 매칭률을 보이기 시작했고,   
윌은 이로써 ㅇㅇ가 처음부터 미켈슨을 제외한 모든 가이드를 거부하고 있었음을 확신했다.   
왜 미켈슨만을 고집했는지는 알 수 없었지만, 이제 임시 가이드의 도움이 통하니 아무튼 잘된 일이었다.   
덕분에 한동안 미켈슨을 만날 일은 없었다.   
지난번 소동에서 기절할 정도로 넘치는 가이딩을 받아 말끔하게 일어선 ㅇㅇ는 안정된 파장을 보였고, 예민하다 싶을 땐 임시 가이드 서넛을 호출하면 그만이니까. 

미켈슨이 궁금해하지는 않을까 내심 기대했던 것은 윌뿐이었다.   
아무리 기다려도 그에게서 연락이 없자 윌은 씁쓸했다.   
역시 그 인간에게 ㅇㅇ는 흔하게 볼 수 있는 목마른 센티넬 중 하나였던 것인가.   
그럼에도 ㅇㅇ는 훨씬 좋아 보였다.   
미켈슨을 찾은 적도 없고, 아니, 아예 그의 존재를 잊은 것 마냥 센터 생활을 즐겼다.   
밝은 ㅇㅇ를 보며 웃었지만, 윌은 내심 불안하기만 했다. 

실제로 ㅇㅇ의 관심은 미켈슨에게서 멀리 떨어져 있었다.   
그날 이후로 블란쳇만을 찾는 것이다.   
블란쳇은 남편이자 각인된 센티넬이 있는 가이드라 사실상 ㅇㅇ와 직접 대면하는 것은 힘들었기에 둘은 전화 통화나 이메일을 주고받으며 대화를 이어갔다.   
ㅇㅇ는 센티넬과 가이드의 '관계'에 대해 끊임없이 질문했고, 특히, 일전에 블란쳇이 말했던 '매칭률을 제외한 숫자'에 대해 진지하게 고민했다.

_**'Dear, Cate!** _   
_**아무리 되새겨 봐도 그때 전 본능을 이기지 못했어요.** _   
_**마지막에 찍은 매칭률이 거의 50%였다곤 해도 그건 제가 가이딩 공격을 받은 다음이잖아요.** _   
_**어제 그날의 기록을 봤어요. 그 사람이 저한테 제법이라고 했던 순간엔 여전히 20%를 웃돌았는걸요.** _   
_**겨우 20%요!** _   
_**근데도 전 칭찬받은 것 같아서 좋다고 흔들렸어요.** _   
_**도대체 본능을 이길 수 있는 80%는 어디 갔던 걸까요???** _   
_**이젠 매칭률이 거의 50%니까 전 절대 본능을 이길 수 없을 거예요.** _   
_**비참해요.** _   
_**당신의 멘티, ㅇㅇ로부터.'** _

_**'ㅇㅇ, 숫자에 연연하지 않았으면 좋겠어.** _   
_**그보다는, 왜 이제야 다른 가이드들을 받아들이게 됐는지 말해주는 게 어때?** _   
_**왜 미켈슨씨는 처음부터 받아들였던 거야?** _   
_**센터장도, 윌도, 그걸 궁금해하고 있어. 물론 나도!** _   
_**우리가 너에 대해 더 알 수 있도록 도와준다면, 너의 고민을 해결하는 것도 쉬울 텐데 말이야.** _   
_**P.S. 날 멘토로 삼아선 안돼! 난 그럴만한 그릇이 못된단다.'** _

ㅇㅇ는 키보드를 밀고 책상에 엎드렸다.   
왜 미켈슨인가. 

가이드를 선택한 것은 ㅇㅇ가 아니었다.   
센티넬이 제 가이드를 선택할 수는 없는 법이고 ㅇㅇ라고 해서 예외는 아니었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 그저, 미켈슨을 제외한 다른 가이드 모두를 거부한 것뿐이다.   
다른 가이드뿐만 아니라 자연 상태에서의 일반인까지 완강하게 거부했기에, 미켈슨을 제외하곤 매칭률이 0%였던 것이다.   
할 수 있으니까.   
자신에게는 그럴 능력이 있으니까.   
그게 주목받는 일인 줄은 몰랐다.   
솔직히 말해 ㅇㅇ는 단 한 번도 센티넬, 가이드, 일반인으로 나뉘는 이 세계의 교육을 받아 본 적이 없었다.   
알았더라면 눈에 덜 띄게 평범한 센티넬로 보일 수도 있었을 텐데...   
후회해봤자 때는 이미 늦었고, ㅇㅇ는 제가 가진 능력을 너무 많이 드러내버렸다.

엎드린 채로 손을 내려 종아리부터 허벅지까지 쓸어 올렸다.   
도톰한 센터 유니폼 위로도 울퉁불퉁한 흉은 만져졌다.   
ㅇㅇ가 살던 민간 시설의 화재 때 얻은 것이다.   
윌은 뜨거웠고 숨이 막혔던 상황을 느꼈겠지만 정확히 어떤 상황인지는 알아내지 못했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 윌을 밀어낼 수 있었던 자신의 능력에 다시 한번 안도하며 자리에서 일어섰다.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ㅇㅇ=너=you==your name=reader=original female characte

  
똑똑. 

"들어와요."   
"대표님, 센터에서 전화가 왔습니다."   
"용건은?"   
"이번 주 내로 가이딩을 부탁드린다 합니다. " 

모니터에서 시선을 뗀 미켈슨은, 문 앞에 선 비서를 보았다. 

"얼마만이지?"   
"마지막으로 센터에서 가이딩 하셨던 게 52일 전이었습니다." 

거의 두 달이 되었다... 라. 생각보다 오래 견뎠군. 

"내일 오전은 계속 여기 있을 테니 이쪽으로 오라고 해요."   
"그게..." 

비서는 평소답지 않게 말끝을 흐렸다. 

"뭐지?"   
"그 센티넬은 외부 출입이 통제되었다고 합니다. 대표님께서 직접 센터로 와 주십사 부탁하네요."   
"출입이 통제되었다면 폭주 전이란 뜻인가?"   
"보통 그렇습니다. " 

그러면 그렇지... 비웃음이 섞인 미소를 지으며 미켈슨은 다시 모니터로 시선을 돌렸다. 

"내일 출근 전에 들릴 테니 일정 잡아요."   
"네."

* * *

  
오랜만에 방문한 센터는 달라진 게 없었으나, 가이딩 룸으로 향하는 동선과 보안 시스템에 변화가 있었다.   
그렇다고 전처럼 감금실이 있는 지하로 향하는 것도 아니었다.   
직원이 가리키는 방으로 들어가니, 센터장 잭이 미켈슨을 맞이한다.   
조금 낯선 진행 과정에 대해 그가 먼저 양해를 구했다. 

"불편을 끼쳐 죄송합니다. 당분간은 이렇게 진행될 예정이라 양해도 부탁드립니다."   
"폭주 전입니까?"   
"아닙니다. ㅇㅇ의 보안 등급이 변경되어 외부 노출이 금지되었기 때문입니다."   
"무슨 뜻인가요?"   
"ㅇㅇ는 추적 대상에서 훈련 대상으로 바뀌었고, 현재 군인 신분으로 센터의 집중 관리를 받고 있습니다." 

뜻밖의 대답에 미켈슨이 갸웃했다. 

"전투형 센티넬이란 말입니까?"   
"네. 더불어 미켈슨씨의 중요도 역시 높아졌음을 알려드립니다.   
달라진 점은 없으나 허가 없이는 ㅇㅇ에 대해 그 어떤 언급도, 행동도 하실 수 없습니다.   
보안에 아쉬운 점이 있다면 센터에 요구하십시오. 적극 지원해드리겠습니다."   
"경호는 문제없습니다. 제가 센티넬에 대해 말할 일도 없을 거고요. 다만."   
"말씀하시죠."   
"그간 많이 바쁘셨겠습니다." 

잭은 의미심장한 미소를 지었다. 

"앞으로 더 바쁠 예정이지요.   
오늘 중으로 ㅇㅇ에 대해 확인된 내용을 정리해서 보내드리겠습니다.   
허용 범위 내에서만 제공할 수 있는 정보일 테지만, 외부 공개는 금지됩니다. 잘 아시겠지만요.   
자, 그럼, 이쪽으로 오십시오."

안으로 더 들어가는 문을 열자 오전 햇빛이 들어오는 밝은 방이 있었다.   
눈부신 햇살을 그대로 받아들이되 열 수는 없는 창문이 있었고, 작은 테이블을 사이에 둔 좌석이 둘이다.   
문을 등진 채로 앉아 있는 ㅇㅇ가 보였다.   
윤기 흐르는 짙은 머리칼을 잔머리 없이 질끈 묶었고, 전투형 센티넬만 입는 붉은 유니폼을 입고 있었다.   
등받이가 없는 의자에 앉은 허리가 곧았다.   
반듯함. 미켈슨이 처음 떠올린 것은 그것이었다. 

자리에서 일어 난 ㅇㅇ는 뒤를 돌아 센터장에게 목례하곤, 다시 등을 돌려 앉는다.   
한 치의 시선도 주지 않겠다는 뜻인가? 유치함에 미소가 절로 나온 미켈슨은 여유로운 태도로 마주 앉았다. 

"앞으로 가이딩은 10분씩, ㅇㅇ가 불안정할 때만 진행됩니다.   
서로를 위해 일정한 패턴을 유지하고 싶습니다만, 아직 ㅇㅇ가 다듬어지지 않아 시간이 필요합니다.   
이 점은 미켈슨씨의 양해를 부탁드립니다." 

잭이 나간 후 방안에 정적이 흘렀다.   
가이드용 의자는 안락한 등받이가 있었으나, 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ처럼 허리를 펴고 곧게 앉았다.   
오랜만에 마주한 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴을 보았다.   
처음으로 제대로 보는 것이리라.   
미동도, 표정도 없이 시선을 내린 것이 목석같았다. 

하지만 분명한 것은 성장했음이다.   
망설이고 눈치 보며 목마름에 몸을 떨던 소녀의 태도가 아니었다.   
추정하고 있는 20대 중반의 침착한 성인다웠다. 

"좀 자랐군."   
"시작하시죠. 잘 부탁드립니다." 

건조한 대답을 할 뿐, 여전히 눈을 맞추지 않는다.   
그런 것에 일일이 신경 쓰고 속내를 헤아릴 만큼 관심 있는 것도 아니기에, 미켈슨은 조용히 형질을 풀어 가이딩을 시작했다.   
원래 그랬던 것처럼, 그의 형질은 ㅇㅇ에게 곧장 날아 가 막힘없이 스며들었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 눈을 감고 아주 살짝 미간에 힘을 주었다.

주는 대로 스며든다.   
오는 대로 받아들인다. 

침착한 태도를 보이고 있으나 사실 ㅇㅇ는 많이 힘들었다.   
센터 내 상주 가이드를 넷이나 붙이고서도 해결되지 않은 예민함에 마지못해 미켈슨을 부른 것이다.   
두 달은 버티려 했는데... 아직은 멀었나... 이번에 충분히 받고, 다음엔 더 오래 버티리라. 

역시 그가 자신의 가이드였다.   
인정해야 했다.   
센터 가이드들의 형질은 불편하기 짝이 없고 때론 신경을 더 예민하게 만들기도 하는데, 이 남자, 매즈 미켈슨의 형질은 티끌 하나 느껴지지 않을 정도로 매끄럽다.   
이제 방어를 완전히 풀어야 할까? ㅇㅇ의 고개가 스르륵 숙여진다. 

그랬다.   
ㅇㅇ는 그간 그를 완전히 받아들이지 못하고 가이딩을 방어하고 있었다.   
가이딩을 받지 않으면 죽는다는 사실보다, 미움받을까 버림받을까 두려워했던 마음이 컸다.   
그것이 센티넬의 본능 이리라.   
가이딩을 받으면 받을수록 몸이 달라지고 생각이 자라났다.   
세상을 느낄 수 있게 되었고 살고 싶었다. 그냥 살고 싶은 게 아니라 그와 함께 살아가고 싶었다.   
하지만 이 남자에게 나는, 귀찮게 달라붙어 평생 구걸하는 거지일 뿐이지.   
괜찮았다. 어쨌든 날 내치지는 않으니까. 죽지 않을 만큼이 아니라, 그를 또 볼 수 있을 만큼 살려는 주니까.   
그럼에도 불구하고, 살아있는 목적이 그를 보기 위함이었음을 알았을 때 ㅇㅇ는 방황했던 것이다.   
왜? 센티넬은 왜 이렇게 만들어진 것일까? 그냥 콱 죽어버리면 좋겠는데, 그를 못 보는 게 무서워서 죽지도 못해. 왜!   
청소년기를 지나 성인기에 들어서고 블란쳇과 끊임없이 대화를 나누며 ㅇㅇ는 안정을 되찾았다.   
그리곤 유치했던 지난번 가이딩을 잊으려 두 달 가까이 훈련에 매진했던 것이다.   
지금 ㅇㅇ의 침착함과 반듯함은 그렇게 만들어졌다. 

'좀 자랐다니. 그럼요. 당신의 가이딩 공격 덕분이죠.   
아무에게도 말하지 않았지만 기억이 돌아왔고 내가 누군지, 당신을 어떻게 만났는지 다 알게 되었죠.' 

하지만 ㅇㅇ는 여전히 고민했다.   
아직은... 아직은 완전하게 방어를 풀기에 이르다 생각했다.   
50%.  
딱 50%를 유지하자. 훈련이 끝날 때 정해도 늦지 않으니.   
나름의 기준을 정하니 한결 마음이 편했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 여전히 눈을 감은 채였지만 고개를 들었고, 미켈슨이 어떤 표정인지 그가 무얼 하는 지엔 관심을 주지 않기로 했다. 

미켈슨은 그런 ㅇㅇ를 내내 바라보고 있었다.   
머리카락처럼 짙은 눈썹, 작지만 반듯한 코, 꼭 다물어진 붉은 입술, 매끈한 피부.   
화장기 없지만 한창 예쁠 나이가 담겨 더 보기 좋은 얼굴이었다.   
보기 좋다고???   
처음으로 이 센티넬에 대한 호감을 가진 것에 미켈슨은 조금 기가 찼다.   
물론 ㅇㅇ를 여성으로 인식한 것이 아니라, 젊은 사람의 생기에 호감을 보인 것뿐이지만, 그로서는 그마저도 용납할 수 없었다.   
미쳤군.   
이 순간, 가이딩에 약간의 흔들림을 보이자 ㅇㅇ는 눈을 떴다. 

"불편하신가요?"   
"그럴 리가."   
"그럼..." 

말해보라는 듯 그가 고개를 세웠다. 

"조금만 더 강하게 해 주실 수 있을까요?" 

자란 만큼 더 필요한가 보군.   
미켈슨이 자신의 형질을 더 보내자 ㅇㅇ는 모조리 받아들였다.   
아니, 약간 모자라다는 듯이 잡아당기는 것이다.   
미켈슨은 흥미롭다는 듯 더 힘을 주었고, ㅇㅇ는 또 더 달라는 듯이 요구했다.   
말 한마디 없는 실랑이가 이어지자, 미켈슨은 조금씩 주던 것을 훨씬 강도 높게 퍼부었다.   
그때.   
오는 대로 시원하게 받아들이던 ㅇㅇ가 벽을 친다.   
형질은 ㅇㅇ를 스쳐 공기 중에 떠돌다 아스라이 사라졌다.   
잠시 굳었던 미켈슨이 약간의 날카로움을 담아 물었다. 

"뭐 하자는 거지?"   
"이만하면 충분합니다. 감사드립니다."   
"아직 10분이 안되었는데." 

침착하게 자리에서 일어 난 ㅇㅇ가 대답한다.

"필요한 만큼만 받겠습니다. 바쁘시니까요." 

그리곤 나가버렸다.   
미켈슨은 치밀어 오르는 무언가를 느꼈다.   
불쾌함이다.   
그는 매우 불쾌했다.   
예전처럼 구질구질하지 않고 철딱서니 없는 것도 아닌 깔끔한 태도와 정중한 어조는 흠잡을 데가 없었다.   
그러나 남겨진 존재가 된 것은 실로 불쾌한 일이었다.   
미켈슨은 자신이 불쾌함을 느낄 만큼 ㅇㅇ의 존재가 가치 있는가를 생각하며 한동안 자리에서 일어나지 못했다. 

* * *

  
_"더 받지 그랬어? 10분도 충분한 건 아니었을 텐데."_  
"괜찮아요. 조절할 수 있어서 멈춘 거예요."   
_"그래... 그랬구나."_  
"매칭률 보셨어요?"   
_"정확히 50%더라. 마치 의도한 것처럼."_

의도한 것이 맞냐는 질문이었다. 

"맞아요. 앞으로도 이만큼만 유지할 거예요."   
_"그날 '매칭률을 제외한 숫자'에 대해 말했던 건 이러기를 바라서가 아니었어."_  
"알아요. 그때 말씀하시지 않았어도 저는 이랬을 거예요."   
_"완전하게 기대고 싶지 않은 거니? 그를 의지한다 해도 그 사람이 손해 볼 것은 없어._  
 _가이딩은 의무니까 널 버리지 않는다고. 완전한 가이딩을 받아야 버틸 수 있는 거 알잖아?"_  
"케이트."   
_"응?"_  
"좋았어요..."   
_"뭐가?"_  
"오랜만에 보니까 좋긴 좋더라고요..."   
_"당연하지... 네 가이드인데... 그러니 방어하지 마."_  
"남은 50%가 그 사람을 안심시킬 거예요. 절... 얼마나 싫어하는데요. 제가 훈련을 마칠 때까진 부담 주고 싶지 않아요."   
_"맙소사, 몇 번을 말해야 해? 그 사람은 너 때문에 부담 가질 만큼 착하지 않아."_   
"하지만 매칭률이 올라가면 절 더 싫어할 거예요."   
_"오만하고 아주 못된 사람이지."_  
"... 그것조차 그 사람다워서 멋지게 보이는 거 보면..."

씁쓸함을 느끼며 ㅇㅇ는 전화기를 든 손가락을 꼼지락거렸다. 

_"그래, 내가 생리 중에 초콜릿 아이스크림을 퍼 먹다가 울어도 내 남편은 내가 아름답다더라."_  
"풉..." 

농담을 가장한 블란쳇의 위로에 ㅇㅇ는 웃음을 터트렸다. 

* * *

  
그 뒤로 가이딩은 한두 달에 한 번씩 진행되었다.   
10분을 채우는 때도 있었으나 전처럼 형질로 기싸움을 하는 날이면 더 짧게 혹은 더 길게도 받았다. 

미켈슨은 이 과정을 즐기고 있는 자신에게 놀랐다.   
얼마만큼의 형질을 내보내는 가로 ㅇㅇ의 성장과 힘을 가늠해보는 것도 재밌었고,   
내내 눈을 감은 채 가이딩 받는 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴을 살펴보는 것도 즐거웠다.   
요목조목 얼굴을 뜯어보다가 책상 위에 올려진 손도 살펴보고, 언뜻언뜻 보이는 피로와 흥분에 호기심을 느끼기도 했다.   
미켈슨이 받은 보고서엔 윌의 추적팀이 처음 내렸던 결론만큼의 정보만 담겨 있어 정확히 ㅇㅇ가 어떤 훈련을 받고 어떻게 키워지는지에 대해 알 수 없었다.   
물론 물어보면 된다.   
내 센티넬의 근황을 묻는 것은 당연한 것이지만, 그건 스스로를 이 애송이의 가이드로 명명하는 것이라 하지 않았다.   
겨우 50%의 매칭률로, 고작 이런 애와?   
미켈슨의 자존심으론 용납할 수 없는 일이다.   
그럼에도 호기심이 생기는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다.   
발그레한 생기를 보면 체력 관리를 하는 것 같다.   
몸의 선이 변하는 것을 보아하니 근력도 키우는 것 같다.   
하나 암만 봐도 물리 계열 센티넬은 아니었다. 이런 애를 현장으로 보낼 리는 절대 없었다.

한편, ㅇㅇ를 향한 호기심을 키우는 미켈슨과 달리 ㅇㅇ는 가이딩을 받을 때마다 불편했다.   
그의 형질이야 더 이상 좋을 수 없을 만큼 완벽했지만, 문제는 은근하게 느껴지는 다른 센티넬의 흔적이었다.   
그는 거의 매일 새로운 상대와 잠자리를 가진다.   
상대가 일반인이거나 가이드일 때도 있지만 적극적으로 매달리고 안겨오는 이들은 센티넬이니, 자연스레 센티넬과 하룻밤을 보내는 일이 가장 많았다.   
다른 센티넬의 형질을 굳이 지우지 않는 그가 야속했고, 야속함을 느끼는 자신이 한심했다.   
아이러니하게도, 이 상황 덕분에 매칭률 50%를 유지하는 것은 아주 쉬운 일이었다. 

그렇게 계절이 바뀌고 해를 넘기며 딱 이 만큼의 관계를 유지한다.   
매즈 미켈슨은 자신의 사업을 견고하게 성장시키며 간간이 정부의 대소사를 지원하느라 바빴고,   
ㅇㅇ는 정부가 관리하는 군인으로서 비밀스러운 훈련을 받으며 성장해갔다.   
시간이 흘러 새해가 되었을 때,   
미켈슨은 이 관계에 불만 없을 만큼 익숙해졌고, ㅇㅇ는 훈련을 마무리하며 이 관계를 어떻게 결론 낼 지 고민하게 되었다.

* * *

  
신년 행사가 한창인 파티장 너머로 은밀하게 마련된 넓은 공간.   
잠시 후면 이 공간에서 몇몇 국가의 대표들과 로비스트, 이들의 거래와 깊게 관련된 사업가들이 신경전을 벌일 예정이다.   
내전이 요란한 곳에서 연합군이 얼마나 주둔할지, 그들을 지원할 물자는 얼마나 필요한 지를 논의하는 자리지만, 결국엔 돈과 힘을 향한 전쟁인 거다.   
자국의 이익을 위해 끼리끼리 모여 숙덕거리는 이들 중엔 미켈슨과 잭도 있었다. 

"상대국이 데려 온 로비스트 중에 센티넬이 있단 소문이 돕니다."   
"우리 쪽에서는요?"   
"장관님의 수행원이 센티넬입니다." 

과연 그걸로 될까?   
미켈슨은 샴페인을 넘겼다. 

"정부에서 하는 일이니 알아서 준비하셨겠죠. 전 그저 돈이나 벌까 합니다."   
"굳이 이번 건이 아니더라도 사정이 좋으시다 들었습니다. 최근에 올림픽에서 쓰일 의료물품의 독점권을 따내셨다면서요?"   
"소문이 빠르군요."   
"군대 물자까지 독점하시면, 이거, 꽤 주목받으시겠습니다."   
"언제는 안 그랬나요. 즐기며 살아야죠." 

기세 등등하여 샴페인 잔을 든 미켈슨이, 순간, 제 눈을 의심하며 멈칫했다. 

장관과 차관이 도착하여 인사를 나누었다.   
강대국의 대표인지라 몰리는 인파가 많았고, 이들을 수행하는 자들의 긴장감이 파티장을 채웠다.   
무리 속에서 단 한 명, 제 눈에 들어오는 이가 ㅇㅇ라는 것을 확인한 순간, 미켈슨은 언젠가 느꼈던 불쾌함을 다시 맛봤다.   
그의 당황을 눈치챈 잭은 주위에 들리지 않을 정도로 목소리를 낮춰 말했다.

"장관님의 수행원입니다." 

미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ에게서 시선을 떼지 않은 채 물었다. 

"이런 자리에 센티넬을 데리고 오는 것은 국제법 위반일 텐데요."   
"맞습니다. 그러나 암암리에 섞여 있는 걸 모두가 알면서 모르는 척할 뿐이지요."   
"저 센티넬의 역할이 뭡니까?"   
"로비스트의 간섭을 막을 겁니다. 불법을 막기 위한 불법쯤으로 여기시면 어떨까요?" 

요란한 인사가 끝나고 장관과 차관이 다가왔을 때에도 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ만을 보고 있었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 예의 그 건조한 표정으로 아주 잠깐 눈을 맞추었을 뿐이다.   
센터장을 포함해 그들이 나누는 대화는 미켈슨의 머릿속에 들어오지 않았다.   
그는 이 불쾌함이 불쾌했고, 불쾌함의 이유가 궁금했다. 

"미켈슨씨, 그럼 잠시 후에 뵙지요. 먼저 이동하겠습니다." 

정부 인사들이 먼저 자리를 뜨면서 그들을 따르고자 ㅇㅇ도 몸을 돌린다.   
그 순간, 미켈슨이 손을 뻗어 ㅇㅇ의 손목을 잡았다.   
재킷 위로 잡힌 것이라 직접적인 신체 접촉은 없었지만, ㅇㅇ는 처음으로 몸이 닿는 것에 당황하여 황급히 손을 빼내었다.   
뭐하는 짓이냐는 눈빛으로 올려 보니, 그는 화가 난 것 같았다.   
왜? 왜 그런 표정이야? 

"맡은 일이 있어 먼저 가보겠습니다." 

지극히 사무적인 태도로 목례하고선 멀어지는 ㅇㅇ의 뒷모습을 보며, 미켈슨은 빈손에 힘을 주었다. 

이 불쾌함은 ㅇㅇ를 향한 것이 아님을 그제야 알았다.   
아직 어린 ㅇㅇ를, 여전히 훈련 대상인 ㅇㅇ를, 현장 경험이 전무한 ㅇㅇ를 시작부터 이런 크고 위험한 자리에 내놓은 센터와 센터장을 향한 것이다.   
저 아이가 제대로 할 수 있을까?   
궁금증에 염려가 담기는 것을 그는 막을 수 없었다.

* * *

  
이 비밀스러운 자리는 공식적인 협의가 이루어지기 전 사전 조율을 위한 것이라 한결 편안한 분위기에서 진행되었다.   
삼삼오오 모여 샴페인과 와인을 홀짝였고 유머를 주고받으며 웃기도 한다.   
그러나 자국과 자사의 이익을 위한 욕망만큼은 더 적나라하게 드러났다. 

입구에 들어서면서부터 ㅇㅇ는 긴장감에 주먹을 쥐었다.   
블란쳇은 ㅇㅇ가 이런 큰 자리에 투입되기엔 아직 서툴다고, 출발 전까지 강력하게 반대했었다.   
그 말이 맞을지도 모른다.   
하지만 ㅇㅇ는 제 존재가 이렇게라도 쓰이지 않으면 견디지 못할 만큼 자존감이 낮은 상태였기에 잭을 따르기로 했다. 

교육받은 매뉴얼을 되새기며 방안에 있는 사람들을 살핀다.   
우선 숨어있는 센티넬과 가이드를 찾아야 했다.   
수행원인 척 장관으로부터 조금 떨어진 채로 조심스레 형질을 더듬어 갔다.   
역시 만만찮은 일이다.   
ㅇㅇ는 국제 표준에 따라 SS급이지만 아직 제 능력을 완전히 이해하지도 못한 데다 절반의 가이딩을 받고 있어서 지금으로선 A등급에 머무는 힘만 사용할 수 있었다.   
때문에 경험이 풍부한 자들이 감추고 있는 형질을 분명하게 구분해내는 데에 애를 먹었다.   
뒤로 맞잡은 손에 땀이 차오르자, ㅇㅇ는 나지막이 심호흡을 하며 더 집중했다. 

순간, 방안을 감도는 상쾌하고 편안한 기운에 방안에 있는 모두가 어리둥절했다.   
이 안에 광역 가이드가 있다! 짐작되는 몇 사람에게 시선이 모였다 흩어진다.   
그러나 국제법에 따라 국가 간 거래 장소에 센티넬과 가이드가 참여하는 것은 불법임을 알기에 서로 눈빛만 주고받으며 모른 척했다.   
그저 좀 더 즐거운 기분으로 하던 얘기를 이어갔고, 이 순간을 기회로 잡은 것은 ㅇㅇ였다.   
방사 가이딩으로 흡수되거나 거부되는 형질을 쫓아 숨어있던 센티넬과 가이드를 한 번에 구분해냈기 때문이다.   
물론 자신의 예민함도 한결 안정되어 집중도도 높아졌다.   
ㅇㅇ는 다시 얻은 자신감에 고개를 들었고,   
이리저리 움직이는 장관을 따르며 대화의 흐름을 원하는 대로 조정하려 했던 몇몇 센티넬과 가이드의 힘을 막아냈다.   
첫 임무를 완벽하게 해낸 것이다.

* * *

  
굳어있던 몸을 펴고 편안하게 고개 드는 ㅇㅇ를 멀리서 지켜보던 미켈슨은 방사 가이딩을 멈추고 ㅇㅇ에게만 집중했다.   
ㅇㅇ와 자신을 동석하게 한 것이 정부의 의도인지 잭의 의도인지는 모르겠으나, 그는 긴장하는 ㅇㅇ를 무시할 수 없었다.   
언젠가부터 ㅇㅇ의 상태를 희미하게 느낄 수 있었고, 이 자리에서 온 힘을 다하는 그녀의 상태가 나빠지지 않도록 계속해서 가이딩 했다.   
매칭률이 더 높았다면 한결 수월할 텐데... 보낼 수 있는 형질은 차고 넘치지만 일정 수준이 되면 막히는 것이다.   
아마 절반의 매칭률 탓이리라.   
문득 미켈슨은 아쉬워하는 스스로가 의아했다.   
왜? 센티넬의 목숨을 쥔 가이드의 의무와 책임감 때문인가?   
그래... 그런 거겠지.   
그는 다시 대화에 집중했다. 지금은 사업가로서 참석한 자리니까.

* * *

  
호텔 응접실로 돌아온 국내 인사들은 오늘의 성과가 다음 공식 석상에서 이어질 수 있도록 대비하기로 약속하며 일정을 마무리했다.   
하나둘 자리를 빠져나가고, 마지막으로 잭과 ㅇㅇ가 일어선다.   
복도를 걸으며 잭이 나지막이 칭찬했다. 

"현장 투입 첫날인데 아주 잘했어."   
"칭찬은 감사하나 다음엔 단독으로 움직일 수 있게 해 주십시오." 

잭이 발걸음을 멈추었다. 

"무슨 뜻이지?"   
"내내 미켈슨씨의 가이딩을 받았습니다.   
조금 느리긴 했겠지만 결국엔 저 혼자도 가능했을 겁니다. 다음엔 좀 더 믿어주셨으면 좋겠습니다."   
"자존심을 건드렸다면 미안하네. 하지만 자리가 자리인지라 대비는 해야 했어."   
"네, 알고 있습니다. 아직 미덥지 못한 것은 맞으니까요.   
대신 다음부턴 저 스스로 수행할 수 있는, 중요도가 낮은 임무를 많이 주셨으면 좋겠습니다.   
저를 증명할 기회가 많아야 센터장님의 신뢰를 얻을 테니까요."   
"그러지." 

제법 모양새를 갖춘 ㅇㅇ를 기특하게 여기며 센터장 잭이 미소 지었다.

* * *

  
며칠 후, 긴장이 풀린 ㅇㅇ의 상태가 다시 불안하여 미켈슨이 센터를 방문하게 되었다.   
여느 때와 다름없는 방사 가이딩을 하며 눈을 감고 있는 ㅇㅇ를 살피던 미켈슨은, 웬일로 먼저 입을 연다. 

"혹시 매칭률을 조절하고 있는 건가?" 

ㅇㅇ가 눈을 뜨고 저를 보았다.   
이제는 완전하게 검고 반짝거리는 눈동자를 가졌다.   
매끈하고 하얀 피부와 대비되어 더 선명해 보인다. 

"부정하지 않는 것을 보니 맞나 보군."   
"부담드리고 싶지 않습니다."   
"절반의 가이딩으로 자주 오게 만드는 것도 부담이지. 그걸 의도한 것인가?" 

ㅇㅇ는 조금 당황했다. 그렇게 생각해본 적은 한 번도 없었기 때문이다. 

"그... 그런 건 아닙니다. 그 부분은 미처 몰랐습니다." 

ㅇㅇ는 상기된 얼굴로 시선을 내렸다. 

"가이딩 할 때마다 두통을 느끼는 것도 그 때문인가 보군."   
"죄송합니다."   
"자연스럽게 둔다면 얼마나 올라갈까?"   
"..." 

ㅇㅇ는 입술을 말아 물고 망설였다. 

"높게... 나올 겁니다. 하지만 지금보다 더 불편하실 수도 있습니다."   
"무슨 뜻이지?"   
"완전한 가이딩을 받기 시작하면 더 갈증을 느낍니다.   
앞으로 수행해야 할 임무가 많아지면 지금보다 훨씬 많은 힘을 쓸 테고, 그때마다 필요한 가이딩도 비례하겠죠.   
지금보다 더 자주 오셔야 할 수도 있습니다." 

내 편의를 생각한 것인가. 하지만 견디기 힘들 텐데?   
날 위해 이렇게 오래 견딜 의지가 있는 거라면 역시 네가 내 센티넬인가.

"내가 가이딩 할 마음이 있다면?" 

ㅇㅇ는 놀란 눈으로 미켈슨을 보았다. 

"방사 가이딩만으론 충분하지 않을 거예요."   
"접촉 가이딩까지 할 생각이라면?"   
"..." 

ㅇㅇ의 얼굴이 사납게 변했다.   
원망을 담은 눈물이 차오르려 한다. 

"그다음엔 각인을 원하게 되겠지요.   
의무와 책임에 따라 각인도 해주실 거라 믿어 의심치 않습니다.   
하지만." 

미켈슨이 고개를 갸웃했다. 그래, 어디까지 말하나 볼까. 

"하지만 그렇게 각인하느니 그냥 죽겠습니다." 

비참함을 느낀 ㅇㅇ는 제 몸에 벽을 친 후, 방 안을 가득 채웠던 형질을 모두 깨트리곤 벌떡 일어나 나가 버렸다. 

* * *

  
"윌." 

늦은 밤, 오랜만에 연구실을 방문한 ㅇㅇ를 반기며 윌이 활짝 웃었다.   
둘은 예전처럼 자연스레 서로를 안으며 인사했다. 

"이야~ 이제 제법 센티넬 같네. 어떻게 지냈어?"   
"잘 지냈어요. 첫 임무도 잘 해냈는걸요."   
"뭐야??? 벌써??? 와우... A와 B가 알면 축하 파티하자고 난리 치겠네.   
내일 카페테리아에서 요란하게 인사하더라도 이해해줘, 알았지?"   
"네." 

ㅇㅇ가 살포시 웃었다.   
오랜만에 집에 들른 동생 마냥 연구실 구석구석을 더듬으며 재잘거리던 ㅇㅇ가 잠깐 머뭇거렸다.

"왜?"   
"저기..."   
"괜찮아. 말해."   
"내가 윌한테 완전히 마음을 열면..."   
"... 열면?"   
"그럼 난 윌에 대해서도 알게 될 거예요. 꽤 많이요."   
"..."   
"아직 그런 실례를 저지르지 않을 만큼 능력을 조절할 수가 없어요."   
"내가 괜찮다고 하면 들어가게 해 줄 거야?"   
"..."   
"그럴 마음이 든 이유를 물어봐도 될까?"   
"나 지금 그 가이드랑 매칭률이 50%인 거 알아요?"   
"그래, 들었어."   
"내가 방어해서 그래요. 매칭률을 조절할 수 있더라고요. 알고 있었어요?"   
"B는 모르겠지만 A와 난 짐작하고 있었어."   
"그 사람도 눈치챘나 봐요. 완전한 가이딩을 해줄 마음이 있대요."   
"그리고 넌 그다음을 걱정하는 거고?"   
"... 네..." 

윌이 몸을 숙이고 ㅇㅇ의 손을 따뜻하게 잡아 주었다. 

"나도 센티넬이니까... 가이딩 많이 받고 마킹도 해주고 싶어요. 접촉하다 보면 각인도 원하겠죠.   
근데 사랑받는 것도 아닌데 각인하는 건... 내가 불쌍해서 싫어요. 비참해요."   
"그래. 무슨 말인지 알아."   
"방어하고 있어서 50%의 이성이라도 있는 거지, 그거마저 잃으면 이런 고민도 안 할 거잖아요.   
그 사람이 날 어떻게 대하던 그저 고맙고 좋고 목마를 건데... 애완동물도 아니고... 그게 뭐야...   
뻔하게 보이는 미래를 선택할 이유가 없어요, 난. 그러기 싫어요. 그러기엔 내가 너무 불쌍해." 

파르르 입술을 떨며 눈물을 떨구는 ㅇㅇ가 다 자라지 못했을 때보다 약해 보여서 윌은 마음이 아팠다.   
절반씩 차지하고 싸우는 ㅇㅇ의 본능과 이성이 손끝에서 느껴지자, 윌은 ㅇㅇ의 손을 부드럽게 쓰다듬어 주었다. 

"내 위로가 느껴지니?"   
"... 하아... 네에..." 

ㅇㅇ가 울면서 웃는다. 

"너의 절반은 자신을 불쌍히 여기지만, 다른 절반은 그 사람의 사랑을 받고 싶은 거지?"   
"... 네..."   
"나한테 보여 주고 싶은 건 후자인 거야?" 

고개를 끄덕거린다.

"사랑받고 싶은데 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠어요.   
사랑하고 있는데 언제부터인지, 어떻게 된 건지, 그 과정이 잘 기억나지 않아요. 좀 더 확실하게 알고 싶어요.   
그래야 그 사람한테 매달리는 내 반쪽을 이해할 수 있을 거 같아요.   
도와줄래요?" 

윌은, 이성에 대한 고민은 블란쳇과, 본능에 대한 고민은 자신과 나누기로 결심한 ㅇㅇ가 고마웠고 기특했다.   
누구나 고민을 나누고 위로받아야 한다. 사회에 속한 자들은 그래야만 살아갈 수 있으니까.   
ㅇㅇ의 선택은 현명했고, 윌은 기쁜 마음으로 위로하고 싶었다. 

"너에게 나를 보여주는 게 솔직히 좀 창피하긴 해. 내 아내도 모르고 어쩌면 나도 잊어버렸을 모습을 드러내는 거니까.   
하지만 괜찮을 거 같아. 내가 가진 공감 능력은 어쩌면 서로를 완전히 위로하고 위로받기 위해 존재하는 걸지도 모르지.   
참 오랜만에 내 능력이 자랑스러울 것 같네." 

밝게 웃는 윌을 보며 ㅇㅇ도 웃었다.   
윌은 고마움과 안도를 담아 한숨 쉬는 ㅇㅇ의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주고, 차분하게 말했다. 

"자, 그럼. 시작해볼까? 준비됐니?"   
"네." 

두 손을 마주 잡고 윌과 ㅇㅇ는 눈을 감았다.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ㅇㅇ=너=Y/N=you=reader=original female character

윌이자 ㅇㅇ는 조금씩 숨이 막혔다.   
어디선가 열기가 뻗어 왔고, 조금 더운가 싶었던 것이 뜨거워지기 시작했다.   
자꾸만 안으로, 안으로 도망치다, 아니지, 도망칠 이유가 없어 그대로 멈춰 섰다.   
주변을 둘러보니 비명을 지르며 주저앉거나 귀를 틀어막고 몸무림 치는 사람들이 보였다.   
이미 쓰러져 발작하는 사람들도 있었고, 몇몇은 피눈물을 흘리며 허공을 더듬었다.   
아비규환이란 이런 것일 테지.   
지옥도가 이런 그림일 것이다.   
윌이 더듬고 있는 ㅇㅇ의 감정은... 복수다. 개운 함이다. 

더 뜨거워졌다.   
다리가, 다리가 뜨겁다.   
바짓단에 붙은 불이 피부에 엉겨 붙으며 허벅지 위로 올라왔다.   
끝까지 올라 와 이 몸을 태우길 바라고 있다.   
빨리 죽어버렸으면-윌은 ㅇㅇ의 바람과 포기를 느꼈다. 

숨이 막히고, 뜨겁고, 다리의 고통이 심해져 주저앉았다.   
그때, 최후의 발악을 하듯 괴성을 지르며 누군가가 다가왔다.   
그 손에 총이 들려 있었고, 윌이자 ㅇㅇ를 겨누고 있다. 

다른 이었다면 그대로 있었겠지만, 당신이라면 그렇게 못하겠다.   
당신은 내가 죽여야겠다.   
총을 쥔 자의 손이 덜덜 떨리더니, 더 큰 괴성을 지르는 그의 두 눈에서 피가 흐르기 시작했다.   
검고 뿌연 연기 때문에 그자의 얼굴이 자세히 보이지 않으나, 그 두 눈, 피눈물이 줄줄 흐르는 두 눈만큼은 선명하게 보였다.   
진작 이럴 걸.   
진작에 당신을 죽이고 평화를 얻을 걸.   
미소가 지어졌다.   
잔인함. 살인 욕구. 참아왔던 분노를 자유로이 풀어놓는 즐거움!   
퍼억!   
... 하고 그의 머리가 터지고, 그 위로 불타고 있는 샹들리에가 떨어지고, 비명을 지르던 이들의 소리가 불에 먹힐 즈음, 시야는 암전 되었다.

* * *

  
윌이 눈을 떴을 때, 그는 자신이 일하고 있는 연구실 침대에 누워 있었다.   
몇 가지 전선을 달고 있었고, 곁에는 A와 B 그리고 센터장 잭이 있었다.   
짐작하건대, 꽤 오래 앓았던 것 같다.   
기운이 없었고 심하게 목이 말랐다. 

"물... 물 좀..." 

B가 물컵을 건네며 윌의 이마를 짚었다.   
윌은 제 안의 형질이 조금 더 차분해지는 것을 느꼈다. 

"B, 고마워." 

민망해하며 몸을 일으킨 윌은 주변의 눈치를 살폈다. 

"그래서... 어떻게 된 건지 설명해주실 분...?" 

윌의 몸에 붙은 전선 일부를 떼어 내며 B가 말했다. 

"밤늦게 추적 센터 당직자가 호출했어. A랑 내가 도착했을 때 상주 가이드가 널 가이딩 하고 있었고.   
몰리가 금방 오긴 했는데, 네 상태가 좀 안 좋았어야지."   
"몰리는? 아내는 어디 있어?"   
"집에. 한 고비 넘기고 좀 쉬라고 보냈어. 몰리도 지금 되게 힘들 거야." 

뭘 하다 이렇게 됐더라 되새기던 윌이 다급하게 물었다. 

"ㅇㅇ는???" 

A가 화를 억누르며 말했다. 

"울고불고 난리였지! 너 갑자기 쓰러지고 애가 놀라서 당직자 부르고, 상주 가이드 부르고!   
너, 인마! 이틀 동안 앓다가 깬 거야, 알아?"   
"윌." 

엄한 목소리의 잭이 다가왔다. 

"ㅇㅇ에게 사적인 공감을 시도하지 말라고 분명히 지시했을 텐데?"   
"ㅇㅇ가 원한 겁니다. 이사님이랑 개별 면담하는 거랑 똑같은 거였어요."   
"그래서 알아낸 것은?" 

윌은 입을 다물었다.   
생각을 정리할 시간이 필요했다. 

"시간 좀 주세요. 곧 보고 드리겠습니다. " 

그리곤 지친 몸을 다시 뉘었다.

* * *

  
윌이 다시 깼을 땐 노을이 지고 있었다.   
부드러운 손길에 고개를 돌려 보니, 몰리가 애써 웃고 있었다. 

"안녕, 윌."   
"안녕, 몰리." 

이내 눈물이 그렁그렁한 아내를 보며 윌은 당황했다.   
몰리는 강한 여자였다.   
자신보다 씩씩하고 대담했으며, 영화를 보고 울 지언 정, 어떤 사건사고에 대해 눈물을 흘리는 일은 거의 없었기 때문이다. 

"몰리? 당신 괜찮아?"   
"하아... 윌, 그건 내가 묻고 싶은 말이야."   
"난 괜찮아."   
"그래, 지금은 괜찮지. 그렇지만 당신, 지난 이틀 동안 전혀 괜찮지 않았어. 알아?"   
"응급 가이딩 받았잖아. 그리고 당신이 왔고. 이제 괜찮아."   
"아니, 그런 게 아니야. 윌... 당신 정말 괜찮지 않았어. 나도 그랬고." 

몰리는 윌의 손을 꼭 쥐고 계속 눈물을 흘렸다. 

"무슨... 뜻이야?"   
"가이딩이 먹히지 않았어. 상주 가이드들이야 당신이랑 매칭률이 낮아서 그런가 보다 하고 넘어갔지만, 난 아니잖아.   
윌, 당신과 나 완벽하게 매칭 된 사이야. 그런데 내 가이딩이 하나도 먹히지 않았어. 알아?"   
"... 뭐..."   
"A와 B가 아직 센터장에게 보고하지 않았어. 당신 깨어나면 함께 상의해보고 결정하자고 했어.  
윌, 당신... 지난 이틀 동안... 센티넬이 아닌 일반인이었어." 

윌은 머리가 굳은 느낌이었다.   
무슨 말이지? 일반인이었다고? 난 어렸을 때 발현된 센티넬인데? 몰리의 가이딩이 안 먹혔다고? 그게 무슨 말이지? 

"당신 몸에서 센티넬 형질이 사라졌고, 그래서 내가 아무리 가이딩 해도 효과가 없었어.   
당신은 일반인이 감기 몸살을 앓듯이 그냥 아팠던 거고, 보통의 수액과 흔한 진통제로 버틴 거야.   
첫날은 그렇게 보냈고, 이틀 째 아침에 B가 파장을 느꼈대서 확인해보니까 형질이 조금씩 돌아오기 시작하더라.   
그제야 내 가이딩이 먹히는 거야."   
"매칭률은?"   
"똑같았어. 99.9%. 평소에 느꼈던 당신 그대로였어." 

몰리의 얼굴이 일그러졌고, 윌은 그녀를 당겨 힘껏 안았다. 

"당신을 잃는 줄 알았어. 당신이 센티넬이 아니어도 괜찮지만, 당신이 그렇게 아픈데 내 가이딩이 소용없다는 게 너무 무서웠어."

* * *

  
여러 대의 모니터 앞에 A와 B, 추적 대상들이 입는 유니폼에 담요를 걸친 윌이 모였다.   
누가 먼저, 어떤 말을 시작해야 할지 몰랐기 때문에 한동안 침묵했고, 당사자인 윌이 먼저 입을 열었다. 

"정리해보자.   
그러니까...ㅇㅇ에게 공감을 시도하고 내 형질이 사라진 거지. 너희 둘이 내 형질과 파장을 전혀 느낄 수 없을 정도로 말이야.   
난 일반인이 된 거고, 그러니 몰리의 가이딩은 소용없었던 거고. 날 살린 건 보통의 의약품이고. 그렇지?"   
"준비된 상태가 아니라서 데이터가 남아있지 않으니 공감 과정에서 형질이 사라진 건지, 공감이 끝난 다음 사라진 건지는 알 수 없어.   
아무튼 우리가 널 발견했을 때 넌 완벽한 일반인이었고, 당직자 호출받고 온 시간이랑 이것저것 대충 계산했을 때 26시간 정도 뒤에 자연스레 형질이 돌아온 거야.   
재 발현이라기엔 부족하고, 잠깐 형질을 잃었다가 되찾은 거지.   
"몰리와의 매칭률에 변화가 없어서 다행이었어. 형질이 돌아오면서부턴 가이딩이 먹혀서 회복이 빨랐거든.   
내 힘도 통했고. 파장이 잘 다스려지더라." 

윌은 잠시 생각했다. 

"ㅇㅇ는?"   
"걘 괜찮아. 멀쩡해. 본인 입으로 아무 변화 못 느낀다고 했어."   
"직접 확인해봤어?"   
"그럴 수 없었어.   
공식적으로, 넌 과로로 쓰러진 거고 지나가던 ㅇㅇ가 발견한 거거든.   
ㅇㅇ를 확인하려면 전투 센터에 허가를 요청해야 하는데, 그럴 수 없었어."   
"왜지?"   
"걔 오늘 현장 투입 됐거든. 중요한 거라나 뭐라나." 

젠장... 애 상태를 확인하는 게 더 중요한데. 윌은 신경질적으로 얼굴을 쓸었다. 

"그럼, 내가 쓰러진 다음부터의 데이터는?"   
"중앙 서버에 남겨지긴 했지만 아직 보고되진 않았어. 우리가 함구하면 시간은 벌 수 있겠지."   
"삭제하면 기록에 남을까?" 

A와 B는 놀란 눈으로 윌을 보았다.   
윌이 계획에 없는 공감 능력을 사용한 적은 많아도, 그건 자신의 능력을 제 마음대로 쓰는 거니 규정을 어기느냐 마느냐의 경계가 모호했다.   
하지만 이건 달랐다.   
확실하게 어기겠다는 뜻인 거다. 

"미쳤냐?"  
"네 형질은 정상으로 돌아왔고, 등급도 A급 그대로야. 문제는 없을 거라고."   
"나 말고, ㅇㅇ가 문제라서 그래."   
"그렇다 해도 일개 연구원한테는 데이터 삭제 권한이 없잖아."   
"있는 사람에게 부탁해야지." 

윌은 단호했고, A와 B는 할 말을 잃었다. 

* * *

  
"이 늦은 밤에 전화한 데에는 그만한 이유가 있을 거라 생각해요.   
그리고 내 예상이 맞다면, 아마도 ㅇㅇ 때문이겠죠?"   
_"그렇습니다, 이사님."_  
"편하게 케이트라고 불러요."   
_"... 케이트, 도와주실 게 있어요."_

전화기 너머로 들려오는 윌의 설명을 들으며, 케이트 블란쳇의 미소는 사라졌다.   
손을 들어 손톱을 물기 시작했고, 남편이 깨지 않도록 조심스레 침대를 벗어나 서재로 향했다.   
커튼 틈새로 어둑한 창밖을 보며 두근거리는 가슴을 진정시키려 애쓰는 그녀의 얼굴은 점점 하얗게 질렸다. 

_"도와주시겠습니까?"_  
"지금... 내게 불법을 부탁하는 거 알고 있지요?"   
_"알고 있습니다."_  
"들키면 난 해고될 거예요."   
_"네."_  
"그리고 벌금형 정도로 끝나진 않을 겁니다."   
_"죄송합니다."_

전화기를 들고 서재를 왔다 갔다 하며 생각에 잠겼던 케이트는, 책상 앞에 앉아 노트북을 켰다.

"앞으로 확인되는 것들은 빠짐없이 내게 보고되어야 할 겁니다."   
_"약속드립니다."_  
"잭에게는 비밀인 거지요?"   
_"현재 저와 제 아내, 그리고 저희 팀 A와 B만 알고 있습니다."_  
"앞으로 진행되는 것은 윌과 나만 알고 있어야 해요."   
_"알겠습니다."_  
"..."   
_"... 케이트?"_  
"... 지금 바로 삭제할 거예요. ㅇㅇ를 검사하는 건 추가 검진 정도로 일정을 잡아 둘게요."   
_"고맙습니다. 내일 뵙겠습니다."_

안경을 꺼내 쓰고 자판을 두드리다 두어 번 마우스를 딸깍 거리던 케이트는 잠시 머뭇했다.   
화면에 나타난 delete란 버튼 위로 커서가 놓였다.   
모니터 불빛이 그녀의 안경에 반사되고, 긴장한 탓인지 그녀의 몸에 소름이 돋는다. 

딸깍. 

노트북을 덮고, 안경을 벗고, 의자에 몸을 기댄 케이트는 눈을 감았다.   
무언가를 참듯이 입술을 꾹 다물던 그녀의 두 뺨에 눈물이 흐르기 시작했다.

* * *

  
아침부터 장관의 공식 일정을 따르는 ㅇㅇ는 집중하기 위해 애썼다.   
일전에 있었던 비공식 협상을 공식 협상으로 바꾸기 위한 지루한 논의가 하루 종일 이어졌다.   
숨어 있는 정신 계열 센티넬의 집중력 방해와 의식 유도를 막아내는 동시에, 종류도 다르고 매칭률도 낮은 가이드들의 불쾌한 형질을 거부하느라 몸이 지쳐갔다.   
체력을 좀 더 키워야겠다 생각하며, 확실하게 느껴지는, 그러나 아닌 척하는 몇몇의 센티넬과 가이드를 노려보았다.   
그들의 형질이 애초에 사용될 수 없도록 통제하거나 파괴하는 것은 안되었다.   
자신을 드러내지 않고 해낼 수 있음에도 그럴 수 있는 센티넬이 이 세상에 존재한다는 것을 들켜서는 안 된다.   
ㅇㅇ는 정부의 무기였고, 그중에서도 결정타를 위해 아끼고 숨겨 둔 비장의 무기이기 때문이다. 

몇 시간 동안 이어진 1차 협상이 종료되고, 점심 식사를 겸한 휴식 시간이 주어졌을 때에야 비로소 ㅇㅇ는 자리를 비울 수 있었다.   
높으신 분들은 저들끼리 자리를 만들어 사라졌고, ㅇㅇ를 포함한 수행원들은 별도로 마련된 공간으로 이동했다.   
딱히 친한 동료가 없는 ㅇㅇ는 한참을 뒤쳐져 일행을 따르다 문득, 익숙한 형질에 고개를 들었다. 

조금 떨어진 곳에 미켈슨이 있었다. 

그는 ㅇㅇ를 보고 있었고, ㅇㅇ는 눈을 마주치자마자 발걸음을 재촉했다.   
하지만 수행원 전용 공간에 미처 들어서기도 전에 그가 막아선다. 

"용건이 있으십니까?" 

시선을 올려 그의 얼굴을 보지 않았다.   
그저 바로 앞, 매끄러워 보이는 그의 실크 넥타이만 보았다. 

"피곤해 보이는군."   
"괜찮습니다. 수행원 중에 가이드가 여럿 있습니다." 

미켈슨이 보내고 있는 형질은 ㅇㅇ의 주변을 겉돌 뿐이었다.   
그가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 

"가이딩이 필요하면 센터를 통해 요청드릴 것이고, 공식 가이딩 외엔 신경 쓰지 않으셔도 됩니다."   
"쓸데없는 독립심이군."

그제야 획 올려다보는 ㅇㅇ에게 미켈슨은 여유로운 미소를 지어 보였다. 

"아이들은 성인이 되면 독립할 수 있다 생각하지.   
제 능력의 부족함이나 지식의 모자람보다 무엇이든 할 수 있다는 열정을 먼저 받아들이거든.   
실패하고 망가졌을 때에야 제 그릇의 크기를 알게 되고 우는 거야."   
"그리고 교훈을 얻고 더 성장하겠지요."   
"굳이 실패를 경험하며 성장할 필요가 있을까? 그것이 확실하게 실패할 것임을 아는데도?   
게다가 고집부린 결과가 어떻게 되는지는 이미 겪어봤을 텐데." 

50%의 이성.   
나는 이 사람을 거부할 수 있다.   
거부할 수 있어.   
나중은 모르겠고, 지금은 거부할 거야. 

"죽기밖에 더 하겠습니까? 거지 하나 죽는다고 신경 쓰실 것 같지도 않고요." 

미켈슨은 이 발칙한 센티넬을 꺾어버리고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 

"걱정 마십시오. 미켈슨씨에게 해가 되지 않도록, 폭주 기미가 오면 자발적으로 감금실에 들어갈 테니까요." 

ㅇㅇ는 그와 닿지 않도록 몸을 크게 틀곤 가버렸다.   
미켈슨의 입가에 쓴웃음이 드리워졌다.

* * *

  
"여기 있는 명단에 대해 알아봐 주게." 

미켈슨을 마주하고 식사를 즐기던 남자는 미켈슨의 비서가 올려둔 USB를 보았다. 

"흠... 미켈슨, 이건..."   
"필립. 어머님께서 알츠하이머 진단을 받으셨다 들었어." 

필립이란 남자는 어두운 낯으로 미켈슨을 노려 보았다. 

"내 연구실에서 알츠하이머 증상을 지연시키기 위한 임상 실험을 진행 중인데, 혹시 들어봤나?" 

그래, 알고 있다. 필립은 로즈메리 잎이 들어 간 물을 한 모금 넘겼다.   
그 연구소 겸 요양원 이름이 필썬(Feel Sun)이었지. 어머니께서 2년째 대기자로 계신 호화 요양원... 

"신약의 임상 실험 결과가 놀랍도록 뛰어나다고 들었네."   
"그렇다더군. 내가 주는 만큼 열심히들 하나 보더라고. 덕분에 많은 노인들이 편안한 여생을 보내고 있지.   
어머님을 위해 그곳을 추천하고 싶네." 

필립은 USB를 재킷 안쪽 주머니에 넣었다. 

"어머님께서 그곳의 음식을 마음에 들어하셨으면 좋겠군. 나름 신경 써서 데려 온 셰프거든." 

미켈슨은 비릿한 웃음을 지으며 무화과 조각을 입에 넣었다.

* * *

  
국제 협약이 이루어지고 있는 제네바에서의 2일 차.   
본격적인 일정은 점심 식사 후 이루어질 예정이다. 

모두가 느긋한 아침을 보내고 있을 때, ㅇㅇ는 혼자 깨어 조깅을 하는 중이다.   
외부 노출이 금지된 ㅇㅇ가 허락받고 바깥공기를 맡을 수 있는 기회는 흔치 않기에, 비어 있는 이 시간을 오롯이 밖에서 보내고 싶었다.   
동이 트기도 전에 일어나 잠든 도시를 걸었고, 멀지 않은 곳에 자리한 공원을 뛰었다.   
다섯 바퀴 째에 폐가 터질 듯한 고통을 느꼈지만, 감사했다.   
자유!   
간절했던 자유! 

거친 숨을 내쉬며 벤치에 앉으니, 정면의 태양이 그 옛날의 불을 떠오르게 했다.   
난 많은 걸 바란 게 아니었다. 그저 자유, 완전한 자유도 아니고 내 가이드를 만날 수 있는 만큼의 자유를 원했을 뿐이다.   
센터를 방문해 내가 센티넬임을 확인받고, 스치듯 지나갔던 그 가이드를 다시 만날 수 있는 자유.   
아니, 자유의 발끝에도 못 미치는, 단 한 번의 기회만 원했을 뿐인데...   
얼마나 간절했던가.   
얻지 못할 거라 생각했을 때 차라리 죽음을 선택했을 만큼, 얼마나 애타게 그를 원했던가. 

ㅇㅇ는 고개를 내리고 눈앞의 호수를 바라보았다.   
잔잔한 물결은 윌의 내면에서도 본 적이 있다.   
그건 아마도 강이었을 거다. 윌은 낚싯줄을 던졌고, 그의 형질은 평화로웠다.   
윌이 ㅇㅇ의 내면에서 포기와 죽음을 느끼던 때에 ㅇㅇ는 윌의 자유와 평안을 느꼈다.   
아내이자 지정 가이드를 둔 센티넬의 자유와 평안을 간접 경험하며, ㅇㅇ는 부러움과 갈증에 속이 아팠다. 

지난밤, 윌이 회복했다는 소식을 전해 들었다.   
그는 날 어떻게 받아들였을까. 아마 괴물이라 생각하겠지.   
미켈슨으로부터 가이딩 공격을 받아 드문드문 기억을 되찾은 후부터 ㅇㅇ는 하루도 편히 잠든 적이 없었다.   
구체적으로 확인하기 위해 윌을 찾아갔던 것이고, 자신이 벌인 일이 가벼운 것이 아니라는 것을 알았다.   
뒤늦게 죗값을 치를 터였다.   
사실 그러길 바라고 있었다. 방법은 그것뿐이었으니까.

그 방법뿐이다.   
나를 사랑해주지 않는 가이드로부터 벗어날 수 있는 방법 말이다.   
절반의 매칭률을 유지하는 것에 한계를 느낀 ㅇㅇ는 이제 그만하고 싶었다.   
애타게 기다리는 것, 참는 것, 간절하게 바라고 말라비틀어지는 것이 지긋지긋했다.   
그래, 나 자신이 불쌍해서야... 이런 내가 가여워서 그만할래... 나를 위한 거야... 나를 위한 거야...   
하지만 ㅇㅇ는 스멀스멀 기어오르는 반대편의 절반이 속삭이는 것을 안다. 

정말 너를 위한 것이야?   
네 존재가 불편한 가이드에게 자유를 주고 싶은 것은 아니고?   
네가 줄 수 있는 단 하나, 해방을 선물해주며 네 사랑을 고백하고 싶은 거 아니야? 

저도 모르게 세차게 고개를 흔들며 일어 선 ㅇㅇ는 호텔로 돌아오던 길에 미켈슨을 보았다.   
호텔 정원에 마련된 조식 테이블에 앉아 동석한 여성에게 미소를 보내는 중이다.   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ가 꿈꾸던 따뜻하고 다정한 가이드가 아니었다.   
기대한 만큼 실망도 컸다만, 그럼에도 그를 만나게 된 것이 좋았음을 인정할 수밖에 없었다.   
하지만 이제 됐다.   
아무것도 몰랐을 땐 그저 짐승처럼 본능에 따랐으나, 그러지 않을 수도 있음을 알았을 땐 선택의 자유를 얻었다. 

우리가 처음 스쳤을 때 당신이 나지막이 중얼거리던 말을 또렷이 기억해냈다. 

_가이딩 구걸하는 꼴을 보면, 그저 거지 들일뿐이지._

그게 진심을 담은 말이었음을 나는 이제 안다.   
내 절반은 당신이 목마르다.   
그런 내가 싫었던 나머지 절반이 당신을 벗어나라 하고, 나는 최선을 다해 당신에게서 멀어질 것이다.   
비참한 게 뭔지 알아...?   
실은 이 조차도 당신을 위한 거라고 생각하는 절반의 나야...   
내가 저지른 짓이 알려지면 당신에게 누가 되겠지.   
그때에 당신이 진저리 치며 싫어하는 모습을 보고 싶지 않아.   
당신에게 그런 일이 일어나지 않게 하고 싶고, 내 죄는 내 선에서 조용히 책임지고 사라질 거라고, 병신 같은 내가 마음먹은 거야...

* * *

  
홍차의 수색을 아름답다 여기며 찻잔에 입을 대는 순간, 미켈슨은 낯선 느낌에 멈칫했다.   
심장 어느께가 조금... 아렸다.   
저도 모르게 고개를 돌려 호텔 입구를 보니, ㅇㅇ의 뒷모습이 이제 막 사라진 참이다.   
그녀는 형질을 흘리고 다니는 센티넬이 아니었다.   
그렇다면 이것은 내가 그녀의 가이드라서 느끼는 것인가? 

"미켈슨씨, 왜 그러세요?" 

지난밤을 함께 보냈던 프랑스 제약 회사의 대표가 묻는다.   
그녀도 센티넬이다. 하룻밤을 보내기엔 봐줄만했으나 센티넬로서 보자면 ㅇㅇ에 비해 급이 낮아도 한참 낮았다.   
미켈슨은 어처구니없었다.   
센티넬을 나누는 기준에 ㅇㅇ를 두다니. 

"향기롭군요." 

그는 애써 웃음 지으며 차를 마셨다.

* * *

  
그 시각, 윌은 잭의 사무실을 방문해 ㅇㅇ와 교감했던 순간을 보고하고 있었다. 

"2년 전 화재가 ㅇㅇ때문이라고?"   
"네. 그 민간 시설 안에서 끔찍한 생활을 했을 거예요.   
폭행과 굶주림은 기본이고, 장기간 독방에 갇혀 실험체로 쓰이기도 했어요.   
아마... 성적인 폭행도 있었을 거라 생각됩니다."   
"... 최하위 등급 센티넬과 가이드를 수용하는 곳이 참담한 수준이란 건 알고 있네.   
헌데, ㅇㅇ가 왜 거기에 갇혔던 거지? 처음 센터에 왔을 때 Special A였잖아?"   
"폭주와 동시에 발현했을 겁니다. 그 전엔 환경 문제도 그렇고 약물로도 제어되고 있었어요.   
스스로도 자기 힘이 그렇게 강한 줄 몰랐습니다."   
"윌."   
"네."   
"그 화재로 죽은 사망자가 57명이네."   
"..."   
"57명 모두가 ㅇㅇ를 폭행했을 거라곤 생각하지 않네. 설사 그랬다 하더라도 이건 학살이야. 그 책임을 묻지 않을 수는 없어."   
"알고 있습니다."   
"ㅇㅇ도 알고 있나?"   
"네. 처벌을 바라기 때문에 저를 받아들인 것 같습니다."   
"왜 이제 와서 처벌을 바라는 거지?"   
"가이드로부터 벗어나려고요."   
"하..." 

가이드를 거부하는 센티넬이라니. 

"상주 가이드로는 한계가 있어. 감금되면 결국 폭주할 걸세. 이건 자살 행위야."   
"잭." 

윌이 침을 삼켰다. 

"ㅇㅇ가 원하는 게 그겁니다." 

잭도, 윌도, 입을 다물고 말았다.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ㅇㅇ=너=Y/N=you=reader=original female character

제네바에서 머문 지 3일째다.   
높으신 분들의 대화는 오늘로 마무리되었고, 마지막 일정은 만찬이었다.   
저 밖에 굶어 죽는 이들이 허다하게 널렸는데, 이들은 책상 앞에 앉아 종일 떠들기나 하곤 힘들었다고 만찬을 가진단다.   
ㅇㅇ는 반감을 느꼈지만 묵묵히 장관의 뒤를 따르며 제 할 일을 했다. 

복장의 제한이 있어 ㅇㅇ는 생애 처음으로 드레스란 것을 입었다.   
수행원이니 만큼 눈에 띄는 것은 안되었고, 검은색의 단순한 라인을 가진 드레스를 입게 되었다.   
살랑거리며 종아리를 스치는 치맛자락이 신기해서 ㅇㅇ는 거울을 보며 몇 번이나 돌았다.   
살짝 치마를 들어 봤을 때 드러난 화상 자국은, 검은 스타킹으로 가려져 가까이 와야만 알아볼 수 있다.   
감옥 가기 전에 마지막 호사인가 보다며 피식 웃었다.   
그 많은 사람들을 죽여 놓고 이렇게 멀쩡한 걸 보면 내가 괴물은 맞나 보다.   
다시 울컥하는 마음에 크게 숨을 들이쉬고, 화장이 지워지지 않도록 눈을 굴리는 ㅇㅇ였다.

* * *

  
만찬장으로 향하던 미켈슨이 걸음을 멈추곤 가슴 위에 손을 얹었다.   
또,였다.   
의아함에 주변을 돌아보았으나 ㅇㅇ는 보이지 않았다.   
슬며시 형질을 내보내니, 방향을 잃고 퍼지던 형질 줄기 중 하나가 만찬장 입구에서 머물다 사라졌다. 

불안정한 상태인가? 

센터에서의 가이딩을 끝으로 ㅇㅇ는 제 가이딩을 거부하고 있었다.   
이곳에서 잠깐 스치는 와중에 받을 수 있는 단 한 줄기의 형질 조차 거부하는데, 어째서인지 그는 점점 더 ㅇㅇ를 느낄 수 있었다. 

정말 내가 네 가이드인가... 

"대표님, 메시지가 왔습니다." 

조사 내역을 이메일로 보냈다는 필립의 메시지였다.   
빠르기도 하지. 이래서 정보부 연줄이 좋은 거야.   
미켈슨은 미소 지으며 만찬장에 들어섰다.

* * *

  
정신 계열 센티넬들의 형질 싸움은 그 어느 때보다 치열했고, 맞지 않는 가이드를 방어하는 것은 매우 피곤했다.   
술에 취한 몇몇의 노골적인 공격을 묵묵히 막아내던 ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨이 오전의 그 여성과 춤을 추는 것을 보았다.   
그의 미소가 완벽하다 느끼는 찰나, 집중력이 떨어진 ㅇㅇ가 눈을 감았다.   
어지러웠다.   
동료에게 눈짓해 물러섬을 전달하고 잠시 바깥바람을 쐬기 위해 밖으로 나왔다. 

차가운 밤공기는 깨끗했다.   
한껏 들이마시던 ㅇㅇ는 그대로 쭈그려 앉았다.   
3일 동안 최선을 다한 덕에 체력은 고갈되었고, 여전히 수면 부족에 시달리는 중이라 두통과 이명이 멈추지 않았다.   
동료 가이드에게 임시 가이딩을 받으며 버티고 있지만, ㅇㅇ는 알고 있었다.   
돌아가자마자 미켈슨의 가이딩을 받아야 한다는 것을.   
힘쓴 지 겨우 3일 만에 가이드 찾는 꼴이라니.   
스스로를 비웃으며 무릎에 얼굴을 묻었다. 

그때였다.   
누군가 ㅇㅇ의 팔을 잡고 힘껏 일으키는 것이다. 

"너 센티넬이지? 설마 했는데, 진짜네?" 

남자는 술에 취했고 힘을 과시하는 양 제 형질을 마구 발산했다.   
물리 계열 전투 센티넬이다.   
말 그대로 그의 악력을 물리칠 만한 물리력은 ㅇㅇ에게 없었다. 

"이거 놓으세요."   
"야아...너 되게 어려 보인다. 스무 살은 넘었냐? 워후~ 가슴은 좀 있어 보이네." 

남자는 커다란 손으로 ㅇㅇ의 가슴을 만지려 했고, 순간, ㅇㅇ는 온몸에 힘을 주며 남자를 노려 보았다.   
거구의 사내가 비명을 지르며 물러섰다.   
얼굴을 제 손으로 긁어내며 더 큰 괴성을 지르자, 그제야 정신을 차린 ㅇㅇ가 힘을 거두었다.   
남자의 얼굴에 길게 난 여러 줄기의 손톱자국에서 피가 흘렀다. 

"이 씨발년이!"

그의 근육이 불끈 거리며 확대되는 듯하더니 그가 무섭게 다가오고, 겁에 질려 뒷걸음질 치던 ㅇㅇ는 하이힐이 삐끗하여 넘어지려 했다.   
그런 ㅇㅇ의 허리를 받침과 동시에 무릎 뒤로 팔을 넣어 번쩍 안아 든 이는 미켈슨이었다.   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ가 한 번도 보지 못한 무서운 얼굴로 제 형질을 퍼부었고, "헉!" 하던 남자는 그대로 꼬꾸라졌다.   
가볍게 들린 채 쓰러진 남자를 보던 ㅇㅇ는 놀란 몸이 따뜻하게 감싸지는 것을 느낀 다음에야 미켈슨을 보았다. 

미켈슨의 형질이 ㅇㅇ의 온몸을 어루만지고 있었다.   
부드러웠고, 따뜻했다.   
민간 시설에서 처음 느꼈던 형식적인 가이딩과는 비교할 수 없을 만큼 다정한 위로였다. 

실크 드레스가 직접 접촉은 막고 있으나 그의 체온과 형질을 막지는 못했다.   
단순히 마주 앉아 받던 방사 가이딩과는 비교할 수 없는 벅차오름에 ㅇㅇ는 숨이 막힐 지경이었다.   
이 정도에 이렇다면 직접 접촉일 땐...? 손을 잡으면...? 입을 맞추면...? 각인을 하면...? 

"내려 주세요." 

그를 마주할 수 없어 고개를 돌리고 말했다.   
이제 와서 당신 때문에 결심이 흔들려선 안된다... 

"안으로 들어가서 가이딩 받아." 

그리곤 ㅇㅇ의 방까지 망설임 없이 오는 것이다.   
내 방이 여기인 건 어떻게 아는 걸까... 

"이제, 내려 주세요."   
"문 열어." 

그는 내려 줄 마음이 없어 보였다.   
입술을 물며 망설이던 ㅇㅇ는 클러치를 만지작 거리다 카드키를 꺼냈다.

* * *

  
귀빈들의 것과는 확연히 다른 소박한 방이었다.   
미켈슨은 좁은 방을 꽉 채운 싱글 침대 위에 천천히, 아주 조심스럽게 ㅇㅇ를 내려놓았다.   
ㅇㅇ는 그가 바로 몸을 일으켜 떨어질 것이라 예상했지만, 그의 얼굴은 여전히 가까이에 있었다.   
의아해하며 그를 보자, 그는 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴을 보고 있지 않았다.   
목덜미에 꽂힌 시선이 날카롭다 느끼던 찰나, 닿을락 말락 할 정도로 가깝게 그의 얼굴이 다가왔다.   
ㅇㅇ가 반사 행동으로 그의 어깨에 손을 올려 밀어내려 하자, 그가 더 빠른 속도로 ㅇㅇ의 손목을 잡아 내렸다.   
그 바람에 뒤로 벌렁 눕혀진 ㅇㅇ는 놀라움에 입을 벌리고 굳어버리는 것이다. 

손목을 통해 전해지는 그의 형질이 아찔했다.   
아까부터 제 몸을 두르고 있던 따스한 기운은 문을 닫은 직후부터 방안을 가득 채운 상태였고,   
이에 충분히 풀렸던 ㅇㅇ의 몸은 난생처음 경험해보는 열감에 끓어올랐다.   
이 모든 것이 순식간에 일어난 일이었고, ㅇㅇ는 손목을 비틀어 벗어나고자 했으나, 그는 반대편 손목마저 잡고는 ㅇㅇ의 몸에 올라 타 아까와 같은 무서운 얼굴로 내려 보았다. 

"하... 하지..." 

심장이 터질 것 같았다.   
온몸에 전율이 흐르고, 온몸의 신경이 살아나 날뛰기 시작했다.   
동공이 확장되고, 예민해진 청각이 저 아래 만찬장의 음악 소리를 들었으며, 숨을 들이쉬는 와중에도 자신의 싸구려 로션과 그의 몸에 뿌려진 고급 향수의 냄새가 구분되었다. 

미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ의 목덜미까지 고개를 숙이고 체취를 맡았다.   
여전히 피부가 닿은 것은 양쪽 손목뿐이지만, ㅇㅇ는 그의 근접에 기절할 것만 같았다. 

"하아...!"   
"너, 상태가 이렇게 안 좋은 거 알고 있었어?" 

뜨거운 탄성을 토해내며, ㅇㅇ는 초점 잃은 눈동자를 굴리기만 할 뿐 대답이 없다.   
나른했다.   
구름 위에 눕혀진 기분이었다. 

"방어 풀어. 안 그럼 계속 이런 식으로 강도를 높여야 할 거야." 

그건 원치 않았다. 내가 무슨 결심을 했는데...   
더... 더 해줘...라고, ㅇㅇ의 형질이 속삭였지만, 아직 완전히 이성을 잃은 것은 아니었다. 

"... 그... 만..."

미켈슨은 느릿하게 고개를 저으며 눈을 감는 ㅇㅇ를 차갑게 내려 보다, "... 으응..." 하는 아이 같은 소리가 들리자, 손을 떼고 몸을 일으켰다.   
자유로워진 ㅇㅇ는 몸을 옆으로 뉘이며 웅크렸다.   
잠에 빠지는 중이다.   
실로 오랜만에 깊은 잠에 빠져 들었다. 

* * *

  
센터로 복귀한 날, ㅇㅇ는 차에서 내리자마자 바로 지하 감금실로 이송되었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 예상하고 있던 바라 놀라지 않았고, 오히려 기쁘게 받아들이며 보일 듯 말 듯한 미소를 지었다.   
멀리서 이를 지켜보는 윌과 케이트는 불안했으나, 당분간은 면회가 금지되어 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 

"언제쯤 끝날까요?"   
"며칠은 걸릴 거예요. 잭은 최선을 다할 거고, ㅇㅇ는 이용 가치가 높으니 윗분들을 설득하는 것은 쉬울 겁니다."   
"화재는..."   
"화재는 그냥 일어났던 거예요. ㅇㅇ는 등급이 높은 센티넬이라 유일하게 살아남았다-뭐, 그런 거죠.   
결국... 그렇게 되는 거예요. 달라지는 건 없어요."   
"ㅇㅇ가 죄책감을 견딜 수 있을지 모르겠어요."   
"... 심리치료가 들어갈 거예요... 그래도 안되면... 그 오만한 가이드에게 달린 것일지도요..." 

케이트의 사무실로 자리를 옮기고, 윌은 평소답지 않게 표정이 굳은 케이트에게 물었다. 

"이사님이 원하시는 건 뭡니까?"   
"뭐라고요?"   
"ㅇㅇ말입니다. 센티넬답게 가이드를 받아들이길 원하시나요, 아니면 지금처럼 거부하길 원하시나요."   
"윌." 

케이트는 예의 환한 미소를 지었다.

"센티넬답다는 건 어쩌면 가이드와 일반인이 강요하며 만들어 낸 틀일지도 몰라요.   
그들을 무기나 도구로 쓰기 위해 말이죠."   
"가끔 이사님의 사상이 아슬아슬하다는 거 아시죠?" 

윌의 걱정 어린 말에 케이트가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 

"센티넬을 센티넬이 아니라 우리 같은 인격체로 이해해볼 여지가 필요하다 생각할 뿐이에요.   
지나치게 본능만을 강요당한 존재예요. 하지만 그들에게도 이성이 있음을 잊어선 안된답니다."   
"매칭률을 제외한 숫자에 대해 말씀하시는 거군요."   
"그래요."   
"케이트. ㅇㅇ는 당신을 멘토라 여기고 있어요.   
처참한 환경에서 잘못된 사회 경험을 쌓은 ㅇㅇ에게 당신의 말은 지대한 영향을 끼칠 겁니다. "   
"난 반란을 가르치는 게 아니에요. 내가 바라는 건 ㅇㅇ가 스스로 선택하는 겁니다.   
그게 가이드든, 자살이든 ㅇㅇ 스스로, 강요받지 않은 선택을 해야 해요.   
그래야만 그 애가 행복할 거예요. 그래요, 궁극적으로 내가 바라는 것은 그 애의 행복임을 의심하지 말아요." 

어려웠다.   
이것은 예전에 그녀가 말했던 철학에 관한 것인가?   
역시 자신은 별 도움이 안 될 문제다. 그저 ㅇㅇ 곁에서 응원하는 수밖에 없음을 윌은 알고 있었다. 

* * *

  
"케이트, 이렇게 앉지 말아요. 상태가 별로라 해도 바닥보단 침대가 나아요."   
"그럼 너도 같이 올라가야지. 난 침대에 앉으려고 온 게 아니라 널 보려고 온 거라고."

ㅇㅇ는 고개를 저으며 침대에 올라앉았고, 그제야 케이트도 곁에 앉았다. 

"몸은 좀 어때?"   
"아주 좋아요. 그냥 좋은 게 아니라 태어나서 이렇게 좋은 건 처음일 정도예요."   
"와우, 그 인간이 그래도 할 일은 제대로 했나 보네." 

케이트와 ㅇㅇ는 웃었고, 나지막한 웃음인데도 감금실 안이 좁아 크게 울렸다. 

"윌이 걱정하고 있어."   
"알아요..."   
"그리고 날 미워하는 거 같아."   
"네?"   
"내가 너에게 불건전한 사상을 심어주고 있다고 생각해." 

ㅇㅇ가 피식 웃었다. 

"케이트가 아니었어도 전 이랬을 거라니까요. 살아남은 바람에 또 선택의 기로에 선 것뿐이에요."   
"..."   
"그 화재, 얘기 들으셨죠?"   
"대강은." 

잠깐의 정적이 흘렀다.   
ㅇㅇ는, 자신이 말할 때까지 기다려주려는 케이트가 고마웠다. 

"난 버려졌던 거 같아요. 부모나 다른 보호자에 대한 기억은 없고요.   
내 몸을 가지고 이것저것 실험을 많이 해서, 사실 많은 걸 기억하지 못해요.   
거긴 민간 시설이었는데... 딱히 성과가 없어서 보조금이 늘 부족했어요.   
센티넬이나 가이드라 불리기엔 한참 모자란, 일반인에 가까운 사람들만 있었거든요.   
근데 내가 좀 달랐나 봐요.   
등급을 측정해도 이랬다 저랬다 했고, 한 번은 가이드 단체에서 봉사 활동을 왔는데, 나름 괜찮은 등급이라고 들었거든요.   
근데 내 차례에서... 모두... 한 번에 기절했어요." 

당시 바닥에 쓰러져 눈을 뒤집고 부들부들 떨던 십수 명의 모습이 떠오르자 ㅇㅇ가 심호흡을 했다. 

"거기서 난 좋은 실험쥐였어요. 알 수 없는 약을 먹어야 했고, 주사도 많이 맞았고요.   
실험 결과가 잘 나오면 그날은 배부르게 먹는 날이었어요. 먹을 게 늘 부족한 곳이거든요.   
물론 전 나름의 방법으로 잘 버텼어요. 사람들을 도와주고 빵이나 초콜릿 같은 걸 얻어먹었죠. "   
"뭘 도와준 거야?"   
"특정 센티넬에게 괴롭힘을 당하는 사람이 있으면 그 센티넬이 힘을 못쓰게 했어요.   
날 괴롭히면 그대로 받아치기도 했고... 물론 그때마다 독방에 갇혀서 맞았지만요."   
"..."  
"아, 가끔 센티넬들이 밖으로 나갈 수 있게 도와주기도 했어요."   
"무슨 말이지?"   
"윌한테 들으셨어요? 저 복제 능력이 있더라고요. 아직 제대로 쓰지는 못하지만요." 

케이트는 자신의 센티넬을 생각하면 안 되는 줄 알지만, 조심스레 ㅇㅇ의 손을 잡았고,   
ㅇㅇ는 그녀의 용기 있는 위로에 감사하며 거절하지 않았다. 

"계속 말해볼래?"   
"매번 되는 건 아니었어요. 윌은 복제라 말했지만, 정확히 말하면 빌리는 거였어요.   
아니, 제가 상대의 능력을 완전히 가져오는 거라고 해야 하나? 그럼 상대는 센티넬이 아니라 일반인이 되는 거죠." 

케이트는 마른침을 삼켰다.   
중앙 서버의 기록을 삭제해달라 부탁하며 윌이 말했던 내용이다. 

"그래서... 그 능력으로 어떻게 도운 거니?"   
"민간 시설에 한 번 들어가면 죽기 전에 나올 수 없었어요. 머릿수에 따라 보조금이 지급된다나요.   
탈출하고 싶어 하던 여자애가 있었는데, 검사 전날 제가 형질을 빌릴 수 있었어요. 운이 좋았죠.   
일반인 판정을 받았고, 뭔가 잘못되었나 보다 하고 내보내 졌어요.   
그다음부터 자주 부탁받았는데, 될 때도 있고 안될 때도 있고... 그랬어요."   
"왜 빌리는 거라 생각해?"   
"윌의 경우랑 똑같았거든요. 완전히 저에게 옮겨졌던 형질이 시간이 지나면 다시 제 주인을 찾아가더라고요." 

그때, 감금실 안 스피커가 울렸다. 

"이사님, 면회 시간 종료되었습니다." 

케이트는 마지못해 일어섰고, ㅇㅇ는 웃어 보였다. 

"재미없는 얘기로 시간을 다 썼네요. 와 주셔서 고마워요."   
"또 올게. 오늘 얘기 고마워." 

케이트는 보안 장치가 요란하게 달린 두꺼운 철문을 나섰고,   
지상으로 올라가는 엘리베이터 안에서 손톱을 뜯으며 생각에 잠겼다.

* * *

  
악마는 ㅇㅇ의 옷이 벗겨지지 않자 힘으로 찢기 시작했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 이미 한참을 맞아 무기력했고, 그는 이제 막 ㅇㅇ의 낡은 팬티를 움켜 잡은 참이다.   
그때였다.   
ㅇㅇ는 처음으로 온몸이 요동치는 흥분을 느끼며 눈을 떴다.   
저도 모르게 풀린 힘에 악마는 울부짖으며 떨어져 나갔고, 형질이 날아오는 창살 너머 어딘가를 향해 몸을 일으켰다.   
손을 뻗어 본다.   
미세하게 날아온 줄기를 겨우, 겨우 잡았다.   
벅차오르는 감동에 눈물이 흘렀고, 사랑하는 마음에 심장이 마구 뛰었다.   
저를 구원하는 이것은 대체 무엇인가!   
ㅇㅇ는 창살을 붙들고 두 눈을 부릅떴다.   
그 소리에 답하듯, 점점 진해지는 형질을 내보내는 이가 복도를 걸어왔다. 

_가이딩 구걸하는 꼴을 보면, 그저 거지 들일뿐이지..._

자신을 보지 못했지만, 다른 센티넬을 보며 그가 중얼거렸다.   
바짓단을 붙들고 울먹이는 또 다른 센티넬의 손을 내치곤, 더러운 게 묻은 양 잡혔던 부분을 턴다.   
그리곤 멀어졌다.   
마침내, 희미하던 형질마저 사라졌을 때, 피눈물을 흘리며 입만 벙긋거리던 ㅇㅇ는 그대로 주저앉았다. 

꿈이었지만 경험이기도 했다.   
눈을 뜬 ㅇㅇ는 건조한 손으로 낡고 삐걱거리는 매트리스를 쓸어 본다.   
집중했다.   
다 뜯어진 매트리스의 안쪽에, 죽은 이의 흔적이 남아 있었다.   
센티넬이었고 폭주하여 죽었을 것이다.   
흔적은 딱 거기까지, 더는 느껴지지 않았다.   
미래의 내 모습... 자신도 곧 이런 형질 조각을 남기며 터져버릴 것이다. 

ㅇㅇ는 얼굴을 묻으며 온몸을 웅크렸다. 

그는 왜 날 잡았을까... 왜 가이딩을 해주었나... 전과 다른 다정한 형질은 무슨 뜻인가...   
미련을 가진 스스로를 비웃으며, ㅇㅇ는 어서 시간이 흐르기를 간절히 빌었다.

* * *

  
필립이 보내온 보안 문서는 정보부와 이종(異種) 센터가 공유하고 있는 최고 등급을 가진 문서였다.   
그가 처음 보는 내용들이 최근에 많이 추가되었다.   
윌의 마지막 공감 시도까지 기록되어 있었고, 이는 미켈슨이 전달받지 못한 거였다.   
결과는 기재되어 있지 않았다.   
센터 지원을 그만큼이나 했는데 일을 이따위로 하다니. 미켈슨은 인상을 썼다. 

다시 과거 기록으로 올라 가 ㅇㅇ의 첫 발견을 훑어봤다. 

**_민간 보호 시설... 최하 등급 판정을 받아 보조금이 끊긴..._ **   
**_센티넬 형질의 통제 실험에서 성과를 올린 후... 실험체 ㅇㅇ..._ **   
**_... 화재 후 발견된 유일한 생존자..._ **

최하 등급 판정을 받은 시설...?   
미켈슨은 자신의 과거 일정을 열어 조회하기 시작했다.   
취약한 민간 보호 시설을 개선하여 수용된 센티넬과 가이드를 돕자는 취지에서 한동안 캠페인을 벌인 적이 있었다.   
이면에는, 신약에 도움이 될만한 연구나 새로운 타입의 센티넬을 발견하려는 목적이 있었고,   
거의 매달 전국 시설을 옮겨 다니며 후원금을 지급했다.   
방사 가이딩은 쇼를 위한 일종의 서비스였다.   
눈치를 보아하니 ㅇㅇ는 전부터 자신을 알고 있던 거 같은데, 그렇다면 이때에 만났을지도 몰랐다.   
미켈슨의 예상은 적중했다.   
옛 일정표에 ㅇㅇ가 갇혀 있던 때에 그 시설을 방문한 기록이 있었던 것이다.   
이렇게 쉽게 찾을 수 있는 접점을 이제야 찾은 것은, 그만큼 그녀에게 관심을 주지 않았다는 뜻이었다. 

그래, 그때 나를 알아본 것이구나.   
가이딩을 맛봤다 해도 아주 잠깐이었을 테고, 무려 2년 전이라 생각해보면... 용케 잘도 버텼구나 싶었다.

미켈슨은 모니터를 끄고 창밖의 야경을 바라보았다.   
화려한 조명으로도 밝히지 못한 건물 사이사이의 골목은 시커먼 거미줄 마냥 끝도 없이 이어졌다.   
왜 골목에 시선이 가는 걸까.   
자신의 삶에서 어두운 골목이란 건 없었다. 그건 ㅇㅇ같은 사람들의 자리겠지.   
네가 저기서 밝은 길가로 나오기까지 무슨 일이 있었을까.   
실험체에게 가해지는 민간 연구실의 참혹함에 대해 잘 안다.   
너는, 오로지 나를 만나기 위해 버텼던 것일까?   
그래서 마침내 나를 만났을 때 무슨 생각을 했을까? 

* * *

  
피아노 연주가 잔잔하게 울리는 오후의 찻집은 소곤거리며 대화를 나누는 사람들로 채워져 있다.   
창가의 가장 좋은 자리에 앉은 이는 미켈슨과 가이드 담당 이사인 케이트 블란쳇이다.   
미켈슨은 잠시 차의 수색을 감상하는 중이고, 블란쳇은 작은 티푸드 하나를 입에 넣었다. 

"음~ 이거 아주 맛있네요." 

미켈슨은 발랄하지만 세련된 그녀가 마음에 들어 대화를 나누는 이 시간이 즐거웠다. 

"그레이엄에게도 초대장을 보냈으나 거절하더군요."   
"저런. 여기 오는 게 얼마나 힘든 일인 지 그 사람이 몰라서 그래요. 제가 돌아가서 잔뜩 약 올려줄게요." 

맛있게 먹고 화사하게 웃는 그녀를 보면서, 미켈슨은 지난밤 읽었던 보안 문서를 떠올렸다. 

"부군께서 센티넬이라 하셨지요?"

두 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 블란쳇의 얼굴에 홍조가 피어올랐다.   
마흔은 되었을 그녀지만, 이런 표정은 여전히 소녀 같았다. 

"나이도 많고 등급도 낮지만, 무척 잘생겼고 매력적인 사람이랍니다."   
"행복한 결혼 생활을 보내고 계신가 봅니다."   
"그 이상이죠! 사람들이 꿈꾸는 완벽한 결혼 생활을 즐기고 있으니까요."   
"어떤 건 지 궁금하군요. 보통 그런 표정은 사랑받고 있는 센티넬이 짓는데 말입니다."   
"편견이에요."   
"네?"   
"지금 제 표정이 사랑받는 센티넬 같다고요? 아뇨, 사랑받아서 행복한 사람은 누구나 이런 표정이랍니다. 사랑해보신 적 없지요?"   
"과거의 제게는 사랑보다 생존이 우선이었고, 지금의 제게는 생명이 우선입니다."   
"아~ 돈보다 생명, 그 광고 저도 봤어요. 하지만 한 가지 더 추가하고 싶네요."   
"말씀하시죠."   
"생명보다 사랑이요." 

10대 소녀 같은 대답에 미켈슨은 잠시 당황했고, 블란쳇은 환하게 웃었다. 

"유치하단 거 아니까 그런 표정 짓지 말아 주세요. 부끄럽군요."   
"그만큼 행복하시단 뜻으로 알겠습니다."   
"네, 행복해요.   
전 말이죠, 사랑하고 사랑받는 건 누구에게나 똑같은 영향력을 발휘한다고 믿어요.   
센티넬, 가이드, 보통 사람들은 물론 야생의 동식물까지, 이름만 다른 종일뿐 사랑 앞에선 똑같아요.   
전 남편을 사랑하죠. 그 사람을 가이딩 하다가 사랑에 빠진 것도 아니고, 순수하게 첫눈에 빠진 사랑이에요.   
매칭률을 올리려고 도시락까지 싸 가면서 노력했다니까요!   
흔한 사랑싸움을 하며 남편에게 거부당할 땐... 어우...   
전 센티넬이 아니라 가이드라고요. 하지만 장담하건대, 가이드에게 거부당한 센티넬에게 뒤지지 않을 만큼 충분히 괴롭답니다." 

블란쳇은 한결 차분해진 표정으로 차를 넘겼다.

"제 결혼 생활이 궁금하신가요?"   
"그럴 리가요. 부군의 얘기는 순수한 호기심에서 나온 겁니다. 불쾌하셨다면 사과드리죠."   
"괜찮습니다. 자랑하고 싶어서 누가 물어봐주기만 기다리고 있는 걸요." 

블란쳇이 장난스러운 표정으로 웃었다.   
잠시 함께 웃어주던 미켈슨은 이내 정색하며 본론을 꺼냈다. 

"ㅇㅇ 말입니다. 제게는 상당히 불편한 존재입니다." 

딸깍-하며, 블란쳇의 찻잔이 소서에 놓였다. 

"무슨 뜻일까요?"   
"제 주변에는 센티넬이 아주 많습니다. ㅇㅇ보다 매칭률이 높을 때도 있지요.   
광역 가이드란 그런 겁니다. 아, 물론 괜찮습니다.   
감사하게도 모두를 가이딩 하는 것에 어려움을 느끼지 않을 만큼 높은 등급으로 발현됐으니까요.   
정부나 센터를 지원하는 일도, 조금 번거롭긴 하지만 충분히 할만합니다. 그만큼 제가 얻는 이익도 크지요.   
하지만 ㅇㅇ를 가이딩 하는 것은, 불편합니다."   
"더 설명해주세요."   
"방어를 풀게 하십시오. 중요한 자리에서 쓸데없는 고집으로 제 가이딩을 거부하면 저도 일하기가 힘듭니다.   
제네바에서처럼 특별히 신경 써야 하는 자리에서, 특별히 신경 써야 하는 존재를 하나 더 달고 있는 것은 부담스러운 일입니다.   
부담은 불편함을 만들고요."   
"모두를 가이딩 하는 것이 어렵지 않다 하셨잖아요."   
"모두가 순순히 받아들일 때의 얘기지요."   
"주는 대로 받으라는... 뜻이군요."   
"네."   
"굉장히 못된 분인 거 아시죠?" 

자신의 말이 미켈슨의 양심에 약간이라도 흠집 내길 바라기에 한 말이지만, 블란쳇은 그의 미소를 보며 소용없음을 알았다.

"이 호텔 객실에서 제 가이딩을 받기 위해 순서대로 대기 중인 센티넬만 셋입니다.   
저와의 매칭률이 ㅇㅇ보다 높음에도 욕심내지 않고 감사히 가이딩을 받죠.   
ㅇㅇ는 어떻습니까? 지금 사랑을 달라 투정 부리는 철딱서니에 불과합니다.   
생명보다 사랑이요? 글쎄요, 저를 기다리는 센티넬들이 동의할까요? 살아남는 게 우선이 아닐는지요."   
"그 센티넬들이 적어도 매칭률 만큼은 진실되게 미켈슨씨를 사랑하고 있으리라 믿습니다.   
하지만 분명한 건, 그들은 미켈슨씨를 대체할 수 있는 가이드도 얼마든지 만날 수 있다는 거예요. 센터가 놀고만 있진 않거든요.   
안 그랬다면 폭주한 센티넬에 대한 뉴스가 끊임없이 나오겠죠.   
지금 핑계 대신 센티넬들은 가이딩을 겸한 다른... 욕망을 채우고자 대기하고 있는 게 아닐까요?" 

미켈슨은 블란쳇이 똑똑하다는 것을 상기하며 반박하지 않았다. 

"미켈슨씨는 가이드의 의무와 책임에 따라, 혹은 자신의 우월한 능력을 뽐내며 기부하듯 가이딩을 하시죠.   
사랑을 이해하지 못하고, 무엇보다, 사랑할 마음이 없으니 모르시는 거예요.   
ㅇㅇ는 Special A에요. 미켈슨씨에게 딸린 여타 센티넬과는 차원이 다른 아이죠.   
그 애가 느끼는 갈증은 그레이엄 조차 가늠하지 못할 만큼 끔찍하답니다.   
살기 위해 매칭률을 낮춘 거예요. 방어하지 않았다면, 장담하건대 100%일 겁니다.   
보이는 숫자가 50이라고 모두에게 50은 아닌 거, 아세요?   
상대 수치로 따지면 웬만한 센티넬들은 이미 폭주해버렸을 정도의 고통을 그 애는 참고 있답니다."   
"그렇게 괴롭다면 왜 요구하지 않는 건가요? 왜 가이딩을 방어하고 있지요? 진짜 제 센티넬이 맞긴 합니까?   
전 충분히 가이딩 해줄 마음이 있습니다. 그게 각인이라 할지라도요" 

블란쳇은 슬픈 미소를 지으며 고개를 저었다. 

"전혀... 이해를 못하시는군요..." 

ㅇㅇ, 왜 넌 이런 사람과 매칭 된 걸까... 불쌍한 것...

"결국 그 애도 센티넬이니까요...   
센티넬은 말이죠, 완전한 사랑을 갈구하죠. 사랑 없이 각인하느니 차라리 죽기를 선택한답니다.   
네, 그런 어리석은 결론을 내는 것이 센티넬이란 존재예요.   
등급이 높을수록, 형질이 강할수록, 순수할수록 이런 어처구니없는 결론을 내지요.   
하지만 죽지 못해요. 죽는 것보다 괴로운 게 제 가이드를 못 보는 거라서요.   
사랑받지 못해 죽고 싶은데, 사랑하는 사람을 계속 보고 싶어서 죽지 못한다... 웃기죠?   
절반을 받고 절반을 막으며 이 멍청한 사고가 무한 반복되는 거예요.   
ㅇㅇ는... 그 반복을 끝내길 원해요." 

미켈슨의 얼굴이 굳었다. 

"이번엔 진짜 자살할 거란 말인가요?"   
"그러려고 했죠. 제네바에서 돌아온 후 가이딩을 거부하다 폭주할 생각이었어요.   
하지만 미켈슨씨가 망쳐 놓았네요."   
"무슨 말입니까?"   
"그 애에게 접촉 가이딩을 하셨다죠?"   
"..."   
"간신히 50%를 유지하고 있었어요. 이젠 조금 더 올라갔겠죠.   
잔인한 짓을 하신 거예요. 사랑할 것도 아니면서 더 매달리게 만드셨으니까요. 왜 그러셨죠?"   
"...ㅇㅇ의 파장이 불안정한 것을 느꼈고, 그건... 저를 불편하게 했으니까요." 

블란쳇은 저 못된 남자의 얼굴에 찻물을 붓고 싶은 것을 참기 위해 애써야 했다. 

"그 애가 자살을 결심한 이유는 자기 자신을 불쌍히 여겨서이지만, 동시에 미켈슨씨에게 부담을 주기 싫어서이기도 하답니다.   
센티넬이 사라지면, 가이드는 자유를 얻으니까요.   
날 사랑하든, 남을 사랑하든, 사랑은... 그런 짓도 하게 만들죠.   
매칭률이 더 올라갔을 지금, 그 애의 고통과 갈등은 더 심해졌겠네요." 

블란쳇은 조용히 일어나 돌아 서다 문득 미켈슨에게 물었다. 

"갑자기 궁금해지네요.   
미켈슨씨가 제네바에서 느꼈던 불편함이 정말 순수한 불편함이었을까요?"

* * *

  
미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ를 마지막으로 본 것은 제네바의 호텔에서였고, 갑작스러운 접촉 가이딩에 잠이 든 ㅇㅇ를 한동안 보다 만찬장으로 돌아갔다.   
다음 날 오전, 귀국을 앞두고 정부 인사들과 인사를 나눌 때 ㅇㅇ는 보이지 않았다.   
ㅇㅇ가 특별한 존재이니 만큼 외부 노출을 자제시키기 위함이라 여겼고, 그는 늘 그랬던 것처럼 그 이상의 의미를 두지 않았다. 

하지만 블란쳇을 만난 후 퍽 궁금하긴 했다.   
매칭률이 더 올랐을 거라니, 이러다 정말 100%까지 올라가는가 궁금해졌다.   
게다가 센티넬이 자살을 한다?   
죽기밖에 더 하겠냐던 속내가 자살이라... 그래서 날 완강히 거부했던 것인가?   
관심을 줄 마음도 없었지만 버릇없이 구는 것을 용서할 마음도 없었기에 다음 정기 가이딩 때 혼을 내줄 생각이었다.   
하지만 혼을 내는 것보단 매칭률 검사가 더 필요해 보였고, 그는 비서를 불러 정기 가이딩을 앞당기도록 지시했다.

하루 만에 비서가 전한 소식은 뜻밖이었다.   
ㅇㅇ가 귀국하자마자 체포되었고, 당분간 정기 가이딩은 없을 거란 소식이다. 

"체포? 국제 거래에서 센티넬을 대동한 게 우리만은 아니었을 텐데?"   
"그런 문제가 아닌 것 같습니다. 정보원에 따르면, 저... 그 센티넬의 체포 이유가 살인이라고 합니다." 

살인이라니?   
세상 물정 모르고 순진한 눈을 해서는 어리숙하게만 굴던 어린애 아니던가. 

"센터에 연락해. 지금 간다고."   
"네, 대표님." 

* * *

  
센터장 잭의 비서가 문을 두드리는 소리도 못 들었을 만큼 사무실 안에서는 고성이 오갔다.   
난감해하는 그녀를 물리고 조용히 들어 선 미켈슨의 눈에, 언성을 높이며 싸우는 잭과 블란쳇이 보였다.   
윌은 조금 떨어진 곳에서 어쩔 줄 몰라했다.

"명분이 필요한 겁니다! 무려 57명이에요!"   
"명분 따위 언제는 안 필요했나요? 서류 한 장으로 넘어간 게 한두 번이에요??"   
"ㅇㅇ는 앞으로 자주 노출될 거고, 언젠가 그 일이 발목을 잡을 겁니다! 지금 확실히 해두지 않으면 센터의 정의가 의심받게 돼요!"   
"정의요? 하! 정의란 게 있기는 했어요? 나이지리아 작전은요? 마을 하나 날려버린 그 센티넬은 아직도 멀쩡하게 걸어 다니고 있다죠??"   
"그 마을에 있던 자들은 민간인이 아니라 중무장한 게릴라였어요. 하지만 화재로 죽은 57명은 민간인이었습니다!"   
"대치 상황도 아니었고 저 혼자 객기 부리다 폭주했다 들었어요!   
종이 쪼가리로 만든 명분으로 그 센티넬은 나돌아 다니는데, 왜 ㅇㅇ는 안된다는 거예요?"   
"상황이 달라요! 절차도 다르고요!"   
"그걸 일일이 따르다가 그 애가 죽으면요??" 

"무슨 말입니까?" 

차분하고 한기가 도는 가이딩에 잭과 블란쳇의 싸움이 멎었다.   
미켈슨이 도움이 될 때가 있음을 처음으로 인정하게 된 윌이 겨우 입을 열었다. 

"진정들 하시고... 케이트, 일단 앉아서 얘기해요. 미켈슨씨."   
"그레이엄."   
"앉으시죠." 

미켈슨의 방사 가이딩으로 평정을 찾아가며 모두가 자리에 앉았다.   
처음으로 말문을 연 것은 미켈슨이었다. 

"무슨 일인 지 말씀해주시겠습니까? 제 센티넬에 관한 일 같습니다만."   
"하... 언제부터 미켈슨씨의 센티넬인 거죠?" 

여전히 화가 난 블란쳇이 비아냥 거렸다. 

"아주 조금이라도 저와 매칭 된다면 제 센티넬인 거지요." 

구렁이처럼 말은 잘도 하지... 윌의 시선도 삐딱해졌다.

"먼저, 보여드려선 안될 모습을 보인 것에 대해 사과드립니다."   
"잭, 사과하실 필요 없습니다. 저도 회의 중에 언성을 높이는 때가 있지요. 그보다, 저도 이 대화에 끼워 주시겠습니까?"   
"그게..." 

잭이 망설이는 틈을 타 케이트가 던지듯 내뱉었다. 

"ㅇㅇ는 폭주할 거예요."   
"케이트, 당신은 지금 이 사안에 사적인 감정을 넣고 있어요."   
"미켈슨씨에게 사실을 설명하려는 겁니다.   
미켈슨씨, ㅇㅇ의 파장이 불안해지고 있어요. 접촉 가이딩 때문에 주기가 앞당겨졌거든요."   
"그럴 것 같아서 가이딩을 하려 했는데, 그 센티넬이 체포되었다더군요." 

이만하면 됐다 여긴 미켈슨은 방사 가이딩을 멈추고 누군가가 설명해주기를 참을성 있게 기다렸다.   
잭과 케이트가 책상만 노려보고 있자, 그는 윌을 보았다. 

"ㅇㅇ가... 처음 발견된 게 화재 현장이었다는 거 아시죠?"   
"민간 시설에 화재가 있었고, 유일한 생존자로 발견되었다 들었습니다."   
"화재의 원인이 ㅇㅇ라 여겨집니다. 그 안에 있던 사람들이 하나도 탈출하지 못했던 것도 ㅇㅇ때문인 거 같고요."   
"증거가 있습니까?"   
"제가... 봤어요." 

보안 문서에 있던 마지막 공감 시도를 말하는 것일 테다.   
그래서 어떤 결과가 나왔는지는 기록되지 않았고, 안 그래도 이 부분을 알아오라 지시를 내렸는데, 이런 내용을 듣게 될 줄은 몰랐다. 

"ㅇㅇ가 인정했습니다. 폭주였다고 하더군요.   
문제는 의도된 폭주라는 겁니다.   
안 그래도 맞는 가이드가 없었는데, 더 굶주리도록 가이딩을 해주지 않았어요.   
여러 가지 약물 실험과 폭력 때문에 기억이 조각난 상태지만, 삶을 포기했고 복수를 원해서 일부러 폭주했다는 것은 한결같이 주장하고 있습니다."   
"그 말을 믿습니까?"   
"직접 봤으니까요. 저는 만들어 낸 의식을 보는 게 아니라, 실제 있었던 경험과 감정을 공감합니다."   
"그럼 앞으로 어떻게 됩니까?"

드디어 잭이 입을 열었다. 

"비공개 재판이 열릴 겁니다. ㅇㅇ가 당했던 일에 대해 윌이 증언할 것이고, 전 ㅇㅇ의 능력과 효용 가치를 주장할 겁니다.   
여러 측면에서 정상 참작이 될 테니, 형을 받더라도 크지는 않을 겁니다."   
"그렇다면 문제는 무엇인가요?"   
"재판이 끝나기까지 오랜 시간이 필요할 테고, 케이트는 ㅇㅇ가 잘 견뎌낼 수 있을지를 걱정하고 있습니다." 

미켈슨은 케이트를 돌아보았다. 

"제가 계속 가이딩 할 겁니다."   
"그러시겠죠. 하지만 ㅇㅇ가 받아들일지 의문이네요." 

서늘한 눈빛으로 케이트는 사무실을 나가버렸다.   
이쪽저쪽 눈치 보던 윌이 긴 숨을 내쉬며 부연 설명을 한다. 

"상주 가이드를 거부하고 있어요. 가이드든 일반인이든 또 0%에요."   
"약물은 어떻습니까?"   
"과민 반응을 일으켜 되려 악화시킵니다. 뭔가 잘못 건드려진 거 같아요.   
게다가 잊었던 과거 기억이 되살아나면서부터 심한 스트레스를 받고 있어요. 웃기는 게, 기억을 되살린 것도 미켈슨씨라는 거죠. 기억하시죠? 가이딩 공격했던 거요. 그게 도화선이 됐어요. 아무튼, 재판을 하다 보면 힘든 기억을 계속 들춰내야 할 거고, ㅇㅇ가 그걸 견딜 수 있을지가 걱정입니다. "   
"..."   
"아니, 도대체... 무턱대고 접촉 가이딩을 하면... 미켈슨씨는 ㅇㅇ에게 마약입니다. 더 원하게 되고, 끊어지면 더 고통스러워요." 

미켈슨의 입꼬리가 살짝 올라갔다. 

"그렇다면 지금은 더더욱 제가 필요한 상황인 것 같군요."

* * *

  
철컥거리는 요란한 기계음이 들리고, 윌이나 케이트일 거라 예상하며 철문을 돌아본 ㅇㅇ는 멈칫했다.   
예상 밖의 인물이었다.   
이때까지만 해도 벽에 등을 기대고 침대 위에 멍하니 앉았던 ㅇㅇ는, 그에게서 등을 돌리고 몸을 웅크렸다.   
안으로 들어 선 미켈슨은 좁은 방을 훑어본 후, 초라한 몰골의 ㅇㅇ에게 다가간다.   
고작 세 걸음밖에 안 되는 간격인데도 ㅇㅇ는 그의 존재감이 가까워지는 찰나마다 저를 진정시키려 애써야 했다.   
그가 멈추고서야 ㅇㅇ는 알았다.   
그는 가이딩 하고 있지 않았다.   
그러나 형질을 잡고 있지도 않았다.   
직접 주지 않되 가져가는 것은 허락한다는 뜻이고, 결국 선택하여 매달려야 하는 쪽은 자신임을 아는 ㅇㅇ는 비참했다. 

철문이 굳게 닫히고, 한동안 정적이 감돌았다. 

"말려 죽일 계획이라면... 탁월한 선택을 하셨네요." 

끌어안은 무릎에 이마를 대고 ㅇㅇ가 중얼거렸다. 

"이런 식으로 고집부린다고 내가 널 사랑하진-"   
"그만하세요!" 

ㅇㅇ가 신경질 섞인 말로 그의 말을 자르자, 미켈슨은 고개를 모로 돌리고 불쾌함을 드러냈다. 

"버릇이 없군."   
"하..." 

기가 차서 고개를 든 ㅇㅇ는 아무것도 없는 벽을 노려 봤다. 

"케이트가 그러던가요? 제가 사랑에 목말랐다고요? 예전엔 그랬을지도요."   
"그럼 왜 이러는 거지?"   
"덕분에 제가 무슨 짓을 했는지 알았거든요.   
제가 몇 명 죽인 줄 아세요? 물리 계열 센티넬 중에서도 한 번에 이만큼 죽인 경우는 별로 없대요."   
"그만큼 쓸만하니 형량은 가벼울 거라 하더군."   
"그전에 죽어야 할 텐데 말이죠."

미켈슨 자신도 왜 그랬는지 모르지만, 그는 몸을 숙여 ㅇㅇ의 손목을 움켜 잡고 강제로 몸을 돌렸다.   
그의 동작이 너무 빨라 ㅇㅇ는 허무할 정도로 쉽게 그를 마주 보게 되었고, 상황 판단이 안되어 입만 벙긋거렸다. 

"지... 지금 뭐 하시는..." 

ㅇㅇ를 노려보며 그가 형질을 내보내기 시작했다.   
방사는 물론 손목에 집중된 접촉 가이딩에 ㅇㅇ는 화들짝 놀랐지만, 이내 전력을 다해 막아내기 시작했다.   
또다시 팽팽한 형질 싸움이 시작된 것이다. 

"방어하지 마."   
"..." 

서로를 노려보는 눈빛에 한 치의 흔들림이 없었고, 이를 밖에서 지켜보는 사람들은 안절부절못했다.   
A급 이상의 센티넬이 폭주할 때처럼 모니터의 그래프는 미친 듯이 상향선을 그려냈다. 

"파장이 충돌합니다!"   
"매칭률은?"   
"방금 80%는 넘어갔고 계속 오르고 있습니다!"   
"하지만 센티넬이 방어하고 있어서 형질이 겉돌고 있습니다."   
"가이드 상태 확인해!"   
"가이드는 괜찮습니다! 공격받는 건 아니에요!" 

잭과 연구원들의 대화를 들으며 윌은 주먹을 쥐었다 펴기를 반복했다.   
ㅇㅇ, 받아... 가이딩 받아, 제발... 

감금실 내부는 미켈슨의 형질로 꽉 꽉 채워지는 중이다.   
물론 ㅇㅇ가 이 정도에 무너지지 않음을 그도 잘 알았고, 힘의 강도를 높이며 얼마나 버틸 수 있는지 가늠하고 있었다.

"죽을 생각하지 말고 재판받아."   
"재판받을 거예요. 그 와중에 죽기를 바라는 것뿐이죠."   
"이미 지난 일이고, 몇 안 되는 유가족에게 보상금 지급도 끝났어. 앞으로 시끄러울 일도 센터가 막아주겠지."   
"네, 전 굉장히 쓸모 있는 무기니까요."   
"계속 쓸모 있도록 사는 게 네 뒤치다꺼리하는 사람들에게 보답하는 길이야.   
윌은? 케이트는? 다른 사람들은? 넌 그들의 노고를 쓸모없게 만들고 있어." 

ㅇㅇ는 반박하지 못했지만 붙들린 손목을 빼려는 시도는 멈추지 않았다.   
그를 막는 것은 쉽지 않았다.   
그가 자신의 가이드인 이유였다.   
우웅-하며 공기가 진동했다. 

"제가 어떻게 죽였는지 아세요? 산 채로 자신의 눈알을 뽑는 거 본 적 있으세요?   
자신의 배를 가르고 내장을 꺼내 삼키는 사람은요? 뇌가 터지는 소리 들어본 적 있어요?"   
"양심에 대해 말하는 거라면 책임 있게 재판받고 만회하며 살아."   
"만회요? 누군가를 고문하고 죽일 도구로서 사는 게 만회예요?   
제가 알아보지 않았을 거 같아요? 센터장이 줄 다음 임무는 반란군을 대상으로 한 정신 고문이에요."   
"..."   
"윌과 케이트도 알고 있을 걸요? 결국 저는 무기로 쓰기 위해 살려야 하는 존재인 거예요." 

그리고 내 존재와 내가 했던 일들이 세상에 알려지면 당신에게도 좋지 않을 거라고, 그럴 순 없다고, 당신을 해방시켜 주고 싶다고...   
하지만 ㅇㅇ는 본능이 하는 말은 차마 꺼내지 못했다. 

미켈슨은 말없이 ㅇㅇ의 눈동자를 마주했다.   
본능과 양심의 문제만은 아니었다. 제 존재와 미래에 대한 고민까지 하고 있었던가.   
그는 훌쩍 성장한 ㅇㅇ의 자아가 기특하게 여겨졌다.   
기특하군.   
제법 성장한 것이 마음에 들어.   
인정하지.

"사랑이요? 그건 제대로 살아있을 때나 바랄 수 있는 사치에요. 생명이 우선이라면서요?   
제 생명의 가치는 살상 무기화되는 데에 있나요?" 

ㅇㅇ는 눈물이 차오르는 자신이 싫었다.   
우는 건 싫었다.   
지는 기분이 든다.   
그러나 미켈슨은 그녀의 눈물이 순수하고 존중받아 마땅한 것이라 여겼고, 형질을 바꾸며 손에 힘을 뺐다.   
ㅇㅇ의 손목이 아프지 않게, 그러나 그 손목을 놓치지는 않을 정도로.   
차갑고 공격적인 형질이 바뀌어 부드럽게 제 주변을 도는 것에 ㅇㅇ는 당황했다.   
무슨 뜻이냐는 시선으로 그를 보니, 그의 표정도 한층 부드러웠다. 

"한 번에 모든 답을 얻기는 힘들어. 잘못된 부분을 하나씩 풀어보지.   
먼저 가이딩 받으며 안정된 상태에서 재판을 받아. 어떤 결과가 나오든 책임 있게 따르고.   
과거의 행적으로 얻은 상처와 충격은 여러 방법으로 치료하면 될 테고, 다음의 너의 행보에 대해선 그때 가서 맞서 싸워도 늦지 않아.   
내가 했던 가이딩 공격으로 네 기억이 살아난 것은 유감이지만, 내가 아니었어도 언젠가 기억났을 거야.   
가이딩 받을수록 뇌 기능이 회복되고 있었으니까.   
나중에 감당해야 할 것은 지금보다 훨씬 고통스럽겠지. 그러니 늦기 전에 지금 해결하는 게 맞아." 

차올랐던 눈물이 주룩, 한쪽 뺨을 타고 내려오자, 미켈슨은 닦아주려고 무심코 손을 들었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 놀라 얼굴을 물리고, 여전히 의문과 고민에 쌓인 눈빛으로 그를 본다. 

"제가 한 짓이... 당신을 지정 가이드로 둔 센티넬이 이런 괴물인 게 알려지면... 당신에게 안 좋을 거예요."   
"순진하군. 그런 것에 영향을 받을 만큼 하찮은 사람이 아니야, 나는. 그리고."   
"..."   
"그리고.   
그래, 순서대로 하자.   
내가 너의 가이드인 것은 맞는 것 같고, 나는 언제든지 준비되어 있으니, 네가 준비되는 대로 따라주지.   
하지만 너도 한 번쯤은 가이드의 입장을 이해해봐."   
"...???"   
"센티넬은 가이드를 갈구하는 본능이란 게 있지만 가이드는 그렇지 않아.   
가이드는 센티넬을 도울 수 있는 형질을 가졌을 뿐, 보통의 사람들과 똑같지.   
취향대로 생긴 센티넬이 나타났다 해도 일면식 없는 상대를 무턱대고 받아들일 수 있는 사람이 얼마나 될까?   
게다가 너와 나, 달라도 너무 다른 환경에 나이 차이도 많고 자연스럽게 만난 것도 아니었어.   
네가 준비되는 대로 기다리며 가이딩을 할 테니, 너도 내가 준비될 때까지 기다려.   
널 사랑하겠다곤 말 못 해. 난 누굴 사랑해본 적도 없고, 그럴 마음도 없으니까.   
난 그냥 이런 사람이야. 너에게만 야박한 게 아니라고.   
하지만 최소한 너를 존중하고 편하게 가이딩 할 상대로 인식할 수 있을 때까지, 너도 기다려."   
"..."   
"알겠어?" 

ㅇㅇ는 주저하는 시선을 떨구곤 대답 대신 방어를 풀어 그의 가이딩을 받았다.   
그때 호텔에서처럼, 따뜻하고... 보드랍고... 다정한 형질이 날카롭고 예민한 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 위로했다.   
노곤함에 ㅇㅇ가 벽에 등을 기대고 눈을 감는다.   
잠들기 직전까지 남아 있던 의식은 한 가지만을 고집했다. 

절반만, 딱 절반만 받을 거라고.   
아직은 그에게 완전히 의지하지 않을 거라고.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ㅇㅇ=Y/N=Original Female character=you=너

ㅇㅇ는, 재판에 적극 협조한다는 조건 하에 훈련 대상으로 머물던 숙소에서 지낼 것을 허락받았다.   
시설에서 얻은 마음의 상처도 치료받기 시작했는데, 이 기록은 재판에서 감형을 얻기 위한 증거로 사용될 예정이다.   
또한, 상주 가이드의 가이딩으로도 부족함을 느낄 때 지정 가이드의 도움을 받는다는 계획이었지만,   
이상하게도 미켈슨은 약속을 정하지 않고 자주 센터를 방문했다. 

매즈 미켈슨은 바쁜 사람이다.   
그는 사업가였고, 신약을 개발 중인 연구소의 책임자이기도 했으며, 취약 계층을 지원하는 자선가이자 정부와 이종 센터를 지원하는 광역 가이드였다.   
오전 5시부터 자정까지, 꽉 찬 일정 속에서도 고전을 읽고 그림을 그리며 운동을 즐기는 취미 생활을 멈추지 않았다.   
자기 관리에 완벽했고, 등급 높은 가이드답게 집중력도 높았다.   
그런 그가 몇몇 일정을 아랫사람들에게 맡기고 센터를 다니는 것은 놀라운 일이다.   
그는 웬만한 일은 직접 해야만 하는 완벽주의자였기 때문이다. 

가장 많이 줄어든 것은 센티넬과의 섹스였다.   
물론 미켈슨의 뜨거운 하룻밤이 사라진 것은 아니지만, 상대가 센티넬인 것은 피하기 시작했다.   
적어도 재판이 끝날 때까지는 온전히 ㅇㅇ를 가이드하겠노라 마음먹었기 때문이다.   
저 아래 쓰레기 같은 삶에서 버티다 제 앞에 선 ㅇㅇ에게 그 정도의 선의를 베풀 마음은 있었다.   
게다가 예전처럼 사랑 타령을 하는 게 아니라 성숙한 의식으로 양심을 따르고 자기가 한 짓을 책임지려는 것 아닌가.   
옹알이하던 첫 가이딩 때와 비교하면 많이 컸다 싶은 기특함에 미켈슨 웃었다. 

'이 만큼의 선의와 시간을 내어 줄 만큼 내가 후한 사람이었던가?' 

그는 자신의 삶을 되돌아 봄과 동시에, ㅇㅇ가 일찍이 고민했던 센티넬과 가이드의 관계에 대해 생각하기 시작했다. 

* * *

  
윌의 추적팀과 ㅇㅇ가 오랜만에 연구실에 모였다. 

ㅇㅇ의 재판은 이미 시작되었고 내일은 윌이 처음으로 증인으로서 참석하는 날이다.   
확실한 증언을 위해 사건을 한 번 더 확인하려면 윌의 공감 능력을 써야만 했고, 둘은 오랜만에 마주 앉았다.  
평소와 다름없는 ㅇㅇ와는 달리, 윌은 조금 긴장된 표정으로 고민하다 겨우 입을 열었다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 미안해."   
"뭐가요?"   
"센터장의 다음 임무가 그런 건 줄 정말 몰랐어."   
"..."   
"예상은 했지. 전투형 센티넬로 판정되면 물리 계열이든 정신 계열이든 언젠가는 다 그렇게 되니까.   
그걸 알면서도 널 전투형이라 보고한 게 서운하다는 거 알아."   
"윌... 윌이 가지고 있는 딜레마가 얼마나 괴로운 건지 나, 봤어요.   
그거 때문에 서운한 거 아니에요. 윌은 그저 맡은 일을 한 것뿐이잖아요.   
케이트의 도움에도 한계가 있는 거 알고 있어요. 그냥 화가 나서 했던 말이에요. 미안해요.   
난 그저 이런 식으로 쓰이는 센티넬이 되고 싶지 않은 것뿐이에요."   
"그래..."   
"기억이 살아나고 일 년 가까이 조용했던 건, 겁이 나서였어요.   
훈련 잘 받고 시키는 대로 일 잘하면 넘어갈 수 있을 거라 생각했는데, 제네바로 가기 직전에 센터장님 계획을 알았어요.   
우리가 했던 마지막 공감 때 내가 겪었던 일과 내가 한 일들을 더 자세히 알게 됐는데,   
그걸 난생처음 보는 군인에게 해야 한다 생각하니까... 더는... 못하겠더라고요.   
인정하긴 싫지만 미켈슨씨의 말이 맞아요. 일단 과거일부터 마무리 한 다음 미래를 생각해볼래요.   
그러니까 제대로 마무리할 수 있게 정확하게 봐주세요."   
"그래... 그럴게." 

A, B와 시선을 주고받으며 시작을 알린 윌은 ㅇㅇ의 두 손을 마주 잡고 눈을 감았다.   
윌의 머릿속에 반짝이는 불빛이 떠돌다가 ㅇㅇ의 과거가 펼쳐졌고, 삑-삑-거리는 기계음이 켜졌다.

* * *

  
전처럼 햇빛이 들어오는 방 안에서 방사 가이딩 중이던 미켈슨이 조용히 손을 뻗어 테이블 위 ㅇㅇ의 손목을 잡았다.   
눈을 감고 평정을 유지하던 ㅇㅇ는 그의 손길에 눈을 뜨곤, 제 손목을 내려 봤다가 미켈슨을 올려 보았다.   
미간을 찌푸리고, 또, 뭐하는 짓이냐는 눈빛이다. 

"왜 파장이 불안하지?"   
"..."   
"이틀 전에 받은 가이딩이 충분했을 텐데?" 

그의 손은 부드러웠다.   
좋은 냄새가 났고, 살짝 드러난 셔츠 끝이 눈부시게 하얗다.   
그의 손에서 ㅇㅇ의 손목으로 넘어오는 형질이 이렇게 다정할 때면, ㅇㅇ는 혼란스럽다. 

"충분한 줄 아시면서 왜 또 오셨어요?" 

더... 조금만 더... 제 안의 욕구를 간신히 이기며 ㅇㅇ가 손을 뺐다. 

"오늘 재판에서 윌이 증인으로 서요. 어젯밤에 저랑 복기했고요."   
"... 힘들었나?"   
"..."   
"새로운 기억은?"   
"... 별로요... 약물 실험 몇 가지 더 추가된 정도예요." 

부루퉁한 ㅇㅇ를 지켜보던 미켈슨이, 다시 손목을 잡아 가까이 당겼다. 

"자꾸 이러-"   
"입 다물어."   
"..."   
"방어 완전히 풀 거 아니면 주는 대로 받아." 

ㅇㅇ는 불만 가득한 얼굴을 돌려 눈을 감아 버렸고, 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 상태가 안정될 때까지 말없이 지켜보았다.

* * *

  
재판이란, 듣는 것에 비해 그리 거창한 일이 아니다.   
어차피 명분을 위한 쇼인만큼, 윌의 증언과 ㅇㅇ의 심리 치료 기록은 구색 맞추기 재료였고,   
미래를 위한 ㅇㅇ의 효용 가치는 형량을 줄이기 위한 중요한 도구였다.   
문제는 ㅇㅇ였다.   
준비된 임무에 대해 가이딩을 거부할 정도로 완강한 태도를 보인 것은 소위 윗사람이라 불리는 이들에겐 반항 그 자체였다.   
감히-라는 말이 누구 입에서 나온 것인지 모르겠지만, 테이블을 둘러싸고 앉은 이들은 동조하고 있었다. 

감히, 새파랗게 어린 센티넬이, 시궁창에서 살려 준 은혜를 모르고, 제 멋대로 명령을 거부한다? 

복무 기간을 7년으로 연장, 제대 후 임의로 정신 능력을 사용할 수 없는 집행 유예 기간 5년, 정부 소속 보호 시설에서의 봉사 1,000일에서 그칠 수 있었던 선고는 다음으로 미뤄졌다.   
어떤 일을 당했는지 더 자세한 증언을 들은 후, 과연 그것이 57명의 생명을 앗아갈 만큼 끔찍한 것인가를 더 고민해봐야 한다는 이유였다.   
원론적으론 당연한 수순이지만, 이번은 아니었다. 이것은 단순한 괴롭힘이다.   
결국 ㅇㅇ는 증언대에 서야 했다.   
ㅇㅇ를 괴롭히고 의지를 꺾고야 말겠다는 윗분들의 결정이었고, 소식을 전해 들은 미켈슨은 회의를 물리고 한동안 생각에 잠겼다. 

* * *

  
괴롭힘은 매우 치사하고 더할 수 없이 유치했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 알 수 없는 검사를 받다 불려 가 증언해야 했고, 흐트러진 기억의 앞뒤가 맞지 않는다며 하루 종일 질문 세례를 받아야 했다.   
식사를 제공받지 못하고 대기실에 갇혀 있다가 해 질 녘이 되어서야 숙소로 보내졌고,   
윌이 수차례 증언했던 내용을 제 입으로 반복해야 했으며, 줄곧 받아오던 심리 치료도 중단되었다.   
ㅇㅇ의 스트레스를 최대로 올려, 스스로 선택한 것이 아닌, 원하지 않은 죽음을 맞이할 수 있음을 보여주려는 것이다.   
제대로 심판받자 마음먹고 충실히 따르던 ㅇㅇ도 이쯤 되니 지쳐갔고, 선고는 차일피일 미뤄졌다.   
옛 기억을 되새기며 증언할수록 파장은 흔들렸으나, 정기 가이딩 외에 그 어떤 가이딩도 제공받지 못했다.

그리하여 마침내 미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ를 만나게 되었을 때, ㅇㅇ는 2주 만에 4kg이 빠져 야윈 채였고,   
심하게 흔들리는 눈동자를 마주한 그는 저도 모르게 어금니를 물었다.   
손을 잡는다고 해결될 상황이 아님을 한눈에 알아챈 미켈슨은, ㅇㅇ를 보자마자 성큼성큼 걸어 가, 주저 없이 여린 몸을 끌어안았다.   
ㅇㅇ는 이번만큼은 당황 조차도 못했다.   
어지러운 정신이 가라앉았고, 미열이 오른 몸은 시원하게 감싸 졌다. 

"... 잠을... 잠을 못 잤어요..."   
"방어하지 마."   
"... 자고... 싶어요..."   
"제발."   
"환청이... 들리나 봐... 제발... 이라니..." 

ㅇㅇ는 그대로 잠들었고, 무너지는 몸을 가볍게 안아 든 미켈슨은 나지막이 한숨 쉬었다. 

* * *

  
얼마나 잤을까.   
늦잠 자다 일어난 것 마냥 노곤한 몸을 길게 펴며 ㅇㅇ가 눈을 떴다.   
숙소였고, 자신의 침대에 누워 있었고, 그 옆에 앉아 등을 보이고 있는 저 사람은 제 가이드였다.   
꿈인가 싶어 두어 번 눈을 깜빡이는데, 미켈슨의 목소리가 들렸다.

"당장 이 센티넬이 필요한 상황도 아니잖습니까. 네, 그렇지요.   
이해는 합니다만, 센티넬이 이런 상황에 놓일 때까지 지정 가이드가 손을 놓고 있었다는 기사라도 나면 제가 많이 불쾌할 것 같군요.   
네. 알고 있습니다. 글쎄요." 

이쯤에서 인기척에 뒤를 돌아본 미켈슨은 그대로 ㅇㅇ를 보며 통화를 이었다. 

"그렇게 복잡하게 생각하실 필요가 있을까요? 빨리 마무리하고 다음을 보셔야죠.   
물론 알고 있습니다. 네." 

그가 손을 뻗어 ㅇㅇ의 손목을 잡았다.   
시선은 그대로 ㅇㅇ에게 고정한 채로, 전화 통화 역시 계속 이어졌다.   
ㅇㅇ는 낯설고 어색하여 거부할 생각도 못하고 굳었다. 

"그땐 제가 도움이 될 수도 있겠죠.   
전 그저 이 의미 없는 시간 낭비를 끝내고 싶습니다. 아시다시피 우리 모두 할 일이 많지 않습니까?" 

그가 손목을 잡은 손의 엄지손가락으로 슬며시 ㅇㅇ의 혈관을 쓰다듬자, 따뜻한 형질이 건네 졌다.   
귓가에 바람이 간질거리는 기분이 어색하여 ㅇㅇ가 몸을 일으키려 하자, 미켈슨이 고개를 저었다. 

"자세한 건 내일 미팅에서 결정하시죠. 네, 알겠습니다. 감사합니다. 그럼." 

재킷 안주머니에 전화기를 집어넣으며 그가 말했다. 

"아직이야. 완전히 안정될 때까진 누워 있어."   
"안정됐어요. 이만하면 일주일은 버텨요."   
"고집부리지 말고." 

그의 가이딩이 더 강해졌다.   
다시금 늘어지는 몸에 ㅇㅇ는 고집을 꺾어야 했다.

"선고일이 내일로 정해졌어."   
"네?"   
"형량을 조정할까 하는데."   
"..."   
"복무 기간은 원래대로 5년, 집행유예가 없는 대신 일정 기간 용병으로 뛰게 될 거야.   
봉사 시간 채울 곳은 내가 소유한 연구실로 정해질 거고."   
"..."   
"의견은?"   
"제 의견이 무슨 소용인가요... 센터의 노예인 건 똑같고, 다시 실험쥐가 되는 거잖아요."   
"서운한가?"   
"아뇨. 그냥... 임무에 참여하지 않는 감옥행이길 기대했어요."   
"저들이 그렇게 할 리가 없지."   
"그렇죠... 그럴 리가 없겠더라고요..."   
"늦게 와서 미안해." 

무슨 소린가 싶어 ㅇㅇ가 눈을 크게 떴다. 

"네?"   
"길들이기야. 가장 큰 상처를 계속 찌르되 약은 주지 않는 거야.   
가이딩 허가받는 데에 내 힘으로도 2주가 걸렸던 걸 보면 저들에게 넌 꽤 좋은 무기인가 봐."   
"..."   
"아무튼 잘 버텼어. 이제 안정된 거 같으니 그만 일어나지." 

미켈슨 본인은 늘 그랬던 것처럼 침착하고 이성적인 말투와 행동을 보였다고 생각했으나,   
ㅇㅇ는 처음 보고 듣는 말과 손길에 몹시 당황스러웠다.   
그래도 할 말은 해야 할 것 같아, 그가 문을 닫기 전에 말했다. 

"고맙습니다." 

그가 잠깐 멈칫했는지는 잘 모르겠다.   
그저 조용히 문을 닫았고, 걸음 소리가 멀어졌다.

* * *

  
정신 계열 힘을 쓰는 센티넬은 물리 계열보다 수가 적었다.   
그중에서 쓸만한 이들은 보통, 추적 대상을 판정하기 위한 추적형이나 치료를 위한 의료형으로 센터에 소속되어 일하게 되는데, 윌의 추적팀이 대표적인 예다.   
그러나 과거 어느 시점부터, 이종(異種) 센터에서는 이들의 능력을 전투에서 사용할 수 있는지 비밀리에 연구했고,   
꽤 만족스러운 결과를 얻자마자 추적 대상의 일부가 전투형으로 판정되기 시작했다. 

그들의 능력은 상대의 의식을 원하는 쪽으로 돌리거나 집중력을 흩트리는 데에 쓰였다.   
최면을 걸고, 현기증과 두통을 유발하고, 간혹 능력이 좋은 이들은 환각을 일으키기도 했다.   
무기를 들고 직접 현장에 뛰어드는 물리 계열과 달리 약간의 시간과 지속적인 지원-예를 들어 상주 가이드가 항상 대기하고 있는 등의 지원-이 필요한 단점은 있었지만, 이들은 적의 작전을 알아내거나 숨어있는 저격수와 첩자를 색출하는 데에 유용하게 쓰였다.   
꼭 전투가 아니더라도, 국제 거래와 같은 막대한 자본 시장에서 정부의 든든한 도구가 되곤 하는 것이다. 

ㅇㅇ는,   
이 측정 불가능할 정도로 높은 등급의 센티넬은, 알려진 거의 모든 정신 계열 능력을 가지고 있었다.   
문제는 자신이 어떤 능력을 가졌는지 잘 알지 못할뿐더러, 완벽하게 조절할 수 있는 능력이 몇 안된다는 것이지만,   
'한 명의 센티넬은 하나의 능력을 가진다'는 일반 상식을 깨기에 충분했기에 절대로 놓쳐선 안될 중요한 국가 자산이 되었다.   
ㅇㅇ를 길들이는 일이 매우 중요한 이유다.   
과정이 유치하고 인권을 유린한다 해도 상관없을 만큼 말이다.   
폭주 기미를 보일 정도로 압박했음에도 양심을 들먹이며 전투형이 되지 않겠다 고집부려 난감해하던 윗분들은,   
이제 그녀와 매칭률 87%를 보이고 있는 지정 가이드 매즈 미켈슨의 말에 귀 기울이기 시작했다. 

"채찍으로 안되면 당근을 먹여야죠."

그의 회유책은 먹혔다.   
윗분들은 당장 ㅇㅇ를 써먹고 싶어 안달 났지만, ㅇㅇ가 없어서 해내지 못한 일들이 있었던 것도 아니고, 순전히 얻어걸린 행운이니 만큼 공을 들여야 한다는 데에 동의하고 말았다.   
첫 임무처럼, 누군가의 희생이 바로 드러나지 않는 국제 거래나 정부 캠페인을 위해 쓰다가, 시스템에 익숙해지고 세상 물정을 알아갈 즈음부터 더 대담한 임무를 주기로 한 것이다. 

"일단 애가 뭘 모릅니다.   
제대로 교육받은 적도 없이 학대받다가 우발적으로 살인까지 저질렀는데, 이제 와서 그 환경이 비정상이란 걸 안 겁니다.   
정신 상태가 온전할 리가 없지요.   
시간이 필요합니다." 

선망받는 매즈 미켈슨의 명료한 설명에 정부와 센터는 동의했고,   
안정된 환경과 올바른-즉, 그들이 원하는-교육을 제공해야 빠른 회복을 기대할 수 있으니 형량을 조정할 필요가 있다는 것도 받아들였다.   
특히, 미켈슨이 소유하고 있는 연구소에서 봉사 시간을 채우게 해 주면, '보다 효율적인 사용법'을 실험해보고 즉각 보고하겠다는 제안을 했을 때, 격한 환영을 받기도 했다. 

이것이 ㅇㅇ가 이른 아침부터 대기하고 있던 고급 승용차를 타고 미켈슨의 사무실로 오게 된 이유였다. 

"연구소라고... 들었는데요?"   
"다음엔 그럴 거야." 

사무실에 들어선 ㅇㅇ를 보지 않고, 책상 위 서류뭉치를 훑으며 미켈슨이 말했다.   
그는 ㅇㅇ가 들어온 다음부터 방사 가이딩 중이다. 

"일단 앉아." 

전에도 몇 번 왔던 사무실이다.   
오른쪽 밝은 갈색의 소파 구석에 앉았던 날에, 미켈슨은 '왜 나인 거냐'라고 물었다.   
그 말에 심각하게 방황했던 것은 당시 자신의 상태가 사춘기여서라고 윌이 알려 주었다.   
그때부터의 일이 촤르륵 머릿속에 지나가니, ㅇㅇ는 저도 모르게 인상이 써졌다. 

속이 꼬여 왼쪽 소파에 앉아 창밖을 보았다.   
고층 빌딩 맨 꼭대기 사무실답게 전망이 시원했다.   
차로만 이동해서 저 도시에 뭐가 있는지 잘 모르지만, 저기 어딘가에 자신이 갇혀 있던 시설이 있었음은 알고 있었다.  
과거에서 허우적거리려던 찰나, 탁-하고 서류철을 덮은 미켈슨이 뭉치를 전부 들고 와 ㅇㅇ 앞 테이블에 올려 두었다.   
꽤 오래된, 군데군데 닳고 찢기고 얼룩이 가득한 종이 뭉치였다. 

"이게 뭔지 알아?"   
"...?"   
"네가 받았던 실험 기록들이야." 

불에 타버린 게 아닌가?   
ㅇㅇ는 그제야 서류철 맨 앞에 '실험체 ㅇㅇ'라고 씐 것을 확인했다. 

"네가 있던 시설에서 보조금을 얻으려고 여기저기 보냈던 거야.   
가능성을 인정받아야 보조금이 지급되니까.   
민간 시설에 보조금을 지급하는 정부 외 기업과 단체들 모두를 확인해서 남김없이 수거해온 거야."   
"왜요?" 

미켈슨은 마주한 소파 깊숙이 몸을 묻었다. 

"쓸만한 게 꽤 있거든. 물론 아무도 몰랐지만."   
"..." 

두께만 봐도 상당히 많은 기록이다.   
저 많은 걸 쓸 만큼 나는 실험당했구나 싶어서 ㅇㅇ는 조금 서글펐지만, 이미 예상하고 있던 상황이라 담담하게 말했다. 

"역시... 실험쥐가 된 거네요?" 

순간, 미켈슨의 가슴이 또 아렸다.   
분명히 심장은 아닌데, 그 부근 어딘가가 또 그랬다.   
하지만 드러내진 않은 채, 조만간 확인해봐야겠다 마음만 먹었다. 

"오늘의 할 일은 이것들을 확인하는 거야. 난 이미 봤으니 됐고.   
보다가 힘들거나 불안하면 밖에 아무에게나 말해서 날 불러. 오늘은 회의 때문에 계속 여기 있을 테니까.   
다른 필요한 건?"   
"저 오늘... 몇 시까지 여기 있어요?"   
"10 to 5야. 그리고 봉사 일수는 400일로 줄었으니 그리 알아."   
"왜 이렇게까지 하세요?"   
"뭐?"   
"판결문을 보니 형량이라 할 것도 없던데요? 센터 소속 군인들의 일상이랑 다를 바 없어요."   
"그래서, 불만인가?"   
"저를 빼내려고 치르신 대가가 뭔가요?"   
"..."   
"있죠? 그런 거?"   
"신약 두 개의 특허권을 정부에게 넘겼어."   
"제가 뭐라고요? 그냥 살아갈 정도로 가이딩 해주시면 될 것을 왜 그렇게까지 하셨어요?"

미켈슨이 입꼬리를 올리며 물었다. 

"무슨 대답을 기대하는 거지? 내게 있어 너의 존재가 얼마나 귀하냐를 묻는 건가?"   
"..."   
"혹시 널 아껴서 그런 거냐고 묻는 거야?" 

ㅇㅇ의 얼굴이 달아오르자 미켈슨은 일어서서 재킷의 매무새를 고치며 말했다. 

"이제 그만 순진함에서 벗어날 때가 되지 않았나?   
기대하는 대답을 줄 수 없어서 애석하지만, 굳이 대답을 해야 한다면..."   
"..."   
"너를 연구함으로써 최소한 다섯 개 이상의 신약을 개발할 거라 기대하고 있어.   
난 사업가이고, 손해 볼 짓은 절대 안 하지." 

그는 인사 없이 사무실을 나갔고, 혼자 남은 ㅇㅇ는 멍하니 서류 뭉치를 바라봤다.   
여전한 미련이 까발려진 게 창피했고, 이거야말로 진짜 형벌이네... 싶었다. 

* * *

  
"A로 시작하는 약물이 얼마나 많은 지 아세요? 100개가 넘어요!   
하루 종일 무슨 말인 지 하나도 모르겠는 글자만 읽었는데, 한 가지는 확실하더라고요.   
내가 살아남은 게 기적이구나, 하는 거요."   
_"오, ㅇㅇ... 괜찮아?"_  
"괜찮아요. 아니, 안 괜찮아요! 내가 왜 죄책감에 시달렸는지 모르겠어요!   
케이트, 나한테 한 짓들을 보셔야 해요! 나한테만 그랬겠어요? 친절하게 비교 대상 정보도 써놨더라고요.   
다 죽었어요! 난 살았는데!   
같은 실험당하다가 죽은 센티넬만 A에서 다섯 명이예요! Z까지 가면, 제가 죽인 57명을 능가할걸요?   
난 왜 늦게 눈을 떴을까요! 진작에 정신 차렸으면 살릴 수 있었는데!"  
 _"그럼 57명은 안 죽었을까?"_  
"... 아뇨, 그 보다 더 죽였을지도 몰라요. 그날 시설에 없던 연구원들 모조리 찾아가서 죽였겠죠."   
_"어쨌든 누군가는 살았을 테고, 누군가는 죽었겠지. 생명을 죽이고 살리는 데에 숫자를 따질 순 없다고 생각해._  
 _그리고 ㅇㅇ, 불가능한 '만약'에 묶여 있으면 안 돼. 무슨 짓을 해도 과거는 달라지지 않아._  
 _현재와 미래에 집중해야 한다는 거 알잖아."_  
"하아... 알아요. 죄송해요, 케이트."   
_"나한테 미안할 게 뭐가 있어. 뻔한 조언밖에 못하는 내가 미안하지._  
 _그나저나 미켈슨씨와는 어땠어?"_  
"..."   
_"뭐... 당장 뭔가 일어나길 기대하고 물은 건 아니야..."_   
"케이트."   
_"응?"_  
"내가 다른 사람을 좋아할 수도 있을까요? 아직 그럴 여지가 있을까요?"   
_"..."_  
"없겠죠?"   
_"아니, 네가 원한다면, 네가 정말 강하게 원한다면 충분히 가능하리라 믿어."_

불가능하다는 말을 따뜻하게 꾸밀 줄 아는 케이트의 배려에 ㅇㅇ는 오늘 처음으로 웃을 수 있었다. 

"고마워요."   
_"별말씀을. 언제든지 전화해."_

  
+

  
ㅇㅇ의 생활은 이러했다. 

추적 대상에서 정식 군인으로 승격되어 숙소를 옮긴 덕에 단체 생활이란 걸 하게 됐다.   
공동으로 사용하는 주방, 욕실, 세탁실에서 동료라 부를만한 친분을 쌓게 되었고,   
이론 교육과 실전 대비 훈련이 끝난 후 맥주 한 잔 마시는 즐거움도 알았다.   
웃고 떠들다가 문득 이래도 되나 싶은 죄책감에 흔들릴 때면 여지없이 파장이 불안했지만, 상주 가이드의 정기 가이딩 덕에 금세 활기를 되찾았다.   
혈색이 돌아오고, 제대로 목소리를 내고, 활동량이 많아진 데에는 물론 지정 가이드인 매즈 미켈슨의 영향이 컸다.   
일주일에 한 번, 그의 연구실에 들러 종일 방사 가이딩을 받는 것이야말로 최상의 컨디션을 유지하는 데에 가장 좋은 것이니 말이다. 

과거 실험 기록을 함께 훑어보며 생각나는 것들이나 궁금한 점에 대해 이야기 나눈다.   
이번에 처음 안 것은, 그가 사업가로서도 훌륭한 능력을 가졌지만, 연구원으로서도 뛰어난 지식을 가졌다는 점이다.   
원래 자신은 지식을 얻는 과정을 좋아한다며 ㅇㅇ 앞에서 스스럼없이 즐거운 기색을 내비치기도 했다.   
미켈슨은 오랜만에 정말 즐거워했고, ㅇㅇ가 보기에도 그랬다. 

그리고 더 친절했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 그게 괴로운 것이다.   
알파벳 C로 시작하는 약물 실험 결과를 보다가 "이런, 이건 내 기준에서도 과했군." 하며 안쓰럽게 쳐다볼 때면, ㅇㅇ는 미치겠는 거다.   
그런 날이면 어김없이 케이트에게 전화를 걸었다. 

"아니, 거기서 왜! 왜 그렇게 쳐다보냐고요!   
거지 취급할 때는 언제고! 어! 왜 걱정하는 눈빛이냐고요!" 

전화기 너머 깔깔 거리는 케이트의 웃음소리가 들렸다. 

"케이트! 웃지 마요! 나 심각하다고요!"   
_"아하하하, 알아, 알아. 그래. 아하하하하!"_  
"케이트!"   
_"아우, 미안, 미안. 근데 너무 귀여워서._  
 _센티넬로만 보면 정말 불쌍한 처지인 거 맞거던? 근데 ㅇㅇ, 지금 너 짝사랑하는 예쁜 여자애 같아서 너무 귀여워!_  
 _미안 미안, 정말인데 어떡해. 아유, 나도 참... 풉!"_

그러곤 또 한참을 웃는 거다.   
부루퉁 해진 ㅇㅇ는 투덜거리다 전화를 끊었고, 짜증 가득 담긴 얼굴로 획- 뒤를 도는데, 거기에 미켈슨이 있었다. 

"... 어..."   
"누구랑 통화하는데 그렇게 화를 내?"   
"들었어요?"   
"마지막에 그만하라고 화내는 건 들었어." 

다행이다...   
안도하며 먼저 들어가려는데, 미켈슨이 손목을 잡는다.   
ㅇㅇ는 이렇게 잡힐 때마다 그 손을 보게 된다. 그는 최초의 접촉 가이딩을 했던 손목 이상은 넘어오지 않는다.   
의도치 않게 그에게 안겼던 것도 직접 접촉은 없었기에, 손목은 ㅇㅇ에게 특별한 신체 부위인 것이다. 

"... 하아..." 

저도 모르게 한숨이 나온다.   
빤히 보던 미켈슨이 먼저 물었다. 

"파장이... 무슨 일 있나?"   
"상관없는 일이에요." 

시선을 그대로 손목에, 아니, 손목을 잡고 있는 그의 손에 둔 ㅇㅇ가 기운 없이 말했다. 

"그냥... 사랑싸움 같은 거예요." 

ㅇㅇ는 조심스레 손을 빼고 먼저 연구실로 들어갔고, 그 자리에 서 있는 미켈슨의 미간엔 주름이 잡혔다.

  
+

  
질척거리며 붙었다 떼어지는 입술 사이로 뜨거운 숨이 샜다.   
여자는 미켈슨의 목에 팔을 두르고, "흐응..." 하는 교성을 낸다.   
향수가 뿌려진 귓가로 이동한 그의 입술이 귓바퀴를 더듬다 목덜미로 내려갈 땐, "아!" 하는 탄성이 터졌다.   
아래를 밀며 여자를 벽에 가두자, 여자는 제 손으로 허리선을 따라 지퍼를 내렸다.   
힘 없이 바닥에 떨어진 붉은 드레스를 밟고, 미켈슨이 여자의 목덜미를 물었다.   
동시에, 한 손은 여자의 뒷목을 움켜 잡고, 다른 손은 레이스 팬티 안으로 들어간다. 

"아! 좋아!" 

여자는 신음하며 웃었다.   
끈적이며 새어 나오는 애액은 그의 손가락이 더 깊이, 더 강하게 들어오게 도왔고,   
여자의 몸은 교성이 커진 만큼 더 강하게 떨렸다. 

"그거!... 으응! 아! 아앙!" 

신음을 멈추고 거친 호흡을 내뱉던 여자가 실눈을 떴다.   
미켈슨의 손을 빼내어 흠뻑 젖은 손가락을 입으로 가져 가, 하나씩 하나씩 강하게 빨았다.   
미켈슨은 귀엽다는 듯 미소 지으며 하는 양을 지켜보았고, 마침내 그의 손가락 구석구석을 씻긴 여자는 색기를 머금은 웃음소리를 냈다. 

"좋아요?"   
"나쁘지 않군."   
"으응~못된 남자."   
"어딜 가나 듣는 소리지."   
"아항~그래서 더 매력 있죠."   
"오늘은 당신 거요."   
"오늘만일까? 그건 두고 봐야 알죠. 이거 하나는 장담해요. 오늘 밤엔 센티넬 생각이 안 날 걸요?"   
"뭐?"   
"당신의 어린 센티넬 말이에요. 걘 나만큼 잘 빨아주진 못할 걸?" 

여자는 자신만만한 표정을 지으며 무릎을 굽혔다.   
그녀의 시선은 정확하게 미켈슨의 중심에 맞춰졌고, 여자의 손에 벨트가 풀리고 지퍼가 내려갔다.   
부드러운 드로즈의 불퉁한 굴곡에 만족해하며, 여자가 입을 벌리고 다가갈 때였다.

"그만."   
"뭐라고요?"   
"그만하라고." 

미켈슨은 한 걸음 뒤로 물러나 옷매무새를 정돈했다.   
킬힐을 신은 매끈한 다리를 펴고 일어 선 여자는, 허리 위에 두 손을 짚고 노려보았다. 

"뭐 하는 거예요?"   
"옷 입어. 비서가 데려다줄 거야."   
"미켈슨!"   
"나가." 

여자는 뭐라고 더 강하게 따졌지만 미켈슨은 듣지 않았다.   
그는 방을 나와 성큼성큼 걸어 서재로 들어 간 다음, 멀리서도 들릴 정도로 힘껏 문을 닫아버렸다. 

'사랑싸움이라고?   
네가 사랑이란 감정으로 맞설 상대가 나 말고 또 있는 게 가능해?' 

불쾌한 기분에 인상을 쓴 미켈슨은 잘 깎아 둔 연필을 잡고 책상 앞에 앉았다.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ㅇㅇ=너=Y/N=Original Female character

"안녕! 네가 새로 온 애구나?" 

시리얼이 가득 담긴 그릇을 내려놓으며 새파란 눈의 남자가 웃었다.   
자유롭게 오고 가는 공동 주방에서 처음으로 만난 남자다. 

"응...ㅇㅇ라고 해."   
"난 제임스." 

산뜻하게 내미는 손이 어색하다.   
악수를 청하는 것은 공격일 수도, 유혹일 수도 있는 아슬아슬한 행위이기 때문에, 센티넬과 가이드가 사는 세상에서 흔한 일은 아니다.   
ㅇㅇ는 머뭇거리며 그의 손끝을 잡았고, 그는 ㅇㅇ의 손을 더 당겨 따뜻하게 악수했다. 

침묵 속에서 다시 서로의 아침 식사를 먹는다.   
막 구운 토스트를 한 입 베어 먹은 ㅇㅇ가 멈칫하더니 고개를 들었다.   
제임스라는 남자는 전화기를 터치하며 시리얼을 씹고 있었다.   
ㅇㅇ가 인상 쓰며 말했다. 

"아니, 난 너한테 반하지 않아. 앞으로도 그럴 일은 없을 거야." 

제임스가 놀란 얼굴에 미소를 담아 답했다. 

"와우! 너, 내 형질을 읽어?"   
"하지 말라고!" 

토스트를 내려놓으며 ㅇㅇ가 그의 힘을 막아 버리자, 그가 처연한 표정으로 사과했다. 

"미안, 미안! 진심으로 사과할게!" 

그제야 힘을 거둔 ㅇㅇ에게 그가 다시 손을 내밀었다. 

"미안해. 정식으로 인사할게.   
난 제임스 맥어보이라고 해. 팀 리더야.   
방금 그건 테스트였어. 부정하지 않을게. 내 팀에서 널 어떻게 쓸지 계획하려면 반드시 해야 하는 일이거든."

맥어보이.   
팀의 리더.   
들어봤다. 이름이 제임스구나.   
여전히 불만 가득한 얼굴로 ㅇㅇ는 토스트를 씹었다.   
내민 손을 물린 제임스는 여전히 웃는 얼굴로 ㅇㅇ를 빤히 보았다. 

"우리 팀 여덟 명 중에 정신 계열은 너랑 나뿐인 거 알아?"   
"..."   
"위에서 알려 준 것보다 강한 거 같은데, 주 능력이 뭐야?"   
"방금 본 거."   
"통제와 방어라... 또?" 

ㅇㅇ가 시선만 들어 그를 보았다.   
하얀 피부에 새파란 눈을 가지고 환하게 웃던 그의 얼굴이 발갛게 달아올랐다. 

"어...?"   
"..."   
"아... 아니, 저기..."   
"왜? 나한테 반하기라도 했어?"   
"하...! 복제도 가능해?"   
"아니. 너의 힘을 뺏은 거야."   
"뭐?" 

잠시 제 몸에 집중하던 제임스가 의아해했다. 

"아닌데? 달라진 거 못 느끼는데?"   
"아주 잠깐, 아주 조금이어서 네가 몰랐을 뿐이야. 파장 검사하면 순간적으로 수치가 내려갔을 거야." 

제임스는 진심으로 감탄하며 ㅇㅇ 앞으로 상체를 숙였다. 

"또 있어?"   
"... 그럴지도..."   
"무슨 말이야?"   
"아직... 내가 무슨 힘이 있는지 잘 몰라. 아는 것도 조절되다가 말다가 하고..."   
"흠... 지금 완벽하게 조절할 수 있는 건? 이건 리더로서 묻는 거야. 정확해야 일을 맡기지."   
"센티넬의 힘을 통제하고 방어하는 거랑 가이드 형질 뺏는 거 정도?"   
"그 정도면 충분하지. 두 개 이상의 힘을 가진 센티넬이 있다는 건 처음 알았어. 좋아, 앞으로 재밌겠네."   
"넌?"   
"응?"   
"남 유혹하는 게 네 힘이야?"   
"내가 리더인 이유지."

조금 무시하듯 묻는 말에 당당하게 대답하는 제임스를 보니 ㅇㅇ는 미안해졌다. 

"저기... 미안해."   
"괜찮아. 늘 듣는 말인 걸.   
그래도 나랑 같이 일하다 보면 엄청 놀랄 거야. 상대의 호감을 이끌어내는 게 얼마나 큰 힘인데." 

굉장히 밝은 남자다.   
긍정적이고 좋은 기운이 느껴졌다.   
문득 ㅇㅇ는 궁금해졌다. 

"있잖아, 내가 만약에-"   
"안돼."   
"나, 아직 말 안 끝났는데?"   
"누구 꼬시려고 내 힘 끌어다 쓸 생각하지 마." 

이번엔 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 

"너랑 네 가이드가 얼마나 유명한 지 너 모르지?"   
"아... 그... 그래?"   
"물론 내부에서만.   
아무튼 그런 식으로 유혹해서 얻은 사랑은 진짜 사랑이 아니야.   
매칭률도 제자리, 가이딩에서 느껴지는 부족함도 그대로, 목마름은 영원하지."   
"어떻게 그렇게 자세히 알아?" 

제임스는 처음으로 웃음을 거두고 말했다. 

"사랑받지 못하는 센티넬이 너만 있을 거란 생각은 버려."

* * *

  
제임스의 말은 동지애를 다지는 데에 더없이 훌륭한 촉매제가 되었고,   
그날 아침부터 ㅇㅇ와 제임스는 센터 안에서 자유로운 시간 대부분을 붙어 지냈다.   
비슷한 처지끼리 통하는 게 많겠거니 하면서도, 멀리서 지켜보는 윌과 케이트의 시선은 조심스러웠다. 

"맥어보이는 ㅇㅇ에게 좋은 친구가 될 거예요."   
"이사님은 그의 가이드를 아십니까?"   
"네. 매칭 확인하고 둘이 처음 만났을 때 내가 그 가이드를 교육했어요."   
"어떤 사람입니까?"   
"아주 멋진... 멋진 남자죠. 그리고..." 

케이트는 씁쓸한 표정을 지으며, 카페테리아에서 웃고 있는 제임스와 ㅇㅇ를 바라보았다. 

"아름다운 부인과 예쁜 딸이 있어요." 

* * *

  
무기술 훈련을 앞두고 제임스와 ㅇㅇ는 또 붙어 앉아 수다를 떨었다. 

"내가 네 가이드를 만나면 한 대 칠 지도 몰라. 센티넬 보고 거지라니, 너무 하잖아."   
"그 사람이 얼마나 훌륭하신 몸인데. 우리 기숙사도 그 사람이 지어 준 거래.   
그런 분한테 '당신이 내 가이드요~'하고 나타난 게 나라고. 얼마나 마음에 안 들겠어?"   
"어이구, 그래도 지 가이드라고 편드냐?" 

ㅇㅇ는 제임스의 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀고, 제임스는 키득거렸다.   
그가 보드라운 헝겊을 고쳐 쥐며 총기를 손질한다.   
ㅇㅇ는 가만히 지켜보기만 하고, 제임스는 미소를 지었다. 

"왜 무기를 거부하는지 이해는 하지만, 어떻게 사용하는지 배울 필요는 있어."   
"난 나를 지키고 싶지 않아. 죽는 상황이 오면 그냥 죽어버릴 거야. 누굴 죽이는 건 더 싫고." 

제임스는 특유의 환한 얼굴로 너그럽게 말했다.

"너 혼자 있다가 아무에게도 피해 주지 않고 죽는 거야 괜찮지.   
하지만 지금은 팀이 있다는 걸 알아야 해.   
너의 미숙함으로 나머지 일곱이 위험에 처하면? 그러다 불상사가 생기면?   
그땐 너 자신을 더 용서하지 못할 거야."   
"..."   
"지금이야 내 재량으로 봐주는 거지만, ㅇㅇ, 언젠가는 강제로 훈련받아야 해."   
"..."   
"네 가이드를 지켜야 할 수도 있어." 

ㅇㅇ는 부드럽게 빛나는 그의 푸른 눈을 보았다. 

"제임스, 넌 어떻게 그렇게 밝아?"   
"사랑받아서?"   
"하지만 너도 완전한 사랑을 받는 건 아니잖아."   
"ㅇㅇ, 가이드에게서 받는 사랑이 전부는 아니야."   
"무슨 말인지 모르겠어."   
"그레이엄씨로부터 가족애를 느끼지? 이사님으로부턴 존경심? 뭐 그런 걸 느낄 테고.   
난 지금 너와 우정을 쌓는 중이야. 팀원들과도 마찬가지겠지.   
세상엔 다양한 종류의 좋은 감정들이 있어. 가이드에게서 느끼는 부족함은 그걸로 채우면 돼."   
"그래도... 본능이... 그런 거 있지 않아?"   
"있지. 하지만 내 마음대로 안 되는 것도 있음을 받아들여야지.   
어떤 자세로 어떻게 살아갈지는 결국 너에게 달린 거야." 

제임스가 자리에서 일어서며 ㅇㅇ의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 

"이 오빠가 그래도 너보다 많은 경험을 했으니, 앞으로 잘 배워두도록." 

ㅇㅇ는 다시 그의 옆구리를 찌르려 했으나, 그의 몸짓이 빨라 성공하지 못했다.   
둘은 그렇게 투닥거리며 훈련장으로 향했다.

* * *

  
오늘은 ㅇㅇ 혼자 연구실에서 실험 결과를 읽는 날이다.   
알파벳 E로 시작하는 약물 검사 결과를 읽으며, ㅇㅇ는 샌드위치를 우물거렸다. 

"미친놈들..." 

처음 실험 결과를 읽기 시작했을 때, 상세한 묘사와 첨부된 사진의 끔찍함을 못 이기고 토하기를 여러 번 했던 ㅇㅇ는,   
이제 이력이 난 듯 음식을 먹으며 읽을 수도 있었다.   
온몸에 두드러기가 난 사진도 있었고, 주사 맞은 부위가 퉁퉁 부은 사진도 있었다.   
그것보다 화나는 건, 사진에 찍힌 자신의 얼굴과 몸에 구타의 흔적이 많은 것이다.   
ㅇㅇ는 분노를 담아 샌드위치를 씹었고, 연신 욕지거리를 해댔다. 

"어우... 씨..." 

"쓰레기들..." 

"미친!" 

그 찰나에 미켈슨이 문을 열고 들어선다. 

"뭐?"   
"아... 아니에요." 

당황한 ㅇㅇ는 자세를 고쳐 앉고 언제 그랬냐 싶게 다시 조용히 읽기 시작했다.   
미켈슨이 그 앞에 앉아 가방을 올리고 노트북이며 태블릿을 펼치자 ㅇㅇ는 의아했다. 

"오늘 안 오신다고 들었는데요."   
"..." 

표정이나 태도를 보아하니 기분이 나쁜 것 같았다.   
이럴 땐 조용히 있어야지, 제임스가 그러라고 했으니.   
제임스를 떠올리자 센터로 돌아갈 때 피자 사 가기로 했던 것과 오는 길에 그 가게가 휴일인 걸 본 것이 연달아 떠올랐다.   
조용히 일어나는 ㅇㅇ에게 미켈슨은 시선을 주지 않은 채 물었다. 

"어디 가?"   
"잠깐 화장실 좀..." 

그는 대답이 없다.   
ㅇㅇ는 입술을 삐죽거리며 연구실을 나섰다.   
누가 가이딩 해달랬나, 형질은 왜 또 친절한 건데? 가이딩 말고 말이나 똑바로 하시지. 흥.

조금 떨어진 복도에서 ㅇㅇ가 제임스에게 전화를 걸었다.   
쑥덕대다 키득거리는 소리가 연구실 안으로 들어오자, 미켈슨은 나지막이 한숨을 쉬었다.   
영락없는 어린애다.   
전처럼 몸과 정신이 따로 노는 거 말고, 정말 길거리에서 흔히 볼 수 있는 20대 청춘의 시덥잖음이다.   
저런 애 때문에 지난 며칠 동안 섹스를 못했다는 게 미켈슨은 어처구니없었다.   
그냥 그럴 수 없었다.   
섹스를 하고 싶다는 욕구가 완전히 사라졌다.   
그렇다고 ㅇㅇ가 떠오르는 것도 아니고, 그냥 조용히 책을 읽고 그림을 그리는 데에 집중하는 것이다.   
고개를 절레절레하는데, 밖에서 ㅇㅇ의 꺅-하는 소리가 들렸다. 

"미쳤어, 어쩌려고??? 그래서??? 정말??? 알았어, 그럼 맥주만 산다? 응, 이따 봐." 

웃으며 전화를 끊는데, 등 뒤에서 미켈슨의 차가운 목소리가 들렸다. 

"여기가 화장실인가?" 

화들짝 놀란 ㅇㅇ는 그가 내보내는 형질이 조금 차가워진 것을 느꼈다.   
대답 없이 고개만 숙이고 선 ㅇㅇ가 못마땅했지만, 더 묻는 것도 모양새가 이상한 것 같아 그는 문을 열고 섰다. 

"놀러 온 거 아니야. 들어 가." 

ㅇㅇ는 언제 웃었냐는 듯 조금 부루퉁한 얼굴로 쏙 들어간다. 

* * *

  
둘은 침묵 속에서 각자의 할 일을 했다.   
종이 넘기는 소리, 자판을 두드리거나 화면을 터치하는 소리만 들린다.   
조금 남은 샌드위치 조각을 본 미켈슨이 다시 모니터를 보며 말했다.

"저녁 먹고 들어 가." 

뜬금없는 말에 ㅇㅇ가 놀란 눈으로 올려 보았다. 

"6시까지 안 들어가면 저 징계받아요."   
"내가 알아서 할 거야." 

ㅇㅇ는 두 눈을 깜빡이며 그를 보았고, 미켈슨은 여전히 모니터만 보고 있다. 

"저녁 약속 있습니다. 죄송합니다." 

그제야 미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ를 보았다.   
둘은 말없이 시선을 마주했고, 이상하게도 한참을 그렇게 있었다.   
삐딱하지도, 공격하지도 않는, 그저 담담한 눈길로 서로를 보다, 미켈슨이 먼저 고개를 돌렸다. 

"알았어." 

ㅇㅇ는 다시 종이를 넘겼고, 미켈슨이 보던 페이지는 넘어갈 줄 몰랐다. 

* * *

일하러 나간 넷을 제외하고, 나머지 팀원이 주방에 모여 저녁 식사를 한다.   
취향껏 골라 온 케밥, 타코, 치킨, 누들이 놓였고, ㅇㅇ가 잔뜩 사 온 맥주를 들이키며 웃고 떠든다.   
평범한 청년들답게 대화의 주제는 연예 뉴스나 스포츠 경기 따위였다.   
흔하지 않은 부분이라면 자연스레 넘어가는 다음 주제가 '센티넬과 가이드'라는 것.   
매칭률도 높고 연애 전선에도 이상 없는 이가 있는가 하면, 지금 모인 넷 중 세 사람처럼 목마른 이도 있었다.   
천하제일 불행 대회를 하듯, 서로 내 처지가 제일 끔찍하네 어쩌네 우기다가 자신들의 가이드가 얼마나 매정하고 못된 사람인지 이르기 시작하니, 제 가이드와 설레는 연애 중인 한 사람만 민망할 따름이다. 

목소리가 커지고 웃다가 화 내기를 반복하는 틈에서 ㅇㅇ가 내내 말이 없음을 느낀 제임스가 묻는다.

"ㅇㅇ, 왜 그래?"   
"응?"   
"오늘 무슨 일 있었어?"   
"아니..." 

신나게 제 가이드 흉을 보던 팀원이 거들었다. 

"왜? 뭔데? 가이드가 또 구박 하디?"   
"아냐."   
"그럼?"   
"저녁을 먹자더라." 

말이 끝나자마자 차갑게 가라앉는 분위기에 ㅇㅇ가 당황했다. 

"왜... 들 그래?"   
"ㅇㅇ, 네 가이드가 너한테 같이 저녁 먹자고 했단 말이야?"   
"응."   
"뭐, 내일이나 주말에?"   
"아니, 오늘 저녁."   
"근데 너 왜 여기 있어?"   
"약속 있어서 안된다고 했지." 

아까보다 더 무겁게 가라앉은 분위기에 ㅇㅇ가 식은땀을 흘리려던 찰나, 나머지 셋이 동시에 소리를 질렀다. 

"아아아악!!!!!"   
"너 미쳤니????????? 너 제정신이야?????"   
"세상에! 세상에! 이 순진한 애 좀 봐라!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"가이드가 데이트 신청을 하는데 거절하는 센티넬이 어딨어!"   
"아하하... 너 아까는... 네 가이드랑 밥을 먹느니 감금실 들어간다며?"   
"그건 데이트 신청을 받아 본 적이 없으니까 하는 말이지!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

빽! 소리 지르는 동료의 성화에 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 

"데이트 아냐, 그냥 밥 먹고 가라는 거였어. 그럴 사람 아니야."   
"그럴 사람이 아닌 사람이 밥을 먹고 가라 했단 거는, 이제 그럴 사람이 되었다는 거잖아!!!!!"   
"설마..."   
"아이고, 못살아! 제임스, 몇 시야?"   
"6시 30분!"   
"아직 안 늦었어! 야, 너 이거 가지고 빨리 가! 제임스, 얘 좀 데려다주고 와!" 

팀원 둘은 아직 손대지 않은 포장 음식을 야무지게 챙겨 ㅇㅇ 손에 들렸고, 제임스는 겉옷을 입으며 차 열쇠를 챙겼다. 

"잠깐만... 아냐! 그 사람 갔을 거야."   
"일단 가 보자. 갔으면 다시 와서 먹으면 되는 거야."

ㅇㅇ는 제임스의 현혹으로 얻은 외출권을 쥐고 요란한 배웅을 받으며 다시 연구실로 가야 했다.   
제임스는 단속에 걸리지만 않을 정도의 속도를 유지하며 능숙하게 운전했고,   
ㅇㅇ는 여전히 환하게 불이 켜진, 그러나 경비가 삼엄한 연구실 앞에 도착했을 때에야 정신을 차렸다. 

"제임스, 이건... 아닌 거 같아."   
"왜?"   
"그 사람이랑 나, 이런 사이 아니야." 

냉정하게 판단하려고 애쓰는 ㅇㅇ를 조용히 보던 그는 ㅇㅇ의 머리카락을 넘겨주며 웃었다. 

"데이트라고 생각하지 마. ㅇㅇ, 그냥 밥 먹으러 온 거야.   
저녁 먹자고 했던 거 보면 네 가이드도 변화를 원했을 거야. 박자가 좀 늦었지만 거기에 응답하는 게 너에게도 좋을 거고.   
이참에 동네 음식이 어떤 건지 맛 좀 보여주고, 혹시 처음 먹는 거라 하면 실컷 비웃어주다 와." 

ㅇㅇ는 긴장한 표정으로 그를 돌아봤다.   
제임스는 참 편안하고 환한 미소를 가졌다.   
알면 알수록 능력을 떠나 그가 왜 리더인지 알게 된다. 

"무서워..."   
"알아." 

입술을 물고 창밖 건물을 보는 ㅇㅇ의 눈동자가 떨렸다. 

"들어가. 정말 없을 수도 있으니까, 어디 보자... 정확히 20분 뒤에 출발할 거야.   
그때까지 안 나오면 좋은 시간 보내고 있는 걸로 알께.   
그리고 잊지 마. 외출권이 세 시간 짜리라서 9시 30분까지는 여기로 와야 해."   
"응..." 

ㅇㅇ는 차에서 내려 심호흡을 했다.   
입구로 들어가다 뭔가 잊은 듯 다시 뛰어 오더니 울먹이며 말한다. 

"제임스! 고마워!" 

제임스는 푸른 눈을 빛내며 환하게 웃어 보였다. 

* * *

  
연구실은 건물에서도 가장 안쪽, 중간층에 위치해있다.   
엘리베이터 안에서 몇 번이나 옷매무새를 확인한 ㅇㅇ는 문이 열리고 쭉 뻗은 복도가 나오자 안도했다.   
미켈슨의 형질이 저 멀리 복도 끝에서부터 미세하게 흘러오고 있었기 때문이다.   
심호흡을 하고, 땀에 젖는 손바닥을 바지에 문질러대며 조용히 걷다가 복도 중간쯤에서 그의 형질이 더 진해진 것을 느꼈다.   
잔상이 아니었다. 역시 그는 연구실에 남아 있나 보다.

안심하며 속도를 내어 모퉁이를 돌아 서다, ㅇㅇ는 멈칫했다.   
그의 형질이 낯설었다.   
더웠고, 흥분했고... 끈적였다.   
여기에서 걸음을 멈추고 돌아가야 한다-고 이성이 외쳤지만, 이상하게도 발걸음이 멈추지 않았다.   
연구실 문을 열 걸음 정도 남겼을 때, ㅇㅇ는 등줄기가 서늘해지고 온몸에 소름이 돋는 것에 당황했다.   
무서웠다.   
더 가까이 가면 안될 것 같은 불안감에 손이 떨렸다. 

매즈 미켈슨. 내 가이드. 간신히 방어해서 매칭률이 87%를 보이나, 실제론 100%에 가까울 지정 가이드.   
그가 욕망에 달구어진 형질을 뿜어내고 있었다.   
그리고 그것이 ㅇㅇ도, 그 자신도 아닌, 낯선 센티넬을 향하고 있음을 깨달았을 때, ㅇㅇ는 현기증을 느끼며 휘청거렸다.   
온몸의 피가 식는다는 건 이런 것일까. 

연구실에서부터 복도로 새어 나오는 형질 줄기가 닿을까 부들부들 떨며 뒷걸음질 치기 시작한다.   
미켈슨의 형질엔 ㅇㅇ보다 한참 약한 센티넬의 형질이 엉겨 있었다.   
둘 다 뜨거웠다.   
둘 다 욕망에 끓어오르며 흥분한 상태였고, ㅇㅇ의 혐오와 좌절을 꺼내기에 충분했다. 

마침내 이 상황에 정점을 찍는 여성의 교성이 들리자, ㅇㅇ의 손에 들려 있던 종이 가방이 요란한 소리를 내며 떨어졌다.   
깨진 병에서 흘러나온 맥주와 널브러진 음식들이 엉기기 시작할 때 ㅇㅇ는 뒤돌아 뛰었고,   
복도로 나온 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ임이 분명한 뒷모습이 막 사라지는 것을 보고 말았다. 

우우웅- 

낮게 울리는 공기의 진동에 어리둥절하던 연구원들과 경비원들이 로비에 모이기 시작했다.   
그 사이를 가로지르며 빠르게 뛰던 ㅇㅇ가 매끈한 바닥에 주저앉았고,   
동시에 쿠웅! 소리를 내는 충격파에 ㅇㅇ의 주변이 움푹 파였다. 

"센티넬이야!"   
"저 센티넬이 폭주하려고 해!"   
"비상벨 울리고, 셔터 내려!"   
"누가 센터에 연락해!"   
"경비! 경비!"   
"모두 대피해!!!!"

비상벨이 요란하게 울리기 시작했고, 사람들은 ㅇㅇ에게서 최대한 멀리 떨어지려 했다.   
3층 난간까지 뛰어 온 미켈슨이 저 아래 주저앉은 ㅇㅇ를 발견하고 이름을 부르려던 찰나, 로비에 모인 수십 명의 인파가 무시무시한 비명을 지르기 시작한다. 

"꺄아아아아아악!!!!!!!!!!"   
"으아아 아! 아아아 아악!!!!!!!!!!"   
"살려줘! 살려줘!!"   
"내가 아냐! 내가 그런 게 아니라고!!!!!!!"   
"아아악!!!!!!!!!" 

아무 일도 없었다.   
미켈슨의 눈에 로비는 멀쩡했고, ㅇㅇ를 중심으로 방사형 금이 간 것 외에 건물의 피해도 없었다.   
전기도, 조명도, 시스템도 멀쩡하다.   
오로지 비상벨이 울리고 붉은 경고등이 깜빡일 뿐이다. 

무슨 일이 일어나고 있음은 연극을 하듯 아우성인 사람들이 보여주었다.   
누구는 울부짖었고, 누구는 쓰러져 뒹굴었으며, 누구는 허공을 향해 분노했다.   
각자 다른 곳에 시선을 두고, 구르고, 뛰고, 뒷걸음질 치다 주저앉았다.   
괴성과 절규가 끊이지 않았으며, 누군가는 구토를, 누군가는 벽에 제 머리를 부딪히기 시작한다.   
경비원 중 몇몇은 총을 꺼내 들고 허공을 향해 쏘기 시작했다.   
지옥이었다!   
이들의 중심에 ㅇㅇ가 있음을 보며, 그제야 미켈슨은 깨달았다. 

'ㅇㅇ! 도대체 무슨 짓을...!' 

미켈슨은 풀어진 셔츠를 휘날리며 계단을 뛰어내려갔고, ㅇㅇ에게서 시선을 떼지 않던 얼굴이 경악으로 물든다.   
ㅇㅇ가 피를 토했기 때문이다.   
마침내 로비로 내려와 절규하는 사람들을 헤치며 ㅇㅇ에게 근접했을 때, 그는 더 다가갈 수 없었다.   
그를 막고 선 젊은 남자가 있었다. 

"물러서요."   
"뭐?"   
"애 죽이기 싫으면 물러나라고." 

늘 따뜻하고 화사하던 얼굴이 분노에 일그러지고, ㅇㅇ를 돌아본 제임스는 전력을 다해 힘을 쓰기 시작했다.   
천천히 한 걸음씩, 초점을 잃은 ㅇㅇ가 들을 수 있도록 큰 소리를 내며 말을 걸었다. 

"ㅇㅇ! ㅇㅇ, 나야, 제임스! ㅇㅇ, 나 좀 봐!" 

커억-하며 한 번 더 핏덩어리를 쏟은 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴이 파랗게 질려 갔다.   
온몸을 떨었고, 피눈물이 흐르기 시작했다.

"ㅇㅇ! 여기 봐! 나야! 나 기억해? 날 보라고!" 

제임스와 ㅇㅇ 사이에 두 걸음의 간격이 남았을 때, ㅇㅇ는 고개를 돌려 제임스를 보았다.   
제임스의 걸음이 멈췄다.   
그와 ㅇㅇ 사이에 없던 무언가가 형체를 드러내기 시작했기 때문이다.   
사람의 형태를 뗬고, 그게 누구인지 알아보자마자 제임스는 고개를 저으며 중얼거렸다. 

"씨발...ㅇㅇ, 너... 정신 차리기만 해 봐..." 

완전한 형태를 갖춘 이가 비통한 표정으로 눈물을 흘리며 제임스에게 말을 걸었다. 

"제임스... 너 때문에... 너만 아니었으면..."   
"아냐, 당신이 아니야. 당신은 가짜야." 

제임스는 이성을 잃지 않으려 필사적이었다. 

"너 때문에 나와 내 가족은 불행해졌어... 너 때문에..." 

남자는 굵은 눈물을 떨구며 흐느끼기 시작했고, 제임스의 눈에도 눈물이 차올랐다. 

"아냐... 당신은 가짜인데..."   
"제임스... 왜... 왜 나타나서..." 

제임스가 울먹이며 손을 뻗지만, 차마 그를 만지지 못하고 주저했다. 

"에릭, 미안해... 내가... 내가..." 

두 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 무너진 제임스가 울부짖기 시작한다. 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ에게 다가가던 젊은 남자마저 허공에 대고 뭐라 중얼거리다 울기 시작하자,   
미켈슨은 이 아비규환 속에서 제정신으로 서 있는 것은 오로지 자신 뿐임을 알았다.   
ㅇㅇ가 세 번째로 피를 토하고 바닥에 엎어졌을 때, 드디어 정신을 차린 그는 전력을 다해 형질을 퍼부었고,   
아마 이것은 그가 발현한 이래 가장 큰 힘을 쓴 것일 터였다.

그러나.   
단 한 줄기도 스며들지 못하고 산산이 부서진다. 

간헐적으로 발작하며 초점 잃은 눈동자를 가진 채로, ㅇㅇ는 그의 형질을 깨트렸다.   
ㅇㅇ는 폭주 중이다. 이미 이성을 잃었음에도 가이드를 거부하고 있었다.   
미켈슨은 더없이 차가운 표정으로 셔츠를 벗었고, 성큼성큼 걸어 가 쓰러진 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 일으킨다.   
주저 없이 재킷을 벗기고, 블라우스를 뜯어내듯 당겼다.   
투둑-하며 단추가 떨어질 때 훤히 드러난 ㅇㅇ의 가슴골은 이미 피로 얼룩져 있었다.   
미켈슨은 망설이지 않았다.   
얼굴을 처박고 ㅇㅇ의 살덩이에 입을 맞추고 이를 내어 물었다.   
울혈이 생기도록 강하게 빨아내다 혀를 내어 핥으며 목덜미까지 올라왔다.   
발작은 멈추지 않았고 떠진 눈은 여전히 회색빛이었다.   
ㅇㅇ의 허리를 감싼 팔뚝에 힘이 들어가자, 그와 ㅇㅇ의 상체가 빈틈없이 맞닿았다.   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 귓가에 뜨거운 숨을 불다가 귓불을 물었다.   
다시 혀를 내어 귀 뒤를 핥았고, 마침내 얼굴로 와 입을 맞췄다. 

서둘렀지만 결코 서툴지 않았다. 

능숙하게 혀를 밀어 넣으니, ㅇㅇ의 입안은 비릿한 피로 가득 차 있었다.   
거부하지 않고 모조리 빨아 마시며 ㅇㅇ의 혀를 찾았다.   
두 팔에 더 힘을 실어 힘껏 끌어안더니, 잠시 입술을 물리고 ㅇㅇ의 귓가에 중얼거렸다. 

"그만해." 

"ㅇㅇ, 제발." 

미켈슨은 진심을 다해 온 힘을 쏟아냈다.   
부들거리는 몸뚱이를 안고, 입을 맞추고, 드러난 맨살에 애무를 하며 있는 힘껏 형질을 쏟아부었다.   
부서지고 깨져도 퍼붓기를 멈추지 않았고, 그의 판단은 옳았다.   
마침내, 한 줄기 형질이 ㅇㅇ에게 스며든 것이다!   
또 한 줄기, 또 한 줄기... 그렇게 미세하게 가이딩을 받아들이던 몸이 늘어지자 발작이 줄어든다.   
허여 멀 건한 눈동자 위로 눈꺼풀이 덮이고, 컥컥거리던 숨소리가 진정되어 갔다.   
동시에 절규하던 연구원들과 경비원들은 눈앞의 환영이 희미해지는 것을 느꼈고,   
이에 가장 먼저 이성을 찾은 제임스가 뛰어 와 ㅇㅇ의 목덜미에 무언가를 내리꽂았다. 

"뭐하는-"   
"형질 안정제예요!"

주사기를 채웠던 붉은 용액이 한 방울도 남지 않고 ㅇㅇ에게 투약되자, ㅇㅇ는 그대로 잠들어버렸다.  
폭주가 멈추었다.


	8. Chapter 8

  
오후 5시 정각에 읽던 서류를 정리하고 일어난 ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨에게 정중하게 인사하고 연구실을 나섰다.   
고개를 까딱한 게 전부였던 미켈슨은 혼자 연구실에 남아 업무에만 집중한다. 

시곗바늘이 7시를 향할 즈음, 누군가가 문을 두드린 후 조용히 들어왔다.   
연구소장 중 한 명이었고, 아름다운 외모를 가졌으며, 이전에도 몇 번인가 미켈슨과 몸을 섞은 일이 있었다.   
일과 사생활을 철저하게 구분하는 미켈슨처럼, 그녀도 그랬다.   
들어서자마자 스커트 아래로 팬티를 내리며 성욕을 드러낸 것은, 오랜만에 미켈슨과 독대할 수 있는 때에 마침 업무가 종료되었기 때문이다. 

미켈슨은 안경을 내려놓고 자리에서 일어났다.   
벨트가 아닌 넥타이에 먼저 손이 갔던 것은 충동에 가까웠다.   
말없이 내미는 두 손목을 실크 넥타이로 감싸고는 벽에 박힌 옷걸이에 단단히 건다.   
결박당한 채 벽에 매달린 연구소장은 색기 가득한 미소를 지으며 뜨거운 숨을 쉬기 시작했고, 미켈슨은 그녀의 전신을 훑으며 재킷을 벗었다. 

셔츠 단추를 풀며 어떻게 먹어 치울지 생각한다.   
저 직급에 오를 만큼 능력 있고 욕망이 큰 이 여자는 센티넬이다.   
자신에게 늘 즐거운 시간을 제공했던 것을 떠올리자 그의 앞섶이 부풀어 오른다.   
매칭률은 낮아도 높은 등급의 광역 가이드가 내뿜는 형질은 센티넬을 달구기에 충분했고,   
그와의 섹스가 완벽했음을 기억하고 있는 그녀의 다리 사이는 이미 흠뻑 젖은 채였다. 

키스도, 애무도, 전희도 없다.   
서로가 원하는 것은 삽입과 오르가슴이 전부였기에, 미켈슨은 표정 없이 제 것을 밀어 넣었고 여자는 움켜잡듯 조여댔다.   
온 신경을 아래에 집중하며 센티넬과 가이드는 헐떡였다.   
여자의 오르가슴이 올라오는 것과 미켈슨의 사정감이 밀려오는 데에는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다.   
신음을 참던 여자가 고개를 꺾고 "아!... 아아!"하고 교성을 내던 순간에 미켈슨도 어금니를 물고 사정한다.

퍼억!

둔탁한 파열음이 들린 것은 그때였다.   
서둘러 몸을 빼고 옷을 정돈하며 문을 연 미켈슨은 복도 바닥에 떨어진 종이 가방과 그 안에서 쏟아져 나오는 맥주를 보았다.   
고개를 들자 낯익은 뒤태가 이제 막 모퉁이를 돌아선다. 

'ㅇㅇ? 젠장!' 

그녀가 남기는 형질은 그 어느 때보다 날뛰고 있었고, 미켈슨의 심장 부근이 다시 조여 왔다.   
통증을 의아해할 시간이 없었다.   
그는 ㅇㅇ를 잡아야 했고, 서둘러야 했다. 

우우웅- 

두려움이 느껴지는 진동이 건물 전체를 울린다. 

쿠웅- 

뭔가 폭발한 것인가 싶을 때 사람들의 웅성거림이 들렸다.   
붉은 경고등이 켜지고, 비상벨이 무섭게 울렸다. 

흩날리는 형질을 쫓아 로비를 내려 볼 수 있는 3층 난간 앞에 도착한 순간, 미켈슨은 바닥에 주저앉은 ㅇㅇ를 보았다.   
이름을 부르려 입을 열었을 때. 

"꺄아아아아아악!!!!!!!!!!"   
"으아아 아! 아아아 아악!!!!!!!!!!"   
"아아악!!!!!!!!!" 

모여 있던 수십 명의 연구원들과 경비원들이 괴성을 지르기 시작하고,   
똑똑하고 냉정하며 매사에 정확하던 매즈 미켈슨은 처음으로 머리가 굳는 것을 느꼈다. 

* * *

  
센터장의 사무실에서 잭과 미켈슨이 침묵한 지 십여 분이 넘었다.   
메시지 알림이 쉬지 않고 울렸지만 잭은 무시했고, 마침내 상황이 정리됐음을 알리는 마지막 보고가 들어왔을 때 미켈슨을 보았다.

"ㅇㅇ는."   
"..."   
"ㅇㅇ는 위험 대상으로 강등되었고 곧 불명예제대하게 됩니다."   
"..."   
"안정될 때까지 지정 가이드의 가이딩이 필요하며, 강제 집행인만큼 거부하실 수 없습니다."   
"..."   
"연구소의 CCTV를 확인했으나 오후 6시 이후의 기록은 남아있지 않았습니다.   
치료 중인 30여 명의 부상자들은 하나같이 잘 모르겠다, 센티넬을 본 적이 없다고만 합니다.   
하실 말씀 있습니까?"   
"..." 

미켈슨은 눈 하나 깜빡이지 않고 바닥만 노려 보았다.   
그의 연구소에서 일어난 일이니 만큼 증거는커녕 증인도 없는 게 당연했다.   
단 한 명, 제임스 맥어보이가 있었지만, 그도 지금은 침묵 중이다.   
징계가 있더라도 입을 열지 않을 것임을 잭은 잘 알았다.   
상관없었다.   
현장 경험이 많은 센티넬 하나는 무사하고, 쓸 곳은 많아도 쓸 수 없는 센티넬만 잃는 것이니 손해는 아니었다. 

"제 센티넬인 만큼-"   
"미켈슨씨." 

미켈슨은 말을 끊는 잭을 보았다. 

"거래는 없습니다. 폭주가 가라앉지 않는 센티넬은 사살됩니다." 

다시 한번 미켈슨의 가슴이 저릿했다.   
그 어느 때보다 강도가 높아 저절로 미간이 좁혀졌지만, 잭에게 보이지 않기 위해 고개를 돌렸다.   
이 통증이 ㅇㅇ와 연결된 것임을 미켈슨은 인정해야 했다. 

내가 죄책감을 느끼나? 모르겠다.   
ㅇㅇ를 살리기 위해 노력하고 싶은가? 글쎄... 죽기를 바라는 건 분명 아니다.   
그렇다면 왜 살길 바라나? 모르겠다.   
센티넬을 폭주하게 만든 내 평판이 신경 쓰이는가? 그럴지도. 

미켈슨은 자리에서 일어났다.   
여기는 이따위 자문자답을 할 곳이 아니다.   
원칙주의자인 센터장 잭과는 그 어떤 타협도 없을 터, 더 높은 사람을 만나야 했다.

* * *

  
잭도 놀랄 만큼 모든 일이 순식간에 이루어졌다.   
형질 안정제를 최대치로 투여받고 감금실에 갇혔던 ㅇㅇ는 침대에 눕혀진 그대로 센터 밖으로 옮겨졌다.   
폭주 이후 기록된 모든 자료도 모조리 넘겨졌으며, 이 일은 기밀 사항이 되어 강제로 함구되었다.   
ㅇㅇ에 관한 그 어떤 것도 묻고 말하고 궁금해해서는 안되었다. 

"어디로 보낸 겁니까?" 

소식을 듣고 달려온 윌은 잭에게 따져 물었다. 

"매즈 미켈슨의 연구소네."   
"강제 집행되는 행위는 무조건 센터 내에서 이루어져야 하잖습니까?"   
"예외도 있는 법이지."   
"그런 법은 없습니다."   
"그런 법을 4시간 만에 만들어 낸 게 매즈 미켈슨이야." 

윌은 어처구니가 없었다. 

"참... 대단한 양반이군요... 평판 깎이는 게 어지간히 싫었나 봅니다..."   
"더 놀라운 게 뭔지 아나?"   
"더 놀랄 게 있습니까?"   
"비공식적으로 들어온 소식통에 의하면 ㅇㅇ는 그의 연구소로 가지 않았네."   
"네? 그럼 어디 있습니까?"   
"그의 집일세." 

윌은 할 말을 잃고 말았다.

* * *

  
_"집이라고요?"_  
"네. ㅇㅇ에게는 더 좋을지도요. 이번에야말로 진짜 가이딩을 받을 테니까요." 

전화기를 들고, 케이트는 연신 손톱을 물었다. 

_"ㅇㅇ가 살 수 있을까요?"_  
"미켈슨이 제대로만 한다면요.   
맥어보이에게 공감 취조했을 때 보니, 아슬아슬했지만 늦지 않게 안정제를 투여했어요."   
_"맥어보이는 왜 침묵하고 있죠?"_  
"ㅇㅇ가... 집단 환각을 일으켰어요. 아무래도 시설 화재도 그런 식으로 생긴 것 같습니다.   
아무튼, 맥어보이가 환각으로 가이드를 봤어요."   
_"맙소사..."_  
"안 좋은... 거죠?"   
_"안 좋은 정도가 아니에요._  
 _에릭은, 맥어보이의 가이드 말이에요, 그 사람은 자기 센티넬이 남자인 것에 반발이 커요._  
 _완벽한 이성애자이고, 아내와 딸을 끔찍하게 사랑하거든요._  
 _그의 아내가 모든 걸 내려놓고 가이딩 하도록 노력해서 맥어보이가 살 수 있었지만, 그 가정은 지금도 고통스러워하고 있어요."_  
"맥어보이의 죄책감이 크던데, 이유가 있었군요."   
_"맥어보이가 화가 났던가요?"_  
"ㅇㅇ에 대한 원망은 없었습니다. 죄책감과 자기혐오가 강했어요.   
자기혐오에 대해서는 ㅇㅇ에 뒤지지 않을 정도였고요."   
_"그럴 거예요... 에릭의 자기혐오도 어마어마해서 지금도 저와 상담 치료를 받고 있거든요. 맥어보이도 알고 있고요..."_

윌과 케이트는 한동안 아무 말도 할 수 없었다.   
더 이상 물어뜯을 손톱이 없을 때가 돼서야 케이트가 입을 열었다. 

_"윌, ㅇㅇ가 센터로 돌아올 수 있을까요?"_  
"모르겠습니다. 미켈슨이 어디까지 손을 댄 건지 감도 안 와요."   
_"돌아와야 해요. 반드시 그래야 해요."_

전화기 너머로 케이트를 부르는 소리가 들렸다. 

_"미안해요, 가봐야겠어요."_  
"또 뵙겠습니다."   
_"그래요. 전화 고마워요."_

전화를 끊은 윌은 문득 궁금해졌다.   
ㅇㅇ가 센터로 반드시 돌아와야 한다는 게 정확히 무슨 뜻일까.

* * *

  
"지금부터 따로 지시하기 전까지 모든 업무는 집에서 할 테니 외부 일정 전부 취소해."   
"이유를 물어오면 뭐라고 할까요?"   
"내가 일일이 이유를 설명해가며 일정을 바꾸는 사람이던가?" 

서슬 퍼런 미켈슨의 말에 비서는 대꾸 없이 고개를 숙였다. 

"연구소 처리는?"   
"증언 거부서와 함구 계약서는 모두 받아냈고, 보상금 지급은 내일 중으로 마무리됩니다.   
관련 데이터는 모두 파기했으며, 원본은 대표님 서버에 보관 중입니다."   
"회계부와 법무부 닥치게 하고 보상금 지급도 오늘 중으로 모두 마쳐.   
해뜨기 전까지 티끌 하나 남기지 말고 끝내. 계속 보고하고."   
"알겠습니다." 

비서가 나가고 저택의 보안 장치가 가동되는 소리가 들리자, 석상 마냥 움직임이 없던 미켈슨이 큰 걸음으로 자리를 옮겼다.   
성큼성큼 걸으며 재킷을 벗어던지고, 넥타이와 셔츠도 벗는다.   
두툼한 철문 앞에 섰을 때 그의 상체는 완전히 드러난 채였고, 문을 열고 들어선 그는 다시 한번 저릿한 통증에 심호흡을 했다. 

방안은 작은 연구실과 같았다.   
여러 대의 모니터와 알 수 없는 기계들이 가득했으며, 가운데 놓인 큰 침대 위에 약물을 주렁주렁 달고 있는 ㅇㅇ가 누워 있었다.   
벌써 세 번째 수혈팩을 달고 있었고, 형질 안정제는 더 이상 투여할 수 없었다.   
약효는 곧 떨어질 테고 다시 폭주가 시작될 것이다. 

조금 어두웠던 방의 조도를 한층 더 어둡게 내린 미켈슨이 천천히 다가가 ㅇㅇ를 보았다.   
급히 옮겨지느라 엉망인 머리카락을 정돈해주니, 가려졌던 얼굴과 목덜미의 피멍이 드러난다.   
덤덤한 손길로 센터 유니폼의 상의를 열고, 의료용 가위를 들어 소매를 자른다.   
팔뚝과 손등에 꼽힌 바늘이 빠지지 않도록 조심스레 벗겨 낸 후, 굳은 피가 딱딱하게 붙은 브라렛도 잘라 버렸다.   
마침내 드러난 ㅇㅇ의 상체에는 자신이 물었던 잇자국과 한껏 빨았던 울혈이 있었지만,   
내부 출혈이 멍으로 드러나 곳곳이 시퍼런 것에 비하면 아무것도 아니었다.

다시 가슴이 저릿했다. 

나는 지금 이런 네가 아픈가?   
너에게 미안한가?   
이렇게 처참한 몰골로 만들어 놓고 다시 살리려는 게 나를 위한 것인가, 너를 위한 것인가?   
너는 대체 왜 나를 흔드는가?   
나는 너를 원하지 않는데, 나는 센티넬이 아닌데, 왜 너 때문에 흔들리는가? 

꼬리를 무는 질문에 미간을 찌푸리던 미켈슨은 우선순위를 정하기로 했다. 

너를 살리고 싶다. 

그는 침대에 올라 ㅇㅇ 위에 무게를 싣지 않기 위해 애쓰며 조심스레 자리 잡았다.   
ㅇㅇ의 볼을 부드럽게 쓰다듬고 고개를 숙였다.   
코 끝이 닿을 때, 연약한 숨이 느껴졌다.   
입을 맞추려던 미켈슨은 잠시 멈추더니, ㅇㅇ의 귓가에 속삭였다. 

"ㅇㅇ..." 

"ㅇㅇ, 방어하지 마. 제발." 

* * *

  
매즈 미켈슨이 오만하다 하여 그를 가볍고 허울뿐인 사람이라 볼 수는 없다.   
그의 오만함은 스스로 일구어 낸 결과의 산물일 뿐이다.   
열정이 넘치던 20대에 뛰어난 지식으로 신약 십여 개를 개발해냈고,   
능력을 인정받은 30대에 가족을 포함한 몇몇 대주주와의 경영 승계 싸움에서 이겼다.   
회사와 연구소의 소유권을 완벽하게 손에 쥔 40대가 되어서야 가이드로 발현했기에, 그가 가이드라는 점도 경쟁자들이 내세울 핑곗거리가 되지 못했다.   
그가 가진 모든 것은 온전히 그의 능력과 노력으로 얻은 것이며, 할 수 있는 것은 반드시 해내는 게 매즈 미켈슨이었다.  
그는 그런 사람이다.   
센터에서 ㅇㅇ를 데려 온 것도 가이딩이 성공할 것이란 확신이 있었기 때문이다.   
단, 성가신 방해 없이, 온전히 그의 방식대로 이루어지길 원했고, 이번에도 그는 옳았다.   
그의 가이딩을 봤다면, 누구라도 그의 헌신에 감탄했으리라.   
최선을 다했고, 진심을 담았으며, 그 어떤 가이드도 이보다 충실할 수는 없었다. 

* * *

  
미켈슨은 상체가 발가벗겨진 ㅇㅇ 곁에 누워 정성껏 입을 맞추었다.   
어디 한 군데 빈틈이 없도록, 손가락 끝에서부터 머리카락 끝까지, 귀밑부터 등 뒤까지, ㅇㅇ의 몸을 조심스레 다루며 입을 맞춘다.   
특히, 혈관이 두드러지는 손목과 팔 안쪽, 목덜미와 심장 부근에서 더 열심히 애무했다.   
손으로 쓰다듬다가 입술로 누르고, 혀를 내어 부드럽게 핥아 올린 후 여린 살을 조금 물고 한껏 빨았다.   
눈가에도, 코끝에도, 귓불과 머리카락에도 입을 맞추며 뜨거운 숨을 불어넣는다.   
ㅇㅇ의 입술에 안착하여 혀를 내밀고 안쪽을 핥으면서도, 두 손은 끊임없이 움직였다.   
머리카락을 쓸고, 가슴을 어루만지고, 겨드랑이부터 골반까지 이어지는 몸을 쓰다듬었다.   
방안을 제 형질로 꽉 채우기 위해 방사 가이딩을 멈추지 않으며, 동시에 허리 위 어디 하나 빠지지 않게 열심히 접촉 가이딩을 했다. 

30여분을 가이딩 한 다음엔 따뜻한 물과 부드러운 수건을 준비한다.   
ㅇㅇ의 몸을 닦아 주기 위해서다.   
10분 정도, 깨지기 쉬운 유리를 다루듯 매우 조심하며 꼼꼼하게 닦아 준다.   
다음 10분은 자리를 정돈하고 가벼운 샤워를 하는 데에 썼다.   
그리고 마지막 10분 동안 ㅇㅇ 곁에 앉아 방사 가이딩만 하며 쉬는 것이다.   
이렇게 한 시간을 채우면, 다시 같은 과정을 반복한다.   
가이딩 하고, ㅇㅇ를 닦아 주고, 자신의 몸을 씻고, 휴식을 취하기.

새벽이 되어 하늘이 파랗게 밝아 오더니 해가 뜬다.   
시원하던 공기가 조금 덥다 싶을 즈음, 시간은 막 정오를 넘겼다.   
나른함을 느낄 오후 4시가 지나고, 노랗게 변한 볕이 다시 차가워지는 저녁이 왔다. 

새벽 2시 즈음부터 해가 진 밤 9시까지 미켈슨은 물 한 모금 마시지 않았고, 백여 개가 넘게 온 메시지를 확인하지도 않았다.   
그 어떤 것에도 관심을 두지 않았다.   
단 하나, ㅇㅇ.   
ㅇㅇ의 널뛰는 형질과 터지기 직전의 파장을 놓치지 않기 위해, 동시에 자신의 형질이 흔들리거나 낭비되지 않도록 집중해야 했다.   
제 센티넬의 폭주를 유도했다는 죄책감, 알게 모르게 새어 나가 쏟아질 여론의 비난과 폭락할 주식, ㅇㅇ를 빼내기 위해 감수해야 했던 손해 등, 그가 생각해야 할 것은 많았으나 단호하게 막아냈다.   
또 의문이 든다. 

왜? 이 센티넬에게 이렇게까지 할 필요가 있는가? 

그러나 미켈슨은 다시 가이딩에 집중한다.   
여기에서 '왜?'냐는 질문은 떠올려선 안되었다.   
우선순위에 따라, 그건 ㅇㅇ가 깨어난 다음의 일이다. 

* * *

  
조용한 밤.   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ에게 무게가 실리지 않도록 옆에 누워, 한 손으론 머리카락을 쓸고 다른 손으론 귓가를 어루만지며 키스하는 중이다.   
실은 형질 안정제의 약효가 사라지던 이른 아침에, ㅇㅇ가 다시 폭주할 기미를 보였다.   
감겨 있던 눈이 떠지고 그 안의 회색빛 눈동자가 드러났을 때 미켈슨은 진심으로 애가 탔고, 지금껏 하던 접촉으로 부족하다면 각인까지 할 각오를 했다.   
그러나 ㅇㅇ의 나신에 올라 온몸에 입을 맞추고 애무하며 그녀의 이름을 쉼 없이 부르기를 수십 분, 드디어 형질은 제자리로 돌아왔고 파장은 부드러운 선을 그렸다.   
이후부터 조금씩 조금씩 접촉 강도를 낮출 수 있었고, 이제, 조금은 안도하는 마음으로 가볍게 키스하는 것이다.   
쪽... 쪽... 들릴락 말락한 소리를 내며 입술이 붙었다 떨어지고, 조심스레 내어지는 혀가 ㅇㅇ의 입술과 하얀 이를 쓸었다.   
볼에도 가볍게, 코에도 비쥬를 날리듯, 그러면서 두 손은 쉬지 않고 쓰다듬는 것이다.  
한참 열중하던 미켈슨은 잠시 고개를 들어 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴을 살피고자 했다.   
그리곤 그대로 굳어버렸다.   
ㅇㅇ가 눈을 뜨고 있었기 때문이다.   
여전히 탁했지만 분명히 자신의 눈동자를 보고 있었다. 

"ㅇㅇ..." 

말도 없고 미동도 없이 그를 보고 있었다.   
모니터를 흘낏 보고, 다시 ㅇㅇ를 내려 보았다.   
쓰다듬던 손은 멈추지 않은 채, 가만히 보고 있는 그의 가슴이 또 저릿하다. 

왜 아픈가.   
너는 깨어났고, 폭주는 가라앉았다.   
나는 최선을 다했고, 마침내 할 일을 끝마쳤다.   
그런데 왜 가슴이 아픈가. 

'왜?'라는 질문의 답을 구할 때가 된 것이다.   
미켈슨은 분명하고 정확한 것을 좋아하는 사람이다.   
이런 식의 탐구적인 질문은 딱 질색이지만, 답을 얻지 못하면 이 센티넬이 또 죽을 수 있음을 이제는 확실히 알았다. 

그가 다시 고개를 숙여 ㅇㅇ의 입술에 제 입술을 대었다.   
그대로 가만히 있어 보지만, ㅇㅇ는 여전히 움직임이 없다.   
가녀린 숨만 코끝에 전해지고, 미켈슨은 한 번 더 가슴 저림을 느꼈다. 

입술을 떼고 ㅇㅇ의 눈을 보았다.   
그가 조금 움직이는대로 시선이 따라온다.   
그래... 시간이 필요할 터였다. 

"쉬어. 좀 더 자도 괜찮아." 

ㅇㅇ가 스르륵 눈을 감았다.   
미켈슨은 그녀의 이마에 다시 한번 입을 맞추고, 곁에 그대로 누워 시선을 떼지 않았다.

* * *

  
이후부터 ㅇㅇ의 상태는 눈에 띄게 좋아졌다.   
좀 더 힘 있게 눈을 떴고, 머리나 손을 움직일 수 있었다.   
미켈슨이 샤워하고 돌아오거나 ㅇㅇ를 위한 부드러운 음식을 담아 올 때마다 ㅇㅇ는 또렷한 시선을 되찾는가 하면, 자리에서 일어나 앉아 있기도 했다.   
그가 닦아주는 대로 가만히 있었고, 먹여주는 대로 입을 벌렸다.   
다시 눕혀 입을 맞추고 애무를 할 때면 그저 눈만 감고 내버려 두는 것이다.   
의사 표현이 없는 것에 미켈슨은 의문을 가졌지만, 방안의 기기들로는 확인할 수 없었다.   
정확하게 확인하려면 ㅇㅇ를 연구소나 센터로 옮겨야 하는데, 이 부분에서 미켈슨은 망설였다.   
왜 망설이는지 모르겠지만, 아직 ㅇㅇ를 외부에 노출시키고 싶지 않은 것이다.   
결국 그는 차선책을 선택했고, 썩 내키지 않은 표정으로 전화기를 집었다. 

* * *

  
"안되는군요."   
"이유가 뭔가요?"   
"ㅇㅇ가 벽을 치고 있어요." 

윌은 잠든 ㅇㅇ를 바라보며 머리카락을 넘겨주었다. 

"처음 폭주할 때처럼 유아기로 넘어간 건 아닐까요?"   
"그건 아닌 것 같습니다. 분명한 의식으로 거부하고 있어요." 

미켈슨의 한숨 소리에 윌이 그를 돌아보았다.   
오랜만에 본 미켈슨은 눈에 띄게 수척한 모습이다. 그가 이렇게까지 지칠 수 있는 사람인가?   
주변 수백 명을 가이드할 뿐만 아니라 자기 자신에게도 회복 가이딩이 가능한 자가 이렇게까지?   
만나면 반드시 제대로 한 방 먹이리라 다짐했던 윌은 그를 맞이하는 미켈슨을 보고 손을 내려야 했다.   
모르긴 몰라도 그는 최선을 다한 것 같았다.   
그 점은 인정해야 했다. 

"센터로 다시 보내주실 겁니까?"   
"그러길 바랍니까?"   
"솔직히... 모르겠어요.   
맥어보이에게 공감 취조를 했습니다. ㅇㅇ의 몸이 그대로 터져도 이상할 게 없을 정도의 폭주였더군요.   
멀쩡하던 센티넬이 한순간에 그 지경이 되는 경우는 단 두 가지입니다.   
가이드가 죽었거나, 가이드에게 거부당하거나. 맥어보이는 후자라고 짐작하고 있어요."   
"..."  
"센터로 돌아오면 감금될 겁니다. 이미 불명예제대 처리가 되었어요.   
어쩌면 여기 있는 게 ㅇㅇ에게 더 나을지도요. 계속 데리고 계실 겁니까?"   
"ㅇㅇ가 원한다면요." 

윌은 긴 한숨을 쉬었다. 

"여기 온 건 보고하지 않을 겁니다."   
"고맙습니다."   
"이런 식으로 부르실 거면 이제 제 뒤도 봐주셔야 한다는 뜻입니다."   
"얼마든지요." 

윌은 씁쓸하게 웃으며 자리에서 일어났다. 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ의 몸에서 바늘이 빠지고 하루 한 번 복용하던 몇몇의 약도 끊게 되자, 미켈슨은 거처를 옮겨 주었다.   
그의 방이었다.   
하룻밤을 보내기 위해 집에 들이던 여자들도 들어가 보지 못한, 진짜 그의 침실이었다.   
다소 차갑게 느껴질 수 있는 어두운 색감의 단조로운 내부는 조도를 낮춘 노란 조명 덕분에 아늑한 분위기를 가질 수 있었고,   
그의 품에 안겨 침실에 들어 선 순간, ㅇㅇ는 방안에 그의 형질이 가득하다는 것을 알았다. 

보송한 침구가 놓인 침대는 둘이 누워도 남을 만큼 컸다.   
가운데에 ㅇㅇ를 눕힌 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ가 입고 있는 매끄러운 실크 가운을 벗기고, 자신도 알몸이 되어 곁에 누웠다.   
처음 들어오는 공간에서 낯설어할 ㅇㅇ를 안정시키기 위해 가이딩을 하려는 것이다.   
ㅇㅇ의 뒷목에 팔을 넣어 끌어당기곤, 제 품에 꼭 안은 채 등을 쓸었다.   
이마에 입을 맞추고 도닥이며 말했다. 

"이 방에 누가 들어온 건 오늘이 처음이야."   
"..."   
"이젠 네 방이기도 하니까..."   
"..."   
"더 필요한 게 있으면 말해."   
"..." 

살아있는 인형 마냥 여전히 반응이 없다.   
다시 한번 가슴이 저릿한 미켈슨은 그대로 눈을 감고 계속해서 도닥였다. 

"천천히... 그래... 천천히 하자..." 

여전히 탁한 눈동자의 ㅇㅇ도 눈을 감았고, 둘은 그대로 잠을 청했다.


	9. Chapter 9

매즈 미켈슨의 칩거 생활에 대해 소문이 돌기 시작했다.   
건강에 문제가 생겼다, 회사를 매각할 계획이 있다더라, 신약 특허권을 두고 정부와 대치중이다 하는 음모론부터,   
다른 센티넬과 약혼을 했다더라, 알고 보니 남자 취향이더라 하는 가십까지, 증거 없는 이야기는 몸집을 불려 갔다.   
미켈슨은 사방에 심어 놓은 귀를 통해 빠짐없이 보고 받았지만 일일이 상대할 만큼 한가하지 않았기에 침묵했고,   
외부 일정만 뺀 채 오로지 회사 운영에만 집중했다. 

회사가 돌아가는 데에 그의 부재를 느낄 수 없었던 것은 ㅇㅇ의 상태가 호전된 덕분이다.   
(물론 그것도 미켈슨의 노력이 만들어 낸 것임을 인정해야 한다.)   
ㅇㅇ는 혼자 쉬는 시간을 가지기 시작했고, 미켈슨은 그 틈에 업무를 보았다.   
가끔씩 저택에서 업무 미팅을 할 때면, 방문한 간부 중 몇몇의 센티넬이 집안 가득한 그의 형질에 당황했지만, 비서를 제외한 누구도 ㅇㅇ의 존재를 눈치채지 못했다. 

업무를 마치고 미켈슨이 제일 먼저 하는 것은 ㅇㅇ를 확인하는 일이다.   
ㅇㅇ는 침실에서 잠을 자거나 정원을 걷거나 커다란 소파에 몸을 묻고 멍하니 있기를 반복했다.   
그는 곧장 다가가 조심스레 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 표정을 살피고, 부드럽게 입을 맞췄다.   
입술에도, 볼에도, 눈가와 미간에도 쪽- 소리가 나게 입을 맞추고, 가끔 오래 떨어져 있었다 싶으면 혀를 내어 핥기도 했다.   
그러거나 말거나 ㅇㅇ는 가만히 있다.   
아주 가끔 탁한 눈동자로 그를 보지만, 그 어떤 의사 표현도 하지 않았다. 

ㅇㅇ가 반응하지 않는다는 것.   
미켈슨은 그게 자신을 불편하게 한다는 사실에 적잖이 고민하기 시작했다.   
그 어떤 반응도 하지 말고 조용히 주는 대로 받으라고 할 때는 언제고, 이제 와서 반응이 없어 불편하다?   
그는 자신의 변화에 어처구니가 없었다.   
심지어, 처음 ㅇㅇ를 만나 가이딩 했을 때 아기처럼 울며 애원하고 매달리던 모습,   
자신의 가이딩을 받느니 죽겠다며 철없이 반항하던 모습,   
정기 가이딩으로 충분하다며 선을 긋던 안쓰러운 모습이 차라리 나았다고 생각했다.

'잠깐... 안쓰러웠다? 내가 ㅇㅇ를 안쓰럽다고 느꼈다고? 언제부터? 왜?' 

다시 '왜?'냐는 질문으로 돌아왔다.   
가슴이 저릿했지만 그가 할 수 있는 것은 가이딩뿐.   
그는, 눈을 감은 채 가만히 앉아 있는 ㅇㅇ에게 또 입을 맞췄다. 

* * *

  
밤의 가이딩은 낮보다 과감하다.   
누가 봐도 ㅇㅇ는 충분히 안정되었고, 미켈슨도, ㅇㅇ도 말하지 않을 뿐 알고 있었다.   
하지만 미켈슨은 굳이 이 아슬아슬한 접촉 가이딩을 고집했다. 

ㅇㅇ가 거부하지 않아서일까?   
ㅇㅇ가 조금이라도 반응을 보이길 바라서일까?   
습관처럼 익숙해져서일까?   
아니면, 아니면 내가 ㅇㅇ를 안고 싶은 것일까?   
'왜' 불필요한 접촉을 멈추지 않는가? 

그는 ㅇㅇ의 옷을 벗긴다.   
실크 가운이든 슬립이든 티셔츠든, 조심스레 벗겨 낸다.   
팬티를 내릴 땐 ㅇㅇ가 경계하지 않도록 특히 더 조심했고, 반드시 알몸이 되게 만들었다.   
그다음, 자신도 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 채 ㅇㅇ를 끌어안고, 한동안 그녀의 몸을 어루만지며 제 형질로 둘을 감싼다.   
ㅇㅇ의 몸이 나른하게 풀릴 즈음 반듯하게 눕히고 머리카락을 정리해준 후, 곁에서 상체만 일으킨 채 내려 보는 것이다.   
한 손으론 얼굴을 만지고, 다른 손으론 손목을 잡고 안쪽을 부드럽게 쓸기를 멈추지 않는다.   
ㅇㅇ는 대부분 눈을 감고 내버려 두지만, 가끔씩 손목으로 전해지는 그의 형질이 평소보다 애가 탈 때, 그를 마주 보기도 했다.   
미켈슨은 그녀의 탁한 눈동자를 보며 무언가를 찾고자 애썼다.   
표정의 변화라던가, 할 말이 있어 보인다던가 하는 것들 말이다.   
텅 비었음을 알고 씁쓸해하는 마음이 얼굴에 드러난다는 것을 그는 몰랐지만, ㅇㅇ는 알았다.   
그의 표정을 읽을 때마다 ㅇㅇ는 눈을 감는다. 

'아니야... 당신이 그럴 리 없어...'

미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 속을 알지 못하고, 여전히 반응을 기대하면서 가이딩을 시작한다.   
키스를 하고, 뺨을 비비고, 귓바퀴를 살짝 물고는 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻는다.   
한참을 그렇게 ㅇㅇ의 체취를 맡으며 뜨거운 숨을 내뱉을 때, 머리카락을 쓰다듬는 손과 몸을 어루만지는 손은 멈춤이 없다.   
쇄골을 따라가 어깨에 올랐던 손이 팔을 따라 내려와 깍지를 낀다.   
다시 푼 손이 골반과 허리를 어루만지다 배로 올라올 때, ㅇㅇ의 목덜미를 살짝 물었다.   
힘주어 빨며, 손을 올려 부드러운 가슴을 움켜쥐었다.   
그의 손은 컸고, 손가락은 아름다울 정도로 길었다.   
그 안에 말캉한 가슴 하나가 다 들어올 때, 엄지 손가락이 가볍게 유륜에서 놀다 유두를 건드렸다.   
이때쯤 ㅇㅇ가 조금 크게 숨을 들이마시지만, 그뿐이다.   
더 애가 탄 미켈슨이 얼굴을 내려 쇄골에, 가슴골에, 양쪽 살덩이에 입을 맞추었다.   
이를 내어 물고, 좀 더 강하게 또 물고, 분명히 통증을 느꼈을 만큼 강하게 빨았다. 

여러 밤, 이 농염한 가이딩은 일방적으로 이루어졌고, 뜨거운 것은 미켈슨뿐이었다. 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ를 안을수록 애가 탔다.   
가볍게 안는 것부터 나체로 애무하는 것까지, 접촉을 하면 할수록 욕심이 났다.   
절대 내려가지 않던 손이 조금씩 조금씩 아래로 가 엉덩이를 쓸기 시작했고,   
밤마다 뜨거웠던 숨은 이제 헐떡이기 시작했다. 

어느 밤에 그의 손이 ㅇㅇ의 보드라운 엉덩이를 어루만지다 허벅지로 넘어왔다.   
어느 밤에 허벅지를 쓸던 손끝이 ㅇㅇ의 숲가를 탐했다.   
어느 밤에 그의 다리 하나가 ㅇㅇ의 두 다리 사이를 비집고 들어 왔고,   
마침내 어느 밤에 잔뜩 발기한 그의 성기가 아랫배를 눌렀을 때 ㅇㅇ가 몸을 떨었다.

분명하게 느낀 미켈슨이 고개를 들어 ㅇㅇ를 살폈다.   
ㅇㅇ의 눈은 조금 더 원래의 색으로 돌아왔고, 그 안에 어떤 감정이 있음을 확신했다. 

"...ㅇㅇ..." 

실로 오랜만에 침실에서 그가 ㅇㅇ를 불렀다. 

"말해. 아무 말이라도..." 

미동도 없다.   
둘은 서로를 노려 보았고, 먼저 움직인 것은 미켈슨이었다.   
중요한 것은 그도 몰랐다는 것이다.   
그가 의식하여, 스스로 이것을 원한다고 생각하여 움직인 것이 아니었다.   
순수하게 몸이, 그의 몸이 조금 아래로 내려 가 ㅇㅇ의 다리 사이에 성기를 넣고 허리를 움직였다.   
딱 한 번의 험핑이었지만 무엇을 의도하는 것인 지 그도, ㅇㅇ도 모르지 않았고,   
커다랗게 떠진 ㅇㅇ의 눈동자엔 당황스러움이 가득했다. 

ㅇㅇ가 몸을 움직였다.   
느리지만 필사적으로 미켈슨을 밀고, 침대 머리까지 물러 나 이불로 몸을 가렸다. 

이 상황에 당황한 건 미켈슨도 마찬가지였다.   
자신이 어떤 짓을 한 건지 이제 막 이해했고, '왜' 그랬나 스스로에게 질문하며 놀랐다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 난-" 

"아니야..." 

드디어, 그러나 처절하고 애절한 목소리로 ㅇㅇ가 토해낸 말이다. 

"그럴 리... 없어..." 

... 그럴 리가 없잖아... 당신이 날 원할 리 없어... 

미켈슨은 제 머리가 차갑게 식는 것을 느꼈고, 그의 형질도 마침내 본연의 냉철함을 찾았다.   
그가 지극히 그 다운 얼굴로 나지막이 말했다. 

"맞다면?" 

ㅇㅇ의 얼굴이 일그러졌다.   
우는 건 싫은데... 이 사람 앞에서 우는 건 싫다고...   
차오르는 눈물을 막으려 입술을 물고는, ㅇㅇ가 고개를 저었다. 

"맞다면?"

그가 한 번 더 물었다.   
심장이 쿵쾅 거리고, 관자놀이를 찌르는 두통이 시작되면서 ㅇㅇ가 가쁜 숨을 쉬었다.   
ㅇㅇ의 파장이 오르고 형질이 널뛰기 시작함을 느낀 미켈슨은 더 차갑고, 그러나 온전히 ㅇㅇ에게 집중된 가이딩으로 한 무릎 앞으로 다가왔다.   
ㅇㅇ가 고개를 저었다.   
아니라고, 그럴 리가 없다고, 오지 말라고... 

"맞아." 

그가 어떤 말을 하면 그건 사실이 되었다.   
그의 말은 결론이었고, 정답이었고, 명제였다.   
미켈슨은 자신이 ㅇㅇ를 원한다는 것을 인정했다. 

"그럴... 리가 없어..."   
"맞아. 널 원해."   
"왜...???" 

그건 모르겠다.   
사랑하느냐고 물으면, 모르겠다.   
좋아하느냐고 물으면, 그런 어린애 감정이 아니었다. 

"섹스를 원하는 거잖아...?"   
"..." 

그래, 섹스를 하고 싶다.   
그런데 너와 하고 싶다.   
네가 없으면 안 되겠고, 너를 안고 싶고, 너와 섹스하고 싶다.   
꼭 사랑한다는 식의 말을 하고, 거추장스러운 연애를 하다가 섹스해야 하는 거야?   
지금 내가 원하는 건 그냥 섹스가 아니라 '너와의 섹스'인데, 그러면 안되는 거야?   
이걸 일일이 설명할 만큼 미켈슨은 다정한 사람이 아니었고, 지금이 그렇게 한가한 순간도 아니었지만,   
ㅇㅇ는 그 짧은 침묵을 단순한 섹스의 갈증으로 받아들였다. 

"내가... 내가 깨끗하진 않지만... 당신처럼 귀한 분이 안기에 깨끗한 몸은 아니지만..." 

ㅇㅇ의 두 뺨에 눈물이 흘렀다.   
흐르고... 또 흘렀다... 

"이렇게 비참하게 각인하고 싶진 않아!" 

나지막한 울먹임이었지만 ㅇㅇ의 절규가 충분히 느껴지는 말이었다. 

"센터로... 센터로 보내줘요." 

ㅇㅇ는 이불을 가득 끌어안은 채 엎어졌고, 그대로 숨죽여 울기 시작했다.

* * *

  
휴일 아침부터 미켈슨의 호출을 받고 온 윌은 자신이 보고 있는 이 상황에 어리둥절했다.   
매우 흥미로웠고, 심지어 즐겁기까지 했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨에게 시선 한 번 주지 않고 저 멀리 떨어져 앉았고, 미켈슨은 그런 ㅇㅇ에게서 눈을 떼지 않고 인상을 썼다.   
그 가운데에 앉아 양쪽을 번갈아 보며 둘 사이의 묘한 기운을 즐기던 윌은 미켈슨과 눈이 마주치자 빙그레 웃었다. 

"재밌습니까?" 

그가 날카롭게 묻지만 윌은 무시했다.   
지금이 아니면 언제 이런 상황을 즐기겠는가. 

"네. 재밌습니다." 

어깨를 으쓱하며 장난스레 답하자, 이번엔 ㅇㅇ가 슬쩍 윌을 노려 보았다. 

"아니, ㅇㅇ, 내 말은... 흠흠..." 

이건 누가 봐도 가이드가 센티넬 눈치 보는 상황이라고 말하고 싶었지만, 윌은 서슬 퍼런 미켈슨을 다시 돌아보곤 입을 다물었다.   
미켈슨은 제게서 고개 돌리고 외면하는 ㅇㅇ를 당장 돌려 앉히고 싶은 것을 참는 중이다. 

"ㅇㅇ가 고집을 꺾지 않는군요."   
"ㅇㅇ, 센터로 돌아가는 건 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같아."   
"왜요? 거기도 내 집은 아니지만 여기는 더 아니잖아요." 

여전히 돌아보지 않은 채 톡 쏘는 것을 보니, 둘이 싸운 게 틀림없었다.   
하는 양을 보아하니 미켈슨이 뭘 잘못했고, 폭주를 일으킬만한 일은 아니지만 ㅇㅇ가 며칠 째 삐칠 정도의 일이긴 하다는 건데, 과연 그게 뭘까 윌은 정말 궁금했다. 

"폭주는 함구되었지만, 너의 신분이 애매해서 그래.   
군인으로선 불명예제대가 되었고, 센터 소속 센티넬로선 위험 대상이라 만약 돌아오면 일단 감금될 거야."   
"감금될게요." 

미켈슨이 꼬고 있던 다리를 풀고 몸을 일으켰다.   
윌은 그제야 상황이 생각보다 재밌지는 않는구나를 느꼈다. 

"미켈슨씨, 잠깐만 ㅇㅇ와 얘기할 수 있을까요?"

미켈슨은 대답하지 않았다.   
자리에서 일어나 방문 앞에 가면서도 끝까지 ㅇㅇ를 보았고, 그가 나간 후에야 꼿꼿하던 ㅇㅇ의 등이 조금 숙여졌다. 

"... 하아..."   
"ㅇㅇ, 괜찮아?"   
"... 센터로 가게 해주세요..." 

윌이 ㅇㅇ 앞으로 가, 무릎을 굽히고 얼굴을 살폈다. 

"상태가 좋아 보여. 잘 챙겨 주긴 했나 보네."   
"..."   
"미켈슨이 뭘 한 건지는 모르겠지만, 그 사람이 방패가 되어 줄 수 있는 동안은 여기 있는 게 좋지 않을까?"   
"윌."   
"응."   
"한 번이라도 내 마음대로 하면 안 돼요?"   
"... 뭐?"   
"시설에 버려진 것도, 실험체로 살던 것도 내 의지가 아니었어요.   
가이드야 선택할 수 없는 거니까 할 말이 없지만, 가이딩도 저 사람 눈치 보며 받았잖아요.   
센터 군인이 된 것도, 훈련받고 현장 갔던 것도 시키는 대로 한 거고, 죄책감이든 회의감이든 핑계 삼아 폭주하려던 것도 실패했어요.   
자꾸 살아있으라 해서 살기로 했더니 다시 실험체가 돼라 하질 않나, 게다가... 게다가..." 

ㅇㅇ는 화가 치밀었다. 

"저 사람이 누구랑 자든 누구를 사랑하든 내가 뭘 할 수 있겠어요?   
살라니까 사는 거고, 가이딩도 주는 대로 받으라니까 받는 건데, 그렇다고 난 뭐 아무 감정도 없어요? 아니잖아.   
다른 사람이랑 뒹구는 거 내가 모를까 봐. 어린애도 아니고.   
날 봐주는 건 바라지도 않아. 그런 기대는 버린 지 오래됐어요.   
근데 그건 아니지.   
내가 올 줄 몰랐다고는 해도, 거기서 다른 센티넬이랑 그런 짓 하는 거, 너무 예의 없는 거 아니에요?   
난 그 사람이 한 달 전에 만난 센티넬의 형질도 읽는단 말이야!" 

감정이 격해지면서 언성이 높아지는 ㅇㅇ를 보며 윌은 웃었다. 

"왜 웃어요? 이게 웃겨요?"   
"또?"   
"네?"   
"그래, 폭주의 원인이 뭐였는 지 알겠다. 가이드가 눈 앞에서 다른 센티넬을 안는 것만큼 확실한 거부는 없지.   
그리고 또 뭐가 마음에 안 드는데?"

ㅇㅇ가 눈동자를 굴리며 생각했다.   
마음에 안 드는 게 많다.   
아주 많은데, 뭐부터 말해야 하지? 아, 그거! 며칠 전 밤에, 그 일!   
생각이 떠오르자 설움에 눈물이 왈칵 쏟아졌다. 

"나랑 자고 싶대요!" 

ㅇㅇ가 내지르는 말에 윌은 당황했다. 

"무... 뭐라고?"   
"나랑 자고 싶대요!"   
"어... 어어... 그래. 아... 그러니까... 각인을 하겠다고 먼저 말하더란 말이지?"   
"아니! 그게 아니라!"   
"아니야? 그럼?"   
"그냥 섹스가 하고 싶은 거지! 나랑 각인하겠다는 게 아니라!" 

그리곤 와앙-하고 울어버리는 ㅇㅇ 앞에서 윌은 입만 벙긋거렸다.   
아, 이런 건 케이트와 상담하면 좋았을 것을...   
윌은 난처한 마음으로 ㅇㅇ 곁에 앉아 한참을 토닥여야 했다. 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ가 진정되고 다시 셋이 모였을 땐 아까와 같은 모습이었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 여전히 미켈슨을 보지 않았고, 미켈슨은 여전히 ㅇㅇ만을 보았다.   
중간에서 생각을 정리하던 윌은 양쪽 눈치를 살핀 후 담담하게 말했다. 

"상황이 어떻든, 저는 지금 두 사람이 상당히 좋아 보입니다." 

이 말에 ㅇㅇ가 획- 고개를 돌려 윌을 보았고, 미켈슨도 미간을 좁혔다.

"처음부터 어울리지 못하는 센티넬과 가이드의 사례는 차고 넘칩니다.   
센터가 집계한 통계에 의하면 그중 실패하는 사례가 절반이나 돼요.   
시작 조차 못하는 거죠.   
하지만 지금 미켈슨씨와 ㅇㅇ는 좋은 방향으로 가고 있습니다.   
어떤 식이든 '관계'가 생겼어요.   
다툼은 더 발전하기 위한 과정 중 하나일 뿐이고 없는 것보단 있는 게 낫습니다." 

윌은 미켈슨을 보았다. 

"ㅇㅇ를 이만큼 회복시킨 것을 보니, 일단 최선을 다하셨다는 건 알겠습니다.   
폭주의 원인이 얼마나 심각한 것이었는 지도 충분히 알고 계시겠죠.   
앞으로 더 신중하게... 그... 처신하실 거라 믿겠습니다." 

이번엔 ㅇㅇ에게 말했다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 감금되지 않고 센터로 돌아갈 방법이 있는지 센터장님과 상의해볼게."   
"그럴 필요 없습니다. ㅇㅇ는 여기 있을 겁니다."   
"갈 거예요!" 

드디어 두 사람이 눈을 맞췄다.   
팽팽한 신경전에 다시 한번 난처하게 웃던 윌이 ㅇㅇ를 달래었다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 가고 싶다고 당장 갈 수 있는 건 아니야.   
센터가 너를 어떻게 받아들일지 준비할 시간을 줘.   
센터장님은 물론이고 이사님 하고도 충분히 상의할게." 

ㅇㅇ는 대답 없이 고개를 돌렸고, 미켈슨도 마지못해 수긍하는 듯 어금니를 물었다.

* * *

  
윌을 배웅하다, ㅇㅇ가 옷자락을 잡았다. 

"윌."   
"응?"   
"제임스는... 어때요?" 

윌이 ㅇㅇ의 머리카락을 넘겨주며 웃었다. 

"괜찮아. 외출권 얻은 건 그냥 넘어갔고, 지금 현장 투입돼서 열심히 일하고 있어."   
"내가... 내가 폭주했을 때요..."   
"그래, 맥어보이도 환각을 봤지."   
"조절할 수 없었어요. 일부러 그런 게 아니에요."   
"그도 알아. 널 원망하지 않으니까 걱정하지 마."   
"만약에 다시 센터에서 받아 준다면... 제임스의 팀으로 갈 수 있을까요?"   
"얘기해볼게."   
"고마워요... 고마워요..." 

윌은 ㅇㅇ를 따뜻하게 안아 주었고, 울먹이던 ㅇㅇ는 윌의 뒷모습이 사라질 때까지 한참을 보고 서 있었다. 

* * *

  
윌이 가고 나서 외로움이 몰려왔다.   
ㅇㅇ는 윌의 추적팀과 지내던 것이나 팀원들과 맥주를 나눠 마시며 잡담을 나누던 시간을 떠올렸고, 커다란 소파에 웅크리고 앉아 한참 훌쩍거렸다.   
문득 배가 고팠다.   
이 상황에 끼니는 챙기고 싶나 보다며 제 몸을 한심하게 여기다, 문득 한 번도 주방에 간 적이 없었단 걸 알았다.   
사실 ㅇㅇ가 활동하는 범위는 굉장히 한정되어 있었다.   
작은 연구실, 침실, 지금 있는 작은 응접실과 정원이 전부였고, 이것은 저택의 규모에 비하면 지극히 일부 공간이었다.   
늘 자신이 있는 곳으로 식사를 갖다 주었던 미켈슨을 떠올리자, 곧 또 오겠구나 싶었던 ㅇㅇ는 스스로 끼니를 챙기기로 마음먹곤 주방을 찾았다.   
복도를 서성이며 주방이 있을 법한 곳을 찾는데, 어디선가 음식 냄새가 났다.   
냄새를 따라가니, 밝은 불빛이 새어 나오는 입구가 보였다.  
누군가가 음식을 만들고 있다.   
달그락 거리는 그릇 소리와 물소리가 들렸다.   
그러고 보니 이 집안에서 본 사람이라고는 미켈슨과 윌이 전부였다.   
집을 보아하니 관리하는 사람들이 분명히 있을 터, 그렇다면 요리하는 사람도 따로 있겠다 예상했지만, 조용히 들어 선 주방에서 음식을 만드는 사람은 미켈슨이었다.   
그가 하얀 셔츠의 소매를 걷어 올린 채 과일을 씻고 있다.   
허리엔 마찬가지로 하얀 앞치마를 반듯하게 둘렀고, 행동을 보아하니 서툰 솜씨가 아니었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 당황하여 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채 그대로 섰고, 인기척에 고개를 든 미켈슨도 놀라기는 마찬가지였다.   
ㅇㅇ가 처음으로 행동반경을 넓힌 것을 그는 기꺼이 반겼다. 

"어서 와. 지금 저녁 준비하는 중이야." 

미켈슨은 익숙한 듯 노련하게 칼질을 하고, ㅇㅇ는 그의 모습이 매우 낯설었다. 

"딱히 가리는 게 없는 것 같아서 늘 내 마음대로 만들었는데, 특별히 먹고 싶은 게 있나?"   
"직접... 하신다고요?"   
"내 집에서 내가 먹을 음식은 항상 직접 만들지." 

그동안 트레이에 담아 와 내게 먹인 음식을 모두 직접 만들었단 말인가?   
부담스럽지 않은 맛과 정갈한 차림까지 모두 그의 손을 거쳤다고? 

"요리도 과학이야. 재료의 성질을 완벽하게 이해하고 기대하는 맛을 내기 위한 적절한 조합을 찾아내는 거지.   
물론 관련된 문화나 역사를 아는 것도 즐거운 일이고." 

이 사람답다 생각하며 ㅇㅇ가 가까이 왔다.   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ가 경계하지 않는 모습을 보이자 저도 모르게 미소 지었다. 

그가 말없이 샐러드를 만든다.   
채소를 씻고, 먹기 좋게 자르고, 올리브와 예쁘게 자른 과일 몇 가지를 곁들이곤 드레싱을 만들었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 모든 과정을 조용히 지켜보았고, 한동안 주방엔 음식 만드는 소리만 들렸다. 

"미안해." 

뜬금없이 나온 사과에 ㅇㅇ가 고개를 들었다.

"느꼈는지 모르겠지만, 나름 조심하고 있었어.   
다른 센티넬의 형질이 내 몸에 남아 있으면 너에게 안 좋다는 걸 알아서 가급적 피했거든.   
헌데 가이드용 책자에 나온 것보다 훨씬 안 좋은 거였나 봐.   
일부 센티넬의 경우 폭주할 수 있다는 주석을 무시한 내 잘못이야." 

ㅇㅇ는 그를 보고 있었고, 그는 고개 숙인 채 손을 멈추지 않았다. 

"그날 넌 저녁을 같이 먹자는 내 제안을 거부했고, 아마 난 그것 때문에 기분이 안 좋았던 거 같아.   
그 센티넬과 섹스한 건, 충동적인 행동이었지.   
네가 다시 올 줄 몰랐고, 알았다면 그 여자를 들이지 않았을 거야."   
"..."   
"다시 오지 않았어도 그 여자를 들이지 말아야 했지.   
너에 대한 존중이 부족했어. 미안해." 

이쯤에서 미켈슨은 고개를 들었고, ㅇㅇ의 시선을 담담하게 마주했다. 

"솔직하게 말하지. 언제부턴지 모르겠지만 다른 여자를 안는 게 힘들어.   
그날 그 여자를 내치지 않은 것은 너에게 거절당한 것에 대한 반발심 때문이지 평소처럼 성욕을 풀기 위한 게 아니었어.   
네 폭주는 내게 큰 충격이었고, 나는 지금도 죄책감을 느껴.   
널 진심으로 살리고 싶었고, 지금 네 상태에 감사해."   
"..."   
"며칠 전, 널 원한다고 했던 것도 진심이야." 

ㅇㅇ의 시선이 불안하게 떨렸지만, 미켈슨은 말을 멈추지 않았다. 

"하지만 내가 널 사랑하는지는 모르겠어. 그런 '감정'과 '관계의 단계'를 정하는 것은 나에겐 어려운 일이야.   
확실한 것은, 널 단순히 섹스 상대로 보고 있지 않다는 거야.   
그리고 널 대체할 다른 상대를 원하지도 않아.   
난 지금 너를 원하고, 네가 준비될 때까지 얌전히 기다릴 의향이 있어." 

너무나 노골적인 솔직함에 ㅇㅇ는 당황했다. 

'이렇게 혼자 다 쏟아내면 날더러 어떡하라고... 어떻게 받아들이라고...'

ㅇㅇ는 아무 말도 못 하고 고개를 떨구었다.   
난감했다.   
당황스러웠다.   
도망가고 싶었다.   
이 상황이 숨 막힌다 느낄 즈음 그가 한껏 부드러운 목소리로 말했다. 

"그레이엄이 다녀간 후 생각해봤는데, 그래, 우리에게 필요한 건 대화인 것 같아.   
너도 하고 싶은 말 있으면 해." 

아무 말도 할 수 없었다.   
생각할 시간이 필요했다.   
내가 이 사람처럼 똑똑하고 말 잘하는 사람이었다면 좋았을 걸...   
ㅇㅇ는 여전히 바닥을 보고 선 채 고민하다가, 겨우 입을 열었다. 

"배... 고파요..." 

얼굴이 달아올랐고, 고개가 더 숙여졌다.   
그런 ㅇㅇ를 지긋이 보던 미켈슨이 다시 한번 미소를 지었다. 

"다행이네. 마침 식사 준비가 다 됐거든." 

* * *

  
밤이다.   
커다란 침대 끄트머리에 몸을 웅크리고 누운 ㅇㅇ는 잠들지 못해 눈만 깜빡거렸다.   
'그 밤' 이후 미켈슨은 침실로 들어오지 않았다.   
접촉 가이딩도 멈추었다.   
ㅇㅇ가 나타나면 사라질 때까지 시선을 두었으나 일부러 다가오지도 않았다. 

그래서?   
그래서 외로운 거야?   
이제 와서 서운해?

여러 밤을 반응하지 않고 그의 접촉 가이딩을 받았다.   
처음엔 반응할 수 없었다.   
의식이 돌아왔다는 것만 자각할 뿐, 몸과 정신은 무기력하기만 했다.   
그가 자신을 살리기 위해 노력하고 있음을 알았을 땐, 믿지 않았다.   
그래 봤자 가이드의 의무와 책임을 따르는 걸 테니... 진심 따위 바라지도 않으니 될 대로 되라지 했다.   
어느 순간 그가 애타는 눈빛을 보였을 땐 의아했다.   
왜?   
센티넬 죽인 가이드란 꼬리표가 붙을까 봐 걱정하는 거야?   
곧 비웃었다.   
몸이 좋아지건 말건 그에게 아무런 반응을 보이고 싶지 않았다.   
그러다 가이딩의 농도가 짙어지고, 그의 뜨거운 숨과 손길이 더 이상 가이딩이 아니게 되었을 때 ㅇㅇ는 당황했다.   
단 한 번의 험핑으로 그가 섹스를 원한다는 걸 알고는 화가 치밀었다.   
나와 지내는 연구실에서 다른 센티넬과 섹스할 정도니, 그래, 당신은 그저 성욕을 풀 몸뚱이가 필요한 거겠지!   
날 원하는 게 아니겠지! 나와 각인하려는 게 아니겠지!   
비참했다.   
완강히 거부할 수 있었던 것을 다행이라 여겼다. 

헌데 이 밤에, 커다란 침대 위에 혼자 누운 것이 외롭다.   
윌이 다녀가서일까?   
그럴 거야, 사람의 온기가 그리운 거지, 미켈슨이 그리운 건 아닐 거야.   
ㅇㅇ는 제 마음을 꾹꾹 누르며 한숨을 쉬었다. 

문득, 집이 조용한 게 싫었다.   
조용해서 좋았는데, 외로움을 느끼기 시작하니 고요함이 무서웠다.   
그 사람은 어디에서 자고 있을까?   
집이 크니 침실도 많을 테고, 어쩌면 이 방보다 더 좋은 곳에서 자고 있을지도 몰랐다.   
ㅇㅇ는 일어나 실크 가운을 걸쳤다.   
왠지 모르겠지만 ㅇㅇ는 집안을 돌아다니며 미켈슨을 찾아다녔고, 한쪽에서 흘러나오는 그의 형질을 따라갔다.   
문이 활짝 열린 방 안쪽에 책이 가득한 것을 보니, 그가 업무를 보는 서재인가 보다.   
맨발이라 소리가 나지 않는데도 더 살금살금 들어섰다.   
뭔가 가득 놓인 책상이 보였고, 더 안쪽으로 스툴 위에 올려진 그의 발이 보였다.   
고개를 좀 더 들이미니, 미켈슨이 암체어에 앉아 눈을 감고 있었다.

가까이 다가가 본다.   
소리 없이 오르내리는 그의 가슴께에 읽다 만 책이 있었다.   
책을 뺄까 손을 뻗었던 ㅇㅇ는 그가 깰 것이 두려워 그대로 두기로 하곤 쪼그려 앉아 그를 올려 보았다.   
창문으로 들어오는 달빛이 충분하지 않았지만 얼굴을 살피기엔 더없이 그윽했다.   
센터 도서관 한쪽에 유리로 막힌 조각상이 하나 있던 게 기억났다.   
이름이 뭐였더라... 누군가의 흉상이라 했고, 첨부된 설명에 의하면 당시로선 굉장한 미남에 속한 얼굴이라 했다.   
미켈슨의 얼굴선이 그 흉상과 닮았다.   
그리고 저 얼굴은 지금도 굉장한 미남에 속한다고 생각했다가 ㅇㅇ는 당황하여 얼굴을 붉혔다.   
암체어 옆에 몸을 눕혔다.   
바닥은 카펫이 깔려 있어 차갑지 않았고 ㅇㅇ는 이대로가 좋았다.   
이제 ㅇㅇ의 시선엔 아래로 내려진 그의 손만 들어왔다.   
길고 아름다운 선을 가진 손이고 조금 불거진 핏줄이 남성미를 과시했다. 

'별꼴이야...' 

강아지 마냥 바닥에 누워 제 가이드의 손을 찬미하는 스스로가 웃겼다.   
또 비참했고... 외로웠고... 드디어 오는 졸음에 눈을 감았다. 

* * *

  
접촉 가이딩을 멈춘 후 미켈슨은 방사 가이딩에 신경 썼다.   
ㅇㅇ가 집안 어디를 가던 제 가이딩을 느낄 수 있도록 더 많은 형질을 푸는 것이다.   
서재의 문을 열어 둔 것도 그래서다.   
혹시나 깼을 ㅇㅇ가 가이딩 받을 수 있도록, 혹시나 자신이 필요할 때 찾을 수 있도록. 

마음껏 풀어 두고 있는 형질이 미세하게 끌려가는 것을 느낀 미켈슨이 눈을 떴다.   
여전히 깊은 밤이고, 집안은 조용했다.   
형질을 끌어당기는 존재가 매우 가까이 있음을 느끼곤 급히 몸을 일으켰고, 바로 옆 바닥에 웅크리고 누워 있는 ㅇㅇ를 발견했을 때 무척 당황했다.   
곤히 잠든 ㅇㅇ를 어떻게 일으켜야 할지 몰라 손을 뻗었다가 말기를 반복했다.   
어떻게 하든 깰 것 같았고, 며칠 만의 접촉에 잔뜩 경계할 것이 걱정되었다.

그렇다고 이대로 바닥에서 재울 수는 없지 않은가. 

미움받더라도 제대로 재우고 받기로 결정한 미켈슨은, 조심스레 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 돌려 안아 들었다.   
ㅇㅇ가 "... 으응..." 하며 실눈을 뜨곤 미켈슨은 보았다.   
아주 잠깐 눈을 깜빡이며 상황을 인지했지만, 거부하지 않았다.   
잠시 그의 얼굴을 보다 그의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻는 것에 미켈슨의 가슴이 저릿했다. 

ㅇㅇ의 머리카락에 입을 맞춘 채 침실로 향했다.   
침실에 들어서며 방문을 닫은 것은 함께 있겠다는 뜻 이리라.   
ㅇㅇ는 잠결에도 울고 싶은 마음이 들었고, 그의 품에 더 깊이 얼굴을 묻었다.   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ를 눕히고, 가운을 벗기려 허리끈에 손을 댔다가 잠시 생각하곤 그대로 두었다.   
같은 일을 반복하는 것보단 더 나은 방법을 찾아 관계를 이어가는 게 좋을 것이니.   
그가 옆에 누워 ㅇㅇ를 품고 이마에 쪽- 하고 키스하자, ㅇㅇ가 고개를 들어 그를 보았다.   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 입술을 손가락으로 살며시 쓸다가, 고개를 내려 제 코를 ㅇㅇ의 코에 슬며시 비빈다.   
그리고, 아주 살짝, 입술을 맞대곤 그대로 멈췄다.   
ㅇㅇ는 또 울고 싶은 마음이었고, 미켈슨은 또 가슴이 저릿했다.   
입술을 떼었을 때, ㅇㅇ는 그대로 미켈슨의 품에 안겨 왔고, 그도 ㅇㅇ의 머리카락에 얼굴을 대곤 힘껏 껴안았다.


	10. Chapter 10

빈자리의 서늘함에 눈을 떴다.   
저 너머로 보이는 네모 반듯한 시계가 오전 9시를 넘겼다 알려 주었고, 일어나 앉은 ㅇㅇ는 한동안 움직이지 않고 잠을 쫓았다.   
아무 일 없이 조용히 잘 잤다.   
'그 밤'이후로 며칠 만이더라... 3일? 4일?   
의식이 완전히 깨어 빈자리를 보다 가운을 고쳐 입으며 일어섰다. 

미켈슨은 서재에 있었다.   
생각에 빠진 듯했고, 미간에 잡힌 주름을 보니 꽤 심각해 보였다.   
뒷걸음질 치며 조용히 벗어나려는데, 그가 고개를 든다. 

잠시 서로를 마주 보며 말이 없다가, 그가 먼저 일어나 ㅇㅇ를 불렀다. 

"들어와. 할 얘기가 있어." 

그가 가리키는, 평소 그가 그림을 그리던 자리에 앉으니 긴장감에 마른침이 삼켜졌다.   
톡, 톡, 책상을 두드리며 할 말을 정리하곤, 그가 침착하게 설명했다. 

"한 시간 뒤에 센터에서 널 데리러 올 거야."   
"...!"   
"그래, 빠르지. 아까 그레이엄과 통화했는데, 센터에서는 이미 널 데려올 준비를 마친 상태라고 해.   
제대 처리를 번복할 순 없으니 용병으로 고용될 거고, 살상에 가까운 임무는 없을 테니 걱정하지 말라더군.   
문제는." 

미켈슨이 한껏 가라앉는 모습을 보여 ㅇㅇ는 재촉하지 못하고 그가 말을 이을 때까지 기다렸다. 

"문제는... 앞으로의 연구는 센터가 맡기로 했다는 거야." 

이 말은 이제 센터 소속 실험쥐가 된다는 뜻이고, ㅇㅇ는 그의 말투에 화가 담긴 것을 느끼며 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"폭주의 원인에 대해 추궁할 거야.   
증거와 증인은 없지만 폭주한 센티넬이 있다는 건 분명한 사실이니까.   
내 연구소에서, 나와 있을 때 일어난 일이니 명백하게 내가 책임질 일이지."

미켈슨은 화가 났다.   
이렇게 아주 잠깐이라도 감정에 휘말리면 실수하게 된다.   
실수는 손해를 가져오고, 손해가 생기는 것은 화가 난다.   
그 시작이 자신일 때는 화의 정도가 클 수밖에 없고, 완벽주의자인 미켈슨은 이 상황을 용납할 수 없었다.   
하지만 이미 일어난 일을 후회하는 것보다 빨리 상황을 해결하고 개선하는 것이 중요한 사람이기도 해서 오늘부터 바쁠 것이다.   
매우 바쁠 것이다. 

"난처한 상황인 거죠?" 

내가 책임질 일-이라는 말이 ㅇㅇ는 아팠다.   
새삼 저녁 식사를 거절한 별 거 아닌 일이 미안했고, 이후의 난리법석이 모두 제 탓이라 여겨져 우울해졌다.   
잘못을 한 건 제 가이드이고, 그로 인해 폭주한 자신은 피해자인 게 분명한데도 ㅇㅇ는 도움이 되지 못해 애가 탔다. 

"네가 신경 쓸 일은 아니야."   
"..."   
"고개 들어." 

머뭇거리며 고개를 들자, 미켈슨이 단호하고 분명하게 말했다. 

"내 잘못이야. 너도, 나도 분명히 알고 있는 사실이고.   
내가 알아서 할 테니 넌 센터로 들어갈 준비 해.   
입던 옷가지들은 그대로 둘 거야. 이 집과 그 침실이 너의 자리인 건 변함없으니까." 

돌아올 곳이 있다는 건 낯선 일이고, 그게 센터가 아니라 외부의 번듯한 저택이란 건 더욱 그랬다.   
하지만, 다시 올 수 있을지 몰라도 자신의 자리가 있다고 말해주는 게, ㅇㅇ는 진심으로 좋았다. 

* * *

  
폭주의 원인을 캐묻는 윗분들 앞에서 ㅇㅇ는 내내 침묵했다.   
강제로 동원된, 윌을 포함한 추적형 센티넬들의 취조는 하나같이 실패했고, (ㅇㅇ는 그들의 힘을 원천 봉쇄했다)   
이 기회에 매즈 미켈슨의 꼬투리를 잡으려던 정부와 센터의 계획은 완전하게 성공하지 못했다.   
그래도 그의 연구실에서, 그와 함께 있던 시간에, 그의 센티넬이 폭주했다는 것은 사실이고,   
센티넬이 그 정도로 폭주하는 건 가이드가 죽거나 가이드가 거부해서임이 분명하니, 당분간 이 일은 미켈슨의 치부가 되어 끈질기게 따라다닐 터였다.   
미켈슨은 이를 만회하고 자신의 건재를 드러내기 위한 외부 활동을 시작했고, 취미 생활이나 자기 관리를 포기할 정도로 강도 높은 일정을 소화했다. 

ㅇㅇ를 다루는 센터의 입장에도 변화가 있었다.   
무턱대고 시키고 대충 넘어가던 것들은 사라지고, 체계적인 프로그램과 과하지 않은 시간표가 정해졌다.   
살상에 반감이 큰 만큼 무기술 연습이 빠졌고, 대신 단순 체력 훈련이 늘었다.   
국제 회담이나 통상적인 회의, 돈과 관련된 각종 거래 장소에 쓰일 것임이 분명한 듯, ㅇㅇ는 알 수 없는 행동 지침과 어려운 용어들을 배웠고,   
나라마다 높은 자리에 있다는 사람들의 얼굴과 이름을 외워야 했다. 

센터의 가장 큰 관심은 ㅇㅇ라는 희귀한 센티넬을 안정화시키고 연구하는 데에 있었다.   
그들이 미켈슨이 거둬들인 예전 실험 자료의 존재를 몰라 다행이다.   
덕분에 무자비한 약물 실험에 바로 들어가지 못하고, 간단한 건강 검진류의 검사부터 시작한 것이다.   
어쨌든 ㅇㅇ는 시키는 대로 움직여야 하는 센터의 소유물임에는 변함없었다.   
돌아온다고 괜히 고집부렸나 싶다가도, 미켈슨과 더 오래 있었으면 그가 더 힘들어졌을 거란 생각에 후회하지 않았다. 

* * *

  
**폭주 조절.**

처음 들어보는 훈련에 ㅇㅇ가 갸웃하며 방안에 들어서니, 제임스가 반갑게 맞이했다.   
센터로 돌아온 뒤에도 한동안 격리되어 감시받았던지라 참 오랜만에 만나게 된 것이다.   
ㅇㅇ는 미안한 마음이 들어 먼저 다가가지 못했지만, 제임스는 특유의 환한 웃음을 보이며 그녀를 안아 주었다.

"제임스..."   
"왜 울상이야? 이 오빠가 그렇게 보고 싶었어?" 

넉살 좋게 웃으며 ㅇㅇ의 눈물을 닦아준다.   
현장 근무가 많았는지 피부가 거칠었고 볕에 그을렸지만, 워낙 하얀 피부를 가진 사람이라 여전히 눈부셨다.   
새파란 눈이 반짝거린다.   
이렇게 환하고 예쁜 사람에게 내가 무슨 짓을 한 건가 싶어 ㅇㅇ는 다시 울먹였고, 제임스는 정색하며 고개를 저었다. 

"어? 그거 아니야. 내가 원한 건 이런 반응이 아니라고."   
"... 미안해..."   
"네 잘못이 아니야. 그 얘긴 나중에 사석에서 하자. 지금 난 널 가르치는 교관으로서 온 거거든." 

제임스는 손가락으로 천정의 CCTV를 가리켰고, 의미를 안 ㅇㅇ는 고개를 끄덕였다. 

* * *

  
작은 방이다.   
책상 하나와, 마주 앉게 둔 의자 두 개가 전부였다.   
창문 하나 없는 사방이 회색 벽이고, 다시 본 방문도 제법 두꺼웠다.   
기시감이 든다. 

"맞아. 지하 감금실과 같은 방이야." 

제임스가 미소 지으며 말했다. 

"일주일에 한 번씩, 이 방에서 넌 폭주 조절 훈련을 받게 될 거야."   
"그게 뭐야?"   
"말 그대로야. 센티넬 스스로 폭주 상태를 감지하고 형질과 파장을 최대한 조절해서 막는 거지.   
ㅇㅇ, 넌 스트레스에 너무 약해.   
가지고 있는 형질의 종류도 많고 파장의 크기도 어마어마해서 쉽지는 않겠지만, 그 힘을 가라앉힐 수 있어야 해.   
약간 불안정한 정도는 스스로 조절해서 완전하게 가라앉혀야 하고, 심해진다면 가이드가 올 때까지 현상 유지를 할 수 있어야 하지.   
폭주 조절은 주변 피해를 막기 위해 시작된 훈련이지만, 우리 센티넬 입장에선 스스로 자기 몸을 지킨다는 데에 의미가 있어."

'센티넬이 스스로 자기 몸을 지킨다'는 말은 '매칭률을 제외한 숫자'만큼이나 신선하고 매력적인 말이었다. 

"너, 네 가이드랑 매칭률이 얼마나 올라갔어?"   
"... 아마... 거의 100%일 거야. 그동안 방어했던 게 이번 폭주에서 제어가 안됐거든..." 

ㅇㅇ는 조금 씁쓸했다.   
결국 이렇게 될 걸... 결국 센티넬은 가이드를 벗어나지 못하는가... 

"굳이 방어할 필요는 없었을지도 몰라. 매칭률이 제자리를 찾은 만큼 가이딩이 줄어도 효과는 클 테니까.   
물론 필요할 때 느끼는 갈증도 커지겠지만, 한 번의 가이딩으로 견딜 수 있는 시간도 길어지니 나쁘진 않아.   
하지만 말이야." 

제임스가 웃음을 거두고 진지하게 말했다. 

"너 스스로 폭주를 가라앉힐 수 있다면 가이드로부터 조금은 더 자유로워져." 

ㅇㅇ의 눈빛이 제임스처럼 진지해졌다. 

"가이드의 사랑을 받고 안 받고의 문제를 떠나, 센티넬은 살기 위해 가이드가 필요해.   
둘이 늘 붙어 있거나, 붙어 있지 않더라도 가이드가 언제든지 달려와 줄 수 있다면 아무 문제없지.   
하지만 가이드가 없다면? 바로 올 수 없다면? 거부한다면? 안정제 같은 약이 안 듣는다면?" 

거부라는 말에 ㅇㅇ가 잠시 움찔했다.   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ를 눈앞에 두고 거부한 게 아니었지만, 그가 다른 센티넬과 몸을 섞으며 내뿜는 형질은 ㅇㅇ의 몸에 확실한 거부로 다가와 폭주를 유도했던 것이다.   
저 안쪽 어딘가에서부터 솟구쳤던 분노와 좌절, 혐오와 절망의 순간이 떠오르자, ㅇㅇ의 손이 파르르 떨렸다. 

"거기서 멈춰. 날 봐." 

제임스가 단호하게 말하자, ㅇㅇ가 그를 보았다.   
따뜻하고 친절한 기운이 느껴지고, 미소 짓는 제임스에게 저도 모르게 똑같이 웃어 보였다.   
그러다 문득, 정신이 번쩍 드는 것이다.

"어??"   
"괜찮아?"   
"제임스! 나 유혹하지 마!" 

얼굴이 빨갛게 된 ㅇㅇ가 짜증을 내자, 제임스는 키득거리며 웃는다. 

"안 그랬으면 너 또 감금실로 끌려갔을 걸? 방금 너, 폭주하던 때 기억났지?"   
"... 어?... 으응... 그러네."   
"가이딩은 못하지만 너의 의식을 나한테로 돌려서 가라앉힌 거야. 갑자기 당한 거라 쉽게 먹힌 거고." 

그랬다.   
형질이 편안한 상태로 돌아왔다. 

"그럼... 다른 곳에 집중하면 되는 거야?"   
"뭐, 단순히 딴 데 신경 써서 조절이 되면야 좋겠지만, 그렇게 쉽지 않아.   
방금 너한테 내가 힘을 많이 썼다는 거 알아?   
너처럼 등급 높은 센티넬은 진짜 처음이긴 하다. 겨우 그거 가라앉힌다고 내가 이만큼이나 힘을 쓴 건 처음이거든.   
그 말은, 즉, 네 옆에 도움을 줄 누군가가 없으면 넌 언제든지 폭탄이 된다는 소리야.   
최소한 A등급 이상의 센티넬과 가이드가 필요하단 거고, 시설과 센터에서만 살았던 넌 모르겠지만, 세상에 A등급이 그렇게 흔하지 않아."   
"어떻게 하면 되는데?"   
"형질을 풀고 파장을 높이는 건 쉬워. 그건 거의 본능에 가까운 거라 물꼬만 터 주면 펑! 하고 쏟아지니까.   
낮추는 법을 배워야 해.   
내가 스트레스를 주면 넌 견뎌야 하는 훈련이지.   
네 형질과 파장을 정확하게 구분해서 느낄 수 있어야 하고, 이걸 해내야 갈증이 있어도 살아남을 수 있어." 

제임스는 잠시 머뭇거리다 결심한 듯 말했다. 

"내 얘기야."   
"..."   
"난 한 번도 풍족한 가이딩을 받아 본 적이 없어. 많은 센티넬이 그렇다고 하면 할 말은 없지만 말이야.   
난 A등급이야. Special A가 아니라서 다행이지, 안 그랬으면 벌써 터졌어.   
전에 네가 물었지? 어떻게 그렇게 밝으냐고. 밝지 않아. 단 한순간도 쉬지 않고 날 조절하고 있는 것뿐이야."   
"..."   
"난 처음부터 내 가이드와 99.9% 매칭률을 가졌어. 문제는 그가 발현했을 때 그는 이미 가정이 있는 남자였단 거야.   
그는 완벽한 이성애자고, 아내와 딸을 사랑하지. 나 때문에 행복하던 가정이 무너졌어.  
아내는 남편을 뺏길까 두려웠고, 딸은... 그 아이는 아빠가 알고 보니 게이였다고 학교에서 불링 당했지." 

잠시 정적이 돌았다.   
세상 경험이 많지 않은 ㅇㅇ는 자신의 삶이 제일 끔찍한 줄 알았지만, 이제 배부른 생각이었음을 알았다. 

"난 꽤 일찍 발현했지만 단 한 번도 폭주하지 않았어.   
내가 정신 계열인 덕분이기도 했고, 아, 물리 계열은 이 훈련 안 통하니까 알아두고. 걔네들은 더 불쌍한 거지.   
아무튼 조절하는 거 꽤 잘하는 거 보면 내 생각엔 내 힘이 폭주를 가라앉히는 거랑 잘 맞나 봐. 천운이라 생각해."   
"..."   
"이 훈련이 너에게 맞을지는 모르겠어. 중도에 포기하거나 폭주하거나 둘 중 하나로 끝나는 경우가 많거든.   
하지만 정신 계열 힘을 쓰는 센티넬이라면 한 번쯤 도전해볼 만한 훈련이니까 네가 최선을 다해주길 바라. 개인적으론..."   
"...?"   
"가이드 없이 살아가는 게 최종 목표야. 나도... 그도... 각자의 인생을 자유롭게... 사는 거지." 

말끝에 힘이 없다.   
그런 삶을 얻으려면 시간이 필요하단 뜻일까, 아니면 영영 얻을 수 없다는 뜻일까.   
가이드 없이 살아간다...   
허상 같이 들렸다.

* * *

**_... 큰 형질을 중심으로 줄기가 뻗은 듯... 마치 나무와 같은..._ **   
**_... 줄기마다 다른 능력을 가진 희귀한 형태로..._ **   
**_... 시설의 기록이 존재하지 않아... 수년에 걸친 약물 실험이 있었던 것으로 추적되었고..._ **   
**_... 비교군의 사망...ㅇㅇ의 경우 일부 신경섬유 손상... 지정 가이드를 만나기 전의 기억이 대부분 상실된..._ **

"윌, 이게 무슨 말이에요?"   
"응?"   
"신경섬유가 손상됐다는 게 뭐예요?"   
"해마라고, 아니다, 더 쉽게 말해서... 음... 뇌를 창고라 생각해봐.   
우리의 기억은 뇌라는 창고에 쌓이는 자료인데, 이 자료를 저장하려면 창고까지 운반해야 해.   
신경섬유가 그 역할을 하는 거지. 자료를 옮기는 수레라고 하면 쉬우려나?   
그게 고장 나서 아무리 기억이 쌓여도 뇌로 운반할 수가 없는 거야. 저장이 안 되는 거지."   
"..."   
"센티넬이 가이드를 제대로 만나면 손상되었던 신체가 회복하곤 해.   
자주 있는 일이고, 넌 다쳤던 뇌가 나았지.   
하지만 뇌 '기능'이 회복된 거고, 그 말은 이미 창고에 저장되었던 것을 꺼낼 수 있게 됐다는 거지, 애초에 저장되지 못한 기억을 존재하게 만들 수는 없단 뜻이야."   
"근데 윌은 내가 기억 못 하는 것도 봤잖아요?"   
"그게 내 능력이지. 원리가 완벽하게 밝혀진 건 아니지만, 내 형질은 상대의 몸에 새겨진 기억을 읽을 수 있어.   
자, 너 스스로 기억할 수 있는 것에 한계가 있는 거야.   
예를 들어, 사람들은 한 때 분명히 저장되었던 기억을 잊어버리곤 해.   
어릴 때의 기억이라거나 어디서 뭘 먹었는데 도무지 생각이 안 난다거나 하는 것들 말이야.   
하지만 저장된 기록이 분명히 있었다면, 네가 떠올리지 못할 뿐이지 여전히 뇌에 남아 있어.   
꼭 뇌가 아니더라도 몸을 이루는 하나의 세포가 죽고 새로운 세포가 생성되며 기록이 전달되는데, 이걸 읽는 게 내 능력이야." 

이쯤에서 윌은 대단하지 않냐는 표정으로 장난스럽게 어깨를 으쓱했다. 

"기록이 틀릴 경우는 없어요?"  
"아직까진 없어.   
실은 내가 처음 추적 대상으로 센터에 왔을 때, 센터에서도 그 부분을 확인하려고 여러 실험을 해봤는데,   
우리의 몸이 '사실'과 '의도'를 정확하게 구분해서 기록한다는 게 밝혀졌어. 그게 벌써 20년도 넘은 일이네.   
아무튼, 죽어가는 세포에서 태어나는 세포로 기록이 전달되면서 정보가 손실되는 경우는 있지만,   
조작된 기억은 조작하려 한 의도까지 기록되어서 구분할 수 있어."   
"무슨 말인지 알겠는데... 아니다, 모르겠다... 아, 어렵다..."   
"우리 ㅇㅇ, 연구소 출입이 잦은 이유가 뭘까?" 

책상에 걸터앉아 두 다리를 달랑 거리는 모습은 천상 소녀 같다.   
제일 예쁠 시기를 모조리 잃은 데다, 겨우 찾은 시간마저 악몽과 같으니 얼마나 불쌍한가.   
윌은 ㅇㅇ가 안쓰럽기만 했다. 

"내 몸을 알아야 한대요. 제임스 가요.   
내가 가진 형질을 정확하게 알아야 하고, 형질마다 가진 파장을 느껴야 한다나.   
원래 형질은 하나여야 하잖아요? 근데 난 윌도 알아 시피 여러 개를 가졌어요.   
몇 개를 가졌는지, 어떤 종류인 지 제대로 알아야 폭주 조절이 된다는데, 뭔 소린 지 모르겠어요."   
"맥어보이가 어떤 방식으로 훈련시키는지 잘 모르겠지만, 꽤 많은 센티넬이 위급한 상황을 넘긴 걸 보면 옳은 걸 거야."   
"스트레스 엄청 줘요! 어제는 카페테리아에서 정신 계열 다섯 명이 날 공격하더라니깐요!   
진짜 화가 나서... 정말 누구 하나 다칠 뻔했다고요!"   
"맥어보이가 시킨 거야?"   
"네! 아주... 무식해, 정말! 가끔 보면 윌보다 더 오빠처럼 굴고 말이야."   
"맥어보이가 오빠 맞는 걸로 아는데..."   
"나 추정 나이 28살로 하면 한 살 밖에 차이 안 나요!" 

윌은 웃었고, ㅇㅇ는 투덜거리며 연구실을 나섰다. 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ가 제임스가 주도하는 폭주 조절 훈련에 집중하는 한편, 윌을 포함해 별도로 만들어진 추적팀에서는 ㅇㅇ의 효율적인 '사용'을 연구 중이다.   
센터의 지시에 따라 더 깊고 체계 있는 검사가 진행되었고, 이 와중에 윌은 비밀리에 개인 연구를 시작했다.

공식적으로 ㅇㅇ가 가진 능력은 세 가지이다.   
센티넬이 아예 형질을 개방하지 못하게 하는 통제, 그들의 공격을 막아내는 방어, 가이드의 형질을 강제로 추출하는 것이다.   
일련이 사건들-시설 화재, 제네바에서 물리 계열 센티넬을 상대한 것, 마지막 폭주-을 볼 때 환각을 일으킬 수도 있다 추정하고 있으나, 이를 직접 경험한 증인들이 한결같이 함구하여 추정으로만 남았다. 

윌이 가장 큰 관심을 가진 것은 자신이 직접 경험한 '형질 가져가기'였다.   
상대 센티넬을 단기간 완벽한 보통 사람으로 만들어 주는 이 능력을 이용할 수 있다면 수많은 센티넬을 구할 것이다.   
어정쩡한 형질을 가진 센티넬로 태어나 매칭 가이드도 못 만나고, 쓸모를 인정받지 못해 센터 밖에서 비참한 삶을 살다 폭주하는 센티넬의 뉴스는 너무 흔해서 이제 대중의 관심마저 잃었다.   
그들이 값비싼 안정제와 목마른 가이딩 없이 완벽한 일반인으로 살 수 있다면?   
정부의 무기로 쓰이는 센티넬이 완벽한 일반인으로서 인권을 되찾을 수 있다면?   
센티넬로 태어난 것에 불만은 없어도 맥어보이의 경우처럼 가이드와 맺어질 수 없다면?   
윌은 자신의 판정에 따라 군인이 되거나 길가에 내쫓기던 센티넬들을 떠올리며 이 연구에 몰두했고,   
당연히 ㅇㅇ에게 해가 되지 않아야 하고 반드시 선의의 목적을 가져야 한다는 우선 조건을 두었다.   
물론 '센티넬의 일반인화'라는 연구 주제는 정부와 이종 센터에게 반역이나 마찬가지라 비밀리에 진행해야 했는데,   
그래서 선택한 것이 케이트였다.   
윌의 반역에 가까운 연구는 케이트의 아슬아슬한 사상과 일맥상통하는 면이 있기 때문이다.   
케이트는 그를 열렬히 지지하며 이사라는 직함으로 엄호를 맡았고, 윌은 안전한 울타리 안에서 연구하며 정보를 공유하기 시작했다.

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ는 괜찮았다.   
자신을 이용해 뭘 하든 이제 상관하지 않았다.   
존재의 이유, 쓸모의 유무, 지은 죄와 받을 벌, 센티넬과 가이드의 관계에 대한 고민은 완전히 접어 버렸다.   
오로지 정해진 일정에 따라 움직이는 기계가 되었고, 다들 그러라 하니 따를 뿐이고, 그 편이 나았다.   
지금은 지쳤으니까. 

미켈슨의 완벽에 가까운 가이딩 덕분에 한 달이 지나고 두 달이 다 되었어도 몸 상태는 좋았다.   
그래서 더 괜찮다-고 생각했지만, 분명히 달라진 것이 있었다.   
아주 잠깐 무언가를 잊은 듯 고개를 들거나 뒤돌아 보곤 한다는 것, 그러다 다시 얼굴을 굳히고 할 일에 집중한다는 것,   
매일 밤 몹시 피곤한 이유가 떠오르는 것을 지우려 필요 이상의 훈련을 해서라는 것 말이다. 

체육관에서 돌아오던 밤길에 제 그림자를 보고 걸음을 멈춘 것도 그랬다.   
센터로 돌아온 지 정확히 두 달이 된 날이었다.   
충분하지 않은 달빛에 드리워진 그림자가 흐릿했다.   
이렇게 흐릿했어야 했는데... 잘 보이지 않아 눈을 가늘게 떴어야 했는데... 그러지 않고 선명하게 보였던 얼굴 하나가 떠올랐다. 

"... 하아..." 

저도 모르게 한숨이 나왔다.   
센티넬과 가이드의 관계라 해도, 순수하게 가이딩을 위한 신체 접촉이라 해도, 어떻게 아무렇지 않을 수 있겠는가.   
제 몸을 어루만지던 손길이 얼마나 부드러웠는지, 입술이 닿을 때 느껴지던 말랑한 감촉이 얼마나 뜨거웠는지 어떻게 잊을 수 있겠는가.   
좋았다.   
그랬다.   
비참함을 못 참고 물리쳤을 때 무척 괴로웠을 만큼. 

여기까지 생각한 ㅇㅇ는 뛰었다.   
충분히 지친 몸을 다시 깨워 훤하게 불이 켜진 도서관으로 뛰었다.   
한쪽 유리 벽면 너머 흉상 앞에서 가쁜 숨을 쉬며, 대리석 조각 위에 그의 얼굴을 겹쳐 보았다.   
다시 보니 하나도 안 닮았다.   
아니, 실은 닮은 게 맞겠지만, ㅇㅇ는 제 가이드가 훨씬 잘 생겼다고 생각했다.   
한참을 그렇게 섰다가, 누가 볼 새도 없이 소매로 얼굴을 훔치곤 기숙사로 향한다.

* * *

ㅇㅇ가 충분히 안정되었다 판단한 센터는 드디어 일을 맡기기로 결정했다.   
3일 동안 진행되는 대규모 정치 캠페인에 안전 요원으로 고용된 것이다.   
용병 계약이라 해도 명령엔 반드시 복종해야 하지만, 담당 상관이 제임스라서 불만은 없었다. 

방탄조끼 위에 하얀 셔츠를 입고, 까만 슈트 재킷을 걸쳤다.   
개인 장비로 지급된 통신용 인이어와 무전기, 손목시계를 점검하던 ㅇㅇ가 제임스를 보니, 그는 총기를 점검하는 중이다. 

"난 왜 안 줘?"   
"넌 훈련도 안 받았잖아."   
"실탄까진 안 바라는데, 전기 충격기라도 줘야 하는 거 아냐?"   
"힘 뒀다 뭐할래? 가진 거 써."   
"..."   
"자신 없으면 빠지던가." 

빈정대는 제임스를 노려보던 ㅇㅇ가 그의 옆구리를 쿡- 찌르곤 먼저 일어섰다. 

* * *

  
커다란 강당에 둥근 테이블 50여 개가 놓이고, 한 테이블 당 5~6명의 인사가 앉았다.   
이들은 캠페인의 핵심들이고, 다음 일정부터 여러 그룹으로 나뉘어 대중과 토론하거나 강연을 이어가며 정치 자금을 모을 것이다.   
제임스는 미리 준비한 계획에 따라 팀원을 배치했는데, ㅇㅇ는 C그룹에 속한 16명의 인사들을 맡았다.   
바짝 긴장하며 미리 익힌 사진과 실물을 대조할 때, 드디어 연단에 선 이가 연설을 시작했다. 

생각보다 조용하고 지루한 시간이었다.   
연설은 하나같이 따분했고 유머 감각 조차 가지지 못해 행사의 중반부터 사람들의 집중력이 흐려지는 것을 알 수 있었다.   
테이블마다 각자의 이야기를 소곤거리는 사람들, 내어진 음식에 집중하는 사람들, 손을 내리고 전화기를 보는 사람들까지, ㅇㅇ는 곁눈으로 보며 재미없는 시간에 딴짓하는 건 다 똑같구나 싶었다.   
가만히 서 있다 막 나오려는 하품을 억지로 참으려 숨을 크게 들이쉰다.   
그때였다.

귓가에 바람이 살랑거렸다.   
이것이 진짜 바람은 아니리라.   
가이드가 보내는 형질의 흐름이 ㅇㅇ의 귓가를 맴돌다 스며들었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 바닥에 시선을 둔 채 그대로 굳어 버렸고, 인이어에서 제임스의 목소리가 들렸다. 

"광역 가이드가 있다. 반복한다. 광역 가이드가 있다.   
공격 의향은 없어 보이나 경계 상태는 유지하라." 

그리곤 개인 주파수로 무전이 왔다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 정신 차려. 집중해." 

ㅇㅇ는 당황하여 고개를 번쩍 들곤 자신이 맡은 이들이 괜찮은 지 빠르게 확인한 후 응답했다. 

"C그룹, 이상 없습니다." 

광역 가이딩 덕분에 이제 막 캠페인이 시작된 것처럼 강당 안은 활기를 되찾았다.   
모두 상쾌함을 느꼈고, 혈색이 좋아졌으며, 즐거워했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 그 이상이었다.   
이것은 제 가이드가 보내는 형질이니까. 얼마나 달콤한가!   
그가 여기 있다.   
날 봤을까?   
날 느끼고 있을까?   
ㅇㅇ는 눈동자만 움직이며 형질을 쫓았지만 방향만 가늠할 뿐 미켈슨을 찾을 수 없었다.   
그렇다고 자리를 이동할 수도 없기에, 20분이나 남은 연설을 참을성 있게 들으며 애타는 마음을 견뎠다. 

* * *

  
행사가 무사히 끝나고 무수한 인파가 자리를 이동하는 틈에서 미켈슨을 찾으려던 ㅇㅇ의 노력은 실패했다.   
새삼 미켈슨의 등급이 높다는 걸 실감했다.   
그는 자신의 형질을 빈틈없이 갈무리하여 가이드로서의 존재감을 완벽하게 없앨 줄 아는 것이다.   
아쉬움의 화살은 제임스에게로 향했다.   
일정을 마치고 락커룸에 모이자마자 제임스를 찾아 간 ㅇㅇ는 다짜고짜 물었다.

"알고 있었지?"   
"뭘?"   
"그 사람 온다는 거 너 알고 있었잖아! 아니야?" 

제임스는 특유의 환한 미소를 지었으나 분명 평소와는 다른 냉기가 섞여 있었다. 

"ㅇㅇ."   
"왜?"   
"용병 ㅇㅇ. 상관이 부르는데 대답이, 왜?" 

분위기가 심상찮음을 느낀 팀원들은 서둘러 자리를 빠져나가고, ㅇㅇ도 조금은 기가 죽어 시선을 내렸다. 

"관등성명이라곤 이름 하나밖에 없는 주제에 현장에서 상관한테, 왜?"   
"... 죄송합니다."   
"오늘 강당에서 광역 가이딩 말고 단독 가이딩 느꼈어?" 

기억을 더듬어보니, 없었다. 

"없었지? 그게 무슨 뜻인 지 몰라?   
네 가이드도 일하러 온 거지, 너 가이딩 하려고 온 게 아니란 뜻이야.   
공과 사 구분 안 할 거야? 안 되는 거면 당장 빠져." 

제임스가 락커 문을 쾅! 하고 닫고는 나가버렸다.   
변명의 여지가 없었고, 아직도 세상 물정 모르고 철없이 구는 자신이 못나서 ㅇㅇ는 한참을 움직일 수 없었다.


	11. Chapter 11

캠페인의 마지막 날 오전까지, ㅇㅇ는 맡은 임무에만 집중했다.   
미켈슨을 만날 수 있다는 가능성 조차 생각하지 않으려 무던히 애썼고, 일정이 끝난 늦은 저녁마다 센티넬 부대만의 조촐한 자리가 생겨도 가지 않았다.   
임무가 끝날 때까지 집중하기 위함이지만 제임스 앞에 설 자신도 없어서다.   
현장 근무가 가능했던 것은 분명 제임스의 평가 결과가 좋았기 때문일 것이다.   
그러나 가이드 왔다고 흔들리던 자신의 모습은 자격 미달이었고, 제임스의 리더십에 흠을 낼 수도 있는 행동이었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 반성하는 중이고, 미안해서 사과 조차 못한 상태다. 

시민들 앞에서 지지 연설을 이어가는 마지막 행사를 앞두고, 일반인과 센티넬로 이루어진 경찰과 센터 부대가 바삐 움직였다.   
어마어마한 인파가 몰릴 것으로 예상되는 만큼 입구에서 진행하는 가방 검사로는 충분하지 않았다.   
어디나 마찬가지겠지만, 이런 자리에도 의견을 달리하는 반대파가 오기 마련이다.   
문제는 그들이 평화로운 방법으로 이의를 제기하거나 토론을 청하지 않고 센티넬의 힘을 쓰려한다는 데에 있었다.   
제임스는 모든 입구에 추적형 센티넬을 배치시키고, 중앙 입구에 마련된 보안 센터에서 상황을 지휘하며 만일을 대비했다. 

ㅇㅇ도 중앙 입구에 배치되었다.   
한 소리 했더니 정신 차렸는지, 제법 제 몫의 일을 하고 있었던 것이다.   
안쓰럽다가도, 이렇게 하지 않으면 ㅇㅇ가 발전할 수 없는 것을 아는 제임스는 한 번 더 기회를 준 셈이고,   
그 마음을 눈치껏 알고 있는 ㅇㅇ도 별 말없이 위치에 가 섰다. 

주변을 살피는 ㅇㅇ의 시선이 초점을 잃어가는 대신, 고도로 집중된 의식이 입장하는 인파를 더듬었다.   
센티넬이 섞여 있다.   
하나, 둘... 셋... 두 명 더... 마지막 여섯.   
ㅇㅇ는 추적형이 아니었지만, 형질을 완벽하게 갈무리하지 못한 센티넬을 정확하게 짚어 갔다.   
입장이 완료되고, 잠시 고민하던 ㅇㅇ는 안쪽으로 들어 가 꽉 찬 내부를 훑었다.   
자신이 서 있는 중앙 입구 말고, 좌우 두 개의 입구로 들어온 센티넬까지 모두 확인한 후, 긴장감을 누르며 보안 센터에 연락한다.

"중앙 입구 ㅇㅇ입니다.   
입장 시 자진 신고한 센티넬의 수를 알 수 있습니까?" 

제임스가 즉각 대답했다. 

"중앙에서 여섯, 좌측에 열둘, 우측에 셋, 총 21명이다. 무슨 일인가?"   
"연설장 안에 있는 센티넬은 총 38명입니다."   
"뭐?"   
"정신 계열 셋이 포함된 여섯을 제외하고, 나머지 32명은 모두 물리 계열이며..."   
"계속해."   
"모두 적의를 가지고 있습니다." 

통신망에 흐르는 침묵이 무겁게 느껴졌다. 

"전 대원 집중하라. 손님이 있다.   
총 32명.   
일단 예정대로 간다." 

ㅇㅇ가 다시 제자리에 서고 얼마 지나지 않아 제임스가 직접 찾아왔다. 

"Sir."   
"야, 너!" 

깍듯한 태도에 제임스가 쓴웃음을 지었다. 

"그래, 지금은 상황이 이러니 나중에 얘기하고. 32명 확실해?" 

ㅇㅇ는 연설장을 떠도는 형질에 한 번 더 집중하곤 단호하게 답했다. 

"적의가 강하고 근육이 긴장해서 형질이 새고 있습니다."   
둘은 B급, 나머지는 C급이고, 본인들이 인지하지 못하는 정도로만 막고 있습니다."   
"하!" 

제임스는 진심으로 감탄하며 싱긋 웃었다.

"연설자 넷 중 마지막 인사가 핵심이야.   
며칠 전에 센티넬 지원 예산을 축소할 거라 발표했으니 저들의 목표론 딱이지.   
지금 우리 쪽 인원을 추가로 배치하고 있어. 변화가 느껴지는 즉시 보고해야 해."   
"알겠습니다."   
"ㅇㅇ."   
"네."   
"..."   
"말씀하십시오." 

제임스가 더 밝게 씩- 웃었다. 

"잘하고 있어." 

바로 돌아서는 그의 뒷모습을 보며 ㅇㅇ도 그제야 슬쩍 입꼬리를 올렸다. 

* * *

  
상황은 생각보다 일찍 찾아왔다.   
세 번째 연설자가 다음 연설자를 언급하며 지지 의사를 밝히던 때에 군중에 숨어 있던 센티넬들의 형질이 마구 뿜어졌고,   
ㅇㅇ는 당황했으나 재빠르게 보고했다.   
그들이 실제로 물리력을 행사하진 않았지만 일제히 일어서서 고함치기 시작하자 실내 분위기가 험악해졌다.   
가식적인 미소를 지으며 이들을 진정시키려던 연설자는 강하게 비난하는 몇몇에게 일일이 답하다 흥분을 이기지 못하고 화를 냈으며,   
이를 시발점으로 일어섰던 모든 센티넬들이 연단으로 걸어 나왔다.   
고성이 오가고, 무장한 경찰과 센티넬 군인이 빠르게 진입하여 연단을 에워쌌다.   
동시에 추가 배치된 병력이 센티넬을 체포하려 하자 그들은 더 참지 않고 힘을 쓰기 시작했다.

등급이 낮아도 센티넬은 센티넬이다.   
잘 훈련된 일반인보다 C등급의 물리 계열 센티넬이 강할 수밖에 없는 것이다.   
일부 물리 계열 부대원을 제외하곤 몸싸움에서 밀리기 시작했으며, ㅇㅇ를 포함하여 입구에 배치된 인력이 시민들을 대피시켰다.   
아비규환 속에서 언뜻언뜻 내부를 살피던 ㅇㅇ는 드디어 출동 명령을 받았다. 

"ㅇㅇ! 안으로 들어가서 막아!" 

망설일 틈도 없이 내부로 뛰어든 ㅇㅇ는 적의가 느껴지는 형질을 하나하나 짚어가며 통제하기 시작했다.   
힘을 쓰지 못하는 센티넬은 그저 보통 사람일 뿐이다.   
하나씩 하나씩 경찰과 군인에 의해 제압되었고, 10명을 통제하고, 20명을 넘기고, 30명을 막아낼 즈음 ㅇㅇ의 온몸은 땀에 젖어들었다.   
남은 두 명은 B급이다.   
그들은 상황을 눈치챈 것 같았다.   
형질을 갈무리하며 시민에 섞여 도망치기 시작하자 ㅇㅇ는 놓치지 않으려 뒤를 따랐다. 

'더... 아직 더...!" 

점점 희미해지는 형질이 멀어진다.   
인파를 헤치며 뒤를 쫓던 ㅇㅇ는 저 멀리, 막 차에 오르는 두 명의 남자를 발견하곤 전속력으로 뛰었다.   
그들의 차가 요란한 소리를 내며 후진할 때, ㅇㅇ는 그 자리에 선 채 두 눈을 질끈 감고 온 힘을 다했다. 

끼이이이이이이익-! 

쿠궁! 

요란한 소리에 눈을 떴을 때 차는 건물 벽을 들이받은 채였고, 에어백이 터진 내부에 두 남자가 실신한 모습으로 갇혀 있었다.

* * *

  
여전히 아수라장이었지만 급박한 상황은 종료되었다.   
체포된 자들이 호송차에 태워지는 것을 보면서 ㅇㅇ는 여전히 몸을 떨었다.   
제임스가 다가왔다. 

"두... 두 명 말입니다. 괜찮습니까?" 

제임스는 ㅇㅇ의 눈에서 공포와 절망을 읽었다. 

"괜찮아. 뇌진탕일 뿐이고 에어백 덕에 멀쩡해."   
"아... 니, 그거... 말고..."   
"?"   
"형질은... 파장은요?" 

제임스는 ㅇㅇ를 물끄러미 보며 아주 천천히 힘을 썼다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 아주 잘했어.   
시민들도 무사하고, 경찰이나 우리 쪽도 가벼운 찰과상 외엔 다친 데 없어." 

제임스가 부드럽게 웃었다. 

"아주 잘했어. 놀라운데? 이러다 내 자리 뺏기겠어." 

장난기를 담아 소리 내어 웃는 모습에 ㅇㅇ도 덩달아 활짝 미소 짓는다.   
그렇게 웃으며 마주 보다가, 문득 ㅇㅇ가 정신을 차린다. 

"제임스, 하지 마. 나한테 힘쓰지 마."   
"좀 괜찮아?"   
"하지 마... 너 공격하기 싫어."   
"알았어. 불안해 보여서 그랬어. 미안해." 

그때, 요란한 소리를 내며 구급차가 자리를 떴다.   
떨리는 시선으로 이를 보던 ㅇㅇ가 말했다. 

"저 두 사람... 확인해봐. 내가... 내가..."   
"ㅇㅇ, 나 봐."   
"아마 망가졌을 거야. 가이딩이 안 통할 수도 있어. 내가, 내가 완전히 망가트린 것 같아."   
"ㅇㅇ, 나 보라고." 

그제야 제임스를 올려 봤다.   
새파란 눈이 따뜻하게 휘며 반짝거렸다. 

"잘했어. 알겠어? 네가 사람들을 구한 거야. 동료들도 구했어."   
"... 내... 가?"   
"응. 정말 잘했어. 고마워." 

그제야 허탈한 숨을 토하며 ㅇㅇ가 웃었다.   
제임스도 활짝 웃었고, ㅇㅇ는 눈물 가득한 눈으로 아까보다 더, 더 크게 웃었다.

  
그때. 

  
ㅇㅇ는 살기를 느끼곤 본능에 따라 제임스를 끌어안고 쓰러졌다. 

퍽! 

살과 뼈를 관통하는 소리가 들린 것도 같다.   
고개를 들자 새하얀 얼굴에 검붉은 피가 낭자한 제임스가 여전히 새파란 눈을 휘며 중얼거렸다. 

"... 정말... 잘했어..." 

* * *

  
대기 중이던 의료형 센티넬팀이 제임스를 에워싸고 바삐 움직였다.   
피가 낭자했으나 어깨너머로 들어보니 다행히 귀와 턱 사이를 비껴갔단다.   
ㅇㅇ가 조금만 늦었어도 머리를 관통했을 거라고, 의료팀 리더가 어깨를 두드리며 칭찬했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 벽에 붙어 서서는 제임스의 응급 처치 과정을 노려보기만 할 뿐이었다. 

"가이딩이 필요합니다! 파장이 너무 낮아요."   
"형질이 불안합니다!"   
"차트!" 

의료팀 리더는 태블릿을 휙휙 넘기다 인상을 썼다. 

"뭐야, 마지막 가이딩이 너무 오래 전이잖아! 응급 가이드 호출해!" 

하지만 간신히 헐떡이는 상태를 유지시켜 줄 뿐, 응급 가이딩도 소용없었다.   
의료팀 리더는 어디론가 전화를 걸었고, 곁에 듣자 하니 제임스의 지정 가이드를 불러 오란 내용이었지만 문제는 시간이었다.   
제임스의 신체보다 그의 형질이 더 위급했던 것이다.   
말없이 상황을 지켜보던 ㅇㅇ는 보안 센터에 연락했다. 

"ㅇㅇ입니다. 오늘 행사 중에 제약 회사 모임이 있다고 들었는데, 어느 건물인지 확인해주십시오.   
캡틴 제임스 맥어보이에 관한 긴급 상황입니다."

잠시 후 연락이 왔다. 

"연설장 우측 알버트 홀입니다. 건물 입구에서 왼편입니다." 

ㅇㅇ는 무전이 끝나기 무섭게 뛰었다. 

* * *

  
조용한 홀엔 한껏 점잖은 체하는 사람들이 자사의 이익을 위해 모여 있었다.   
이들은 서로가 비밀리에 진행하는 연구를 캐내려 하고, 이익을 얻을 수 있는 거래를 떠 보며 날 선 대화를 이어갔다. 

마주 앉은 경쟁사 대표의 쓸데없는 자랑을 잠자코 듣고 있던 미켈슨은 입가의 미소를 거두었다.   
가만히 물컵을 어루만지던 손가락을 멈추고, 그는 고개를 들어 문쪽을 보았다. 

"죄송합니다. 잠시만 실례하겠습니다." 

정중한 사과 후 자리에서 일어선 미켈슨은 조금 빠른 걸음으로 홀 밖으로 나왔다.   
로비에서 홀까지 이어진 복도는 넓었고 조용했다.   
경비원과 비서진 다수가 삼삼오오 모인, 지극히 평범한 풍경이었다. 

미켈슨은 고개를 갸웃하며 걸었다. 

그는 캠페인이 시작된 첫날부터 ㅇㅇ를 느꼈지만 충분히 안정된 상태라 굳이 다가가지 않았다.   
헌데 갑자기 이 정도로 불안정해질 수 있나?   
무슨 일이지?   
미켈슨이 좀 더 잰걸음으로 입구에 다다를 때, 드디어 밖에서부터 뛰어들어온 ㅇㅇ와 마주쳤다.   
ㅇㅇ는 가쁜 숨을 쉬었고, 땀에 젖은 얼굴에 엉망이 된 머리카락이 붙어 있었다. 

"너..."   
"가이딩 해주세요!" 

그가 바로 제 형질을 꺼내자, ㅇㅇ가 울먹이며 소리 질렀다. 

"나 말고요! 빨리!"

* * *

  
얼떨결에 ㅇㅇ를 따라온 미켈슨은 불만 있는 얼굴로 제임스에게 가이딩을 했다.   
매칭률은 대략 30~40%로 예상되지만 그의 등급이 월등히 높다 보니 응급 가이딩으론 최고였다.   
그는 아예 방안의 모두가 받을 수 있도록 방사 가이딩을 하는 중인데, 덕분에 의료팀에 속한 몇 명의 센티넬들은 저도 모르게 미소 지으며 뒷정리를 했다.   
물론 ㅇㅇ도 가이딩 받는 중이다.   
매칭률이 거의 제자리를 찾은 만큼 이 정도로도 심신은 충분히 편안해졌지만, ㅇㅇ는 웃지 않았다.   
오로지 제임스만 노려보았다. 

제임스의 상태가 안정권에 들어서고, 마침내 지정 가이드가 도착했다는 무전이 들렸다.   
ㅇㅇ는 밖으로 가 제임스의 지정 가이드를 찾았다.   
애쓰지 않아도 되었다.   
차에서 내린 남녀가 보였고, 여자는 안쓰러운 표정으로 남자의 얼굴을 감싸고 있었다. 

"당신 동생이라고, 응? 형과 동생으로 지내자고 약속했잖아.   
여보, 동생이 죽어가고 있어. 그냥 보기만 할 거야? 당신이 살릴 수 있다잖아." 

뒷모습만 보이고 있는 남자는 고개를 숙였다가 아내의 채근에 못 이겨 건물 안으로 들어갔다.   
그가 ㅇㅇ를 스치고 지나칠 때, ㅇㅇ는 그의 얼굴에 담긴 혐오와 갈등을 분명하게 보았다. 

* * *

  
모든 상황이 종료되었다.   
이미 밤이었고, 마지막 센티넬 부대도 복귀 준비를 마친 상태다.   
10분 후 출발한다는 무전이 들렸지만, 어느 건물 한 귀퉁이에 기대 선 ㅇㅇ는 멍하니 바닥만 봤다. 

힘든 하루였다.   
난동 부린 센티넬은 모두 체포했고, 제임스는 무사하다.   
제임스를 노린 저격수는 가까운 건물 옥상에서 발견되었는데, A급이라 형질을 잘 감춘 채로 외부에 있던 탓에 아무도 눈치채지 못했단다.   
수색조에서 들리는 말론, 저격수가 입에 거품을 문 채로 부들부들 떨고 있더란다.   
여기에 대해 ㅇㅇ는 꽤 오래 취조당하겠지만, 아마도 칭찬과 격려로 마무리될 것이다.

이건 약과라고, 여기저기 피 터지고 죽어나가는 일도 흔하다는 팀원의 말이 괜한 소리는 아니란 걸 알겠다.   
긴장이 풀어지며 "하아..."하고 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다.   
복귀하기 위해 몸을 세웠을 때, ㅇㅇ는 저 앞에서 자신을 보고 있는 미켈슨을 발견했다.   
그가 예의 감정 없는 표정으로 천천히 걸어오고, ㅇㅇ는 가만히 기다렸다. 

ㅇㅇ의 시선은 정면을 보고 있었다.   
그는 키가 커서 ㅇㅇ의 시야엔 멋진 셔츠와 광택 나는 넥타이만 보였다.   
언제나처럼 무게감 있는 향수 냄새가 났고, 냄새에 섞인 미세한 형질이 ㅇㅇ를 감싸 안았다.   
보드랍고... 따뜻했다.   
"... 하아..."하고, 한 번 더 한숨을 쉬며 ㅇㅇ가 눈을 감자, 미켈슨이 그녀의 손목을 살며시 잡았다. 

ㅇㅇ는 괜찮은 상태였지만, 이제 훨씬 괜찮은 상태가 되었다.   
손목을 통해 전해지는 그의 형질이 너무나 그리웠다.   
거기에 다정함까지 담겨 있어 조금 울고 싶기도 했다. 

미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ의 손목을 천천히 잡아당기고, 눈을 감고 있던 ㅇㅇ는 그대로 끌려 가 그의 가슴에 이마를 댔다.   
그가 울상인 제 얼굴을 못 봐서 다행이라 생각했다.   
그의 가슴에서 심장의 울림이 느껴졌다.   
그의 체온과 냄새와 형질이 너무 좋았다. 

"힘든 하루였다고 들었어."   
"..."   
"하루 정도는 외박 허가를 받아줄 수 있는데." 

ㅇㅇ는 울먹임이 소리가 되어 나올까 봐 입술을 꾹 다물었다.   
그럴 수 있다면... 이 사람의 품에서 하루만 잠들 수 있다면...   
하지만 ㅇㅇ는 자신이 더 성장했음을 안다.   
철없이 안기고 쉴 수 있는 건 예전에나 가능했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 천천히 고개를 저었고, 그의 가슴에서 이마를 떼곤 고개를 숙인 채 겨우 말했다. 

"... 괜찮습니다..."   
"..."   
"오늘 가이딩, 고맙습니다." 

출발한다는 무전이 울렸다.   
ㅇㅇ는 조심스레 손을 빼고, 차마 그를 올려보진 못한 채 인사했다. 

"먼저 가보겠습니다." 

미켈슨은 그대로 보내주었다.   
멀어지는 ㅇㅇ의 뒷모습이 완전히 사라진 후에야 그는 발걸음을 돌렸다.


	12. Chapter 12

센터는 이번 임무에서 두드러진 활약을 보인 몇몇의 센티넬에게 포상금을 지급했다.   
ㅇㅇ도 그중 하나였는데, 저격수 체포에 혁혁한 공을 세운 것으로 2박 3일의 휴가를 추가로 받았다.   
(물론 휴가 내내 위치 추적기를 단다는 조건이 있다.)   
제임스는 오른쪽 턱뼈가 으스러져 재건 수술을 앞두고 있으나 잠시 말을 못 하는 불편함 외엔 멀쩡해서, ㅇㅇ는 틈날 때마다 그를 찾아 가 글자로 대화를 나눴다. 

"아무튼, 그 차 안에 있던 두 명이랑 저격수가 어떻게 됐는지는 끝까지 안 알려주더라." 

제임스가 전화기에 할 말을 입력하곤 ㅇㅇ에게 내밀었다. 

**_우리가 상대하는 사람들 모두의 뒤를 챙길 수는 없어._ **   
**_지켜야 할 선이 있기도 하고, 사실 불가능하니까._ **   
**_우리 할 일은 여기까지야._ **   
**_다음 임무를 기다리며 훈련에 집중해._ **

"어이쿠, 네, 대장님~얼마나 잔소리하고 싶으실까? 입이 근질근질 하지? 고소하다~" 

_**내일 수술받으면 티타늄 턱이 된다고.** _   
_**잔소리도 티타늄급이 될 테니까 각오해.** _

ㅇㅇ가 제임스의 팔뚝을 탁-치고, 제임스는 키득거리다 통증에 울상을 지었다.   
가만히 보던 ㅇㅇ가 잠시 머뭇거리자, 그가 왜 그러냐는 표정을 짓는다. 

"네 가이드 봤어." 

_**잘생겼지?** _

"지랄한다." 

제임스의 얼굴이 험악해지고, 그의 손가락이 ㅇㅇ의 입을 가리켰다. 

"키만 멀대같이 커가지고, 그 사람 아내가 더 내 취향이더만." 

_**수잔. 좋은 사람이야.** _

"그래... 그런 거 같더라..." 

수술이 끝나고 회복될 때까지 제임스의 가이드는 강제 집행에 따라 일주일에 두 번씩 가이딩 해야 했다.   
볼 때마다 그의 얼굴엔 불편함이 가득했고, 마지못해 손만 잡고 한 시간 동안 앉아 있는 모습을 보니 충분한 가이딩은 아닐 것이다.   
그럼에도 반가움과 고마움을 담은 제임스의 얼굴에 ㅇㅇ는 화가 났다.   
의료팀으로부터 제임스가 3~4개월에 한 번 가이딩 받을까 말까 했다는 말을 들었다.   
센터의 상주 가이드로 버텼단 말인가? 24시간 내내 불안정하고 목마른 상태로 몇 년을 버텼단 말이야?   
겨우 저 정도 가이딩이 고마워 죽겠는 거야? 언제 폭주해도 이상하지 않은데?  
폭주 조절 훈련의 교관이 제임스인 것을 납득했지만 안타까움과 화는 쉽게 가라앉질 못했다. 

* * *

  
저보다 열악한 친구의 상황을 봐서인가, ㅇㅇ는 오랜만에 만난 미켈슨을 다시 생각하게 됐다.   
물론 ㅇㅇ도 처음엔 제임스 못지않은 냉대를 받긴 했다.   
미켈슨은 처음부터 센티넬을 무시하고 거지 취급을 했으니까.   
그래도 가이딩 해줄 건 다 주지 않았던가.   
충분히는 아니어도 버틸 만큼은 가이딩 해주었고, 그만하면 제임스의 가이드보다 인심이 후한 편인 거다.   
아니, 잠깐만. 나 지금 내 가이드 편드는 거야?   
사무실 입구에 서서 멀뚱히 저를 보고 꼼짝 안 하는 ㅇㅇ가 이상해서, 미켈슨은 고개를 갸웃했다. 

"무슨 일 있어?"   
"네?"   
"왜 그러고 있는데?"   
"아..." 

ㅇㅇ는 그제야 정신을 차리고 머쓱했다.   
잠시, 오랜만에 들린 그의 사무실을 훑었다. 화분 몇 개 바뀐 거 빼곤 달라진 게 없어 보였다.   
근데 왜 불렀지? 나 상태도 괜찮은데...   
센터장 잭은 ㅇㅇ를 보내면서 미켈슨의 요청이 있었다고 말했다.   
윗선에서 허가가 떨어졌으니 다녀오되, 무슨 일이 있었는지는 상세히 보고하라는 명령이다.   
미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ에게 앉으라 손짓했다.   
하필 그가 가리킨 게 안 좋은 기억이 있는 오른쪽 갈색 소파라 ㅇㅇ는 얼굴을 찡그렸고, 잠시 그 자리를 노려보다 왼쪽으로 가 앉았다. 

뭐 하는 거지? 일종의 반항인가?   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 속을 알지 못해 의아해했지만 이내 무시하고 본론을 꺼내려했다.   
하지만 ㅇㅇ가 먼저 입을 열었다. 

"여기 큰 회사죠?" 

뜬금없는 질문에 그는 고개만 끄덕했다.

"그럼 일자리도 많겠네요?"   
"취직하려고? 센터에서 보내주지 않을 텐데."   
"저 말고요. 가이드 한 명이 있는데 지금 일자리를 구한대요." 

가이드란 말에 미켈슨의 미간에 주름이 잡힌다. 

"뭐?"   
"키도 크고 덩치도 좋고, 얼굴도 뭐... 사람들이 봐줄만하다고 하니까...   
싸움 잘하는지는 모르겠는데, 경비원이나... 몸 쓰는 일이면 잘할 거 같아요.   
아, 맞다. 원래 하던 일은 컴퓨터 쓰는 일이래요. 그 덩치에 어울리지는 않지만." 

미켈슨은 표정 없이 ㅇㅇ를 뚫어져라 보기만 한다. 

"안... 돼요?"   
"안돼." 

안될 줄은 예상했지만 이렇게 단칼에 거부당하니 ㅇㅇ는 조금 실망했다.   
그게 얼굴에 고스란히 드러나 고개 숙이는 걸 보는 미켈슨의 속도 불편하기는 마찬가지였다.   
가이드라고?   
네 지정 가이드가 눈앞에 있는데 다른 가이드를 신경 쓰고 있는 거야? 

"여긴 수석 연구원부터 경비까지 내가 직접 면접보고 뽑는 곳이야.   
청소 대행업체와 비품 납품하는 업체 직원들까지, 내 회사에 드나드는 사람들은 내가 일일이 확인해.   
아무나 쉽게 들어올 수 있는 곳이 아니란 뜻이야.   
내 센티넬이 부탁해도 예외는 없어." 

'내 센티넬'이란 말에 ㅇㅇ가 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 그를 보았다. 

'아니, 뭘 그렇게 확인하듯 강조해서 말하는데? 내가 당신 센티넬이라고 주장하는 건 나만 하던 거 아닌가?   
마지못해 내 가이드라고 인정하면서 생색은...칫...' 

여기까지 생각해서 입을 삐죽이려던 찰나, ㅇㅇ의 눈이 더 커지면서 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 

"어... 지금..."   
"네 가이드 앞에서 다른 가이드 챙기는 거도 예의없긴 마찬가지 아닌가?"   
"지금 질투하시는 거예요?"   
"유치하게 굴지 마. 이건 예의에 관한 거라니까.   
내가 선을 넘었던 건 두고두고 만회하겠지만, 그렇다고 너도 그래도 된다는 뜻은 아니야." 

그럼 그렇지... 나만 유치하지... 흥...   
ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨을 보지 않고 건조하게 말했다.

"제임... 아니, 그때 가이딩 해주셨던 우리 팀 팀장의 가이드 얘기였어요.   
남자예요. 이성애자라서 팀장이 너무너무 싫은가 봐요.   
정신적으로 방황하느라 이사님이랑 상담 치료받는 중인데 쉽지 않대요.   
이번에 회사에서 해고됐다는데... 팀장이 되게 힘들어해요."   
"..."   
"가이딩도 일 년에 네 번? 다섯 번? 그거밖에 안 해준대요.   
안아달라는 거도 아니고 겨우 손만 잡는 건데 그게 그렇게 싫은가?   
난 그래도 한 달에 한두 번은 꼬박꼬박 받았-" 

ㅇㅇ는 저 혼자 종알거리다 자연스레 미켈슨을 두둔하는 쪽으로 이야기가 흐르는 것을 자각하곤 입을 다물었다.   
미켈슨은 입꼬리가 올라는 것을 보이지 않으려 창밖으로 시선을 돌렸다가 다시 냉정한 얼굴로 돌아와 말했다. 

"제대로 된 이력서 만들어서 비서실로 보내라고 해." 

ㅇㅇ가 화색이 되어 그를 본다. 

"상담 치료 중이라며. 분명히 말하는데, 면접 보고 아니다 싶으면 내보낼 거야."   
"네! 고맙습니다!" 

ㅇㅇ는 기분이 좋아 입술을 물며 손가락을 꼼지락거렸다.   
그 모습을 더 보고 싶었지만 미켈슨은 애써 외면하며 준비한 종이 몇 장을 훑었다. 

"말이 많아졌군."   
"아...시끄러웠...죄송합니다."   
"좋은 의미로 한 말이야." 

반짝거리는 눈동자를 외면하며, 손에 든 종이를 내민다. 

"여기에 서명해." 

내밀어진 종이는 약간 도톰하고 크림색이 도는 고급 용지였고, 여기에 어울리도록 훌륭하게 인쇄된 작은 글자가 빼곡했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 얌전히 받아 테이블에 올리곤, 서명하기 위해 몸을 숙였다.   
그때, 미켈슨이 테이블의 종이를 획- 뺏는다.   
어리둥절한 표정의 ㅇㅇ에게 그가 엄하게 꾸짖었다. 

"이게 뭔 줄 알고 서명하는 거야?"   
"... 네?"   
"서명하라고 내미는 게 무슨 내용인지 읽어봐야지.   
네 앞가림은 알아서 할 것처럼 굴면서 이렇게 어리숙해서야 되겠어?" 

ㅇㅇ의 얼굴이 화끈 달아올랐다.   
어린애처럼 반발심이라도 들면 나을까... 하지만 그러기엔 너무 철들었고, 그렇다고 지적받은 대로 사회생활에 숙련된 정도는 아니어서 창피했다.   
미켈슨은 좀 더 부드러운 태도로 다시 종이를 내밀었다.

"시간이 걸려도 괜찮으니까 완벽하게 이해될 때까지 읽고, 서명할지 말 지는 직접 선택해." 

ㅇㅇ는 주눅 든 얼굴로 내용을 읽었고 미켈슨은 조용히 방사 가이딩을 시작했다.   
그는 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴을 천천히 훑었다.   
살이 내렸는데... 근육은 붙었나? 운동을 하나 보군.   
더 성장한 건 맞지만 그건 정신이고, 신체 나이는 아무리 봐도 28살보다 어린것 같은데.   
내용을 제대로 이해하려나? 아직 확실하지 않으니까 구체적인 내용은 나중에 얘기해야겠지?   
드문드문 종이 넘기는 소리만 들리는 이 시간이 편안해서 그는 꽤 좋다고 생각했다. 

그도 바빴다.   
ㅇㅇ를 센터에 보내고 근 석 달을 쉬지 않고 일했던 것이다.   
대외 업무도 고되었지만 그가 가장 집중하는 부분은 ㅇㅇ의 형질 연구였고, ㅇㅇ에게 내민 종이는 이에 적극 참여하겠다는 동의서였다.   
마지막 문단을 몇 번이나 읽던 ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨을 보았다.   
그가 고개를 끄덕였다.   
네가 이해한 그것이 맞다는 뜻이다. 

"용병이긴 해도 전 센터 소속인 거 아시죠?" 

그가 끄덕였다. 

"여기 쓰여 있는 내용이 모두 센터에서 금지시킨 거라는 거... 도 아시죠?" 

그가 또 끄덕였다. 

"제가 서명하면... 다시는 센터 밖으로 못 나올 거예요. 평생 죄수로, 아니면 실험쥐로 갇혀 살지도 몰라요." 

그가 침묵했다.   
판단은 자신에게 맡긴다는 것인가? ㅇㅇ는 마른침을 삼켰다. 

"센터에서도 한 달에 한 번씩 혈액 샘플을 가져가요.   
어떤 날은 하루 종일 전선 달고 누워 있고, 어떤 날은 전신 마취도 당하는데, 도대체 뭘 알아보겠다는 건지 말도 안 해줘요."   
"내가 먼저 알아낼 거야."   
"뭘요?" 

도대체 뭘? 뭘 그렇게 알아내려고 피를 뽑고 형질을 꺼내라 마라 하고 파장을 흔드냐고.   
제발 그만 좀 하라고... 나 좀 내버려 두라고...   
미켈슨은 살려달라 외치는 것 같은 ㅇㅇ의 눈빛에 오랜만에 가슴 통증을 느꼈다.   
잠시 고민하던 그가 숨을 들이쉬곤 입을 열었다.

"네가 가진 형질이 여럿인 이유. 그걸 제대로 조절하지 못하는 이유."   
"이렇게 태어난 걸 어쩌라고요? 그냥 쓸 수 있는 거나 이용해먹으면 되잖아요."   
"그렇게 태어난 게 아니라면?" 

갑자기 매섭게 변한 미켈슨의 시선에 ㅇㅇ는 두려움을 느꼈다. 

"... 뭐라고요?"   
"애초에 네가 가진 형질은 단 하나라면? 지금 네 안에 있는 것들이 만들어진 거라면?"   
"...!"   
"확실하게 결론 내려면 네가 필요해. 센터가 알아내기 전에 내가 먼저 알아내야 하고." 

ㅇㅇ는 입을 다물지 못하고 유리창 너머 전망으로 초점 없는 시선을 돌리곤 중얼거렸다. 

"... 네... 저 때문에 손해 보신 거 많을 테니까... 제가 감옥에 안 간 것도 쓸 데가 있어서고..." 

ㅇㅇ는 그저 나오는 대로 중얼거렸다.   
자신이 만들어진 존재라는 게 충격이었고, 이걸 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 몰랐다.   
멍한 ㅇㅇ를 노려보는 미켈슨의 입장은 또 달랐다.   
그래, 연구의 목적이 신약 개발이긴 했다.   
하지만 결론에 도달할수록 섬뜩했고, 멀리 봤을 때 정부와 이종 센터가 무한한 권력을 쥘 수도 있었다.   
그가 어떤 사명감을 가지고 살아온 건 아니었지만, 한쪽으로 편승된 권력이 좋지 않다는 건 아는 사람이다.   
무엇보다, ㅇㅇ가 말 그대로 죽을 때까지 실험쥐로 살 수도 있고, 그 말은 미켈슨도 센터의 손아귀에서 벗어날 수 없음을 뜻했다. 

"정신 차리고, 나 봐."   
"... 누가 먼저 알아내든... 아무튼 내가 정상은 아니란 거네요..."   
"ㅇㅇ, 나 봐." 

돌아보는 어두운 눈동자에 불안감이 가득했다. 

"난 네 가이드야. 넌 내 센티넬이고. 한쪽이 죽기 전엔 떨어질 수 없는 관계란 말이야."   
"..."   
"믿건 안 믿건 네 자유지만, 난 신약 개발이나 내 회사의 이익을 말하는 게 아니야. 너의 인권과 내 자유가 걸린 일이라고."   
"나 괴물이에요?"   
"... 뭐?"   
"나... 괴물인가 봐..."   
"..."   
"그냥 폭주하다 죽게 두었더라면 좋았을 걸... 왜... 왜 살린 건데..."

두려움은 원망으로 바뀌고, 원망에 자기혐오가 더해지자 ㅇㅇ의 시선은 미켈슨이 아닌 어딘가에 고정되어 멍해졌다.   
얼굴이 일그러지고, 아랫입술을 깨물며 울음을 참으려는 때에, 미켈슨이 자리에서 일어나 ㅇㅇ에게로 왔다.   
그가 뭘 하려는 지 인식하기도 전에, 그의 두 팔이 ㅇㅇ를 품으로 끌어당긴다.   
당황한 ㅇㅇ가 두 손으로 그의 가슴을 짚고 밀어내려 했지만, 그는 가이딩에 힘을 주어 ㅇㅇ를 무기력하게 만들었다.   
늘어지는 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴이 넥타이가 매어 진 셔츠 깃에 닿자, 보드라운 숨결이 그의 목덜미에 전해졌다.   
ㅇㅇ는 제가 짚고 있는 손바닥으로 얇은 셔츠가 가리지 못한 그의 피부와 체온을 느끼곤 바르르 몸을 떨었다. 

"... 옷... 구겨져요..." 

오물이 가득하고 악취가 진동하던 시설에서 바짓단을 털던 그의 모습이 또 스친다.   
내 가이드는 더러운 걸 싫어해... 옷이 망가지면 화를 낼 거야...   
그건 가이드를 처음 만났을 때 뇌리에 박혀 ㅇㅇ를 두렵게 만드는 기억이고, 잘 차려입은 미켈슨을 볼 때마다 ㅇㅇ를 깨우는 것이다. 

"넌 괴물이 아니야."   
"... 무서워..."   
"넌 피해자고, 다시는 그런 일 당하지 않게 내가 막을 거야."   
"당신도 그럴 거잖아요... 난 그냥 연구에 필요한 샘플이잖아요..."   
"널 지키려면 반드시 해야 할 실험이 몇 가지 있어. 그것만 끝나면 다시는 연구실로 데려가지 않을 거야."   
"... 거짓말..."   
"ㅇㅇ, 내가-"   
"동의할게요... 서명할 거야..." 

그의 말을 자르며 ㅇㅇ가 품에서 벗어나려 하자, 미켈슨은 더 꽉 끌어안고 형질을 퍼붓다시피 쏟아냈다. 

"그....러지...하지...마요.."   
"한 시간 정도 시간 있어. 좀 쉬어."   
"하아..." 

내내 가슴팍을 밀던 작은 손에 힘이 빠지고, ㅇㅇ는 그대로 잠들어버렸다.

* * *

  
얼마 지나지 않은 어느 저녁에 아무도 없는 센터 연구실에서 윌의 부탁을 받은 ㅇㅇ는 당황했다.   
그의 부탁은 미켈슨이 내밀었던 동의서와 비슷했기 때문이다. 

ㅇㅇ의 혈액 샘플 제공, 형질 검사 동의, 서로의 안전을 위하여 모든 과정을 함구할 것. 

윌도 미켈슨과 똑같이 말했다. 

"다시는 그런 일 당하지 않게 막으려는 거야.   
그러려면 반드시 해야 할 실험이 몇 가지 있는데, 그것만 끝나면 다시는 연구실에 갈 필요가 없어." 

매우 조심스럽고 간절한 윌을 보며 ㅇㅇ는 갈등했다.   
순진한 머리로도 알 수 있었다.   
윌 그레이엄과 매즈 미켈슨의 연구는 정부와 이종 센터에 반하는 일이라 반드시 비밀을 지켜야 하고, 센터보다 빨리 결론에 도달할 만큼 진전이 있다.   
어쩌면 같은 맥락에서 연구 중일 수도 있고, 비슷한 결론을 기대하고 있는지도 모른다.   
어쩌지... 말해야 하나... 일단 두 사람이 뭘 하는지 혼자 지켜봐야 할까... 어떻게 해야 하지...   
한 가지 확실한 것은 두 사람 모두 ㅇㅇ란 센티넬을 완전하게 파악하기 위해 연구 중이란 것이고,   
ㅇㅇ도 자신이 왜 이렇게 만들어졌는지 궁금하기는 마찬가지라 선택의 여지가 없었다.   
결국 윌의 부탁을 수락했고, ㅇㅇ는 일련의 일들을 당분간 혼자만 알고 있기로 했다. 

* * *

  
제임스의 수술 자국이 완전히 아문 것을 확인하며 ㅇㅇ가 물었다. 

"네 가이드는 뭐래?"   
"진짜 좋아하더라. 예전에 그 회사로 이직하려 했는데 서류부터 떨어졌대."   
"너한테 고마워하긴 해?"   
"응. 한 번 안아주기도 했어." 

ㅇㅇ가 두 눈을 크게 떴다.

"진짜?"   
"잠깐이긴 했지만... 그래도 고마워하는 건 진심이더라."   
"그럼 앞으로 가이딩 자주 해달라고 해. 한 달에 한 번은 받아야지, 그게 뭐야.   
모르는 사람 하고도 악수하는 세상에 피를 흘려야 겨우 손잡아주는 게 가이드야? 남보다도 못하다, 진짜."   
"너 자꾸 내 가이드 욕한다?"   
"속상하니까 그렇지!" 

제임스는 파란 눈을 빛내며 눈부실 정도로 환하게 웃었다. 

"고마워, ㅇㅇ."   
"그 말은 내 가이드한테 해. 그 사람이 뽑아준 거니까."   
"싫은데?"   
"뭐? 왜?"   
"나도 속상하니까. 아직 네 가이드가 너한테 잘하는 거 같진 않거든."   
"그래도 뭐... 꽤..."   
"저, 저, 저봐, 또."   
"뭐어어어어?"   
"지 가이드라고 두둔하는 거 봐라, 저거." 

ㅇㅇ는 제임스를 툭 치려 했으나 그의 날랜 몸이 먼저 피했고, 오랜만에 두 사람은 투닥거리며 소리 내어 웃었다. 

* * *

  
한동안 평화로운 날이 이어졌다.   
몇 번의 현장 근무가 있었지만 무난한 경호 임무였고, 제임스와의 폭주 조절 훈련도 어느 정도 성과를 보였다.   
완벽하진 않지만 ㅇㅇ가 제 몸안의 형질을 하나씩 구분하게 된 것이다.   
외부에 드러난 것 말고도 다른 종류의 형질이 일곱 개나 있었지만 ㅇㅇ는 아무에게도 말하지 않았다.   
더불어 형질의 파동을 느끼게 되자 파동이 그리는 파장을 임의로 조절할 수 있었고,   
스트레스받는 상황에서 높고 날카로워지는 파장을 가라앉히는 연습을 시작했다.

주말마다 얻을 수 있는 세 시간짜리 외출권으로 미켈슨을 만나기도 했다.   
이때마다 ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨에게 혈액 샘플을 제공하거나 형질 검사를 받았고, 알 수 없는 약물을 투여받기도 했다.   
센티넬이 지정 가이드를 만나는 거야 당연한 일이니 아무도 의심하지 않았지만, 혹시 모를 센터의 의심을 피하기 위해 핑계를 만드는 것도 잊지 않았다.   
그의 집에서 영화를 봤다거나, 정원에서 식사를 했다거나, 회사 구경을 했다는 식으로 말이다.   
그 바람에 진짜 그의 집에 가기도 해서 ㅇㅇ는 부끄러운 속내를 들키지 않으려 애썼다.   
자꾸만 그와의 접촉 가이딩이 떠오르는 것이다.   
그걸 아는지 모르는지 미켈슨은 늘 그랬던 대로 적당히 냉정하고 사무적인 태도였다. 

윌의 연구실에는 훈련이 끝난 후 놀러 왔다는 핑계로 들렀다.   
케이트는 윌에게 cctv가 잡을 수 없는 사각지대를 알려주었고, 그쪽에서 마찬가지로 샘플을 채취하고 검사를 진행했다. 

아슬아슬 하지만 별 문제없었고, 과거의 기억이 떠올라 공포와 죄책감에 악몽을 꾸곤 해도 ㅇㅇ는 괜찮았다.   
이 생활에 제법 익숙해지고 있었다. 

* * *

  
늦은 밤 ㅇㅇ와 제임스는 공동 주방 싱크에 기대 서서 맥주를 홀짝였다.   
듣자 하니 제임스의 가이드는 미켈슨의 회사에서 열심히 일하는 것 같고, 연봉이 올라 형편도 나아졌단다.   
케이트는 그의 상담 치료에도 진전이 있다며 제임스를 격려해주었다.   
불링으로 괴로워했던 딸도 미켈슨의 지원 덕에 좋은 학교로 전학 갔고, 그 가정에도 드디어 '안정'이란 게 생겼다며 제임스는 감격했다. 

"다 좋은 거 같아." 

제임스가 맥주병을 만지작거리며 웃었다. 

"계속 이러면 좋겠다." 

환하게 웃는 미소가 진심으로 행복해 보여서 ㅇㅇ도 덩달아 기분이 좋아졌다. 

"있잖아, 제임스. 넌 진짜 옆사람 기분 좋아지게 만드는 거 같아."   
"나 유혹 잘하잖아."   
"아니, 힘쓰는 거 말고. 그냥 너란 사람 그 자체가 좋은 에너지를 가지고 있어."   
"어우~ 칭찬받으니까 좋은데? 그래도 내일 훈련은 안 빼줄 거야."

ㅇㅇ가 키득거렸다. 

"있잖아."   
"응?"   
"부탁 하나만 하자."   
"뭔데?" 

순진하게 올려보던 ㅇㅇ는 제임스의 푸른 눈에 담긴 감정에 불안함을 느꼈다.   
그는 분명히 행복해 보인다.   
그건 확실한데, 이 느낌은 뭐지? 왜 슬퍼 보이지? 왜 걱정이 되는 거야?   
ㅇㅇ는 미소를 거두고 진지하게 물었다. 

"무슨 부탁인데?"


	13. Chapter 13

처음 제임스의 부탁을 들었을 때 ㅇㅇ는 완강히 거부했다.   
웃기지도 않는 소리라고 화도 냈고 그건 좋은 방법이 아니라고 타일러 보기도 했다.   
하지만 제임스는 포기하지 않았고, 여러 날을 쫓아다니며 간절하게, 진심을 담아, 진지한 태도로 부탁하는 것이다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 너도 알잖아. 목마르다는 게 뭔지.   
이제 넌, 갈증이 채워지고 완전하게 평온한 상태가 뭔지도 알게 됐어. 안 그래?" 

"..." 

"하지만 난 몰라.   
평온? 평안? 평정? 그게 뭐야?   
그런 게 있다는데 난 단 한 번도 느껴보지 못했어. 아마 앞으로도 모르겠지.   
일 분 일 초라도 폭주 조절을 하지 않는다는 게 어떤 건 지 상상할 수 있어?   
난 자면서도 긴장을 풀지 못해. 죽어서야 끝날 거야. 하지만 죽은 뒤라면 무슨 소용이야?   
단 한 번만, 그게 설령 하루밖에 안 되는 시간이라도 가져보고 싶다는 게 욕심인 거야?"   
"... 제임스... 제발..."   
"ㅇㅇ, 내 가이드를 위한 게 아니야. 물론 내가 그 사람을 위해 무슨 짓인들 못하겠냐마는, 지금 부탁하는 건 나를 위한 거야.   
단 한 번만, 딱 하루만이라도 좋으니, 갈증 없이, 폭주 없이, '나'로서 있고 싶어."   
"..."   
"미안해. 이런 부탁... 정말 미안해... 하지만... 정말..." 

본인이 울고 있는지도 모르는 제임스는 여전히 절박한 눈이다.   
ㅇㅇ는 피가 나도록 입술을 물다 간신히 놓았다. 

"제임스. 잘 들어.   
시도 조차 거절하는 이유는 형질 가져오기가 매번 성공하지 않기 때문이야.   
너에게 일말의 기대를 주고 싶지 않아. 실망은 더 클 테니까.   
만약에, 정말 만약에 성공한다 쳐. 윌은 이틀이나 앓아누웠어. 평온하네마네 할 여력 조차 없었다고.   
넌 그냥 아프다가 눈을 뜰 테고, 그럼 더 강한 가이딩이 필요할 거야.   
가이딩을 한 번 건너뛴 만큼 그 이상의 가이딩을 받아야 한다면 이 시도가 무슨 의미가 있겠어?"   
"그레이엄과 난 달라. 난 전투형이라 더 빨리 깰 수 있고, 찰나라고 해도 갈증 없는 평범한 몸이 어떤 건지 느끼게 될 거야.   
한 번이면 족해. 알겠어? 단 한 번이면 된다고."  
"그래, 다 잘 풀려서 알게 됐다 치자. 그다음엔? 또 원하지 않을 거 같아?"   
"원하겠지! 하지만 널 귀찮게 하진 않을 거야. 한 번만 부탁하는 거라고."   
"내가 귀찮을 걸 걱정하는 게 아니잖아!   
그래! 풍족한 가이딩 받아보니 좋더라! 완벽하게 안정된 상태? 좋더라고!   
그 좋은 거 한 번 느껴보고 싶다는데, 내가 해줄 수 있다면 해줘야지! 네 가이드의 도움은 꿈도 못 꾸니까!   
하지만 한 번 알고 나면? 그다음의 절박함은? 두 배? 세 배?   
아니야! 그 정도가 아니더라고! 미치도록 그립고 백 배 천 배 그립더라고!   
어떻게 견딜 건데? 일 분 일 초도 쉬지 않고 폭주 조절을 하는 네가 그걸 어떻게 견딜 거냐고?   
내 가이드는 마지못해 각인해준다 말이라도 하더라! 근데 네 가이드는? 손 잡는 거도 혐오스러워하는 네 가이드가 도와주겠어?   
아님 내가 하루 종일 네 형질 가져와? 못할 것도 없지! 하지만 센터가 그렇게 내버려 두겠냐고!" 

언성이 높아지는 이 대화는 일주일 넘게 이어졌고, 제임스의 가이딩 날짜가 이틀 남았을 때에야 멈출 수 있었다.   
그가 숙소에서 나오지 않았기 때문이다.   
제임스는 식사도, 훈련도 거부한 채 방구석에 웅크리고 앉아 침묵했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 그를 위해 챙겨 온 식판을 내던지고 방문을 걷어차며 화를 냈지만, 실은 그의 마음을 너무나 잘 이해하고 있었다. 

"그래! 하자! 해보자고, 이 나쁜 놈아!" 

마침내 ㅇㅇ는 제임스의 방문에 발길질을 하며 악을 썼고, 문을 연 제임스의 가슴을 쳤다. 

"나쁜 놈아! 이 나쁜 놈아! 나쁜..." 

부르는 말은 '나쁜 놈'이었지만 하고픈 말은 '불쌍한 놈'이었다.   
하지만, 그 말을 뱉는 순간 자신도, 제임스도 더 비참해지는 것 같아 속으로 넘겨야 했다.   
센티넬이란 왜 이렇게 생겨먹었을까.   
처음부터 제임스의 부탁을 거절할 수 없다는 걸 알고 있었다.   
그는 아주 잠깐이라도 온전한 자신으로 살아보고 싶다 말하지만, 아니란 걸 너무도 잘 알고 있다.   
제임스의 옷자락을 잡은 손에 힘이 들어가고, ㅇㅇ는 울음을 참으며 중얼거렸다.

"너를 위한 거라고?... 웃기지 마, 제임스... 나도... 나도 센티넬이야...   
네 가이드... 별거했다가 이번에 합쳤다며... 곧 결혼기념일이라고 같이 선물 골라보자고 했잖아, 너..." 

제임스를 노려 보는 두 눈에서 눈물이 흐른다. 

"가이딩 빼주고 싶은 거잖아, 안 그래? 너 안 봐도 되게 해주고 싶은 거잖아! 그걸 선물하고 싶은 거잖아, 나쁜 자식아!" 

드디어 제임스의 얼굴이 일그러지고, 그 새파란 눈동자에도 물이 차올랐다. 

"알면서... 뭘 물어..." 

왜 이렇게 생겨먹었을까... 왜 신은 센티넬을 이토록 비참하고 불쌍하게 만들었을까.   
ㅇㅇ는 제임스의 가슴에 이마를 대고 흐느꼈고, 제임스는 말없이 서 있기만 했다. 

* * *

자정이 다 되어서 다시 센터로 불려 온 윌은 연신 마른세수를 했다.   
앉았다 일어나기를 반복했고, 나란히 앉은 ㅇㅇ와 제임스에게 뭐라 말하려고 입을 열었다 닫았다. 

"ㅇㅇ는 그렇다 치자. 맥어보이, 너까지 이러면-"   
"제가 먼저 ㅇㅇ에게 부탁한 겁니다."   
"될지 안될지도 모르잖아요. 윌, 일단 해보기만 할게요. 근데 혹시 몰라서... 무슨 일 생길까 봐..."   
"무슨 일 생길 수도 있는 걸 알면서 날 부른 거야? 여기서 직급 제일 높은 사람이 나인 거 아는 거지? 나보고 다 책임지란 뜻이지?" 

ㅇㅇ와 제임스는 혼나는 학생 마냥 고개를 숙였다. 

"너희들 진짜..." 

윌은 이 무모한 시도에 정말 화가 났지만 이 자리에 모이기까지 두 사람이 겪은 시간을 모르지도 않아서 한숨만 쉬었다.

"맥어보이, 일정 잡힌 거 없어?"   
"없습니다. 이틀 뒤 가이딩 끝나야 새 임무를 받을 겁니다."   
"그냥 가이딩 받고 넘어가면 안 되는 거야?"   
"..."   
"네 상황을 전해 듣긴 했어. 네가 시시각각 느끼는 고통을 난 감히 상상도 못 하겠지.   
그래... 이해는 한다만..." 

윌은 조급했다.   
연구가 거의 막바지인데... 조금만 더 시간을 주면 이런 위험한 시도 없이 맥어보이를 편안하게 만들 수 있을 텐데... 

"내가... 다른 방법을 찾을 수도 있어. 시간이 걸리겠지만-"   
"그레이엄."   
"...?"   
"다음 가이딩이 이틀 뒤에 있습니다.   
실은, 그날이 에릭과 수잔의 결혼기념일이에요. 저 때문에 별거까지 했고, 최근에 다시 합쳐서 겨우 안정을 얻었죠."   
"그건 네 잘못이 아니지. 원해서 센티넬이나 가이드로 태어나는 것도 아니고, 발현이나 매칭 상대를 만나는 데에도 선택권은 없어.   
상황을 어떻게 받아들이고 관계를 어떻게 만들지는 본인들이-"   
"이번 한 번만 넘어가자는 겁니다. 시도해보고 안되면 마는 거고요." 

제임스가 환하게 미소 지으며 어깨를 으쓱했다.   
잠시 말문을 닫았던 윌이 묻는다. 

"지금... 나한테 힘쓴 거야?"   
"아뇨." 

제임스 맥어보이의 미소가 백만 불 짜리라는 소문이 거짓은 아니네... 윌은 또 한숨을 쉬었다. 

* * *

  
비어 있는 연구실에서 최소한의 조명과 장비만 켠 채로 세 사람이 모였다. 

"이사님이 원격으로 cctv를 껐어. 장비와 시스템 연결된 것도 끊었고."   
"케이트가 알아요?"

ㅇㅇ가 당황해서 묻는다. 

"응. 내 개인 연구도 알고 계셔."   
"그렇...구나..." 

제임스는 유니폼을 입은 그대로 침대에 누웠고, 윌은 침착하게 전선을 붙여가며 설명했다. 

"마라톤을 뛴 다음 탈진한 상태에서 독감에 걸린 느낌이었어."   
"네?"   
"그만큼 힘들었다고."   
"아, 네."   
"아내 말로는 내 형질이 사라지는 동안 아무것도 느낄 수 없었대. 느닷없이 불려 와서 일반인이 된 날 보고 기절할 뻔했지."   
"지정 가이드가 눈치채지 못한다니 다행이네요."   
"평범한 수액과 해열제로 버티긴 했는데, 형질이 완전히 사라진 걸 알기까지 시간이 걸렸던 거 같아.   
만약 똑같은 상황이 된다면 넌 더 빨리 대처받을 테니 회복도 빠를 거야."   
"어땠습니까?"   
"응?"   
"완벽하게 평온한 상태라는 거요, 어떤 건가요? 일반인이 된 느낌 기억하세요?"   
"일반인이 된 느낌은 기억나지 않아. 고열로 앓고만 있었으니까.   
평온한 상태라는 건... 미안하다, 난 지정 가이드와 결혼까지 한 거라..."   
"안 부럽다면 거짓말입니다만... 아주 잠깐이라도 느낄 수 있다면... 그것만으로도 충분합니다." 

묵묵히 윌을 거들던 ㅇㅇ는 싱긋 웃는 제임스를 보며 감정을 드러내지 않으려 참아야 했다.   
잠시 침묵이 흐르고, 모든 준비가 끝나자 윌이 마지막으로 설명했다. 

"내가 대략 26시간 지나고 형질을 돌려받았으니, 내일 오후 1시까지는 검사에 통과해야 해.   
의료팀이 기본 검사에서 쓰는 기계는 파장만 읽지 형질 확인은 하지 않으니까 완벽한 일반인이 된 상태라면 쉽게 넘어갈 거야.   
안정된 상태라고 시스템에 입력되면 난 바로 가이딩 예약을 취소할 거고, 그럼 이 계획은 성공하는 거지." 

ㅇㅇ와 제임스가 기대에 찬 눈을 반짝거렸다. 

"하지만 실패한다면, 바로 자러 가는 거야. 알았어?" 

멎적게 고개를 끄덕이곤 ㅇㅇ가 제임스를 돌아보았다.

"준비됐어?"   
"ㅇㅇ, 고마워."   
"그 말은 성공하고 난 다음에 해." 

드디어, 윌이 지켜보는 가운데 ㅇㅇ가 제임스의 손을 잡고 눈을 감았다.   
제임스도 눈을 감았고, 미세하게 들리는 기계 진동 소리만 남았을 때, 윌은 마른침을 삼켜야 했다. 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ는 윌 그레이엄이 기록한 자신의 의료 파일 한 구절을 떠올렸다. 

**_... 마치 나무와 같은..._ **

몸 안에 떠도는 열 개가 넘는 형질을 더듬다 나무의 기둥을 찾았다.   
그 안에, 가장 중심에 자리한 형질 하나에 집중하여 모든 가지 끝까지, 그 끝에 달린 잎사귀 끝까지 퍼트릴 즈음, ㅇㅇ의 몸과 연결된 기계는 높은 수치의 파장 그래프를 그리기 시작했다.   
시작부터 최고점을 갱신한다. Special A급 센티넬다웠고, ㅇㅇ의 성장을 확인한 계기도 되었다. 

ㅇㅇ의 형질이 한쪽으로 이동한다.   
잎사귀에 머물던 형질이 손끝에서 낯선 형질을 만난 것이다.   
나무의 뿌리부터 기둥을 지나 줄기를 거쳐 잎사귀 끝까지 연결된 형질은 새로 만난 형질을 더듬었고, 조금씩 아주 천천히 잡아당겨 본다.   
ㅇㅇ의 이마에 송골송골 땀이 맺힐 즈음, 밀당을 버티던 형질 조각 하나가 마침내 잎사귀 안으로 끌려오자 그다음은 물 흐르듯 쉬웠다.   
강물이 흐르듯 제임스의 형질은 손을 거쳐 ㅇㅇ에게로 흘렀고, 체온이 오르며 제임스는 앓는 소리를 냈다. 

끝까지 저항해보지만, ㅇㅇ의 형질이 당기는 힘은 어마어마했다.   
속절없이 빨려가는 형질은 두드러지는 반항 한 번 못해보고 제 그릇을 떠나야 했다.   
바닥까지 긁혀 비워진 제임스의 몸은 윌의 말대로 마라톤을 뛴 것 마냥 탈진 상태가 되었고,   
기계를 통해 그가 완벽한 일반인이 된 것을 눈으로 확인한 윌은 소리 내지 않기 위해 입을 틀어막았다.

* * *

  
재빠른 처치 덕분인지 제임스의 말이 옳아서인지 모르겠지만, 그는 정말로 일찍 눈을 떴다.   
겨우 8시간 만이었다.   
그가 눈을 뜨고 제일 먼저 본 것은 웃으면서 울고 있는 ㅇㅇ였다. 

아직 미열이 있었지만 제임스는 알았다. 

평온.   
평안.   
평정. 

긴장하지 않아도 되고, 폭주가 뭔지도 모를 만큼 완벽한 일반인의 몸! 

제임스는 울음을 터트리며 웃었다. 

"하아! ㅇㅇ... 하! ㅇㅇ.... 흐..." 

ㅇㅇ는 아무 말도 못 하고 고개를 끄덕이기만 했다. 

"하아... 지금 만큼은... 널 약 올려도 할 말이 없을 거야... 하...   
너 모르지... 보통 사람이 된다는 게 어떤 건지, 이게 얼마나 완벽한 상태인지 너 모르지..."   
"나쁜 놈... 형질 돌아오기만 해 봐라... 흐.... 흑... 너, 내가... 평생 약 올릴 거야..." 

둘은 눈물을 펑펑 쏟으며 웃다가, 기어이 서로를 부둥켜안고 울기만 했다. 

* * *

  
진통제와 비타민을 적정량 이상으로 먹고, 스트레칭으로 가볍게 몸을 푼 후 샤워까지 하니, 제임스는 정말 멀쩡한 상태가 되었다.   
윌은 가장 안정된 상태의 센티넬과 보통 사람만이 가질 수 있는 파장을 수차례 확인하고선 이 소중한 시간을 더 아끼기 위해 검사 시간을 앞당겨 주었다.   
제임스의 바람대로 다음 날의 가이딩은 취소되었다.   
그는 바로 제 가이드에게 전화를 걸어 기쁜 소식을 전했고, 재결합 후 처음 맞이하는 결혼기념일을 온전히 가족끼리 보낼 수 있게 된 데에 수차례 감사의 인사를 받았다.   
ㅇㅇ가 기억하기에 제임스는 그간 보여 준 것 중 가장 환하고 행복한 미소를 지었다.

통화를 끝내고 ㅇㅇ와 제임스는 센터 내 산책로를 걸었다.   
세상에 이보다 편한 시간이 있을까.   
평범한 젊은 사람들처럼 둘은 수다를 나누고 웃었다.   
간간이 울기도 했지만, 서로의 눈물을 닦아주며 또 소리 내어 웃는다. 

기숙사 입구에 다다랐을 때, 제임스가 ㅇㅇ를 돌아보며 말했다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 나 배고파. 카페테리아 베이글이랑 오렌지 주스 사줘."   
"캡틴? 연봉은 네가 더 높은데 왜 내가 삽니까?"   
"여태 내가 사준 게 얼만데, 오늘 같은 날 한 번 사라."   
"오늘이라 봐주는 거야. 두 번은 없어."   
"그럼 베이글 말고 찹스테이크 파니니."   
"씨... 제일 비싼 거로 고르는 거 봐. 피곤할 테니 부엌 말고 방에 가 있어. 잠깐 눈 좀 붙이던가."   
"안돼. 시간 아까워."   
"알아서 해, 그럼. 다녀올게." 

ㅇㅇ는 제임스의 시간을 조금이라도 아끼기 위해 뛰었고, 그 모습을 흐뭇하게 보던 제임스는 먼저 안으로 들어갔다. 

* * *

  
"찹스테이크 파니니 두 개랑요, 오렌지 주스 두 개 주세요." 

ㅇㅇ는 음식을 기다리며 카페테리아 내부를 훑었다.   
여기는 안정된 상태의 센티넬과 가이드만 들어올 수 있는 곳이다.   
끼리끼리 모여 웃고 대화하는 모습을 보며 ㅇㅇ는 가슴이 뭉클했다.   
소중한 사람이 간절히 바라던 소원을 이루어 준 것은 자기혐오가 강하고 삶에 애착이 없는 ㅇㅇ로서는 처음 느껴보는 벅찬 감동이다.   
그 어떤 영웅도 부럽지 않았다.   
밤이 되면 제임스의 형질이 돌아갈지라도 말이다.

'다음에 또 해주면 되지, 뭐.' 

형질을 더 잘 다룰 수 있게 된 것이 기뻤다.   
제임스는 윌보다 더 빨리 회복했고 자신에게는 아무 문제가 없으니 까짓 거 기회만 되면 계속해줄 생각이었다. 

'성공할 때마다 한 턱 내게 해야지.' 

장난 가득한 얼굴로 음식을 건네받은 ㅇㅇ는 또 부지런히 뛰었다. 

* * *

  
제임스의 방이 있는 복도엔 오후의 햇빛이 가득했다.   
노래를 흥얼거리며 걷는 ㅇㅇ의 시야에 제임스의 방문이 들어오고, 문 앞에는 못 보던 종이 한 장이 붙어 있었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 테이프로 대충 붙여진 종이를 떼어 내고 뭔가 휘갈겨 쓴 내용을 읽기 전에 문을 두드렸다. 

"제임스, 배달 왔어." 

뭔데, 이건?   
ㅇㅇ는 문이 열리길 기다리며 글씨를 읽었다. 

_**ㅇㅇ.** _

뭐야...   
발끝으로 문을 찬다.   
퉁퉁-   
세 번째로 문을 차기 직전 문은 저절로 스르륵 열리고, 그와 동시에 ㅇㅇ의 눈에 다음 문장이 들어왔다. 

_**ㅇㅇ, 너를 사랑해.** _

"제임스?" 

제임스를 부르며 종이에서 시선을 떼지 않은 ㅇㅇ가 방 안으로 들어선다.

_**너는 내가 가장 사랑하는 사람, 가장 사랑하는 친구, 가장 사랑하는 동생이야.** _

글을 읽어 내려가는 ㅇㅇ는 시선을 떼지 못했지만, 이 즈음, 방안의 공허함이 피부로 전해졌다. 

_**내게 그 누구도 줄 수 없는 선물을 준 것에 이렇게 보답해서 미안해.** _

"제임스?" 

ㅇㅇ가 고개를 들었다.   
그의 침대가, 책상이, 바닥이, 방안이 비어 있었다.   
한 칸 방안에 제임스는 없었다. 

_**ㅇㅇ, 부디 믿어줘.** _   
_**난 지금 태어난 후 가장 행복하다는 것을.** _   
_**세상 그 무엇도 부럽지 않고, 오로지 너를 향한 사랑과 고마움만을 가진, 가장 행복한 상태라는 것을.** _

ㅇㅇ는 뒤를 돌아 나와 공동 부엌으로 향했다. 

_**이 햇살이 이렇게 아름답고 따뜻한 것인 줄 알게 해 줘서 고마워.** _   
_**너와 산책하던 길에서 풀내음이 난다는 걸 처음으로 알려주어서 고마워.** _   
_**자유롭기를 갈망하는 게 아니라 자유 그 자체로 있게 해 줘서 고마워.** _

발걸음이 조금 빨라졌다. 

**_단 한 번도 에릭을 떠올리지 않고 너에게 집중할 수 있어서 행복해._ **   
**_그를 향한, 억지로 끌려가는 짐승 같은 갈증에서 벗어난 거야!_ **   
**_ㅇㅇ, 네가 나를 '나'로 만들어 준거야!_ **   
**_어떻게 이 짧은 편지로 고마움을 표현할 수 있을까._ **

**_그리고 어떻게 용서를 구해야 할까._ **

부엌에도 제임스는 없었다.   
음식이 든 종이 가방을 툭 떨어트리자 식사 중이던 팀원들이 당황한다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 괜찮아?"   
"제... 제임스 못 봤어?"   
"못 봤는데?"   
"아, 샤워실 가는 거 같던데?" 

_**네가 칭찬했던 내 미소가 전부 가식이었음을 용서해줘.** _

ㅇㅇ는 종이를 움켜쥐고 뛰었다. 

_**이 완전한 자유를 놓을 수 없는 비겁한 나를 용서해줘.**_

눈물이 차오르고 시야가 흐려졌다. 

_**내 선택을 용서해줘.** _

마주 오던 동료들과 몸이 부딪히지만, ㅇㅇ는 뛰기를 멈추지 않고 샤워실로 향했다. 

_**이렇게 태어난 것은 우리의 의도가 아니야.** _   
_**내게 기회를 준 것은 네 탓이 아니야.** _   
_**이것은 내 선택이야.** _

저기, 남자 샤워실로 들어가는 입구가 보인다. 

_**ㅇㅇ, 선택할 수 있어서 나는 행복해.** _   
_**지금 내가 행복하다는 것을, 너는 절대로 잊어선 안돼.** _

"제임스!" 

ㅇㅇ는 절규하다시피 제임스를 부르며 샤워실로 뛰어들었다.   
자욱한 습기.   
뿌연 시야.   
어디선가 들리는 뜨거운 물줄기 소리. 

_**내가 마지막으로 떠올리는 사람이 너임에 감사해.** _   
_**너를 내게 보내 준 신께 감사해.** _

ㅇㅇ는 젖은 타일 바닥을 걸어 물소리가 들리는 곳으로 향했다. 

**_내가 이루지 못한 가이드와의 행복을 너만은 꼭 이루길 바라며..._ **

배수구로 흘러 들어가는 물속에, 한 줄기, 붉은 선이 섞여 있었다.   
그 시작점을 쫓는 ㅇㅇ의 시선이 어지럽게 흔들렸다.   
마침내 시선이 멈춘 곳에 벽에 기대어 앉아 있는 제임스가 있었다. 

_**너의 제임스로부터.** _

백만 불 짜리라 불리던 미소를 머금은 채였다. 

* * *

  
미켈슨이 불려 왔을 때, ㅇㅇ가 있는 것으로 보이는 건물 외부는 중무장한 센티넬 부대가 에워싸고 있었다.   
센터장 잭이 심각한 얼굴로 다가왔다.

"아무도 못 들어가고 있습니다."   
"폭주입니까?"   
"아마도요." 

미켈슨은 불이 켜진 건물 한쪽을 유심히 보더니 입꼬리를 살짝 올렸다.   
ㅇㅇ의 형질이 불안하고 파장이 날카로운 것은 맞지만 폭주할 정도는 아니었다.   
하지만 미켈슨은 이 기회에 ㅇㅇ를 데려가 연구를 마무리할 계획이라 잭에게 말하지 않았다. 

"지난번처럼 당분간 제가 데리고 있어야겠군요."   
"일단 이 상황을 진정시켜주시겠습니까? 방금 여덟 명째 실려 나갔습니다." 

미켈슨은 뒤를 돌아 막 구급차에 태워지는 군인을 보았다.   
겉으론 멀쩡해 보이나 쉬지 않고 악을 쓰는 것을 보니 ㅇㅇ의 공격이 꽤 심한 모양이다.   
미켈슨은 잭에게 고개를 한 번 끄덕인 후, 천천히 건물 안으로 향했다. 

* * *

  
샤워실을 채웠던 뽀얀 습기와 더운 온도는 사라진 지 오래다.   
축축하고 서늘한 기운만 감도는 와중에, 진한 피비린내가 났다.   
살짝, 미간에 힘을 주며 어지러이 찍힌 검붉은 발자국들을 따라 가자, 가장 안쪽에 웅크리고 앉은 형채가 보였다.   
ㅇㅇ였다.   
ㅇㅇ가 축 쳐진 몸뚱이 하나를 끌어안고 있었다.   
미켈슨은 조심스레 ㅇㅇ를 살폈다.   
너무 많이 울었는지 히끅거리는 목소리가 탁했고, 젖은 옷을 입은 몸이 바들바들 떨었다. 

"ㅇㅇ." 

대답이 없다.   
그를 공격하지도 않았다.   
이쯤에서 잠시, 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ가 자신을 공격할 수 없는 것인 지, 공격하지 않는 것인 지가 궁금했다.

"ㅇㅇ."

ㅇㅇ는 굳은 제임스의 몸을 연신 토닥이고 있었다.   
보드라운 제임스의 머리카락에 턱을 대고, 허공에 시선을 둔 채 아이를 재우듯 쉬지 않고 토닥이는 것이다.   
그 손 하나에 쥔 종이를 궁금해하며 미켈슨이 부드러운 가이딩을 시작한다.   
ㅇㅇ는 거부하지 않았다.   
반기지도 않았다.   
그저 스미는 형질을 내버려 둔다. 신경 쓰고 싶지 않다는 듯. 

"ㅇㅇ." 

세 번째로 이름을 부르며, 그는 덤덤하게 다가가 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 제임스를 토닥이는 손목을 그러잡았다.   
그의 형질이 손목을 통해 더 강하게, 더 많이 들어오자 ㅇㅇ의 눈동자가 바닥으로 향했다. 

'젖은 바닥이야... 피가 범벅인데... 그렇게 있으면 당신 옷이 더러워지는데...' 

ㅇㅇ는 입술을 물며 터지는 울음을 참으려 얼굴을 일그러트린다. 

'제임스, 나 좀 봐. 널 안고서 난 또 내 가이드를 걱정해.   
끔찍해... 센티넬이란 거... 혐오스러워... 이보다 구역질 나는 존재는 없을 거야...   
그래서 넌 도망친 거야...? 그런 거야...?   
도망치니까... 행복해?' 

미켈슨이 나직이 말했다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 이제 그만... 그를 쉬게 해 줘." 

그가 다른 손으로 ㅇㅇ의 목덜미를 조심스레 끌어, 그녀의 얼굴을 제 가슴에 품는다. 

"흐흑..." 

작게 토한 숨을 시작으로 ㅇㅇ는 아이처럼 엉엉거리며 울었다.   
여전히 제임스를 안고 있었지만, 이번엔 미켈슨의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻은 채였다.   
절규에 가까운 울부짖음이었고, 미켈슨은 가슴 통증을 느끼며 가이딩에 힘을 주었다. 

* * *

  
폭주 가능성을 핑계로 ㅇㅇ는 잠시 미켈슨의 집에서 지내게 되었다.   
그의 품에 안겨 차에 태워지기 직전, 윌과 시선을 마주친 ㅇㅇ는 단호한 표정으로 말없이 고개를 저었다.   
아무 말하지 말라는 무언의 약속을 다짐해달란 뜻이었고, 마른세수를 하던 윌은 마지못해 끄덕였다.

잭은 이번 일에 관해 말이 새어나가지 않도록 각별한 주의를 기울였다.   
사건의 보안 등급을 높였으며, 현장에 있던 모든 직원들과 개별 면담하여 함구할 것을 명령했다.   
그는 제임스 맥어보이의 죽음이 폭주 때문이었다고 공식 발표했고,   
부족한 가이딩으로 인한 센티넬의 폭주야 늘 있는 일이라 특별한 뉴스가 되지 못했다.   
그러나 센터 안의 센티넬들은 저들끼리 속닥이거나 의문을 품은 시선을 교환했다.   
센티넬이 자살을?   
지정 가이드가 있는데?   
게다가 폭주가 아닌 일반적인 자살이라고?   
그런 얘기는 들어본 적도 없고 실제로 불가능하다는 것을, 적어도 C급 이상이라면 알고 있었다.   
제임스 맥어보이는 A급이다!   
강한 센티넬일수록 가지고 있는 본능은 순수하고 사랑은 맹목적이다!   
심지어 그는 폭주 조절 교관이지 않은가!   
센티넬들은 소리 없이 동요했고, 암암리에 퍼지는 의문은 바이러스처럼 퍼졌다.   
이를 모르지 않는 잭과 윗분들은 죽음의 원인을 밝히려 조사단을 꾸리고 혹시 모를 반발을 대비하기 위해 비상 대책 매뉴얼을 점검했다. 

한편, 제임스의 가이드는 강제 집행 외 가이딩에 충실하지 못한 것을 취조받았다.   
그러나 가이드 담당 최고 관리자인 케이트 블란챗이 심리 상담 기록으로 변호하여 아무런 처벌 없이 귀가할 수 있었다.   
물론 그가 아무런 죄책감을 느끼지 않았던 것은 아니다.   
그도 나름 최선을 다했고 케이트도 인정했지만, ㅇㅇ는 '처벌 없음'이란 소식에 한동안 부들부들 떨며 분노를 참아야 했다. 

* * *

  
집으로 온 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ를 씻겼다.   
옷을 벗기고 따뜻한 물이 쏟아지는 샤워 아래에 조심스레 앉힌 후 자신의 슈트도 벗었다.   
뽀얗게 씻겨지는 볼에 입을 맞추고, 반응 없이 멍한 눈동자를 보다 입술을 맞대었다.   
입술을 좀 더 벌려 ㅇㅇ의 입술을 살짝 빨아본다.   
한 번 더... 이번엔 윗입술만... 다음엔 아랫입술만.   
그리곤 혀를 내어 입안으로 조심스레 넣어 본다.   
멍하던 ㅇㅇ가 눈을 감자, 그는 작은 몸을 끌어안고 열렬히 키스했다.   
폭발하듯 쏟아지는 미켈슨의 형질이 따뜻한 물에 데워진 두 사람의 알몸을 더 뜨겁게 감싸고,  
바닥에 거의 드러눕듯 품에 안긴 ㅇㅇ가 "... 하..." 하며 숨을 토했다.   
입술을 탐하며, 그 안의 말랑한 혀를 쫓으며, 그는 ㅇㅇ의 손목을 쥐고 엄지로 쓸어준다.   
ㅇㅇ가 최초의 접촉 가이딩을 받았던 손목에 더 애타게 반응하는 것을 알기 때문이다.   
핏줄 위를 한없이 쓰다듬은 손길에 위로가 담긴 형질이 전해질 때, ㅇㅇ는 조금 울먹이며 그의 품에 더 안겼다.   
숨겨주듯 더 강하게 안은 미켈슨의 입술은 이제 ㅇㅇ의 목덜미로 내려 가, 귓가에서부터 어깨까지 부드럽게 핥으며 오르내리다 그 중간쯤에서 이를 내어 강하게 물었다. 

"아..." 

"으... 응..." 

"아... 파..." 

귓불을, 목덜미를, 어깨를, 팔뚝을 물리며 ㅇㅇ는 끙끙거렸지만, 쏟아지는 물줄기 소리에 묻히기만 한다.   
잡힌 손목을 바르르 떨다 비틀어 뺀 ㅇㅇ가 미켈슨의 목에 팔을 두르자, 그는 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 주무르며 탐하던 두 손을 멈추고 힘껏 껴안아 주었다.   
ㅇㅇ의 두 다리를 감고 있던 그의 다리 하나가 가운데를 비집고 들어 와, 허벅지를 올려 숨어 있던 아래를 지그시 누른다.   
그즈음에서 시작해 아랫배까지 올라온 단단한 성기를 알아채자 ㅇㅇ의 온몸에 소름이 돋았다. 

"시...싫..."   
"안 할 거야. 네가 허락하기 전엔." 

미켈슨의 성욕은 발현 후 훨씬 강해졌지만 자제력을 잃은 적은 한 번도 없다.   
하지만 ㅇㅇ와 접촉하면 할수록 참기 힘들다.   
매칭 된 센티넬만이 줄 수 있다는 쾌락의 힘인가.   
ㅇㅇ의 아래를 제 허벅지로 누르며 간신히 참던 그가 나직이 한숨을 쉰다.   
이쯤에서 물러서야 한다.   
그는 굳었던 인상을 펴고 ㅇㅇ를 마저 씻겨 주었다. 

* * *

  
자고 싶지 않다는 ㅇㅇ를 공격에 가까운 가이딩으로 달래며 겨우 재운 미켈슨은 책상 위에 놓은 꼬깃한 종이를 노려보았다.  
  
_**... 누구도 줄 수 없는 선물...**_  
 _ **... 억지로 끌려가는 짐승 같은 갈증에서 벗어난...**_  
 _ **... 네가 나를 '나'로 만들어...**_  
 _ **... 이것은 내 선택...**_

매즈 미켈슨은 마침내 답을 구했다.   
'선택'이란 단어는 센티넬이 함부로 쓸 수 있는 게 아니다.   
보지 못했지만, 무슨 일이 있었는지 그는 단어 하나로 알 수 있었다. 

ㅇㅇ의 본래 능력은 센티넬의 형질을 가져가는 것이다.   
상대를 일반인으로 만들 수 있을 만큼 형질을 완벽하게 가져갈 수 있다.   
제임스 맥어보이의 선택이 그가 일반인이 되었기에 가능했던 것임을 미켈슨은 확신했다.   
그는 윌의 사례를 알지 못하나, 오래된 시설 연구 결과를 분석하여 ㅇㅇ의 능력을 알아냈다.   
중구난방으로 진행된 실험의 시기와 방법, 기준 없는 대조군과 엉망으로 기록된 결과였지만, 모두가 보지 못한 큰 흐름을 찾은 것이다.   
이를 증명하기 위해 남겨진 마지막 실험을 어떻게 진행할 것인가 고민하던 차에 제임스 맥어보이의 죽음이 답을 알려 준 것이고,   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ가 놀라지 않게 이야기할 수 있는 방법을 고민해야 했다.   
충격이 클 것이다. 

형질을 가져가는 것 외의 능력은, 모두, 죽은 자의 것이므로. 

주인을 찾아가지 못한 형질은 ㅇㅇ 안에 남겨졌고, 제 것이 아니라 쉽게 조절할 수 없었다.   
조절이 가능한 형질은 대조군의 기록이 많지 않아 확신할 수 없으나 아마도 ㅇㅇ와 가까운 이들의 것일 터였다.   
부모나 형제일 수도 있고 친구처럼 ㅇㅇ와 잘 어울리는 형질을 가진 센티넬이었을 것이다. 

이 사실이 알려지면 ㅇㅇ는 평생 센터 연구실에 갇혀 살아야 한다.   
센티넬과 가이드를 위해-통제하기 위해- 만들어진 온갖 약물은 모두 그들의 몸에서 추출한 것이니까.   
ㅇㅇ의 능력을 약으로 개발한다면?   
폭죽놀이를 즐기고 노동력을 줄이고자 만든 화약이 살상 무기로 변신하는 데엔 많은 시간이 걸리지 않았다.   
센터는 분명히 공격용 신약을 만들 것이고, 생산 시스템이 완전하게 구축되기 전까지 ㅇㅇ는 연구실에 갇혀 모든 것을 뺏겨야 할 것이다.   
피도, 피부도, 체모도... 애액과 난자까지.  
그 과정에서 ㅇㅇ는 스트레스를 받고 반항할 것이다.   
폭주는 불을 보듯 뻔한 결과일 테고 이를 막기 위해 미켈슨도 갇힐 가능성이 컸다. 

그전에 빼내야 한다.   
합법적인 절차여야 뒤탈이 없으며, 방법은 단 하나, 결혼이었다.   
결혼 자체는 큰 의미가 없으니 상관없지만, 갑자기 진행하면 센터가 의심할 수도 있고 무엇보다 ㅇㅇ가-   
잠깐-   
제임스 맥어보이의 능력은 뭐지? 

그때, ㅇㅇ의 상태가 불안한 것을 느낀 미켈슨이 서둘러 침실로 향했다.   
문을 열었을 때, ㅇㅇ는 표정 없는 얼굴로 침대 머리에 기대앉아 있었다. 

"ㅇㅇ?" 

ㅇㅇ가 손을 들어 내민다. 잡아 달라는 듯.   
침실 문을 닫고 가이딩을 시작하며 그가 천천히 다가갔다.   
곁에 앉아 ㅇㅇ의 손을 잡고, 그러다 손목을 잡고 핏줄 위를 쓰다듬었다. 

"몸은 좀 어때?" 

ㅇㅇ는 대답하지 않았다.   
다른 손으로 미켈슨의 얼굴을 조심스레 쓰다듬더니, 그가 입힌 검은 실크 가운의 허리끈을 잡아당겼다.   
매끄럽게 풀린 끈이 침대 밖으로 떨어지자, 살며시 벌어진 가운 틈새로 ㅇㅇ의 가슴골이 보였다.   
무슨 의미인가.   
미켈슨이 고개를 갸웃한다.   
ㅇㅇ가 몸을 일으켜 두 팔을 그의 목에 감고 입을 맞췄다.   
갑작스러운 행동에 그는 잠시 생각할 시간을 가지려 했으나, ㅇㅇ가 먼저 따뜻하고 말랑한 혀를 집어넣자 고개를 꺾지 않을 수 없었다.   
격렬한 키스가 시작되었다. 

"하..." 

"흐응..." 

"음..." 

ㅇㅇ는 앓는 듯 소리 내며 미켈슨에게 제 몸을 붙였고, 그는 가운 틈새로 두 손을 넣어 ㅇㅇ의 허리를 강하게 당겼다.   
끈적하게 섞이는 혀와 타액의 소리, ㅇㅇ의 신음과 미켈슨의 거친 숨소리가 섞였다.   
등과 허리를 쓸던 손 하나를 앞으로 가져와 따뜻하고 동그란 가슴을 힘껏 쥐었을 때, ㅇㅇ는 그를 안고 옆으로 누워 버렸다.

"하! ㅇㅇ!" 

그가 위로 올라가려 했으나 ㅇㅇ가 더 빨랐다.   
ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨의 몸 위에 올라 타 연신 끙끙거리며 키스를 갈구했다. 

"더...흣, 으응... 해줘요... 으음... 하..." 

ㅇㅇ가 미켈슨의 입술을 살짝 깨물었다 놓으며 잠시 고개를 들었다.   
벌리고 앉은 다리 사이에 점점 커지는 그의 중심부가 느껴진다.   
쌕쌕거리는 숨소리를 내며 두려움을 담은 눈동자로 미켈슨을 내려보던 ㅇㅇ가 마침내 결심한 듯 아랫입술을 물었다.   
천천히... 아래를 움직인다.   
아래에서 위로, 다시 위에서 아래로.   
몸을 떨기 시작하며, 미켈슨의 가슴팍을 짚은 손이 옷자락을 움켜 잡고선 계속해서 아래를 비볐다.   
미켈슨은 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다.   
섹스조차 시작과 마지막을 계획하며 움직였던 그가 아니던가.   
거칠게 숨 쉬며 하는 양을 지켜보던 그가 두 손을 들어 ㅇㅇ의 골반을 움켜 잡았다.   
그리곤 움직임에 힘을 보태어 더 강하게 당기는 것이다.   
아래에서 느껴지는 자극이 강해지자 ㅇㅇ는 "흣!"하고 바르르 떨다가 다시 움직였다.   
촉촉하게 젖어드는 것에 미켈슨의 바지가 얼룩진다.   
그가 다급하게 벨트를 풀고 바지와 드로즈를 내릴 때 ㅇㅇ는 제 몸을 잠시 들어주었다.   
잔뜩 성난 성기가 드러나자 또 한 번 몸을 떨던 ㅇㅇ는 그의 성기를 위로 올리곤 제 아래로 지그시 눌렀다. 

"... 아직은..."   
"괜찮아."   
"지금은... 이렇게만..."   
"그래."   
"이렇게만... 할래..." 

단단한 성기 위에 아래를 대고 비비기 시작하던 ㅇㅇ는 스멀스멀 올라오는 향이 제 애액의 것임을 알았다.   
점점 젖어들면서 조금 남았던 불편한 감촉마저 사라지고, ㅇㅇ는 좀 더 속도를 내어 허리를 움직였다.   
아래의 갈라진 틈 어딘가에 있는 지점은 그의 성기에 솟은 핏줄과 더 커진 귀두를 적나라하게 느꼈고,   
전신을 감돌기 시작한 전기 같은 쾌락은 두 사람 모두를 아찔하게 했다.   
여기에 보태어진 미켈슨의 가이딩에 애액은 그의 허벅지를 잔뜩 적실 정도로 흘렀고,   
방안에 퍼지는 달큼한 향에 미켈슨은 취하고 있었다.  
한 손으론 ㅇㅇ의 엉덩이를 움켜 잡아 쉬지 않고 움직이게 만들며, 다른 손을 들어 말랑한 가슴을 주무른다.   
그러다 한 번씩 유두를 꼬집고, ㅇㅇ가 "아!" 하며 더 높은 교성을 내자 참지 못한 그가 벌떡 몸을 일으킨다.   
ㅇㅇ는 그의 목덜미에 팔을 두르고 매달렸고, 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 양쪽 엉덩이를 모두 잡곤 거세게 흔들었다. 

"아! 아아! 응!"   
"ㅇㅇ... 하...ㅇㅇ!"   
"더! 계속...! 흣!"   
"하!" 

발가벗은 두 사람이 뜨거운 소리를 내며 더 빠르고 강하게 아래를 비벼대다 ㅇㅇ가 고개를 꺾곤 비명에 가까운 신음을 냈다. 

"아앙!" 

그와 동시에 미켈슨이 사정했고, 뜨거운 정액이 두 사람의 몸에 마구 뿌려졌다.   
몇 번을 더 ㅇㅇ의 엉덩이를 잡고 강제로 흔들던 미켈슨은 마지막까지 털어 낸 다음에야 ㅇㅇ를 안아 주었다.   
이루 말할 수 없는 쾌감이다!   
단 한 번도 이런 오르가슴을 느껴본 적이 없었다!   
그는 사정한 후에도 한참을 아찔하여 거친 숨을 내쉬었고, ㅇㅇ도 마찬가지였다.   
지쳐 무너지는 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 눕히고 벗겨버린 가운으로 몸에 묻은 정액을 대충 닦아 준 후, 자신도 발가벗은 채 ㅇㅇ를 내려 보았다.   
가이딩에 힘을 주니 ㅇㅇ의 숨이 한결 편안해진다. 

"으응..." 

또 저 소리다.   
마치 아이와도 같은.   
그게 얼마나 미치게 하는지 ㅇㅇ는 모를 것이다. 결코 어린애를 좋아하지 않았는데...   
매서운 눈으로 돌변한 미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ의 두 다리를 벌리곤 얼굴을 묻었다.   
막 잠들려 했던 ㅇㅇ가 크게 눈 뜨곤 허리를 들어 뒤로 물러나려 했지만, 그의 두 팔이 허벅지를 움켜 잡아 꼼짝할 수 없었다. 

"그.. 그거... 싫어..." 

아직도 남은 오르가슴의 여운에 새로운 자극이 더해지니, 눈앞이 번쩍이는 것만 같았다.   
  
"하... 지... 마... 으응... 흑..." 

골반을 비틀며 시트를 그러쥐는 ㅇㅇ가 울먹이자 미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ의 코 앞에 얼굴을 들이밀고 차갑게 물었다. 

"싫어?" 

나른하게 올려보던 ㅇㅇ는 그의 거친 숨이 들락거리는 가슴을 쓰다듬다 보일 듯 말듯한 미소를 지었다. 

"하고 싶어요?"   
"먹어치우고 싶지."   
"... 왜?"   
"내 것이니까." 

그의 눈에서 욕망과 성욕이 이글거리는 것을 확인한 ㅇㅇ가 속삭이듯 답했다. 

"먹어요." 

기다렸다는 듯 다시 아래로 내려간 미켈슨이 잔뜩 젖은 ㅇㅇ의 아래를 빨기 시작했다.   
먼저 나온 애액을 모두 빨아먹고도 모자라, 갈증이 난 것 마냥 가이딩을 퍼부으며 애액을 뽑아냈다.   
ㅇㅇ는 교성이 나오는 대로 내지르며 찢을 듯 시트를 움켜잡고, 그의 혀가 핥고 누르는 자극에 바들바들 떨었다.   
미켈슨의 혀가 갈라진 틈을 오르내리다 양쪽의 도톰한 살을 쓸더니 숨겨진 지점을 찾아냈다.   
넓게 편 혀로 부드럽게 핥아주니 시트를 쥔 ㅇㅇ의 손이 파르르 떨린다.   
힘을 주고 곧게 편 혀끝으로 지그시 누르다 도드라진 정점 위에서 빠르게 돌리니 "아아앙!" 하며 엉덩이에 힘을 준다.   
한참을 희롱하며 ㅇㅇ의 형질이 끓어오르는 것을 느낀 미켈슨이 혀놀림을 멈추지 않은 채 손가락 하나를 아래 구멍에 쑥 집어넣었다. 

"아!" 

내벽의 굴곡과 조임에 만족하며 손가락 하나를 더 넣자, 희멀건 애액이 울컥 새어 나왔다.   
그는 조금도 흘리지 않으려는 듯 미친 듯이 빨아댔고, 길고 굵은 손가락이 자궁 둘레를 쓰다듬다 가장 아래 깊은 곳을 누를 때, ㅇㅇ는 입만 벌리고 소리조차 지르지 못했다.   
미칠 것 같은 오르가슴이 밀려왔다.   
온몸의 근육이 굳었고, 눈을 떴으나 아무것도 볼 수 없는 시간이 수 분을 지났을 때에야 ㅇㅇ의 몸은 축 늘어졌다.

손등으로 입가를 닦으며 미소 짓는 미켈슨도 저 혼자서 사정한 후였다.   
성기에 닿는 것이 아무것도 없는 상태에서 몽정하듯 사정한 그도 이 상황이 아찔했다.   
도저히 참을 수 없었다.   
더 먹어야 했다. 

헐떡이며 늘어진 ㅇㅇ에게 공격하듯 가이딩 하자 ㅇㅇ는 눈을 뜨곤 저를 올라 탄 그의 보았다. 

"... 또...?"   
"해야겠어."   
"내가 허락해야-"   
"허락해줘." 

집요한 눈으로 노려보는 미켈슨은 이미 ㅇㅇ의 아래에 제 귀두를 문지르고 있었다. 

"각인... 하는 거예요. 알아요?"   
"알아."   
"영원히 날 책임져야 한다는 것도?"   
"알고 있어."   
"다시는... 다른 사람을 안을 수 없을 텐데? 나만큼 당신을 만족시킬 사람은 없을 텐데?   
내가 없는 섹스는 상상도 못 할-"   
"조용히 해!" 

그는 ㅇㅇ의 말을 끊어버리곤 사그라들 줄 모르는 제 성기를 한 번에 집어넣었다. 

"아!... 아!" 

"너무...!" 

"으...읏!" 

지나치게 크고 단단한 성기가 제 아래를 한 번에 가득 채우자 ㅇㅇ는 헐떡였다.   
ㅇㅇ가 진정될 수 있도록 잠시 여유를 준 미켈슨은 노려보는 시선을 거두지 않으며 나지막이 말했다. 

"내 거라고. 알겠어? 내가 무슨 말을 하든, 내가 한 말은 사실이 되는 거야. 절대 바뀌지 않아." 

그리곤 그가 허리를 움직였다.   
처음엔 느렸지만 너무나 벅찬 상태라 ㅇㅇ는 그의 팔뚝을 잡은 손에 힘을 주며 떨었다. 

"처... 천천히...!"   
"흐..."   
"천천히! 제발!"   
"입 다물어."

둘은 서로를 노려보며 아래의 접점에 집중했다.   
그의 허리가 움직이는 데에 맞춰 ㅇㅇ의 아래도 조여들었다.   
그의 귀두가 가장 깊은 곳, 자궁이 이어진 어느 지점을 누를 때마다 서로의 형질이 끓어올랐다.   
파장이 터질 듯 높아지지만 이것은 폭주와는 완전히 다르다.   
각인이 진행되고 있었다. 

느리지만 더 강하게,   
가장 안쪽의 은밀한 지점을 정확히 꾹 꾹 누르며,   
그의 성기가 답답할 정도로 바짝 조이며,   
ㅇㅇ의 뒷목과 젖가슴을 움켜쥔 손과 미켈슨의 팔뚝을 잡은 손에 힘이 들어가며,   
가이딩의 정점인 각인이 완성되고 있었다.   
그리하여 마침내, 미켈슨이 온몸의 형질을 모조리 ㅇㅇ에게 쏟아부으며 사정했고, ㅇㅇ는 남김없이 받아들이며 오르가슴을 느꼈다. 

"아!"   
"God!" 

단 한 번도 시선을 떼지 않았던 두 사람의 입에서 동시에 탄성이 나왔다.   
평생에 처음 가져보는 황홀하고도 가슴 벅찬 감정에 둘의 눈에 눈물이 차올랐다.   
미켈슨은 저도 모르게 웃었다.   
마침내 너를 안았다! 너를 가졌어! 넌 내 것이야!   
ㅇㅇ도 눈물 가득한 눈을 휘며 웃었다. 

그리고 순간. 

찰나에. 

소름 끼치는 정적이 느껴지던 그때. 

ㅇㅇ의 입가의 미소가 거두어졌다.   
서서히, 천천히... 환희에 차 웃던 얼굴에서 표정이 사라지더니, 당황과 두려움을 담은 시선으로 ㅇㅇ가 입을 벙긋거렸다.

"지... 지금..."   
"ㅇㅇ?"   
"나... 우.. 우리.. 지금... 뭐..."   
"ㅇㅇ? 왜 그래?"   
"우... 리... 뭐한... 거... 에요?" 

그의 팔뚝을 잡았던 두 손이 떨어지고, 그의 허리를 감았던 두 다리가 내려간다.   
패닉에 빠진 얼굴로 바들바들 떨기 시작한 ㅇㅇ를 내려보던 미켈슨이 험악하게 내뱉었다. 

"너... 설마...!"


	14. Chapter 14

정적이 감돌았다.   
아주 짧았지만, 무시무시했다.   
뻣뻣한 움직임으로 미켈슨의 가슴을 밀며 뒤로 물러나는 ㅇㅇ의 몸은 부들부들 떨고 있었다.   
ㅇㅇ가 미는 대로 미켈슨은 몸을 일으켜 주었고, 그의 성기가 빠지는 느낌에 ㅇㅇ는 경악하며 고개를 숙였다.   
미켈슨이 어금니를 문다.   
물러서는 움직임에 주르륵- 뜨거운 정액이 흘러나오자, ㅇㅇ가 입을 다물지 못하고 새하얗게 질린 얼굴로 미켈슨을 올려 보았다.   
그의 머리가 차가워진다. 

"그자의 능력이 뭐야?"   
"... 무... 뭐... 뭐요...?"   
"네가 가져간 형질의 주인. 그자의 능력이 뭐냐고." 

낮게 으르렁 거리는 질문이 사납고 무서워 대답 조차 못하며, ㅇㅇ는 눈만 깜빡거렸다. 

'제임스... 제임스의 능력?... 내가 가져온 제임스의 형질...?' 

질문의 의미를 깨닫는 일 분도 채 안 되는 시간에서 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴에 드러나는 수많은 감정을 읽었다.   
경악, 공포, 부정, 분노, 혐오.   
그러나 끝내 이해하게 된 사실을 인정하고 다시 반복되는 경악. 

ㅇㅇ의 눈동자가 갈피를 못 잡고, 부들부들 떨리는 손이 시트를 잡아당긴다.   
일그러지는 얼굴로 입술을 물곤 시트로 제 아래를 닦는다.   
거세게 문지르다 더 끌어 모아 몸을 가리며 침대 뒤로, 더 이상 물러설 곳이 없을 때까지 뒤로 가 웅크렸다. 

"... 윌... 윌을 불러줘요..." 

각인까지 한 마당에 폭주할 리 없지만, 주인을 찾으려는 여러 개의 형질이 ㅇㅇ를 벗어나려 몸부림치기 시작했다.   
아득해지는 의식을 잡으려 애쓰는 동시에 제임스에게 배운 형질 조절을 떠올리며 ㅇㅇ는 심호흡을 했다.   
불안함을 눈치챈 미켈슨이 가이딩을 하자, ㅇㅇ가 고개를 돌리고 비명처럼 내지른다. 

"빨리요!" 

* * *

  
윌은 야밤에 방문한 손님 앞에서 불편한 심기를 숨기지 않으며 재킷을 걸쳤다.   
몰리가 그의 옷매무새를 정돈해주며 문 앞에 선 사람을 힐끗거린다.

"밖에 저거 밴틀리야."   
"알아."   
"나 한 번도 안 타봤어."   
"그 인간-" 

윌이 미켈슨의 비서를 슬쩍 본다. 

"살면서 안타는 게 제일 좋은 차가 경찰차, 구급차 그리고 미켈슨의 차야."   
"풉!" 

남편의 농담에 웃음이 터졌던 몰리는 내내 심각한 표정으로 선 미켈슨의 비서에게 작게 "미안해요~" 하고 사과한다. 

* * *

  
"무슨 일인지 물어도 됩니까?"   
"저도 모릅니다."   
"대충... 짐작할만한 힌트도 없습니까?"   
"제가 대표님과 일한 게 15년이 넘습니다만, 누군가에게 지시하며 오늘처럼 언성을 높이신 것은 처음입니다."   
"... 아... 그럼... 아주..."   
"아주 심각한 일이라 생각됩니다." 

윌은 더는 묻지 못하고 마른세수를 했다.   
그가 ㅇㅇ를 데려간 지 8시간도 안됐다.   
지정 가이드가 옆에 있으니 폭주할 리는 없고, 맥어보이의 죽음 때문일까?   
초조함을 누르며 윌은 창밖으로 시선을 돌렸다. 

* * *

  
윌을 들이며 ㅇㅇ가 있는 침실로 향하면서 미켈슨은 한 마디도 하지 않았다.   
그의 표정이나 태도로 보아 보통 화가 난 게 아닌 듯하다.   
윌은 복도를 걸으며 슬쩍 물었다. 

"ㅇㅇ는 어떻습니까?"

미켈슨이 걸음을 멈추고 정면을 노려보며 거친 숨을 내쉬었다.   
화를 참는 듯한 모습에 윌은 긴장했고, 아니 이 인간은 내 상관도 아닌데 내가 왜 눈치를 보고 있나 싶어 조금 기가 찼다.   
마침내 윌을 돌아본 미켈슨이 조용히 물었다. 

"오늘 자살한 센티넬의 능력이 뭡니까?"   
"맥어보이... 말인가요? 뭐, 여러 가지 단어로 불렸죠."   
"예를 들면?"   
"현혹, 유혹, 호감, 설득 정도?" 

미켈슨이 다시 시선을 돌리고 어금니를 물었다. 

"왜 그러시죠?"   
"..."   
"미켈슨 씨. 제가 할 일이 있으니 불려 온 것 같은데, 말을 해주셔야죠?" 

미켈슨은 윌을 돌아보지 않고 차갑게 말했다. 

"나와 ㅇㅇ는 각인했습니다." 

윌은 잠시 시간을 들여 생각했고, 마침내 했구나 하며 안도하던 찰나, 미켈슨이 맥어보이의 능력을 물었던 것을 떠올렸다. 

"맙... 소사...!" 

두 손으로 입을 가리고 당황하던 윌이 애써 침착함을 유지하며 물었다. 

"ㅇㅇ는요?"   
"죽은 자의 형질을 조절할 수 없었나 봅니다. 각인된 다음에야 정신을 차렸어요."   
"당신은 다른 걸 못 느꼈습니까?"   
"... 알아차렸을 땐 이미 늦었습니다."   
"하!" 

윌은 기가 차서 말을 잇지 못했고, 잠시 흥분을 가라앉히기 위해 복도를 서성여야 했다.

* * *

  
침실은 어두웠다.   
열린 문 덕에 복도의 빛이 들어오지 않았더라면 ㅇㅇ가 어디 있는지도 몰랐을 것이다.   
ㅇㅇ는 침대가 아닌 침실 가장 구석 바닥에 웅크리고 있었다.   
시트를 제 몸에 감고 벽에 이마를 댄 채다.   
ㅇㅇ에게 다가갈수록 야릇한 냄새가 났고, 윌은 그것만으로도 상황을 추적할 수 있었다.   
맙소사... 젠장...   
거친 말을 속으로 삼키며 윌이 몇 발자국 떨어진 바닥에 앉자, 미켈슨도 가까이 섰다. 

"ㅇㅇ."   
"..."   
"ㅇㅇ, 나야."   
"..." 

윌과 미켈슨은 잠시 시선을 주고받았다.   
한 번 더 부르기 위해 윌이 입을 열었을 때, ㅇㅇ가 먼저 말했다. 

"... 같아요."   
"응? 뭐라고?"   
"윌이 연구하는 거... 그거랑 미켈슨 씨가 연구하는 거... 둘이 같아요... 아마도요..." 

다시 한번 두 남자가 시선을 교환했다. 

"내 안의 형질은 전부... 다른 사람들 거... 맞죠?"   
"뭐...?"   
"내가 가져온 다음에... 다... 죽은 거죠?"   
"...!!!"   
"제임스처럼... 그렇죠?" 

형질을 완전히 가져갈 수 있고, 가져갔던 형질은 시간이 지난 후 주인에게 돌아간다는 것만 알았던 윌은 당황했다.   
그는 고개를 올려 미켈슨을 노려본다. 

"정말입니까?" 

미켈슨이 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다.   
윌은 심각한 표정을 풀지 못하고 눈동자를 굴렸다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 난... 거기까진 모르고 있었어. 이건... 하... 형질의 주인이 죽는 것에 대해선... 미안해, 아직 거기까진 생각하지 못했어. 난..."   
"ㅇㅇ의 형질을 어떻게 이용할 생각이었습니까?"   
"뭐라고요?"   
"센터가 목표하는 바야 뻔하죠. 센티넬을 무력화시킬 수 있다면 이 정부는 세계에서 가장 막강한 힘을 가지는 겁니다." 

윌이 벌떡 일어나 미켈슨을 마주 봤다.

"아니에요! 아니, 목적은 같을지 몰라도 지금 연구하고 있는 건 형질 통제와 방어까지 만입니다.   
애초에 ㅇㅇ가 형질을 가져갈 수 있다는 것도 모르고 있어요.   
내 연구는 개인적인 거고, 센터는 모릅니다!"   
"센터 안에서 개인 연구를 할 수 있을 정도면 뒤를 봐주는 사람이 있을 텐데요?"   
"케이트... 이사님이요."   
"또 아는 사람이 있습니까?"   
"추적팀의 A와 B가 ㅇㅇ의 능력을 알고는 있지만 센터가 알게 되면 뒤야 뻔하니까 숨기기로 약속했어요.   
내 연구에 대해서는 모르고요."   
"그들은 믿을만합니까?"   
"ㅇㅇ를 아끼는 마음은 누구에게도 뒤지지 않습니다." 

자신을 '아끼는 마음'이란 말에 벽에 기댄 ㅇㅇ는 가슴이 미어진다. 

"그레이엄. 당신의 연구 목적은 뭡니까?"   
"지금 취조합니까?   
가이드에게 거부당하거나 가이딩이 부족해 폭주하는 센티넬을 도우려 했어요!   
그들의 형질을 제거할 수 있다면 고통스럽지 않을 테니까!   
그게 일시적이라 해도 말입니다!   
하지만... 하지만..." 

윌이 고개를 숙이곤 한풀 꺾인 목소리로 말을 이었다. 

"형질이 제거된 센티넬이 죽는 경우는 생각해보지 못했어요.   
제임스가... 자살을 선택할 거라곤...   
센티넬은 형질을 잃어도 센티넬일 거라고... 그 틀에서 벗어난 생각은 하지 못했어요.   
게다가 ㅇㅇ 몸속에 형질이 남는다니... 그건 정말..." 

윌은 몰리를 만나 결혼도 했다.   
가이딩의 부족함을 잊은 지 오래라는 것을 그제야 알았다.   
센티넬의 갈증과 사랑받지 못해 고통받는 것은 이제 그와는 먼 얘기인 것이다.   
어쭙잖은 동정이 되어버린 것에 윌은 자괴감을 느꼈다. 

"ㅇㅇ... 미안해..."

ㅇㅇ는 괴로웠다.   
가슴이 찢어질 듯 아팠다.   
이 상황이 끔찍하게 싫어서 곁에 선 미켈슨의 품으로 파고들고 싶다가도, 이 상황에서 그런 생각을 하고 있는 자신이 혐오스러웠다.   
도망치고 싶었다. 제임스처럼. 

"미켈슨 씨, 당신의 목적은 뭡니까?" 

미켈슨은 더 웅크리고 흐느끼는 ㅇㅇ를 내려보며 조용히 답했다. 

"아무도 ㅇㅇ를 못 건드리게 할 겁니다." 

* * *

  
윌은 그 길로 센터로 가, 개인 컴퓨터에 담긴 기록을 모조리 삭제했다.   
사용했던 장비의 히스토리도 남김없이 지우고, 보관 중이던 ㅇㅇ의 혈액과 실험 기록이 인쇄된 문서들도 파기했다.   
케이트와 공유 중인 비밀 서버 안의 파일도 모조리 삭제했는데, 그녀가 혹시 따로 복사해서 보관 중인 것이 있을지도 모르니 아침이 되면 삭제할 것을 부탁할 예정이다.   
더불어 아직 보관 중인 제임스 맥어보이의 시신을 센터가 어떻게 처리하려 하는지 물어보기로 했다. 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ는 여전히 벽에 기대어 웅크린 채였다.   
미켈슨이 공들여 끓인 허브차가 식은 지 오래다.   
물 한 모금도 마시지 않았다. 

ㅇㅇ는 여전히 괴로워하며 가끔씩 몸을 떨거나 흐느꼈고, 그 곁에 미켈슨이 있었다.   
그는 계속해서 위로와 다정함이 담긴 형질을 보내는 중이다.   
거부하지 않으나 가이딩이 강해질 때면 겁에 질린 듯 움찔하는 통에 그는 잔잔한 가이딩만 해주고 있었다. 

그렇게 한 시간이 지나고 두 시간이 지나면서 밤은 깊어만 갔다.   
가이딩을 멈추거나 공격하듯 퍼붓고 재울 수도 있었지만, 미켈슨은 이번 '일'을 꼭 마무리하고 싶었다.

"그게 아니었더라도..." 

갑자기 들린 말에 ㅇㅇ가 또 움찔한다. 

"그게 없었다면..."   
"..."   
"그래도 네가 날 허락했을까?" 

정적이 흐른다.   
미켈슨은 다그치지 않았다. 

"그게 없었어도..."   
"..."   
"난 너를 안고 싶었어."   
"...!"   
"전에도 말했지. 기다려 줄 의향이 있다고.   
그리고 아까도 말했지만, 내가 말하는 건 사실이야.   
그게 없었어도 난 너의 허락을 기다리고 있었고, 네가 이상하다 느끼기 전부터 간신히 참고 있었어."   
"..."   
"이런 식으로 널 안은 것은 유감이지만... 널 안은 것에 기뻐하고 있어.   
네가 끔찍하게 여기는 부분이 어떤 건지는 아는데,   
내가 널 안았다는 것만 봤을 때 혹시 그것 조차 싫은 거라면 난... 기분이 안 좋을 것 같아." 

시트가 쓸리는 소리가 들리고, ㅇㅇ가 고개를 들었다. 

"그런 거라면... 상처 받을 거야." 

눈물 자국이 가득한 얼굴로 ㅇㅇ가 그를 돌아봤다.   
그는 벽에 등을 기대고 앉아 굳은 표정으로 손가락을 움직였다.   
입구에서 들어오는 빛에 그의 실루엣이 선명하게 빛나고, 잠시 후 그가 자신을 보자 ㅇㅇ가 속삭이듯 말했다. 

"당신이 준 상처가 얼마나 많은데..."   
"많겠지."   
"센티넬은 가이딩 구걸하는 거지라고 했으면서..."   
"그랬지."   
"날 더럽다고 생각했잖아. 그렇게 말하기도 했던 거, 기억도 안나잖아..."   
"부정하지 않아."   
"그것만으로도 난 매일 아픈데..."   
"그럴 거야."   
"겨우 한 번 가지고... 상처라니..."   
"난 이런 사람이니까."   
"..."   
"네 가이드가 이 정도로 이기적이야."   
"..."   
"미워하는 거 알아. 그럴만하다고, 생각하고 있어."

그렇지만 ㅇㅇ는, 단 한 번도 그를 미워하지 않았다.   
터지려는 울음을 참으며 ㅇㅇ가 고개를 저었다. 

"미워... 할 수 조차 없었어요... 센티넬은 그런 거야... 그게 얼마나 비참한 지... 당신은 몰라..." 

ㅇㅇ의 두 눈에서 또 눈물이 흐르고, 미켈슨은 주저 없이 다가와 끌어안았다. 

"흐.. 놔... 놔요... 흐... 흑..."   
"..."   
"제발... 흐흑..." 

바르작거리는 ㅇㅇ를 더 세게 안고서 미켈슨은 가이딩에 힘을 주었다. 

"싫었어?"   
"... 으.. 흑.... 흐..."   
"거짓말이라도 좋으니 대답해."   
"... 흑... 그만... 제발..."   
"너도 모르게 날 유혹한 거라 해도 좋아. 난 후회하지 않으니까." 

벗어나려는 ㅇㅇ의 몸부림이 거칠어졌다. 

"으흐흐.... 흑... 아냐!... 그럴 리 없어!... 놔!... 으흐... 당신은 그냥 힘에 끌린 것뿐이야!" 

팔 하나를 뺀 ㅇㅇ가 그의 팔을, 등을 마구 쳤고, 품에서 벗어나려 몸을 비틀었다. 

"아니, 진심이야." 

차갑게 말한 미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ를 들어 올려 침대에 내던지듯 눕힌다.   
몸에 감고 있던 시트를 찢어내듯 벗기려 하니, ㅇㅇ가 힘껏 그러잡고 반항했다. 

"지금의 넌 원래의 ㅇㅇ야. 그렇지?   
잘 봐. 내가 널 얼마나 원하는지 증명할 테니까." 

그의 목소리는 흥분하지 않았다.   
원래의 매즈 미켈슨 그대로, 차갑고, 이성이 앞선, 침착한 말투였다.   
더불어 단호했고 냉정했으며 명확했다.   
소리 지르며 반항하는 ㅇㅇ의 두 손목을 위로 올려 억센 한 손에 가두고, 감겨 있던 시트를 걷어 내 나신을 드러냈다.   
뽀한 피부 위에 선명히 남아 있는 울혈과 잇자국이 그를 더 자극했고, 입술을 꾹 다문 채 아래를 비집는 손길에 주저함이 없다.   
강한 힘과 형질로 ㅇㅇ를 무기력하게 만들면서, 아래를 문지르는 그 손길은 한없이 부드러웠다. 

각인된 몸이 녹아내린다.   
비명을 지르던 목소리가 잦아들고, 애원과 교성의 중간에서 갈피를 못 잡았다. 

"흐흑... 으응... 아..." 

"... 싫어... 흐.... 흐흑..." 

"... 으... 제발... 흑..."

강제로 벌려진 다리 사이에 빨리 넣어 달라는 듯 오물거리는 아래에선 연신 애액이 흘렀다.   
미켈슨은 옷도 벗지 않은 채 이미 부풀어질 대로 부푼 성기만 서둘러 꺼내어 두어 번 문지르곤 그대로, 한 번에 밀어 넣는다. 

"아아!" 

"흣!" 

"으...!" 

벅찬 공격에 몸을 굳히고, 허벅지를 덜덜 떨며 헐떡이는 ㅇㅇ 위로 미켈슨이 몸을 숙였다. 

"시...싫-" 

더는 말을 이을 수 없었다.   
그가, 틈을 주지 않고 ㅇㅇ의 입술을 물었기 때문이다. 

* * *

  
아래를 가득 채우고도 모자라 뱃속까지 짓눌리는 숨 막힘에 헐떡 거렸지만, 그는 잠자코 있을 뿐이다.   
집중하고 있는 키스마저 틈을 주지 않아 답답했다. 

"으... 읍...!" 

잡힌 두 손목과 강제로 눌려진 한쪽 허벅지는 분명히 아프다.   
아픈데, 정말 너무 아픈데, 들어오는 혀는 지나치게 부드러웠다.   
위로와 다정함이 담긴 가이딩에 온기가 더해지고 ㅇㅇ의 아래에서 연신 애액이 스며 나오자, 드디어 그가 얼굴을 들었다.   
여전히 허리를 움직이지 않는다.   
자유로워진 숨을 몰아쉬며 눈물 흘리는 ㅇㅇ를 내려 보는 눈길은 침착하기만 했다. 

조금은 익숙해진 듯 ㅇㅇ의 숨소리가 가라앉자 그가 결박했던 손을 놓아주었다.   
크고 긴 손으로 ㅇㅇ의 뺨을 감싸려니, ㅇㅇ는 눈을 감고 반대로 고개를 돌려 외면했다.   
그저 가냘프게 툭, 툭, 그의 몸을 치는 소리가 희미해지는 ㅇㅇ의 이성을 대변하고 있었다.   
미켈슨의 팔을, 가슴을 쳐대던 작은 주먹은 점점 의지를 잃어가고... 풀어지고... 결국 바르르 떨며 펴지고... 그의 어깨를 그러잡는다.   
그제야 미켈슨이 움직였다.   
조금 물러났다 부드럽게, 하지만 강하게 누르며 들어온다.

"흣..." 

미켈슨은 다시 고개를 숙여 저를 외면하고 있는 ㅇㅇ의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고,   
한 번 더 뒤로 물러났다 또, 더 강하게 들어온다.   
이번엔 좀 더 빨리. 

"흡...!" 

그대로 계속 눌러오는 바람에 ㅇㅇ는 숨이 막힐 지경이다.   
그의 어깨를 잡은 손에 힘이 들어가고, 그가 다시 물러서질 않자 저도 모르게 애원한다. 

"... 제발..." 

ㅇㅇ의 체취가 가득한 목덜미에 얼굴을 비비며, 깊숙이 닿은 몸속에서부터 형질이 끓어오르는 것을 느낀 미켈슨은, 그대로 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 침대에 묻어버리기라도 할 듯 점점 더 누르기만 했다.   
파묻히듯 눌리는 몸이 터질 것만 같다.   
아래가 버겁다.   
숨이 막힌다.   
그의 것이 이대로 폐까지 올라올 것만 같다. 

"... 매즈..." 

예상하지 못했던 부름에 미켈슨은 "하-" 하고 뜨거운 숨을 뱉었다.   
짓누르는 몸에 힘을 빼며 다시 뒤로 물러난다.   
저의 반쪽밖에 안 되는 하얀 몸을 두 팔로 힘껏 끌어안고, 이번엔 ㅇㅇ 안의 가장 깊은 곳을 찾아 누른다.   
두 사람의 몸에 소름이 돋으며, 전율하며, 각인을 확인한다. 

* * *

  
이제 그는 나신이다.   
그리고 속도를 내어 부드럽게 드나들기를 반복했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 어깨를 짚은 손을 떼었다가 잡았다가... 그렇게 망설이다 그의 목덜미를 끌어안았고... 손을 내려 그의 엉덩이를 긁다가... 다시 매달린다.   
그것을 부름으로 받아들인 미켈슨의 몸은 더 빠르게 움직였다.   
물론 잠깐 고개를 들어 서로의 얼굴을 확인하기에는 충분히 여유 있는 속도였다.   
ㅇㅇ의 까만 눈동자는 또렷했고, 연신 눈물이 흘렀다.   
미켈슨은 혀를 내어 눈물을 핥았다.   
코끝으로 ㅇㅇ의 볼을 쓰다듬다 말랑하고 촉촉한 입술에 키스를 해댔다.

두 사람을 감싼 미켈슨의 형질보다 붙어 있는 몸의 체온이 더 뜨거워졌을 때, ㅇㅇ의 아래는 침범하는 크기에 익숙해졌고 더불어 쾌락은 커져갔다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 대답해." 

눈물 그렁그렁한 눈빛은 반쯤 녹아 있었다.   
귀두가 저 아래 깊숙한 곳을 강하게 누르고, 단단한 기둥이 내벽을 자꾸만 넓히니 찌르르하는 전율이 멈추지 않는다.   
제 아래도 자꾸만 힘을 주며 의지와는 상관없이 그의 성기를 물고 당겼다. 

"이래도,-"   
"흣,"   
"아닌, 것-"   
"하, "   
"같아?"   
"으...읏," 

믿을 수 없어...   
믿을 수 없지만, 그가 ㅇㅇ를 탐하고, 그의 형질이 ㅇㅇ의 형질을 자꾸만 끌어안는 것 사실이다.   
몸... 만이 아닐까... 내 형질만이 아닐까... 

"각인... 해서, 흣, 그래..." 

".. 으응, 읏...몸만..." 

"맞잖아... 아... 아!" 

미켈슨은 씁쓸하게 입꼬리를 올렸다가, ㅇㅇ와 이마를 맞댄 채 여전히 부드럽게, 속도를 유지하며 허리를 움직였다. 

"그래..."   
"... 하아! 나..." 

ㅇㅇ가 조금씩 몸을 비틀었다. 

"그럴지도..."   
"으응! 나, 지금!" 

그의 목에 두른 팔에 힘이 들어간다. 

"그럼-"   
"그... 그만! 제..."   
"거기서부터, 시작하지."

미켈슨이 더 빠르게, 더 강하게 안쪽을 꾹 꾹 누른다.   
잔뜩 힘이 들어간 그의 근육이 꿈틀거리고, 침대가 삐걱거리는 소리를 냄과 동시에, 오르가슴이 왔다! 

"아!" 

굳어가는 ㅇㅇ의 몸이 바들바들 떨리고, 꽉 들어 찬 성기를 감싼 아래가 잔뜩 조이자, 미켈슨의 하체에도 힘이 들어갔다.   
퍽, 퍽 하며 쑤시기를 몇 번, 더는 참지 못한 그도 사정한다.   
가장 안쪽에서, 끓고 있는 두 형질이 다시 한번 서로를 확인할 때, 뜨거운 정액을 남김없이 싸버렸다.   
아찔함에 쉽게 물러설 수 없었다.   
그건 ㅇㅇ도 마찬가지였다.   
온몸에서 폭탄이 터지는 것 같고, 지금은 생각이란 걸 할 수가 없었다.   
그에게 매달려 후희에 바들바들 떨었고, 그도 연신 입술을 맞추며 헐떡였다. 

* * *

  
먼저 움직인 것은 미켈슨이다.   
그는 가이드답게 본인과 ㅇㅇ를 동시에 회복시키며 천천히 몸을 빼내었다.   
여전히 제 것을 물고 있던 ㅇㅇ의 아래는 좀 더 꿈틀대며 하얀 정액과 애액을 토했다.   
그를 둘렀던 팔을 내리고, 미켈슨이 아래에서 완전히 빠져나갈 때 "으응..."하고 신음하던 ㅇㅇ는, 몸을 옆으로 돌려 웅크렸다.   
아이처럼.   
아기처럼.   
아래에서 흐르는 것이 멈추질 않으니 두 다리를 꼬으며 얼굴을 찡그리지만, 눈은 뜨지 못하고 작게 헐떡이기만 했다.   
가만히 이 모습을 지켜보는 미켈슨이 소리 없는 한숨을 쉬었다. 

'그래, 각인했으니 몸이 먼저 끌리는 것일 수도 있지...   
네가 그렇게 생각하는 것도 이해는 하지만...   
ㅇㅇ... 아무래도 그것만은 아닌 것 같다...'

사랑받아 본 적 없으니 모를 테고, 사랑에 대해선 미켈슨도 모르니 시간이 필요했다.   
미켈슨이 그대로 몸을 숙여 마치 이불을 덮듯 커다란 몸으로 ㅇㅇ를 끌어안았다.   
조금 꿈틀거리는 ㅇㅇ가 웅얼거린다. 

"하지... 마... 싫어요..." 

하지만 섹스 후의 나른함과 그가 퍼붓는 가이딩을 이기지 못하고 잠이 든다.   
미켈슨은 대답하지 않고 힘주어 끌어안으며 생각했다. 

'사랑이라... 그런 거 말고... 더 원초적인, 더 원색적인... 더... 더 거대한...' 

향긋하고 보드라운 머리카락에 입을 맞추고, 그도 잠시 눈을 붙인다.


	15. Chapter 15

아직 출근 준비를 마치지도 않았는데 이른 아침부터 전화기가 울린다.   
케이트는 눈을 굴리며 한숨을 쉬었고, "여보~"하며 어르는 남편에게 쪽- 입을 맞추곤 마지못해 전화를 받았다. 

"네~ 좋은 아침이에요." 

심통난 표정이지만 목소리만큼은 친절하고 상큼했다.   
소리 없이 웃으며 머리카락에 마킹하는 남편에게 한 번 더 쪽- 하곤, 손을 흔들며 현관을 나선다. 

"아니, 괜찮아요. 말해요, 윌." 

전화기를 든 채 차에 오르는 그녀에게, 창가에 선 남편은 연신 내려놓으라 손짓하고, 케이트는 대충 끄덕이며 시동을 걸었다. 

"센터 앞 카페 말이죠? 그래요, 30분 뒤에 만나요." 

꺼진 전화기를 흔들어 보이며 케이트가 출발한다.   
그녀의 남편은 차가 완전히 사라질 때까지 창가를 떠나지 않았다. 

* * *

  
이른 아침이라 더 조용한 카페에 마주 앉아 윌의 설명을 듣기만 하던 케이트는 테이블 아래 숨긴 손가락을 연신 꼼지락거렸다.   
손톱을 뜯고 있었다.   
그의 말이 끝난 후에도 한참을 그랬다.

"ㅇㅇ는... 그 애는... 괜찮아요?"   
"괜찮지 않겠지만... 괜찮을 겁니다. 미켈슨이 있으니까요."   
"oh, god... 그 애 몸에 있는 게 다 죽은 사람들의 형질이라고요?"   
"... 네."   
"윌, 하나씩... 추적해볼 수 있어요?"   
"시도해보진 않았지만 쉽진 않을 겁니다. 하지만 그럴 필요가 있을까요?"   
"그냥... 한 번 더 확인하고 싶어서요... 하지만... 그러네요. 그럴 필요까진 없겠어요."   
"아무튼, 혹시 복사해두신 데이터가 있다면 삭제해주시길 바랍니다." 

케이트는 윌을 지긋이 보았다. 

"마지막 실험 파일 두 개를 아직 보지 못했어요."   
"이젠 필요 없으니 보지 않으셔도 됩니다."   
"정말... 괜찮겠어요?"   
"무슨 말씀인가요?"   
"윌. 당신의 연구 목적이 뭔지 누구보다 내가 잘 알아요. 정말로 많은 센티넬을 구할 수 있을 텐데요."   
"..."   
"제임스가 극단적인 선택을 했던 건 고통이 컸기 때문이에요.   
하지만 고통이 없었다면 그런 선택을 했을까요?   
ㅇㅇ 역시 마찬가지예요. 수시로 널뛰는 형질을 잠시나마 제거할 수 있다면 미켈슨에게 상처 받는 일도 적겠죠."   
"하지만 그 사람 말에도 일리는 있습니다."   
"악용될 것이 무서워 구할 수 있는 수많은 센티넬을 외면할 건가요?   
안전하게 관리하면 되지 않겠어요?   
미켈슨씨에게 연구를 넘기는 건 어때요? ㅇㅇ의 지정 가이드니까 그에게 맡기면 ㅇㅇ도 더 안전할 거예요."   
"지금 제 연구를 진행하느냐 마느냐는 중요하지 않습니다.   
센터 연구팀이 다음 주부터 형질 통제 시약으로 임상 실험을 시작합니다.   
그것만으로도 센티넬을 다루는 방법의 가지 수가 무궁무진 해져요.   
ㅇㅇ의 복귀를 막는 게 우선입니다."   
"물론 그렇죠. 잭의 말론 5일 뒤에 복귀 명령이 있을 거라니 아직 시간이 있어요.   
그러니 그 안에 윌의 연구를 미켈슨에게 넘겨요.   
통제와 제거는 완전히 달라요. 통제한다고 널뛰는 형질이 가라앉나요?   
분출되지 못해 더 고통스러울 거예요. 그건 센티넬에게 고문이나 다름없어요.   
그래서 제거가 낫다는 거예요."  
"케이트, 둘 다 해서는 안 되는 연구입니다!   
통제든 제거든 목적은 센티넬에게 목줄을 채우는 거예요. 가장 완벽하게 다룰 수 있는 목줄이요."   
"형질 제거는 센티넬을 위한 가장 완벽한 구원이기도 하죠!" 

잠시 언성이 높아졌지만, 케이트는 이내 침착함을 되찾았다. 

"애초에 시작한 것도 당신이니... 그래요, 윌. 뜻대로 하죠."   
"지금 삭제해주십시오." 

케이트가 고개를 갸웃하며 인상 썼다. 

"지금... 날 못 믿는 거예요?"   
"이사님과 저, 그리고 ㅇㅇ까지, 모두의 안전을 위해 확실히 하고 싶은 겁니다." 

케이트의 얼굴에 살짝 불쾌함이 드러났지만, 이내 수긍하며 타블릿을 꺼낸다.   
윌이 보는 앞에서 개인 서버 안의 파일 두 개를 삭제한 케이트가 됐냐는 의미로 어깨를 으쓱한다. 

"고맙습니다."   
"그래도 여전히 아쉽다는 거 잊지 말아요. 그리고 마음이 바뀌면 언제든지 얘기해줘요." 

케이트는 서운함을 숨기지 않고 자리에서 일어났고, 윌은 마침내 한시름 놓은 표정으로 식은 커피를 마셨다. 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ는 머리카락을 부드럽게 쓸어 넘기는 손길에 눈을 떴다.   
커튼 사이로 들어오는 햇살이 충분하진 않았지만, 이제 막 눈을 뜬 ㅇㅇ에겐 눈부셔서 얼굴이 찡그려졌다.   
그 얼굴을 따뜻하게 감싸는 손바닥의 온기를 느끼고, 겨우 초점을 맞춰 본다. 

"일어날 수 있겠어?" 

어느새 말끔하게 차려입은 미켈슨이 침대에 걸터앉아 자신을 내려보고 있었다.

꿈이었을까... 

잠이 깨면서 느껴지는 아래의 아릿한 감각에 ㅇㅇ가 괴로운 듯 미간을 좁혔다. 

현실이야... 

둘은 한참을 말없이 마주 보았다.   
먼저 입을 연 미켈슨은 예의 차분하고 이성적인 태도다. 

"뭘 좀 먹어야 해. 꼬박 하루를 굶었잖아."   
"..."   
"오늘, 할 일이 많아. 함께 움직여야 하니까 서둘러주면 좋겠어."   
"함께... 요?"   
"응. 몇 군데 들러야 해. 일단 식사부터 하지." 

그가 몸을 숙여 ㅇㅇ를 가볍게 안아 들었다. 

"잠깐...!" 

ㅇㅇ가 뭐라 반응하기도 전에 빠른 동작으로 창가 의자에 앉히곤, 테이블을 끌어 온다.   
과육이 보이는 오렌지 주스와 민트 잎이 올려진 시원한 물, 에그 베네딕트, 노릇하게 구워진 빵에 두어 가지 쨈과 꿀이 있었고, 몇 가지 과일이 한 입 크기로 네모 반듯하게 잘려 접시에 담겨 있었다.   
물끄러미 보고만 있으니 곁에 앉은 미켈슨이 수발을 든다.   
ㅇㅇ 앞에 계란을 놓고, 스푼으로 껍질 둘레를 톡톡 치더니, 익숙한 손길로 윗부분을 제거하자 노른자가 주룩 흐른다.   
길쭉하게 잘려 구워진 빵 조각을 반숙된 계란에 담갔다 꺼낸 그가 ㅇㅇ에게 내밀었다. 

"따뜻할 때 먹는 게 좋아." 

아무 일 없었다는 듯 그의 행동은 자연스럽지만 ㅇㅇ는 굳은 얼굴을 풀지 못했다.   
내밀어진 빵을 보고 있다가 가만히 입만 벌렸다.   
미켈슨이 조심스레 입안에 넣어주고, 천천히 한 입 베어 물며 ㅇㅇ가 그의 눈을 올려 보았다.   
ㅇㅇ는 오물거리며 그의 눈을 보지만 그는 ㅇㅇ의 입을 뚫어져라 보았다.   
마침내 꿀꺽- 작은 목이 음식을 넘기니, 이번엔 그 목에서 시선을 떼지 않으며 그가 물을 한 모금 마신다.   
마시는 줄 알았다, 그가 제 입술에 돌진하기 전까지는.   
느닷없이 입술을 맞대고 ㅇㅇ의 입안으로 물을 흘려준다.   
시원하다.   
한 모금 받아 마셨을 때에야 목이 말랐음을 알고, ㅇㅇ가 속삭였다. 

"더, 주세요..."

이번엔 두 모금의 물을 천천히 흘려준다.   
그의 셔츠 위에 두 손을 올리고, 주는 대로 받아 마시는 ㅇㅇ의 몸이 파르르 떨었다.   
미켈슨이 보일 듯 말 듯 입꼬리를 올렸다 내린 후, 입술을 떼었다. 

"어디... 가요?" 

뭔가 의지가 삭제된 것 같은 목소리가 썩 마음에 들진 않지만... 거부하지 않으니 다행인가.   
미켈슨이 제 가슴을 짚은 ㅇㅇ의 손 하나를 잡고 손바닥에 입을 맞췄다. 

"결혼하러." 

"아... 네." 

네?   
그게 다야?   
미켈슨은 아주 조금 남아 있던 미소를 지우고 멍한 얼굴의 ㅇㅇ를 물끄러미 보았다. 

힘 있고 돈 있는 사람들이 자리를 지키기 위해 손쉽게 선택하는 것 중 하나가 결혼이다.   
결혼이란 이름에는 동맹, 합병, 견제, 인수 등이 숨어 있었고, 상황에 따라 이혼과 재혼을 수반하기도 한다.   
이 치열하고 지저분한 경쟁 사회에서, 가장 상위에 속한 매즈 미켈슨이 여전히 미혼이란 사실은 그가 얼마나 대단한 능력을 가졌는지를 보여준다.   
당연하겠지만 그를 향한 프러포즈는 지금도 끊이지 않았다.   
그게 권력과 이어지는 것이든 그저 매력적인 남성을 향한 구애이든, 결혼에 관한 그의 대답은 사회적 입지와 회사의 위상에 큰 영향을 주었고, 분기마다 증권가를 도는 가십 첫 단락은 늘 이렇게 시작했다. 

**_< DM사이언스&바이오의 CEO 매즈 미켈슨에게 러브콜을 보낼 것으로 예상되는 업체 목록> _ **

그러나 주변의 웅성거림과는 상관없이, 미켈슨은 결혼의 필요성을 느끼지 못할 정도로 견고한 입지를 가진 사업가이자 자기 자신이 제일 중요한 독신주의자였다.   
이렇다 보니 결혼이란 말을 준비하며 미켈슨 스스로도 조금 어색하긴 했다.   
불편하거나 거부감이 느껴지지 않는 것을 보면 ㅇㅇ를 받아들일 준비는 된 것 같지만, 그래도 결혼 아닌가.   
상황이 급박하다 해도 반려가 되는 일인데 더 신중해야 하지 않을까? ㅇㅇ가 받아들일까?   
ㅇㅇ를 아내로서 대할 수 있을까? 내가 남편으로 살아갈 수 있을까?   
아니, 어쨌든 내가, 이 매즈 미켈슨이 드디어 결혼을 한다?

짧은 시간 안에 끝내야 했던 어색한 고민이 무색할 정도로 ㅇㅇ의 대답에 감정이 없어서 미켈슨은 내심 당황했다.   
네... 라니.   
그 말이 불쾌하다.   
아무리 세상 물정을 모른다지만, 이 내가, 너와 결혼하겠다는데, 네? 

"그게 다야?" 

멍한 시선이 미켈슨을 향하다 스르륵 몸을 물린다. 

"저, 위험한가요?"   
"뭐?"   
"센터에서 빼주시려는 거잖아요."   
"..." 

너에게 결혼이란 센터에서 벗어나기 위한 수단일 뿐인가? 

"저처럼 연고지 없이 센터에 소속되면 결혼해야 나올 수 있으니까요.   
저에 대한 연구 때문인가요, 아니면 제임스 일 때문인가요?"   
"..."   
"그것도 아니면, 미켈슨씨가 손해 보신 것에 대한... 건가요?"   
센터나 윌...미켈슨씨도요, 저에 관한 큰 그림이 있는 것 같은데 아직까지 그게 뭔지 모르겠어요.   
알려주시면 안 되나요?"   
"결혼하는 이유가 그거라고 생각해?"   
"... 맞...잖아요..." 

'맞잖아... 그렇게까지 바보는 아니야... 순진하게 다 믿지는 않아...' 

ㅇㅇ는 씁쓸하고 자신 없는 얼굴을 숙였다. 

"어차피... 각인도 그렇게... 아무튼, 센터에서 빼주시면 저야 감사하죠, 감사한데... 괜찮으시겠어요?" 

괜찮냐고? 내가?   
그래, 괜찮은 지를 신경 써야 하는 건 맞는데, 그래야 할 사람이 나뿐이야?   
너는?   
ㅇㅇ, 너는 괜찮은 거야?   
미켈슨은 굳은 얼굴로 자리에서 일어서며 평소와 같은 사무적인 태도를 되찾았다. 

"안 괜찮을 거야.   
동종 업계부터 증권가와 언론까지 끈질기게 달라붙을 테니 한동안 시달리겠지.   
사실 그게 필요한 상황이긴 해. 정부와 센터가 방해하지 못하게 시끄러울수록 좋아.   
당분간은 그럴듯한 결혼으로 보여야 하니 연기도 좀 해야 할 거야.   
갑작스러운 결정이 아니라 꽤 오랜 시간 준비했다는 식으로 말이야.   
일단 식사부터 해. 센터로 가는 길에 자세히 얘기해 줄 테니."

키스로 목을 축여주던 다정함은 사라졌다. 

"그리고."   
"..."   
"나에 대해서 얼마나 아는지 모르겠지만, 내 입에서 결혼이란 말이 나오는 건 흔한 일이 아니야.   
자발적으로 의사를 표현한 것은 처음이라는 게 더 정확하겠지.   
그래, 상황이 심각해서 널 센터에서 빼내기는 해야 하고, 결혼 외엔 방법이 없으니 하긴 하는데."   
"..."   
"목적이 있다 해도, '결혼'이야.   
결혼의 필요성이나 기대하는 바가 있었던 건 아니지만, 적어도 내 아내가 될 사람이 자존감은 있었으면 좋겠어."   
"..."   
"차라리 예전처럼 이성을 따른다느니 자유 의지가 있다느니 하며 반발하고 따져.   
적어도 그땐 너 자신을 지키려고 애쓰는 것 같았으니까.   
지금처럼 다 포기한 태도는... 별로군." 

미켈슨은 건조하고 냉소적인 태도로 방을 나섰고, ㅇㅇ는 차마 그에게 시선을 두지 못했다. 

'이성? 의지? 그게 다 무슨 소용이야...   
나로서 살겠다고 발악했을 때 뭐 하나라도 성공했어?   
사건사고만 생기고 제임스도 죽고... 각인도... 각인마저 내 뜻대로 된 게 아닌데, 이제 와서 무슨 이성? 무슨 의지?' 

덩그러니 혼자 남겨진 ㅇㅇ는 식어가는 음식을 앞에 두고 어깨를 들썩이며 소리 없이 울었다. 

* * *

  
"잭! 잠깐 시간 있으세요?"   
"아, 케이트. 미안해요. 오늘은 어렵겠습니다."   
"아주 잠깐이면 돼요. ㅇㅇ에 관한 일이거든요."   
"저도 그 센티넬 때문에 어려운 겁니다. 지금 미켈슨씨와 ㅇㅇ가 센터로 오는 중이거든요."   
"지금요? ㅇㅇ의 복귀는 5일 뒤라고 하지 않으셨나요?"   
"복귀하지 않을 수도 있겠어요."

잭이 의미심장한 표정으로 재킷 단추를 채웠다. 

"무슨 말씀이시죠?"   
"둘이 각인했다고 합니다. 지금 검사받으러 오는 중이고, 결과가 나오는 대로 결혼할 겁니다." 

케이트는 어처구니없어 헛웃음을 터트렸다. 

"아니, 그게 무슨... 하...   
잭, 무슨 절차가 그래요? 최소한 3개월은 걸리는 일이잖아요?" 

잭이 긴 한숨을 쉬며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 

"케이트. 2년 뒤면 센터에서 일한 지 20년이 돼요."   
"오래 계셨죠."   
"오래 있었죠. 그간 참 많은 일들이 있었고, 최근 몇 년은 ㅇㅇ란 희귀한 센티넬 덕에 더 다양한 경험을 했습니다만."   
"...?"   
"ㅇㅇ보다 저를 더 놀라게 하는 사람이 매즈 미켈슨입니다.   
케이트도 알겠지만 난 원칙을 중요하게 여기는 사람입니다. 그 덕에 이 자리에 올라왔고요.   
미켈슨은... 그 사람은 번번이 원칙 위에 서서 저를 놀라게 하는군요."   
"그 사람이 아무리 잘나도 예외를 두어선 안돼요. 이런 법은 없어요."   
"그 비슷한 말을 예전에도 들었던 것 같은데, 제가 아마 이렇게 답했던 것 같군요.   
그런 법을 단 몇 시간 만에 만드는 게 매즈 미켈슨이라고요.   
이번엔 겨우 두 시간 만에 만들었지요.   
이런, 늦었군요. 미안해요, 각인 검사 때문에 가봐야 합니다. 나중에 얘기하죠." 

케이트는 서둘러 멀어지는 잭을 보다 신경질적으로 돌아섰다.   
빈 엘리베이터에 오르는 그녀의 손톱이 연신 뜯기고 있었다. 

* * *

  
몇 번인가 타 보았던 미켈슨의 벤틀리는 운전석과 뒷좌석 사이에 창이 있었다.   
덕분에 뒷좌석은 완벽한 독립 공간이 되어 조용히 대화를 나누기에 더없이 좋았지만, 미켈슨과 ㅇㅇ는 냉랭한 기운으로 상대에게서 고개를 돌린 채 창밖만 보았다.   
도착을 10여분 남겨 놓았을 때, 미켈슨이 먼저 입을 열었다.

"나와 그레이엄이 알아낸 것을 정리해서 말해주지.   
네 형질은 상대 센티넬의 형질을 완벽하게 가져올 수 있는 거야.   
가져온 형질은 일정 시간이 지난 후 주인에게 되돌아가지만, 주인이 사망하면 갈 곳을 잃고 네 안에 머물게 돼.   
네가 조절할 수 있는 몇 가지 형질은 너와 깊이 관련된 사람들의 것으로 보이고." 

ㅇㅇ가 고개를 돌려 여전히 저를 보지 않는 미켈슨을 보았다. 

"부모나 형제, 혹은 파장이 비슷해서 어울리기 쉬운 친구들 말이야." 

ㅇㅇ가 아랫입술을 지그시 물었다. 

"형질을 뺏긴 센티넬은 완벽한 일반인이 되는데, 네 동료가 자살할 수 있었던 것도 그 때문이야.   
이건 그레이엄이 데이터로 확인한 거고." 

샤워실에서 본 제임스의 모습이 떠오르자 ㅇㅇ는 슬펐다.   
단순히 슬프다고 말할 수 없을 만큼 아프고, 미안하고, 괴롭고... 슬퍼서 제 안의 형질 중 제임스의 것을 살폈다.   
ㅇㅇ 안에 갇힌 타인의 형질이 조금 흔들리는 것을 미켈슨도 눈치챘지만, 그는 여전히 창밖을 보며 방사 가이딩만 했다.   
딱 필요한 정도로, 정확히 의무를 채울 만큼만. 

"집중해. 지나간 일에 이렇게 불안정해져서야 되겠어?" 

날 선 지적에 ㅇㅇ는 아까처럼 고개를 돌려 그를 외면했다.   
위로를 바라는 건 아니지만, 이런 식으로 본연의 모습을 보여주는 그가 여전히 아프다.   
예상도 못했던 다정함을 애초에 보여주지 않았더라면 아주 조금은 덜 아팠을까?   
ㅇㅇ는 울지 않으려 더 강하게 입술을 물었다.   
우는 것보단 아픈 게 나았다. 

"센터는 네가 가진 형질 중 통제와 방어를 이용한 신약을 개발 중이야.   
그게 너의 본래 형질인 줄 알고 있고.   
통제 시약이 먼저 만들어졌는데 그레이엄이 준 정보에 의하면 조만간 임상 실험을 시작해.   
이게 성공하면 현장에서 만나는 센티넬의 힘을 무력화시킬 수 있겠지.   
나라면 효능을 확장시켜서 폭주하는 센티넬의 형질을 가두는 쪽도 개발할 거야."   
"..."  
"폭주하는 센티넬의 형질이 밖으로 분출되지 못하고 저 혼자 죽는 거지.   
주변에 아무런 피해가 없도록.   
쓸모없는 센티넬을 조용히 처리하기에 효과적이고 가이드의 필요성에도 영향을 줄 수 있어." 

필요한 센티넬은 남기고 나머지는 폐기 처분된다, 처분된 센티넬의 가이드는 자유를 얻는다-라고, ㅇㅇ는 정리했다.   
내가 쓸모없어지면 당신도 자유겠네... 그럼 그게 뭐가 됐든 신약이 개발되길 바라는 게 맞는 건가? 

"그레이엄은 형질 제거를 연구했다고 하더군.   
아직 시약 단계까진 못 갔지만 화학식은 어느 정도 완성되었다고 해.   
그가 바랐던 건 불안정한 형질을 완전히 제거해서 센티넬의 고통을 없애는 거야." 

ㅇㅇ는 눈을 반짝이며 미켈슨에게 물었다. 

"그건... 좋은 거 아닌가요? 그게 더 일찍 성공했다면 제임스가-"   
"지나간 일이야. 아직 성공하지 못했고. 무엇보다, 통제보다 제거가 더 위험해서 안돼."   
"왜요? 어떻게 아세요?"   
"네 안에 남은 형질의 주인들이 어떻게 죽었는지 모두 확인할 순 없었어.   
하지만 확실한 건 형질을 뺏긴 자들이 앓다가 죽은 경우가 많았단 거야."   
"...!"   
"그레이엄과 네 동료처럼 탈진 상태로 회복한 경우가 몇 건 있기는 해.   
하지만 상당수가 앓다가 그대로 사망했어.   
네가 형질을 가져가는 것은 문제가 안되지만, 형질을 제거당한 센티넬은 생명을 잃을 수도 있다고." 

물론 이미 끝난 일이지만, ㅇㅇ는 새삼 자신이 제임스를 죽일 수도 있었단 사실이 무서웠다.   
잠시 침묵이 이어지고, 창문을 노크하는 비서가 곧 센터에 도착한다며 크게 말했다. 

"모든 센티넬이 너나 네 동료처럼 존재에 반감을 가지고 있진 않아.   
나름 만족하며 잘 사는 센티넬이 힘을 뺏긴다면 그들이 과연 반길까?   
선택하고 뭐고를 떠나 당장 형질을 뺏기고 죽을 수 있다면?   
죽지 않더라도 권력 있는 센티넬의 힘을 제거하는 건 정치 싸움을 일으킬 수도 있어.   
보이지 않는 곳에서 일어나던 전쟁이 세계 전쟁으로 커질 수도 있고.   
네 동료처럼 자살하는 건 문제의 일부분에 불과해.  
일말이라도 형질 제거의 가능성이 알려지면 현실화되는 건 시간문제야." 

드디어 미켈슨이 차가운 시선으로 ㅇㅇ를 돌아봤다. 

"먼 훗날의 일일 수도 있어.   
하지만 겨우 몇 달만에 통제 시약이 만들어진 이상 정부와 이종 센터의 야망을 얕봐선 안돼.   
블란쳇의 비호가 있다 해도 센터 안에서 이루어지는 그레이엄의 연구는 언젠가 들통날 테고, 임상 실험에 성공하면 생산 체계가 안정화되기 전까지 널 가둘 거야.   
널 다루려면 나도 필요하겠지." 

ㅇㅇ는 그의 얼굴을 보았고, 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 입술이 터져 피가 맺힌 것에 시선을 고정한 채 말했다. 

"그래서 네가 센터에 있어선 안돼.   
결혼 상대가 꼭 내가 아니어도 되지만 시간도 없고 각인까지 했으니 서두르는 게 좋아.   
어때, 상황 파악이 되나?" 

ㅇㅇ는 잠자코 고개를 끄덕였다.   
비릿함에 혀를 내밀어 입술을 닦았지만 세게 물었는지 또 피가 배어 나오는 것을 미켈슨은 놓치지 않았다.   
하지만 거기에 반응하지도 않았다. 

"네 동료의 형질 덕에 각인한 셈이니... 그의 죽음을 애도하지만 한편으론 다행이군." 

ㅇㅇ는 눈을 부릅 떴다. 

당신이 정부와 센터를 향한 투쟁심, 센티넬을 지키려는 사명감 따위를 가졌을 리 없다.   
제임스의 죽음이 당신의 자유를 지키는 데에 도움을 준 것이라 말하는 거야?   
거기에 자신의 자유도 얹힌 것에 ㅇㅇ는 비통함을 느꼈다.   
이런 자가 내 가이드다.   
그럼에도 내 마음 한편은 아까부터 냉담한 그가 아프다. 

"모든 문제는 저한테서 시작된 거니까 제 얘기만 하세요.   
저만 비난하고, 저를 탓하고, 절 무시하세요.   
시키시는 대로 연기 잘해서 결혼해드릴 거고, 센터에서 나온 다음 이혼도 해드릴게요.   
제 몸뚱이로 연구하실 게 있다면 기꺼이 협조할게요.   
그러니까, 다시는, 제임스의 죽음을 그딴 식으로 입에 담지 마세요." 

차가 멈추었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 눈물이 떨어지기 전에 먼저 차에서 내렸고,   
거세게 닫힌 문소리에 눈을 감았던 미켈슨은 잠시 그대로 앉아 침착함을 유지하려 애썼다.


	16. Chapter 16

  
"미켈슨씨, 자, 다시 한번 가이딩을 올려주시겠습니까?" 

검사관의 말에 미켈슨이 가이딩에 힘을 주자, 모니터에 표시되는 두 개의 곡선이 더 높은 수치에서 부드럽게 움직였다.   
가이딩에 힘을 주면 주는 대로, 힘을 빼면 빼는 대로 두 개의 선은 떨어지지 않고 똑같이 춤을 추었다.   
이보다 완벽한 파장선을 본 적 없는 검사관 몇몇이 탄성을 질렀고, 여기저기에서 "아름답다!"는 찬사가 쏟아졌다. 

"각인이 완벽하게 완성되었음을 확인했습니다.   
여기, 저희 세 검사관의 서명이 들어갔으니 센터장님만 서명하시면 됩니다." 

잭은 태블릿을 건네받아 서명했고,   
침대 위에서 온갖 전선을 연결한 채 나란히 누워 있는 미켈슨과 ㅇㅇ를 돌아봤다. 

"각인 검사가 끝났습니다.   
실시간으로 중앙 센터에 등록된 것이니 바로 다음 절차를 진행하셔도 좋습니다." 

몇몇 검사관의 도움을 받아 자리에서 일어선 미켈슨이 다정한 손길로 ㅇㅇ를 끌어안으며 웃었다. 

"다소 빠르게 진행된 것임에도 협조해주셔서 감사드립니다.   
그럼 저흰 중앙 센터로 가 혼인 신고를 하겠습니다. ㅇㅇ, 괜찮아?" 

품 안의 센티넬을 내려보며 자상하게 묻는 그에게 ㅇㅇ가 살포시 웃었다. 

"네. 좋아요." 

미켈슨도 만족스러운 미소를 지었고, 그의 에스코트를 받으며 ㅇㅇ는 검사실을 나섰다.   
누가 봐도 완벽한 센티넬과 가이드였고, 모두는 미소 지으며 이 아름다운 한 쌍의 뒷모습에 축복을 보냈다.   
그것이 미켈슨의 광역 가이딩과 ㅇㅇ의 현혹에 의해 저도 모르게 나오는 줄도 모른 채 말이다.

* * *

로비의 직원들과 CCTV를 의식하며, 미켈슨과 ㅇㅇ는 서두르지 않고 미소 지은 채 천천히 걸었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 제 어깨를 감싼 그의 손이 아팠다.   
검사실을 나온 후부터 따뜻했던 가이딩은 끝났고 미켈슨은 형질을 완벽하게 거두었기 때문이다.   
연기의 시작부터 이렇게 아픈데 흔들리지 않고 계속할 수 있을까?   
ㅇㅇ는 입술을 무는 얼굴이 보이지 않게 머리카락이 흘러내리도록 고개를 숙였다. 

그때, 서둘러 달려오는 발자국 소리가 들렸다.   
흰 가운을 입은 연구원 하나가 숨을 헥헥 거리며 그들을 따라오니, 뒤따르던 비서가 접근을 막는다. 

"무슨 일이시죠?"   
"헉, 헉, 죄송합니다, 아이고, 힘들어. 하아..." 

잠시 숨을 고른 그가 미켈슨과 ㅇㅇ를 번갈아 보며 난처하게 웃었다. 

"매즈 미켈슨씨는 가이드 구역으로 가시고, ㅇㅇ씨는 센티넬 구역으로 가셔서 신분 증명 서류를 받으셔야 합니다.   
본인 확인 절차가 있어 직접 가셔야 해요.   
죄송합니다, 검사관들 하는 일이 그렇다니까요.   
그거 없으면 중앙 센터 가셔도 혼인 신고가 안됩니다." 

미켈슨은 비서를 보았고, 비서는 자신의 태블릿을 몇 번 터치하더니 반문했다. 

"말씀하신 서류가 뭔지 알겠습니다만, 그건 중앙 센터에서 발급받아도 된다고 나오는데요?"   
"일반 증명서 발급은 가능한데 혼인 신고용은 각인 검사받은 센터에서만 할 수 있습니다.   
안내문이 좀 허술해서 헛걸음하는 사람들이 많아요." 

내 탓이 아니라는 듯 억울한 표정이 가득한 연구원을 슬쩍 본 미켈슨이 비서에게 말했다. 

"ㅇㅇ와 함께 다녀와. 난 이 사람과 같이 가지. 끝나는 대로 차로 바로 오고."   
"네, 알겠습니다. 미스 ㅇㅇ, 가시죠."

미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 이마에 다정하게 키스하는 것을 잊지 않았고, ㅇㅇ도 부끄러워하며 웃어 보인 후 비서를 따랐다.   
잠시 멀어지는 두 사람을 보던 미켈슨이 연구원과 함께 반대쪽으로 걸어갈 때, ㅇㅇ는 눈이 간지러운 듯 두 손으로 비비며 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다. 

"건조하네요..." 

그의 입맞춤엔 그 어떤 형질도 담겨 있지 않았다. 

* * *

  
별 거 아닌 절차를 마치고 몇 장의 종이를 건네받은 미켈슨이 센터 문을 나서자, 입구에서 대기 중인 경호원 넷이 바로 그를 에워쌌다. 

"ㅇㅇ는?"   
"아직 안 나오셨습니다."   
"먼저 차로 가지."   
"이쪽입니다." 

미켈슨은 혼자 차 안에 앉아 서류를 확인했다.   
팔락 거리는 소리만이 실내를 채웠다.   
내용에 문제가 없음을 확인한 그가 고개를 들었을 때, 문득, 가슴 한쪽이 저릿했다.   
왜?   
그가 고개를 갸웃하고 차창 너머 센터를 보았다.   
한 번 더 저릿한 느낌은 아까보다 강했고, 조금 아플 지경이었다.   
미켈슨은 저도 모르게 크게 심호흡했다.   
ㅇㅇ? 

저 멀리, 입구에서 대기 중이던 경호원에게 센터 직원들이 우르르 몰려와 뭐라 말했고,   
경호원이 서둘러 뛰어 오는 게 보이자 미켈슨이 창문을 내렸다. 

"대표님! 미스 ㅇㅇ가 사라졌습니다!"   
"...!" 

미켈슨의 표정이 실로 오랜만에 서슬 퍼렇게 변하는 것을 보며, 경호원은 마른침을 꿀컥 삼켰다.

* * *

  
의식이 돌아오고 있다.   
ㅇㅇ는 여전히 눈을 뜨지 못했지만, 코끝에서 느껴지는 화학 약품 냄새에 얼굴을 찡그렸다.   
더 분명해진 의식은 머리를 울리는 통증을 알아챘고, ㅇㅇ의 입에서 신음이 나왔다. 

"으..."   
"괜찮아요?" 

낯선 목소리에 눈을 뜨려 했지만, 눈꺼풀은 너무 무거웠다.   
뜨다 말기를 반복하며 계속해서 신음하는 ㅇㅇ에게 낯선 이는 조용히 말했다. 

"억지로 그러지 말아요. 아직 약 기운이 남은 거 같아요.   
어차피 못 움직이니까 괜찮아질 때까지 그냥 쉬는 게 좋아요." 

못 움직인다는 말에 팔을 들어 보는데, 철컹 거리는 쇳소리가 나며 손목이 아파왔다.   
발목도 잡혀 있었다. 

"...커억!...뭐...뭐에요? 누구세요? 으... 컥..." 

약품이 지독했던 것인 지, ㅇㅇ의 콧속은 물론 기도까지 쓰라렸다.   
연신 거친 기침을 토하며 손을 비트는 ㅇㅇ는 이마를 짚은 손길에 파드득 떨다 몸을 굳혔다.   
차가운 손인데 시원하다 생각되었다.   
조금 안도감도 들었다. 

"아무래도 당신은 잡혀 온 것 같아요. 도와주고 싶지만... 하..." 

진심으로 안타까워하던 사람이 ㅇㅇ의 손목을 쥔 수갑을 살피며 한숨을 쉬었다. 

"손을 비틀지 말아요. 비틀수록 더 조여지는 거 같아요. 여기는 벌써 피부가 까졌네... 이런..." 

ㅇㅇ는 눈 뜨기를 포기한 채 집중했다.   
남자였다. 그리고... 센티넬이구나! 

"센티넬... 이죠?"   
"맞아요."   
"정신 계열이세요?"   
"... 아뇨."   
"그럼 물리 계열이에요? 저 좀... 저, 도와주실 수 있어요?"   
"... 미안해요..."

기운이 쑥 빠지는 것은 자신보다 이 사람인 것 같아 ㅇㅇ는 기가 찼다. 

"센티넬이라면서요?... 아... 컥... 힘이 약해서... 하... 못 도와준다는 말이에요?" 

다시 열이 올라 벌게지는 ㅇㅇ의 이마에 다시 한번 손을 짚어주며 그가 말했다. 

"아뇨..."   
"그럼 왜... 도와주세요!"   
"미안해요. 난 아무 도움이 안 돼요."   
"그게 무슨 말이에요?"   
"세상엔 말이죠, 아무 짝에 도움이 안 되는 센티넬도 있단 뜻이에요." 

어디선가 덜컹 거리는 소리가 들렸다.   
같은 건물 안에 있지만 꽤 먼 곳에서 울리는 소리다. 

"가야 해요. 다시 올게요. 손목 조심하고, 천천히 크게 호흡해요. 그래야 빨리 회복할 테니." 

아주 작게, 하지만 매우 서두르며 말한 그가 멀어지는 게 느껴졌다.   
ㅇㅇ의 감긴 눈에서 눈물이 주르륵 흐른다. 

"가지 마세요! 제발! 제...커억! 제발... 혼자 두지 마세요... 흐... 흐흑...!" 

문이 여닫는 소리가 들리고.   
조용하다.   
무섭게 조용하다.   
과거의 기억이 스멀스멀 떠올랐다.   
오물과 약품 냄새가 가득하고 곳곳에서 우는 소리와 신음 소리가 들렸던 시설에서의 기억...   
두어 번 더 손을 비틀다 그의 말이 맞는 것을 재차 확인한 ㅇㅇ는 흐느끼며 울었다. 

"... 그냥... 그냥... 누구라도 좋으니까... 제발... 제발..." 

ㅇㅇ는 목구멍에서 올라오는 비릿한 피 냄새를 삼키며 더 크게 울었다. 

"그냥 죽여줘요... 제발...!" 

"그냥 죽이라고!" 

절규는 허공에서 사라지고, 홀로 남은 방안엔 흐느끼는 소리만 남았다.

* * *

  
미켈슨은 센터 응급실에 누워 있는 비서에게 방사 가이딩을 하며 서 있었고, 곁에는 그의 살벌한 기운에 쩔쩔매며 상황을 설명하는 의사와 연구원들이 있었다.   
뒷머리를 세게 얻어맞아 의식을 잃었지만 곧 깨어날 것이다,   
뇌 손상도 없고 형질도 괜찮으니 그의 높은 지능엔 문제가 없다,   
이렇게 훌륭한 가이딩을 받아서인지 회복이 빠르다 등등, 미켈슨이 손을 들어 멈추라 하기 전까지 구구절절 설명이 이어졌다. 

잠시 후, 센터장 잭과 케이트가 심각한 얼굴로 다가왔다. 

"차량 수배령을 내렸습니다. 도로에 CCTV가 많으니 금방 잡힐 겁니다."   
"그 연구원은요?"   
"그게..." 

대답이 바로 나오지 않자 미켈슨이 비서에게서 시선을 거두고 잭을 노려봤다. 

"신원 확인 중입니다만, 센터 직원이 아닙니다."   
"신원 확인도 안 된 사람이 센터 안에 들어올 수 있습니까?   
신원 확인이 되는 내 경호원들도 항상 입구에서 대기해야 합니다만?"   
"변명의 여지가 없다는 거 압니다. 경찰과 센터 부대까지 출동했으니 곧 ㅇㅇ를 찾을 겁니다."   
"가이드 구역의 허술함을 알고 계셨습니까?" 

미켈슨이 이번엔 케이트를 노려 보았다.   
센터장은 물론이고 이사인 케이트까지 쩔쩔매는 것은 참 드문 일이라 응급실 안의 긴장감은 숨이 막힐 지경이었다. 

"죄송해요. 중요도가 높은 연구실 쪽은 파악하고 있었지만, 로비나 복도의 사각지대에 대해선 확인하지 못했어요."   
"가이드 구역에서 대놓고 벌어진 일이니 책임을 피할 순 없을 겁니다."   
"미켈슨 씨, 그 어떤 책임도 변명 없이 지겠습니다. 이사직에서 물러서든, 법적 책임을 지든 다 받아들일 거예요.   
다만, 지금은 ㅇㅇ를 찾는 게 중요하니 그 애가 돌아올 때까지만이라도 제가 돕게 해 주세요." 

미켈슨이 재킷 단추를 여미며 다시 의식 없는 비서를 보았다. 

"반드시 찾아야 할 겁니다.   
아십니까? 나와 내 회사가 그간 고분고분했던 것은 내 센티넬 때문이었습니다.   
ㅇㅇ가 돌아오지 못하거나 돌아오더라도 온전하지 않다면."

그는 잭과 케이트를 보지 않고 돌아섰다. 

"이종 센터의 존속 여부에 본격적인 의문을 제시하겠습니다." 

잭과 케이트는 어금니를 물었으나 항변하지 못했고, 그가 사라진 응급실 문으로 미켈슨의 연구소 직원들이 우르르 들어섰다.   
막아서는 센터 직원들과 살벌한 대치 상태가 벌어지자 케이트가 불안한 시선으로 잭을 올려 보았고, 잭은 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다.   
센터 직원들이 물러서고, 미켈슨의 사람들은 서둘러 비서가 누운 침상을 옮겨 응급실을 떠났다. 

* * *

  
정신이 들까 하면 목을 긁는 독한 약 냄새가 났고, 다시 까무룩 잠드는 일이 반복되었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 그 와중에도 들리는 몇몇 대화에 집중하려 애썼는데, 대부분 완성되지 못한 문장이었다. 

_이건 아니야... 그 수밖엔... 센터가 그렇게 두겠..._   
_저 애만이... 차라리 그냥... 당신은 지금 이성을..._   
_왜 이해를 못... 모두를 살리는... 하나를 죽이는 게..._

마지막으로 정신을 잃었다 눈을 떴을 때, ㅇㅇ는 더 이상 약 냄새가 나지 않는 것에 안도했다.   
목은 여전히 아팠고 숨 쉴 때마다 폐가 눌리듯 답답했지만 의식은 또렷해졌다.   
당장 몸을 움직일 기운도 없어서 일단 상황 파악을 위해 드문드문 들었던 말들을 떠올려봤다.   
누군가 자신을 납치했다, 센터와 내 가이드와는 무관한 일이다, 나를 이용하려는 것 같고, 아까 본 남자가 센티넬이라고 했던 걸 보면... 여긴 민간 시설 인가?   
조금 크게 숨을 들이쉴 때 목이 너무 쓰라려 절로 손을 들어 올리니, 들린다.   
묵직한 것이 손목에 달려 있었지만, 움직일 수 있을 만큼 충분히 자유로웠다.   
목을 어루만지며 천천히 몸을 일으키는데, 철렁- 거리는 쇠사슬 소리가 들렸다.   
그리고 누군가가 황급히 다가와 ㅇㅇ를 부축하는 바람에 ㅇㅇ는 기겁했다. 

"...!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"미안해요! 놀라지 말아요!"

저보다 작고 어린 여자였다.   
잔뜩 겁먹고 긴장했지만, 조심조심 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 일으켜 주었고, 안심하라는 듯이 두 손바닥을 들어 보이며 천천히 물러났다. 

"목 아프죠?" 

ㅇㅇ는 애써 침착함을 유지하며 고개를 끄덕했다. 

"천천히, 서두르지 말고 길게 호흡해야 해요. 시간이 좀 걸리지만 자연스럽게 나아져요." 

어질 한 의식을 다잡고 여자를 훑어보니, 피와 고름이 베어 나와 얼룩진 붕대를 곳곳에 감고 있었다.   
지금 괜찮은 지를 걱정해야 할 건 내가 아니라 이 애인 거 같은데?   
조심스럽게 보는 ㅇㅇ의 시선을 알아차린 여자가 살포시 웃었다. 

"전 괜찮아요. 늘 이런 걸요." 

늘... 이라니?   
학대를 당하고 있나? 병이 있나? 

"제 이름은 마야 거슨이에요. ㅇㅇ, 맞죠?"   
"...어...커억!"   
"아, 아직 말하면 안 돼요! 통증이 없을 때까진 목소리 내지 말아요. 여기 종이랑 펜 줄게요." 

건네주는 노트와 펜을 받던 ㅇㅇ는 흠칫 놀랐다.   
마야 거슨의 손가락 곳곳에도 피고름이 있는 것에 한 번, 건네받는 자신의 양쪽 손목에 쇠사슬이 채워진 것에 또 한 번. 

"왼쪽 칸막이 너머에 화장실이랑 샤워부스가 있고요, 사슬이 길어서 이쪽 테이블까진 움직일 수 있어요." 

조금 눈치 보며 설명하는 마야를 보며 ㅇㅇ는 제 신세를 파악하곤 절망했다. 

"미안해요... 선생님이 허락하시기 전엔 풀어드릴 수 없어요." 

선생님? 그게 누구냐고 휘갈겨 쓰며 노트를 내밀 때, 정면의 철문이 덜컹 거리며 열렸다.   
들어서는 이는 건장한 남자였다.   
건장하고... 이 와중에 이런 생각이 드는 게 어처구니없지만, 굉장한 미남인 데다 눈이 부셨다.   
얼굴도 그렇지만, 그가 가진 분위기가 눈이 부셔서, 갑자기 칙칙한 이 방에 햇살이 쏟아지는 것 같았다.   
이 기이한 착각에 ㅇㅇ는 당황했다.

"깨어났네요." 

아, 이 남자, 처음에 나를 도와주려던 그 센티넬이구나!   
익숙한 목소리는 반갑기까지 했고, 그것보다, 환하게 웃는 그의 미소에 안도감이 들었다.   
뭐지 이거... 내가 이런 반응을 할 때가 아닌데... 약간의 기시감에 ㅇㅇ는 여전히 당황하고 있었다. 

"마야, ㅇㅇ가 깼다고 선생님께 연락해줄래?"   
"네. ㅇㅇ, 또 봐요." 

마치 언니를 대하듯 다정하게 인사한 마야가 나가고, 잠시 침묵이 감돌았다.   
남자는 할 말을 고르는 듯했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 마야가 알려준 대로 길게 호흡하며 참을성 있게 기다려주었다. 

"먼저."   
"..."   
"이렇게 만나게 돼서 미안해요. 이건 우리가 원했던 게 아니었어요."   
"..."   
"지금 당신을 다시 돌려보내기 위해 노력하는 중이에요.   
혹시 모를 불상사를 막으려고... 그렇게... 했지만, 당신이 협조해준다면 바로 풀어 줄 수도 있어요." 

쇠사슬을 가리키는 남자는 진심으로 미안해했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 가만히 생각하다 노트에 무언가를 끄적이곤 남자에게 내밀었다. 

우리? 

"아, 그러니까... 음... 여긴 민간 시설이에요.   
정부는 물론이고 그 어떤 시설이나 연구실에서도 받아주지 않는 센티넬들을 위한 곳이죠.   
우리끼린 폐기물 처리장이라 부르기도 해요." 

그가 어깨를 으쓱하며 쓴웃음을 지었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 뭐라 반응해야 할지 몰라 잠자코 그의 다음 말을 기다렸다. 

"여긴 기부금으로 운영되고 있어요.   
후원자의 순수한 동정심에 기대어 살아가는 중이지만... 보다시피 상황이 좋진 않아요.   
그래도 함께 있으면 서로 위로가 되고 덜 무서우니까-" 

그때, 누군가가 덜 닫힌 문 틈으로 빼꼼 고개를 내밀었다.   
어린 남자 아이다.   
머리카락이 하나도 없는. 눈썹도 없는. 조금 이질적인 모습의. 

"저 누나예요?"   
"제임스! 허락 없이 지하로 내려오면 안 된다고 했지!"

남자가 짐짓 엄하게 꾸짖었지만, 그게 가장된 것임을 쉽게 알 수 있었다.   
그가 아이에게 손짓했고, 아이는 다다닥 달려 그에게 폴짝 뛰어 안긴다.   
아이를 안은 남자가 또 활짝 웃으니 ㅇㅇ는 긴장감이 한결 풀리는 느낌이었다. 

"제임스, 자기소개는 똑바로 해야지?"   
"안녕하세요! 제 이름은 제임스 매도우입니다! 4살처럼 보이겠지만 6살 형님입니다!" 

ㅇㅇ는 미소 지었다.   
달리 뭐라 할 수 있겠는가.   
그때, 문이 좀 더 열리고, 눈치 보며 방 안으로 들어서는 이가 또 있었다.   
한 명, 두 명... 다섯 명... 열 명이 넘자 ㅇㅇ는 조금 겁먹고 침대 머리로 바짝 물러섰다. 

"하아... 다들 이러기야??? 갑자기 이렇게 몰려오면 실례라고!"   
"하지만 제임스가 괜찮댔어요."   
"깨면 보러 와도 된다고 얘기하셨잖아요."   
"전 안 그럴라고 했는데, 얘가..." 

저마다 눈치 보며 변명을 늘어놓는다.   
아이부터 어른까지, 심지어 노인도 있었다.   
모두의 행색은 초라하기 짝이 없었고, 옷차림을 떠나 노출된 신체가 건강해 보이는 이는 한 명도 없었다.   
누군가는 짓이겨진 피부를 가졌고, 누군가는 가만히 서 있어도 몸이 덜덜 떨렸고, 누군가는 연신 기침을 해댔고, 누군가는 새빨간 눈동자를 가지고 있었다.   
그리고 모두 센티넬이었다.   
호기심과 기대에 찬 눈으로 자신 앞에 선 무리를 보며 ㅇㅇ는 짐작할 수 있었다.   
내가 이들을 위해 뭔가 해야 하는구나를.   
그래서 잡혀 온 것임을.   
ㅇㅇ는 펜을 잡은 손에 힘을 주어 천천히 끄적이고, 남자에게 내밀었다. 

**_원하는 게 뭔가요?_ **

남자는 ㅇㅇ의 글씨에서 눈을 떼지 않고, 서글픈 미소를 지었다.

"... 아니에요... 있다 해도 이런 식은 아니에요.   
그러니 당신을 꼭 돌려보낼 거예요." 

ㅇㅇ는 그의 말에 몇몇의 실망감을 읽을 수 있었다.   
무리는 말없이 방을 나갔고, 마지막으로 남자도 움직였다.   
문이 닫히기 전, 남자의 품에 안겼던 제임스란 아이가 슬픈 표정으로 손을 흔들어 주었다. 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ가 납치된 지 10시간째.   
미켈슨의 비서는 후유증 없이 깨어나 쉬는 중이고, 센터는 물론 미켈슨이 고용한 경호팀도 ㅇㅇ의 행적을 추적하느라 바빴다.   
납치범은 넷. 그중엔 연구원으로 가장했던 자도 있었다.   
그를 제외하곤 모두 복면을 썼고, CCTV의 사각지대를 정확히 알고 있는 듯 부러 멀리 돌거나 모퉁이를 꺾어 이동했다.   
드문드문 끊어지는 행적은 도심 어딘가 골목에서 완전히 사라졌고, 아마도 차량을 바꾼 거라 예상한 추적팀은 뜬금없이 나타나는 차량 모두를 확인하기로 했다.   
시간이 걸리는 문제다.   
미켈슨은 어마어마한 인내심으로 이 자리까지 올라온 사람이지만, 이번만큼은 본인이 놀랄 정도로 조급함을 느꼈다. 

마지막으로 본 ㅇㅇ의 모습이 기억나지 않았다.   
얼굴을 똑바로 보지 않았고, 그저 주변을 의식하며 이마에 입을 맞추었다.   
각인 검사가 끝나고부턴 냉정하리만큼 완벽하게 가이딩을 멈추기도 했다.   
ㅇㅇ가 고개를 숙여서 얼굴이 안보였던 거였나?   
아니, 그전에 내가 시선을 돌렸던 것 같다.   
그럼 마지막으로 본 얼굴은...?   
차 안에서였다.   
제 동료의 죽음을 함부로 말하지 말라며 눈물이 그렁그렁 했던 얼굴.   
순간 느껴진 저릿함이 꽤나 강해서 미켈슨은 손을 들어 가슴에 얹었다. 

네가 걱정된다.   
네가 무사하길 바라.   
네가 보고 싶다. 

미켈슨은 굳은 표정으로 사무실 밖 야경을 노려 보았다.

* * *

  
밤이 되었을까?   
창문 하나 없는 눅눅한 지하 방에서 ㅇㅇ는 무기력하게 누워 있었다.   
몸을 옆으로 돌려 잔뜩 웅크리고는 손목을 결박한 사슬을 만지작거렸다. 

기억할 수 있는 모든 것들을 순서대로 떠올려본다. 달리 할 게 없으니까. 

최초의 기억은 여기처럼 열악한 환경의 민간 시설이다.   
여러 실험을 당했고, 자주 맞았고, 가끔... 후의 일은 기억에 없지만 가끔 옷이 벗겨지기도 했다.   
그러다 가이드를 만났고... 그의 존재를 알고부터 도망치려 애썼다.   
잡힐 때마다 반항도 해보고 빌어도 봤다.   
저를 제일 많이 학대하던 자가 '너는 죽을 때까지 가이드를 만나지 못한다'라고 윽박질렀을 때,   
그래, 그때 처음 폭주했던 것 같다.   
깨어났을 때 내 뇌가 신생아 수준이라 의사소통이 힘들었다고 나중에 윌이 말해줬다.   
다시 가이드를 만났고, 하지만 그는 날 무척 싫어했지... 그런데도 난 완벽하게 매칭 되는 지정 가이드가 센티넬에게 얼마나 강력한 존재인지 알게 되었고...   
몰랐더라면... 처음 폭주할 때 그 불속에서 그냥 죽었더라면 좋았을 걸... 

ㅇㅇ는 손을 내려 오랜만에 다리에 난 화장 자국을 쓸었다. 

제임스가 죽었다.   
아까 그 남자... 익숙했던 게 제임스처럼 웃어서 그랬던 거구나.   
그 사람의 능력도 호감이나 유혹 같은 걸까?   
아니, 좀... 다른 것 같았는데.   
그러고 보니 그 꼬마애 이름도 제임스네.   
하... 별 게 다 우연이야... 

또 실험을 당한다면 차라리 죽겠다 생각했을 때, 미켈슨이 떠올랐다.   
애써 떠올리려 하지 않았지만, 종국에 떠오르는 것은 늘 제 가이드였다.   
그가 보고 싶었다.   
한 번만 더 보게 해 달라고, 멀리서나마 스쳐가도 좋으니 그를 한 번만 더 보게 해 달라고, 제 몸안의 형질들이 슬금슬금 날뛰기 시작한다. 

"... 하아..." 

ㅇㅇ는 자리에서 일어나 똑바로 앉아 폭주 조절을 시작했다.   
눈물이 소리 없이 흘렀다.   
그가 보고 싶어서 아직은 죽을 수 없단 생각이 비참하고, 아팠다.

* * *

  
"대표님!" 

경호 팀장이 태블릿을 건넨다.   
화면에 보이는 얼굴은 미켈슨과 ㅇㅇ를 떨어트려 놓았던 그 연구원이었다. 

"설명해."   
"민간 센티넬 단체 중에서도 극단주의에 속하는 FSA에서 활동하는 자이고, 두 달 전 중앙 센터 앞에서 폭력 시위를 한 것으로 수배 중입니다."   
"두 달 전인데 여태 못 잡은 건가?"   
"그 조직 자체가 굉장히 치밀하고 게릴라 전술에 능해서 경찰이나 센터 부대에서도 골칫거리라고 합니다.   
윗선에 센터 소속이었던 자들이 많아 시스템을 더 잘 아는 것 같습니다."   
"이 자가 가담한 걸 센터가 알고 있나?"   
"아직 모르는 것 같습니다. 저희 팀은 이미 추적을 시작했는데, 어떻게 할까요? 자료 넘길까요?"   
"넘겨. 지금은 비루한 손이라도 필요하니까."   
"네, 알겠습니다." 

꼬리를 잡았다!   
미켈슨은 주먹 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다.


	17. Chapter 17

피곤한 몸은 다시 잠에 빠졌다가 낮게 속삭이는 소리에 깨어났다.   
목소리를 한껏 낮추고 언쟁을 벌이는 소리는 한참 전에 들었던 것과 비슷한 것이다.   
간신히 눈을 떠 고개를 세운 ㅇㅇ는 잠시 눈을 깜빡이며 상황을 파악하려 애썼다.   
낯익은 목소리... 아까 그 남자... 그리고... 여자?   
헌데 이상하다.   
왜 여자의 목소리도 낯익지? 

남자가 막 눈을 뜬 ㅇㅇ를 보곤 입을 다물었다.   
남자를 다그치던 사람도 말을 멈추었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 잠깐의 침묵이 무서웠고, 믿을 수 없는 상황에 소름이 돋았다. 

아니야...   
아니야... 

등을 보였던 이가 천천히 돌아선다. 

아니야, 제발.   
아니라고 해줘, 제발. 

마침내 ㅇㅇ와 마주한 이는 애써 부드러운 목소리로 인사했다. 

"ㅇㅇ."   
"... 왜..." 

ㅇㅇ는 믿기지 않는 사실에 고개를 저으며 더듬었다. 

"... 케이트, 대체 왜..." 

케이트는 입술을 물며 표정을 관리하곤 예의 온화한 미소를 지으며 침착하게 말했다. 

"네가 필요해."   
"... 왜요?"   
"너의 형질이 많은 센티넬을 구할 거거든."   
"그... 게 무슨 말이에요?"   
"윌 그레이엄이 중단한 연구. 센티넬의 형질을 완전히 제거할 수 있는 너의 힘. 우린 그게 필요해."   
"여보, 이런 식으론 안돼!" 

뭐라고?   
ㅇㅇ는 말을 잇지 못하고 두 사람을 번갈아 보았다.   
그 당황을 이해한다는 듯, 케이트가 고개를 까딱했다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 이쪽은 내 남편 벤이야." 

벤이란 남자는 굳은 ㅇㅇ에게 다가와 빠르게 말했다. 

"여긴 케이트와 내가 비밀리에 운영하는 민간 시설이에요.   
아까 말했죠? 쓸모없는 센티넬들이 모였다는 거요. 우린 그들이 살아갈 수 있도록 돕는 중이에요.   
절대로 누군가를 해친 적 없고, 앞으로도 그러지 않을 겁니다."   
"하지만 절 납치했잖아요..."   
"돌려보낼 거예요."   
"아니!"

케이트가 단호하게 반박했다. 

"벤! 우린 그 애가 필요해!"   
"이런 식은 아니지! 충분히 설명하고 설득해야만 해!"   
"시간이 없어! 그레이엄의 연구를 이어가려면 ㅇㅇ가 필요해! 미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ를 데려가면 다시는 기회를 잡을 수 없다고!"   
"ㅇㅇ와 그 가이드를 설득하면 되잖아!"   
"미켈슨은 그렇게 호락호락한 사람이 아니야! 게다가 센터가 ㅇㅇ의 진짜 힘을 알게 되면 그는 ㅇㅇ를 완벽하게 숨겨버릴 거라고!"   
"그렇다고 사람을 납치해서 이렇게-" 

과열되던 언쟁은 벤이 주저앉으며 끝났다. 

"벤!" 

순식간에 파랗게 질려 부들부들 떠는 남편을 끌어안고 케이트는 비명처럼 소리 질렀다. 

"안돼! 더 이상은 안돼! 벤! 제발! 당신을 잃을 순 없어!" 

그리곤 매서운 표정으로 ㅇㅇ를 보았다. 

"ㅇㅇ! 도와줘!" 

ㅇㅇ는 무슨 뜻인지 몰라 고개를 저었다. 

"남편이라면서요...? 케이트, 당신이 지정 가이드잖아요?"   
"난 가이딩 할 수 없어! 하면 안 돼!"   
"무슨...?"   
"내 남편의 형질을 가져 가! 제발!"   
"뭐...라고요?"   
"제발!!!!" 

벤은 거친 숨을 쉬었고, 누가 봐도 의식을 잃어가고 있었다.   
그 와중에도 케이트는 단 한 줄기의 형질도 내보내지 않은 채 울부짖기만 했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 이 상황이 너무 어처구니없어 침대에서 내려와 케이트를 노려봤다.   
절규하던 케이트는 곧, 제 몸에서 형질이 뽑혀나가는 것을 느끼곤 기겁하며 물러선다. 

"뭐...!" 

강제로 뽑힌 케이트의 형질이 공기 중에 떠돌다 제 짝을 찾아 스며들었다.   
많지 않았지만 몇 가닥의 형질 줄기만으로도 그의 안색은 돌아오고 있었다. 

"안돼!!!!!!!!!!!" 

벤이 "하아..." 하며 숨을 내쉬자 떨리던 몸이 진정된다. 

"벤! 벤!" 

케이트는 남편을 끌어안고 연신 쓰다듬었고, 의식을 되찾은 벤이 그녀의 품에서 고개를 들었다. 

"괜찮아... 하아..."   
"여보..." 

케이트는 남편의 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 굵은 눈물을 떨어트린다.

"괜찮아..."   
"으흐.... 흑... 흑..."   
"케이트, 당신 형질... 정말 오랜만이네..." 

케이트의 눈가를 닦아 준 벤이 고개를 돌리고 ㅇㅇ를 돌아보았다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 고마워요." 

ㅇㅇ는 더 놀랄 것이 없을 줄 알았지만, 또 한 번 놀라고 말았다.   
벤의 얼굴이 훨씬 더 젊어진 것이다. 

* * *

  
"남편을 처음 만났던 건 요양원에서였어.   
난 어렸고, 학점을 위해 봉사 활동 시간을 채워야 해서 억지로 간 거였지.   
삶의 의욕을 잃고 건강도 잃고, 무기력하게 TV를 보거나 체스를 두는 노인들만 있는 곳인데,   
하아... 난 그곳의 냄새가 끔찍하게 싫었어.   
어느 날, 정원에서 잡초를 뽑는데 웬 할아버지가 인사하는 거야.   
푹푹 찌는 날씨에 땡볕에서 쪼그리고 앉아 짜증이 폭발하기 직전이었는데... 근데... 인사를 건네는 목소리가...   
그 청량함과 상쾌함을 난 아직도 기억해.   
고개를 들어 보니, 그래, 분명히 노인이었어.   
색이 바랜 금발과 자글자글한 주름이 있었지.   
하지만 눈빛이... 살아 있었어.   
죽을 날만 기다리던 다른 노인들과 달리 이 노인은 활기차게 살아 있는 거야.   
난 막 스무 살을 넘겼고 그는 곧 여든을 앞두고 있었지.   
그럼에도 난... 난... 사랑에 빠졌어.   
첫사랑이었고, 첫눈에 반했고... 그건 정말이지... 말로는 표현할 수 없는 벅찬 순간이었어." 

과거에 빠진 케이트의 눈가에 눈물이 맺혔다.   
ㅇㅇ는 숨죽이고 이어질 말을 기다려주었다. 

"그는 센티넬이었고, 난 제대로 발현하기 전이었지만 가이드 판정을 받은 직후였어.   
내가 그의 가이드가 될 운명이라 확신해서 봉사 활동이 끝난 후에도 매일 같이 찾아갔지.   
즐거웠어.   
그와의 산책, 대화, 체스...   
가끔 그가 고통을 호소하면 난 필사적으로 가이딩 했어.   
매칭률이 간신히 40%였던가... 우리가 정말 운명이라고 확신하는 이유는 가이딩 할수록 매칭률이 올라갔기 때문이야.   
마침내 제대로 발현했을 때, 난 그이의 고통을 완벽하게 제거할 수 있었어. 얼마나 기뻤는지 몰라.  
내 품에서 미소 짓는 그를 보며... 난... 너무 기뻐서 가이딩 할 때마다 울었던 거 같아." 

눈물이 주룩, 소리 없이 흘렀다.   
케이트는 여전히 과거에 있었기에 눈물을 닦을 생각은 없는 듯했고, ㅇㅇ도 여전히 그녀의 이야기를 경청했다. 

"마침내 사랑한다고 고백했어.   
동시에 청혼하면서 팬시점에서 산 스테인리스 반지를 내밀었지." 

웃고 있었지만, 케이트의 얼굴은 일그러져 있었다. 

"그이가 반지를 물끄러미 보다 내 얼굴을 보는 거야.   
난 그 소박한 청혼이 마음에 안 들었나 싶어서 덜컥 겁이 났어.   
그이가 내 손을 잡고... 웃었는데... 그게 얼마나 슬픈 느낌이었는지..." 

케이트가 길게 한숨을 쉬었다.   
다시 냉정한 표정을 되찾는 중이다. 

"그이가 내 눈을 똑바로 보고 말했어.   
'케이트, 날 잘 봐. 이상하지 않아?'라고. 뭐가 이상하다는 건지 몰랐어.   
그는 여전히 눈부셨고, 다정했고, 잘생겼고... 그리고 빛나는 금발과... 멋스러운 주름이 진... 얼굴...   
문득 깨달았어.   
남편은 내가 처음 만났을 때와 완전히 다른 모습이란 걸 말이야." 

케이트가 ㅇㅇ를 돌아보았다.   
절망과 비통함이 담긴 얼굴에 ㅇㅇ는 마른침을 삼켰다. 

"벤... 내가 사랑하던 노인 벤자민 버튼의 얼굴은 이제 막 예순을 앞둔 사람 같았어." 

ㅇㅇ는 불안함에 손가락을 움직이며 아까 보았던 장면을 떠올렸다.   
자신이 강제로 뽑아낸 케이트의 형질을 얻고 한층 더 젊어졌던 그 남자의 얼굴.   
케이트는 여전히 절망하고 있었지만, 이번엔 분노가 더해졌다. 

"세상엔 아무 짝에 쓸모없는 형질을 가진 센티넬도 있다는 거 아니?   
누구는 피부가 곪고, 누구는 24시간 내내 통증을 느끼고, 누구는 온몸의 털이 뽑히지.   
센티넬이 맞지만 아무 능력도, 아무 느낌도 없이 잘 살다가 갑자기 쓰러져 죽는 이도 있어.   
그리고!"

점점 격앙되는 목소리가 떨린다. 

"어떤 센티넬에겐 시간이 거꾸로 가지!   
넌 내 형질을 뺏어선 안 되는 거였어! 내가 가이딩을 하면 할수록... 벤자민의 시간은 거꾸로 가거든!" 

그랬다.   
ㅇㅇ는 몰랐던 세계가 분명히 있었다.   
주인의 몸을 갉아먹는 끔찍한 형질을 가진 센티넬이 존재했다.   
적은 수의 센티넬 중에서도 훨씬 적은 수의 그들은 쓰레기, 돌연변이, 변종 중의 변종이라 불렸고, 그 어디에도 이들을 도와주는 곳은 없었다.   
마치 질병과도 같은 그들의 형질을 이용해 신약을 개발할 수도 있었지만,   
수익이 보장되지 않는 곳에 막대한 연구비를 지원할 이유가 없으니 이들은 버려지고 만다.   
벤자민을 만나 이들의 존재를 알게 된 케이트는 그와 함께 민간 시설을 만들어 버려진 센티넬을 데려오기 시작했다.   
그들을 도울 수 있는 방법은 한정되어 있다.   
그저 숙소를 제공하고 음식을 나누는 것, 가끔 폭주 조짐이 보일 때 안정제를 놓아주는 것이 전부다.   
가이드 조차 제 센티넬의 존재를 끔찍하게 여겼고, 아예 처음부터 가이딩을 거부하는 일도 흔해서, 케이트는 퇴근 후의 시간을 꼬박 가이딩 하는 데에 썼다.   
매칭률이 낮아도 안정제보다 나았기에, 그녀가 없었다면 이곳의 센티넬들은 모두 터져 죽었을 것이다.   
하지만 한계가 있어 진짜 폭주하여 죽는 센티넬도 있었다.   
자신의 죽음이 임박했음을 아는 센티넬은 폭주에 고통스러워하는 와중에도 모두에게 작별을 고하고, 자진해서 지하 감금실로 향했다.   
임종은 처절했다.   
그런 죽음을 겪을 때마다 이곳 센티넬들은 서로를 끌어안고 울며 위로를 나누었다. 

벤자민 버튼의 형질은 그의 몸을 노년에서 영아로 변화시키는 힘을 가졌다.   
그의 형질은 스트레스를 받을 때마다 날뛰었고, 가이딩으로 평안을 얻는 대신 시간을 더 빨리 거슬러 올라갔다.   
케이트가 고작 몇 년의 가이딩을 했을 뿐이지만 그의 몸은 20년을 거슬러 올라갔던 것이다.   
그들이 민간 시설을 세웠을 때 케이트는 마흔을 앞두고 있었지만 벤자민은 누가 봐도 이제 막 쉰이 된 남자였다.   
그 과정이 얼마나 끔찍했는지는 부부만이 알았다.  
폭주는 고통을 수반했고, 안정제는 허용치를 넘기며 투여됐다.   
정말 감당할 수 없을 때에 마지못해 아주 약간씩 가이딩 하며 그의 시간을 최대한 잡아 두었지만, 이제 그는 케이트보다 조금 더 젊은 모습을 하고 있다. 

최근에 억지로 부여잡은 그의 형질은 점점 더 날뛰기 시작했다.   
가이딩을 아끼며 버텨보지만, 고통에 몸부림치는 남편을 끌어안고 오열하는 밤은 계속 이어졌다.   
그때 들려온 윌 그레이엄의 연구는 케이트에겐 구명줄과 같았다.   
남편의 형질을 완전히 제거할 수 있다면!   
평범한 부부로 함께 늙어갈 수 있다면!   
그와 함께 눈을 감을 수 있다면! 

"그래서 네가 필요해." 

냉정과 침착함을 되찾은 케이트가 눈물 자국을 지우며 차갑게 말했다. 

"벤 말고도 네 도움이 필요한 센티넬이 많아.   
이곳에만 20명이 있고, 아직 데려오지 못했지만 구원의 손길을 기다리는 센티넬이 저 밖에도 널렸어.   
형질을 제거할 수 없다면 그들의 가이드에게서 강제로라도 가이딩 받게 해 줘.   
아까처럼!" 

ㅇㅇ는 숨을 고르고 천천히 설명했다. 

"형질을 가져오는 건 될 때도 있고 안될 때도 있어요.   
성공한다 해도 형질을 뺏긴 센티넬은 죽을 수도 있대요."   
"누가 그래?"   
"미켈슨씨요. 제가 있던 시설에서 실험한 게 많았는데, 그 기록을 가지고 있어요.   
거기에 형질을 뺏긴 센티넬 여럿이 갑자기 사망했다고 쓰여 있대요.   
윌과 제임스는 운이 좋았던 거래요. 아마도 등급이 높은 센티넬이라서 그랬을 거라고, 미켈슨씨가 말했어요." 

케이트는 아랫입술을 물었다.   
이 불쌍한 센티넬들은 대부분 D등급이다.   
자신의 남편도 고작 C등급... 형질을 제거하다 죽을 수도 있다?   
케이트는 절망감에 고개를 숙이고 한동안 침묵하다 조용히 물었다. 

"그렇다면 가이드의 형질을 꺼내 줄 순 있니?"   
"... 가이드도... 납치할 거예요? 저처럼요?"

다시 고개를 든 케이트의 표정은 매서웠다. 

"그래야 한다면, 그래, 그럴 거야.   
얼마나 많은 가이드가 오만하고 잔인한지 아니?   
네 가이드는 어땠어? 미켈슨이 널 얼마나 끔찍하게 생각했는지 벌써 잊었니?   
각인은? 그가 진심으로 널 사랑해서 한 거야? 제임스의 형질이 아니었다면 그가 과연 널 안았을까?   
안았을 수도 있어. 하지만 사랑하진 않았겠지.   
네가 그의 성욕을 풀기 위한 하룻밤 상대가 아닐 거라고 어떻게 장담할 거니?"   
"케이트!" 

잔인한 말이다.   
ㅇㅇ가 가장 아파하는 부분을 건드리면서 케이트는 물러서지 않았다. 

"가이드를 향한 센티넬의 사랑이 어떤 건지 모두가 알아야 해!   
제임스가 왜 자살했을 거라 생각해?   
자유? 하! 가이드의 자유를 말하는 거겠지!   
자신이 죽어야 제 가이드가 자유를 얻기 때문에 자살한 거라고!   
모르겠어? 센티넬은 형질을 잃어도 센티넬이야!" 

ㅇㅇ는 하얗게 질려 바들바들 떨었다.   
제임스가 스스로의 평안을 위해 자살한 게 아니다?   
제임스가 가이드를 위해 자살할 수 있도록 내가 도운 것이다?   
ㅇㅇ는 절망했다.   
마음이 무너졌다. 

"넌 제임스에게 이용당한 거야. 알겠니?   
널 이용할 정도로 제임스는 가이드를 사랑한 거야.   
센티넬은 그래! 그들의 사랑이 그 정도로 위대한데, 가이드는 아니야.   
왜??!! 왜 가이드는 그들의 사랑을 당연하게 받아들이고 무시하는 건데?   
여기 있는 센티넬 모두 제 가이드를 사랑해. 제임스에 뒤지지 않을 정도로 애틋해.   
하지만 행색이 초라하고 외모가 끔찍하다는 이유만으로 거부당하지.   
이들이 정부는 물론이고 그 어디에서도 관심받지 않으니 가이드는 의무와 책임에서 쉽게 도망쳐.   
그러니 강제로 가이딩을 하게 해야지.   
정부와 이종 센터가 강제 집행을 안 한다면 우리가 하는 거야!" 

ㅇㅇ가 간신히 물었다. 

"그렇다고... 납치를 해요? 그런 식으로 얼마나 버틸까요?   
가이드를 그렇게 사랑하는데... 가이드가 납치되는 걸 센티넬이 그냥 보고만 있을까요?   
나도 싫어요. 내 가이드가 싫다는데 억지로 가이딩 하는 거... 싫어요."   
"안 그럼 죽어!"  
"그럼 죽을래요! 케이트... 그 사람이 날 사랑하지 않아도 되지만, 그 사람이 싫은 걸 억지로 하게 만드는 건 안돼요.   
그 사람을 사랑해서... 지금도... 한 번 더 보고 싶어서 지금도 이러고 있지만...   
케이트, 이대로 폭주하다 죽는다 해도 나, 괜찮아요."   
"ㅇㅇ!"   
"나, 센티넬이잖아요. 알잖아요.   
케이트, 당신처럼 센티넬의 사랑을 이해해주는 사람도 없으니까... 이해하잖아요...?" 

ㅇㅇ는 울었다.   
케이트도 울었다.   
케이트는 그대로 주저앉았고, ㅇㅇ는 그녀에게 다가가 조심스레 안았다.   
둘은 한참 동안 서로를 안고 흐느끼기만 했다. 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ가 납치된 지 꼬박 하루가 지났을 때, 미켈슨의 경호팀은 허름한 건물을 점령했다.   
그들은 이제 막 연구원 행세를 했던 센티넬을 붙잡은 참이었고, 뒤이어 센터장 잭이 센터 부대를 이끌고 도착했다. 

"10분 늦으셨습니다." 

미켈슨의 날 선 인사에 잭은 대꾸하지 않았다. 

"중앙 센터로 데려 가. 추적팀에게 심문하라 하고, 필요하다면 윌 그레이엄을 호출하도록 해." 

잡힌 센티넬은 킬킬 웃으며 순순히 끌려 나가고, 어수선한 분위기가 정리되고 있었다. 

"미켈슨씨, 새벽에 FSA의 수장을 체포했는데, 이번 일은 그쪽에서 명령한 게 아닌 것 같습니다."   
"어떻게 장담하시죠?"   
"저 센티넬은 두 달 전 수배령이 내려진 후 외부 활동 자체가 금지된 상태라고 합니다.   
그들은 군대와 같아서 명령에 반드시 복종해야 하지요.   
독단적으로 행동한 것 같은데, 개인적인 이유라 보입니다. 보시죠." 

잭이 내미는 전화기에 방금 잡힌 센티넬과 여성의 사진이 있었다.   
여성의 드러난 신체는 온통 붕대가 감겨 있었고, 얼룩진 것을 보아하니 상태가 심각한 듯했다.

"그의 동생입니다.   
피부가 곪고 저절로 썩는 형질을 가진 센티넬인데, 딱히 필요한 능력은 아니라서 센터 심사에서 떨어졌습니다.   
이 자는 FSA가 동생을 도와주길 바랐지만, 그쪽에서도 거절했다 합니다."   
"동생은 어디 있습니까?"   
"다른 민간 시설에 있는 것 같습니다. 지금 찾는 중이죠." 

미켈슨은 잠시 생각했다.   
ㅇㅇ를 데려간 이유를 어렴풋이 알 것 같았다.   
형질 통제는 센티넬의 고통을 없애지 못한다.   
그렇다면 형질 제거를 원할 텐데...ㅇㅇ의 능력에 대한 정보가 새어나간 것이다.   
누구인가.   
윌 그레이엄은 아니라고 확신하지만 연구원 A와 B는? 케이트 블란쳇은? 

"제 경호팀도 수색에 참여할 겁니다."   
"그렇게 하시죠."   
"그리고."   
"말씀하시죠."   
"중앙 센터에 혼인 신고를 마쳤습니다. ㅇㅇ를 찾는 대로 제가 데려갈 테니 그렇게 아십시오." 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ의 손목에서 사슬이 풀렸다.   
마야는 ㅇㅇ의 손목과 발목에 난 상처를 소독해주었다.   
고름이 가득한 손가락이 아프지 않을까 ㅇㅇ는 걱정되었지만, 마야의 손길은 익숙했다. 

"다 됐어요. 당분간 씻을 때 조심해요. 쓰라릴지도 몰라요."

싱긋 웃어 보이는 마야의 두 눈은 퉁퉁 부어 있었다. 

"마야... 울었어요?" 

대답 없이 애꿎은 붕대만 연신 조몰락 거린다. 

"내가 물어보면 안 되는 거예요?"   
"... 오빠가..." 

마야는 울먹였다. 

"우리 오빠가... 하...ㅇㅇ를 납치했어요... 미안해요... 흐흑..." 

잠시 울음을 참고선 다시 말을 이었다. 

"좀 전에 체포됐대요." 

뭐라 말해야 할까.   
나를 납치한 사람이 체포된 것을 미안해해야 하나...ㅇㅇ는 난감했다. 

"옳은 일을 한 게 아니니까 체포되는 건 당연해요. 오빠는 이미 각오하고 한 거였으니까...   
나 때문에 그래요. ㅇㅇ가 날 고쳐줄 거라 믿어서... 미안해요, ㅇㅇ. 정말 미안해요."   
"아니... 내가... 내가 미안해요... 정작 도움은 못되고... 정말 미안해요..." 

어색하고 불편한 분위기다.   
ㅇㅇ는 몸 둘 바를 몰랐고, 그건 마야도 마찬가지였다.   
마야는 자리를 정리하고 조용히 방을 나섰고, 이번엔 문을 잠그지 않았다.   
나가도 된다는 뜻일까?   
ㅇㅇ는 조심스레 문을 열어 보았다. 

허름한 복도 끝에 위로 올라가는 계단이 보였다.   
걸어 올라가는 내내 ㅇㅇ의 기분은 묘했다.   
낡고 열악한 민간 시설 건물은 곳곳이 갈라지고 더러운 게 당연할 테지만 여기는 좀 달랐다.   
분명히 낡았지만 깨끗했고, 벽에는 웃고 있는 사람들의 사진과 직접 그린 그림들이 걸려 있었다.   
따뜻했다.   
이들이 보금자리를 가꾸기 위해 들인 공이 얼마나 큰 지 느낄 수 있었다. 

일층으로 올라오니 바로 현관문이 보인다.   
그대로 문을 열고 도망칠 수도 있었지만 ㅇㅇ는 왠지 반대편에서 들려오는 이야기 소리가 궁금해졌다.   
그쪽으로 다가가니 부엌으로 꾸며진 넓은 공간이 있었고, 싱크를 포함한 가구들은 한눈에도 낡았지만 썩 괜찮았다.   
수가 놓인 테이블보, 곳곳에 올려진 화분, 아기자기한 소품들이 그렇게 보이게끔 한 것이다.   
ㅇㅇ가 들어서자 도란도란 이야기를 나누며 아침식사를 즐기던 사람들이 입을 다물었다.   
다들 쭈뼛거리며 어색한 시선을 주고받는데, 그 틈에서 제임스 라 했던 꼬마가 후다닥 달려 나온다. 

"ㅇㅇ! 이리 와요!" 

제임스가 이끄는 대로 빈자리에 가 앉으니, 테이블에 앉은 사람들은 부끄러워하면서도 이것저것 담긴 접시를 내밀었다.   
마야는 커틀러리와 음료를 놓아준다.   
ㅇㅇ가 눈만 깜빡이고 반응을 못하니, 곁에 앉은 남자가 직접 음식을 덜어 주었다. 

"이거 한 번 먹어봐요. 그냥 토마토를 구웠다고 생각하겠지만, 맛을 보면 완전히 다르단 걸 알 거예요."   
"내가 키운 허브를 뿌렸거든!"   
"ㅇㅇ! ㅇㅇ! 내가 그 허브를 씻었어요! 엄청 많이! 이~만큼!"   
"제임스! 테이블에서 팔을 휘저으면 안 된다고 했지?"   
"이것도 먹어봐요. 우리 옥상에 닭이 있는 거 알아요? 오늘 아침에 낳은 신선한 계란으로 만든 거예요." 

한 번 입이 트이니 모두가 스스럼없이 ㅇㅇ에게 음식을 권했다.   
그리고 다시 이야기 나누며 웃는 거다.   
센터 기숙사에서 동료들과 나누던 것과는 또 다른 유대감이 느껴졌다.   
어색했지만, 한편으론 이 따뜻하고 친절한 분위기가 고마워서 ㅇㅇ는 울고 싶기도 했다. 

* * *

  
예상은 했지만 잡혀 온 센티넬은 웃기만 하고 아무 대답을 하지 않았다.   
심문을 맡았던 추적팀에 의하면, 체포될 것을 미리 알았는지 환각제를 먹었단다.   
그가 정신을 차리려면 시간이 필요하다 했다.  
가장 부족한 게 시간이건만.   
킬킬 거리며 웃는 소리가 취조실 밖 미켈슨의 신경을 건드린다.   
그는 인내심의 한계를 느끼는 중이었고, 오늘 안에 ㅇㅇ를 찾지 못하면 이종 센터에 납품하고 있는 안정제 몇 가지의 생산에 차질이 생길 거라 엄포를 놓은 참이다. 

"...ㅇㅇ..." 

유리벽에 그의 입김이 서렸다 사라지고, 냉정하려 애쓰는 미켈슨의 거친 숨소리만 들렸다.


	18. Chapter 18

식사를 마치고, 함께 뒷정리도 하면서 조금씩 웃던 ㅇㅇ에게 마야는 옥상으로 가보라 했다.   
옥상엔 정말로 여러 마리의 닭이 돌아다녔고 버려진 욕조 안엔 물고기도 있었다.   
멀쩡한 화분은 없었지만 그림이 그려지고 예쁜 헝겊을 두른 플라스틱 통에서 싱싱한 채소와 허브가 자라는 중이고, 그 수가 많아 너른 옥상은 정원이자 농장 같았다. 

"바빌론의 공중 정원 얘기 들어 봤어요?" 

벤자민이 갖딴 토마토를 바구니에 담으며 물었다.   
그는 마지막으로 봤을 때보다 아주 조금... 더... 젊었다.   
그새 또 가이딩을 받았구나 싶다. 

"아... 뇨."   
"말 그대로예요. 아주 먼 옛날에 바빌론이란 나라가 있었대요.   
대단히 놀라운 기술로 흐르는 물을 건물 위로 끌어올려 어마어마한 정원을 만들었다나요.   
우리에겐 이 옥상이 공중 정원이죠."   
"놀라워요. 진심으로요."   
"식비를 줄이려는 목적도 있지만 가드닝이 몸에 좋거든요.   
파장이 좀 불안하다? 그럼 여기 와서 잡초도 뽑고, 수확도 하며 차 한 잔 마시는 거죠.   
효과가 좋아요. 꽤 괜찮은 방법이죠." 

벤자민은 작지만 탱글탱글한 토마토가 가득 든 바구니를 ㅇㅇ 앞에 내려놓았다. 

"예쁘네요. 엄청 싱싱해 보여요."   
"맛도 좋아요. 아침에 먹어봤죠?"   
"네."   
"제임스가 거들었다고 요란 떨지 않던가요?"   
"요란했어요." 

ㅇㅇ는 푸스스 웃었고, 벤자민도 활짝 웃었다.   
와...   
어처구니없다는 거 알지만, ㅇㅇ는 그가 정말 눈부시고 잘생겼다고 생각하곤 민망하여 토마토를 만지작거렸다.

"난 케이트를 보자마자 사랑에 빠졌어요." 

ㅇㅇ가 그를 올려봤다. 

"케이트는 자기가 첫눈에 반했다던데요."   
"그전에 내가 먼저 반했죠. 난 내 가이드를 알아봤거든요."   
"알아... 보셨어요?"   
"ㅇㅇ도 그렇지 않았어요?   
발현되기 전이라 케이트가 형질을 제대로 갈무리하지 못했거든요. 한 줄기 형질이 잡혔는데... 하... 알죠?" 

안다.   
창살 너머로 떠돌던 제 가이드의 형질 한 줄기를 잡기 위해 안간힘을 쓰며 손을 뻗었더랬다. 

"원래대로라면 난 지금쯤 제임스만 한 꼬맹이었을 거예요.   
케이트와 결혼하기 전에 내가 이런 센티넬이란 걸 분명히 말했어요.   
노인으로 태어나 아기가 되어 죽는다는 게 나에게는 자연스러운 일이지만 케이트에겐 아니잖아요.   
케이트는 괜찮다고 했어요.   
지금도 진심으로 날 사랑하고 있고... 그래서 날 포기할 수 없는 거예요."   
"..."   
"가끔 형질이 자연스럽게 흘러가길 강요해요. 고통을 수반하죠.   
때론 너무 아파서 케이트의 가이딩 실컷 받으며 통증 없이 어려지고 싶을 때도 있지만... 그럴 순... 없어요.   
케이트가 아직 준비가 안되었으니까요."   
"케이트를 사랑하시니까요."   
"그래요. 우린 센티넬이니까요." 

벤자민은 윙크했고, ㅇㅇ는 씁쓸하게 웃었다. 

"지금 바로 ㅇㅇ를 데려다 줄 거예요. 그전에 부탁할 게 있어요."   
"여기에 대해서 아무 말도 하지 않을 거예요." 

벤자민은 조금 울컥한 듯했다. 

"그래 줄 수 있나요?"   
"그럴 거예요. 케이트에 대한 얘기도 하지 않을 거예요. 혼자 갈 수 있는 곳까지만 데려다주세요."   
"고마워요."   
"근데... 마야의 오빠는 어떻게 될까요?"   
"잘 모르겠어요. 마야도 나중에 안 것 같고...   
케이트가 혼자 벌인 일이라 상황을 좀 더 지켜봐야 할 것 같아요."

ㅇㅇ는 시설과 마야에 대한 걱정보다 아내를 걱정하는 마음이 더 커 보이는 벤자민을 이해할 수 있었다.   
그리고 애써 참았던 미켈슨에 대한 그리움에 눈물이 나려 했다.   
고작 하루밖에 안 지난 건데... 

그때였다!   
쿵- 혹은 쾅- 하는 엄청난 진동과 함께 사람들의 비명이 들렸다.   
깜짝 놀란 벤자민이 옥상 울타리 너머를 내려 보곤 ㅇㅇ에게 외쳤다. 

"ㅇㅇ! 들어가요! 위험해!" 

* * *

  
최루탄이 연신 발사되었다.   
멀찍이 주차된 차 안에서 이를 지켜보던 미켈슨은 센터 부대를 이끈 잭이 도착하자 밖으로 나왔다. 

"이번에도 늦으셨군요."   
"독단적으로 진압하시면 어떡합니까!"   
"조금 전 중앙 센터에서 허가받았습니다. 내 경호팀 실력이 꽤 좋거든요." 

경호팀이 아니라 당신 연줄이 좋은 거겠지... 잭은 표정을 구기곤 명령을 내렸다. 

"들어가! 사상자 없이 안전하게 진압하는 게 목표다!   
발포는 금지! 반항할 수 없도록 구속만 해!" 

경호팀에 이어 센터 부대도 건물 안으로 들어가고, 뿌연 연기가 곳곳에서 피어올랐다.   
표정 없이 건물을 지켜보던 미켈슨이 미간을 좁혔다.   
ㅇㅇ!   
ㅇㅇ가 건물 안에 있음을 그는 알 수 있었다.   
그의 가슴께가 저릿했고, 불안하고 겁먹은 ㅇㅇ의 형질을 느꼈다. 

"전 제 센티넬을 찾을 테니 다른 자들을 부탁합니다."   
"잠깐, 미켈슨 씨! 들어가시면 안 됩니다!" 

미켈슨은 재킷 단추를 여미며 잭의 말을 무시하고 성큼성큼 걸었다.   
건물 가까이 갔을 때 가스가 피부를 따끔거리게 했지만 그는 자신에게 회복 가이딩을 하며 문제없이 들어갈 수 있었다.

내부는 아비규환이었다.   
반항하는 센티넬들은 연약했지만 필사적이었고, 폭력을 휘두르진 않았어도 체포하는 자들의 손은 거칠었다.   
머리카락 하나 없이 우는 아이를 들쳐 엎고 나가는 군인도 있었고, 몸부림치는 남성을 벽에 몰아세운 경호원도 있었다.   
그 사이를 거침없이 지나며 ㅇㅇ를 쫒는 미켈슨의 걸음이 빨라진다.   
위쪽이다.   
좁은 계단에서도 사투는 이어졌고 그들과 몸을 부딪히고 싶지 않은 미켈슨은 인상을 찌푸리며 올라갔다.   
마침내 가장 위층에 도착했을 때, 어느 방 하나에서 뿜어져 나오는 ㅇㅇ의 형질에 그는 흠칫 놀랐다.   
이건 통제다.   
방어도 하고 있다.   
ㅇㅇ가 싸우는 중인가!   
서둘러 들어 간 방에 두 명의 센티넬 군인이 발작하듯 몸을 떨었고, 창가에 선 키 큰 남자가 그보다 작은 어린 여자를 품에 안고 있었다.   
그리고, 이들을 지키고 선 이가 ㅇㅇ였다.   
ㅇㅇ는 눈을 부릅뜨고 군인들을 공격하는 중이다. 

"ㅇㅇ!" 

제 이름에 놀라 고개를 들고, ㅇㅇ는 저도 모르게 숨을 멈추었다.   
내 가이드... 미켈슨... 매즈...!   
정적이 흐른 것은 찰나였다.   
바닥에 쓰러져 발작하던 군인 하나가 ㅇㅇ의 발목을 잡아당겨 넘어트리고, 다른 하나와 마침 들어선 경호원이 남자를 잡아챘다.   
ㅇㅇ와 어린 여자의 비명이 들리고, 끌려가는 남자가 소리친다.   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 발목을 쥔 군인에게 형질을 퍼부어 기절시키곤, 자유로워진 몸을 벌떡 일으켜 밖으로 뛰쳐나가는 ㅇㅇ를 끌어안았다. 

"ㅇㅇ!" 

ㅇㅇ가 그대로 안겨 저에게 매달릴 줄 알았다.   
하지만 ㅇㅇ는 전력을 다해 미켈슨을 밀치곤 밖으로 뛰어나갔고, 남자를 끌고 계단을 내려가던 군인과 경호원을 붙잡았다.   
어린 여자가 가세해 좁은 계단에선 거친 몸싸움이 시작된다.   
ㅇㅇ를 놓친 미켈슨이 당황할 겨를도 없이 그녀를 다시 잡으려던 때!   
그것은 정말 한 순간이었으나... 마치 영화 속 슬로모션처럼 모두의 눈에 선명하게 담기는 것이다.

어린 여자가 밀려 벽에 머리를 부딪히곤 쓰러진다.   
남자는 소리 지르며 그녀를 잡으려 했고,   
군인 하나가 뒤에서 그의 허리를 끌어안고 잡아당긴다.   
경호원의 옷자락을 당기던 ㅇㅇ가 눈을 감으며 온 힘을 쏟자, 군인의 눈동자가 뒤집히고 그의 몸이 뒤로 넘어간다.   
그리고.   
중심을 잃은 군인과 잡혀 있는 남자의 몸이 아래로, 계단 난간 너머 아래로, 그대로 추락한다. 

눈을 뜬 ㅇㅇ는 시야에 보이지 않는 남자와 군인을 찾기 위해 난간으로 몸을 숙이려 했지만,   
미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ의 손목을 잡고 힘껏 끌어당겼다.   
가이딩에 힘을 준다.   
더.   
더욱 강하게.   
공격하듯 형질을 퍼부었다.   
ㅇㅇ의 몸이 힘을 잃고선 그의 품에 무너졌다.   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ가 정신을 잃으며 한 말을 선명하게 들었다.   
그것은 "제발..."이었다. 

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ가 눈을 뜬 것은 미켈슨의 집, 늘 ㅇㅇ가 누웠던 그 침대에서였다.   
두어 번 눈을 깜빡이던 ㅇㅇ는 등줄기를 타고 올라오는 두려움에 몸을 벌떡 일으키곤 침실 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다.   
곧바로 서재로 향했을 때, 미켈슨은 깨어난 ㅇㅇ를 알아채곤 막 나오던 참이었다. 

"벤자민은요? 마야는 어떻게 됐어요?" 

미켈슨은 곧바로 대답하지 않았다.   
날카로운 파장을 느끼곤 방사 가이딩을 했고, ㅇㅇ의 파장은 그의 가이딩에 맞춰 안정되기 시작했다. 

"말해주세요." 

돌아올 대답이 무서웠지만, ㅇㅇ는 조심스레 물었다.   
제발...   
제발...

"네가 지키려던 남자와 여자 말인가? 여자는 센터에서 치료 중이고 곧 회복될 거야."   
"벤자민은요?"   
"남자와 센티넬 군인은 낙하 충격으로 부상을 입었고, 군인은 괜찮아."   
"벤자민은... 요?"   
"의식이 없어." 

ㅇㅇ는 주저앉았다. 

"케이트... 케이트를 만나고 싶어요."   
"불가능해. 납치를 주도한 것으로 체포되었어." 

ㅇㅇ는 고개를 들어 건조하게 말하는 제 가이드를 보았다. 

"다... 아세요?"   
"그래. 다 알아." 

미켈슨은, 왜인지 모르겠지만, 금세 굵은 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리며, 가슴을 쥐며, 소리를 참으며 우는 ㅇㅇ를 보니 화가 났다.   
왜 네가 그렇게 애통해하는가.   
그들이 누군데?   
단 하루, 물론 나에겐 피를 말리는 시간이었지만 어쨌거나 단 하루를 같이 보낸 사람들인데 왜 넌 그렇게까지 안타까워하는가?   
내 품으로 돌아왔으면 안심해야지.   
내가 직접 널 찾으러 간 것에 대해 고마워해야지.   
날 봐야지!   
미켈슨은 화를 누르며 ㅇㅇ에게 다가갔다. 

"일어나. 좀 더 쉬어야겠어." 

그때, ㅇㅇ가 덥석 그의 소매를 잡았다.   
애틋하게 그러쥐고 미약하게 당기더니, 속삭이듯 말한다. 

"도와주세요." 

미켈슨이 고개를 갸웃했다. 

"그 남자... 벤자민... 케이트의 남편이에요."   
"알아."   
"가이딩이 필요해요. 케이트가 가이딩 할 수 있게 도와주세요."   
"범죄를 주도한 자와 방관한 자야." 

그는 여전히 차가웠다.   
ㅇㅇ는 망연자실한 표정으로 그를 올려보다 입을 다물었다.   
둘은 한동안 말없이 서로를 바라본다. 그 어떤 감정도 담지 않은 얼굴로 말이다.

'이 사람이 날 걱정하긴 했을까? 왜 날 찾으러 직접 왔을까?' 

ㅇㅇ의 흐느낌이 잦아들고, 미켈슨의 소매를 애절하게 잡고 있던 손이 스르륵 내려갔다.   
그리곤 허리끈을 잡아, 천천히 풀고, 가운을 벗고, 일어서서 슬립마저 벗었다.   
여린 나체를 완전히 드러내고 조용히 말한다. 

"안아주세요." 

천천히 몸을 일으키고 ㅇㅇ 앞에 마주 선 미켈슨은 잠시 생각이 멈추는 것 같았다. 

"뭐?" 

ㅇㅇ가 손을 뻗어 그의 뺨을 어루만졌다. 

"보고 싶었어요.   
당연한걸.   
당신이 내 가이드잖아." 

나긋하게 다가와 미켈슨의 목덜미를 끌어안고선, 까치발을 들고 그의 귓가에 속삭였다. 

"안아줘요." 

ㅇㅇ의 체취는 아찔할 정도로 달큼했다.   
잠시 심호흡을 하지만 ㅇㅇ가 목덜미를 당기며 몸을 더 붙이고 달아오른 열기를 전하자 절로 손이 올라갔다.   
천천히...ㅇㅇ의 허리를 감싸 안았다. 

"으응..." 

녹아버리는 듯한 신음을 내며 ㅇㅇ가 그의 목에 얼굴을 비비니 미켈슨의 중심에 힘이 들어간다.   
그가 고개를 숙이고 ㅇㅇ의 어깨에 입을 맞추었다.   
고개를 틀어 귓불에도 키스하더니 아주 살짝 문다. 

"아..." 

뜨거운 숨을 내쉬며 ㅇㅇ가 몸을 꼬았다.   
그 몸을 쓸고 더듬던 손길에 힘이 들어가고, 엉덩이를 우악스럽게 움켜 잡기도 한다.   
피부로 전해지는 가이딩에 ㅇㅇ의 아래에선 주룩 애액이 흘렀다.   
허벅지를 타고 가늘게 내려오는 것에서 미켈슨을 유혹하는 향이 올라오니, 그가 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 밀어 벽에 붙인다.   
그 동작은 꽤 거칠고 다급했지만 ㅇㅇ는 "아!" 하며 교성 섞인 탄성을 지르며 반항하지 않았다.   
미켈슨이 무릎을 꿇었다.   
한쪽 허벅지를 제 어깨에 올리고 적나라하게 드러난 숲에 망설임 없이 얼굴을 처박는다.   
쭙-하는 소리에 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴이 새빨개졌다.

"읏!" 

더 강하게 가이딩 하며 애액을 뽑아내고, 그렇게 흐르는 것을 한껏 빨아 마시던 그가 혀를 내어 핥기 시작했다. 

"으응, 아, 하아...읏!" 

복도에 신음과 핥는 소리가 울리고 ㅇㅇ는 그의 머리카락을 쓸며 몸을 비틀었다. 

"그... 거, 으... 응..." 

엉덩이를 뒤로 빼며 물러나려 했지만, 그가 허벅지를 억세게 끌어안은 바람에 교성만 커져갔다.   
곧게 나온 혀가 질구를 비집고 얕게 들어왔다 나가기를 반복했다.   
다시 넓게 펴지곤 저 뒤쪽에서부터 앞으로 핥아 오르더니 클리토리스의 정점을 굴리며 희롱한다.   
그리고 다시 질구를 침범하는 것이 너무나 간질거려서 ㅇㅇ는 고개를 뒤로 꺾고 바들바들 떨었다.   
그의 혀는 계속해서 입구만 자극하고, 앞으로 온 손가락 하나가 정점을 지그시 눌렀을 때, ㅇㅇ는 헐떡이며 졸랐다. 

"넣어줘요!" 

허벅지를 내려주고 벌떡 일어선 미켈슨은 두터운 몸으로 ㅇㅇ를 누르고 애원하는 얼굴을 본다.   
그의 숨이 거칠다. 

"다시 말해봐."   
"넣어줘요... 빨리...!" 

초점을 잃은 눈으로 애타게 아래를 비벼대는 ㅇㅇ를 보며 만족스러운 미소를 지은 미켈슨이 긴 손가락 하나를 불쑥 집어넣는다. 

"아!" 

그의 손가락을 타고, 손바닥으로, 손목으로 미끌거리는 애액이 흘렀다.   
미켈슨의 팔을 두 손으로 꼭 잡던 ㅇㅇ는 그 손을 빼려 하기도 하고 더 넣으려고도 하는 등 갈피를 못 잡는다.   
그러다 손가락이 더 깊이 들어와 아랫배 어딘가를 꾸욱 누르자 그의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻고 그의 어깨에 매달렸다. 

그가 원했던 것은 이런 것이다.   
마침내 그가 ㅇㅇ를 찾았을 때 바로 안겨 매달리는 것.   
자신을 찾아준 것에 기뻐하며 몸을 맡기는 것. 

미켈슨은 손가락 하나를 더 넣었고, 빠르지 않지만 내벽과 깊은 곳을 문지르며 자극했다.   
저에게 매달려 흐느끼듯 신음하는 ㅇㅇ가 무척 마음에 들어 절로 미소가 지어졌다.   
안쪽을 긁는 손길에 속도를 더하자, 손가락을 무는 조임이 강해진다.

"지... 지금!" 

오르가슴이 오는 것이다.   
조금 좁은 ㅇㅇ의 아래에 잔뜩 힘이 들어가며, 미켈슨의 손가락 두 개를 뜨겁게 조였다.   
한 번 더, 한 번 더... 그렇게 몇 번을 꽉 물고 조이면서 ㅇㅇ의 몸은 계속 떨었다.   
비명도 지르지 못하고 입만 벌린 채, 오르가슴이 취했다.   
쓰러지려는 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 제 몸으로 누르며 서둘러 벨트를 푸는 그의 손길이 바쁘다.   
바지를 내리고 드로즈를 내렸을 땐 그의 성기도 프리컴에 젖은 상태였다.   
정신을 차리지 못하는 ㅇㅇ의 허벅지 하나를 이번엔 제 팔에 올리고, 미켈슨은 급하게 아래를 비집었다.   
굵고 단단한 기둥이 아래를 넓히며 힘 있게 들어오자, ㅇㅇ는 "헛!" 하곤 숨을 들이쉬었다.   
쉽게 다 들어가지 못했고 미켈슨의 마음은 바빠서 그는 부드럽게 넣을 생각은 하지도 못했다.   
남은 허벅지마저 들어 올렸고, 벽과 미켈슨 사이에 갇힌 ㅇㅇ의 몸은 떠 있는 상태로 짓눌려야 했다. 

"이... 거... 이건 너무!...아파...으..읏!" 

아래를 들이밀며 누르는 것에 ㅇㅇ는 통증을 느꼈다.   
몸통이 뚫릴 것 같았다.   
아직 오르가슴의 전율에서 벗어나지 못해 전신을 도는 전기 같은 쾌락이 무서운데, 그는 사정을 봐주지 않고 깊숙이 밀고 들어온다.   
마침내 그가 만족할 만큼 삽입되자 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ가 숨을 고를 수 있도록 잠시 기다려주었다.   
울먹이는 ㅇㅇ는 어깨를 치기도 하고 가슴을 밀어내려고도 했다. 

"아프... 다구...!" 

이 모습이 왜 이렇게 마음에 들지?   
미켈슨은 자신이 아직도 웃고 있다는 것을 몰랐다.   
바르작거리고 신음하고 고통스러워하는 ㅇㅇ가 정말 마음에 들었다. 

"내가 말했던가?"   
"...흐...읏...아파..."   
"ㅇㅇ."   
"... 하... 하아, 아, 으..."   
"너의 이 얼굴이 마음에 들어." 

퍽!   
잠깐, 아주 약간만 뒤로 물러섰던 그의 아래가 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 뚫을 듯 힘껏 쳐올릴 때, ㅇㅇ는 비명을 질렀다. 

"아주." 

퍽. 

"아!... 으... 윽...!" 

퍽! 

"마음에 들어." 

거기까지였다, ㅇㅇ가 기억하는 것은.

그 뒤론 속절없이 눌렸고, 눈물과 애액을 흘리며 목이 아플 만큼 신음하고 울었다.   
미켈슨은 제 센티넬만이 줄 수 있는 완벽한 쾌감에 아찔해하며 금방 사정감을 느꼈지만, 그때마다 아래를 힘껏 누른 채 인내심을 발휘했다.   
다시 한번 미켈슨의 형질이 두 사람을 휘감았다.   
각인된 센티넬과 가이드의 형질이 달아오르고, 똑같은 폭으로 흥분된 파장이 서로를 울렸다.   
몇 번을 그렇게 정점의 직전에서 속도를 늦추던 미켈슨은 그의 이마에 땀이 맺힐 즈음 더는 참을 수 없는 것을 알았다.   
퍽퍽 거리는 소리가 커지고, 빨라지며, 찢어질 듯 넓혀진 아래가 뜨겁다고 ㅇㅇ가 생각할 즈음, 드디어 미켈슨이 사정한다. 

"흣!" 

"하!" 

그 답지 않게 한 번도 내지 않았던 신음을 토했다.   
몇 번을 더 꾹 꾹 누르며 남은 것을 마저 발산한 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 목을 물고 빨며 흥분을 가라앉히려 애썼다.   
헐떡이는 ㅇㅇ가 그의 머리카락을 쓸었다.   
그의 귓가에 입을 맞추고, 그의 아래를 격려하듯 슬며시 허리를 돌렸다.   
그리고, 속삭인다. 

"도와줘요..." 

ㅇㅇ를 안으면 안을수록 겪어보지 못한 쾌락에 취한다.   
미켈슨은 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다. 

"그래..."   
"도와줘요."   
"뭐든지..."   
"뭐든지?"   
"네가 원하는 것은 뭐든지." 

ㅇㅇ는 혀를 내어 그의 귓바퀴를 핥았다. 

"하... 젠장..." 

이번에도 그 답지 않게 작은 욕지거리를 내뱉은 미켈슨은 다시 한번 아래가 두둑해지는 것을 느끼곤 그대로 ㅇㅇ를 안고 침실로 향했다.


	19. Chapter 19

미켈슨은 발정 난 수컷처럼 으르렁댔다. 

ㅇㅇ의 두 다리를 어깨에 올리고 얇은 몸을 접어버릴 듯 누르며 쑤신다. 

엎어 놓았을 땐, 말랑하고 동그란 엉덩이 두 쪽을 거칠게 벌리고 제 것이 ㅇㅇ의 아래를 드나드는 것을 노려 보았다. 

도망가는 허벅지를 잡아 확 끌어내리고는 활짝 벌려 드러난 젖은 숲을 마구 핥더니, 손가락을 하나, 둘... 세 개까지 넣고 안쪽을 뒤적였다. 

앉은 허벅지에 ㅇㅇ를 앉히고 위로 쳐올리며, ㅇㅇ가 입술을 문 채 버티는 표정을 지켜보기도 했다. 

다시 던지듯 눕히고, 발작하듯 몸을 떠는 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴이 새빨갛다가 푸르러질 때까지 목을 조르며 허리를 움직이다 가이딩에 힘을 준다.   
사정감을 조절하며 ㅇㅇ를 녹이고, 회복시키고, 다시 아프게 하기를 여러 번, 그가 네 번째 사정을 했을 때 ㅇㅇ의 몸은 완벽하게 엉망이 된 상태였다.   
거칠다 못해 폭력에 가까운 정사의 흔적은 조금 끔찍하기까지 했다.   
붉고 푸른 멍과 아마도 너무 세게 움켜잡아 손톱에 패인 듯한, 굳은 핏자국이 선명한 상처들, 그리고 잇자국들.   
조각가의 작품을 대하는 것 마냥 경이로움을 담은 손길로 하나하나 짚어가면서, 미켈슨은 만족감에 전율했다. 

아무렇게나 뻗은 두 다리를 활짝 벌린다.   
몸에서 나올 수 있는 온갖 체액에 흠뻑 젖은 하체가 조명에 반짝거렸다.   
음모를 치우며 더 깊은 곳을 드러내니, 그곳도 역시 불그스름하게 부어 있었다.   
질구가 찢어진 것이 보였다.   
둘러보니 시트 곳곳에도 핏자국이 선명하다.   
이만큼 여자에게 달려든 적이 있었던가?   
처음인 것 같다.   
만족감이 얼마나 큰 지, 수년 전 경영권을 완벽하게 쥐었을 때가 떠오를 정도였다. 

그의 멈추지 않는 가이딩에 ㅇㅇ는 이미 고른 숨을 쉬고 있었다.   
강한 가이딩을 온전히 받아들이는 강한 센티넬답게, 일부 흐릿한 손자국은 완전히 사라지기도 한다.   
불과 몇 분만에 잔뜩 부은 클리토리스도 눈에 띌 정도로 제 모습을 찾는 것을 보고 미켈슨은 침을 삼켰다.

더.   
너를 더.   
더 안아야겠어! 

하지만 이 욕망과 쾌락의 파티는 이어지지 못했다.   
모든 상황이 자연스럽지 않다는 것을, 눈 뜬 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴을 보고 깨달았기 때문이다.   
텅 빈 시선, 꼭 다문 입술, 아무 감정도 없는 표정.   
그의 몸이 돌처럼 굳었다.   
긴장감 가득한 적막이 두 사람을 덮쳐 오는 듯했다. 

"뭐든지 도와주신다고 하셨어요."   
"... 뭐?" 

정적을 깬 ㅇㅇ의 목소리는 건조했다.   
평범한 문장을 읽는 것처럼, 음의 높낮이도 없었다.   
천천히 몸을 물리는 미켈슨의 표정이 사나워지고, ㅇㅇ는 뒤로 물러서며 상체를 일으켰다.   
아주 잠깐의 대치 상태에서 먼저 입을 연 것은 미켈슨이었다. 

"무슨 짓을..." 

아니, 굳이 묻지 않아도 이미 한 번 겪어 본 일이라 쉽게 이해되었다.   
유혹.   
현혹.   
설득.   
지난번과 달랐다면 이번엔 ㅇㅇ가 의도했다는 것이고, 미켈슨은 이 기분을 뭐라 말해야 할까 잠시 생각했다.   
ㅇㅇ는 조금 떨리는 목소리를 애써 가다듬으며 말했다. 

"더... 할 수 있어요.   
전 당신의 센티넬이니까... 누구보다 더... 기분 좋게 해 드릴 수 있어요.   
그러니까... 그러니까... 케이트가 가이딩 할 수 있게-"   
"닥쳐." 

그는 소리 지르지 않았다.   
사나운 기운을 잔뜩 풍기며 아주 낮게 말했을 뿐이다.   
몸을 일으켜 곧게 선 그의 몸은 반듯하고 탄탄했으며, 저 아름다운 존재에게 자신이 무슨 짓을 한 건지 분명히 알고 있는 ㅇㅇ는 죄책감에 눈물이 났다.

"내 센티넬이, 이제는 내 아내이기도 한 네가 원하는 것을 얻기 위해 할 수 있는 게 고작 몸 파는 거였군." 

아...   
소리 내지 않았지만, ㅇㅇ는 입을 벙긋거리며 뭐라 말하려 애썼다. 

"굳이 유혹하지 않았어도 되는데 말이야.   
몸을 내어 줄 테니 소원 하나만 들어주면 안 되겠느냐 물었어도 흔쾌히 안았을 거야." 

그러지 말아요... 그렇게 말하지 말아 줘요...   
하지만 ㅇㅇ는 입을 꾹 다물고 잠자코 들어야 했다.   
제가 한 짓이 그에게 얼마나 불쾌감을 주었을지 알고 있으니까. 

"꽤 괜찮은 섹스였어. 그래, 인정하지.   
그러니 값은 치러야겠지?   
블란쳇이 남편을 가이딩 할 수 있는지 알아보지. 수고했어." 

그가 한 치의 흔들림 없는 동작으로 침실을 나서자, ㅇㅇ는 바닥에 반쯤 흘러내린 이불자락을 당겼다.   
덜덜 떨리는 손으로 조금씩 끌어 모아 제 몸을 가리곤 웅크린다.   
한참을 그 상태로 소리 없이 울었다. 

* * *

  
_그게 없었어도 난 너를 안고 싶었어..._

_몸을 내어 줄 테니 소원 하나만 들어주면 안 되겠느냐 물었어도 흔쾌히 안았을 거야._

떨리는 찻잔이 소서에 내려지며 따르륵 소리를 내었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 비쩍 마른 손을 들어 얼굴을 쓸고는 한숨을 쉬었다.   
매즈 미켈슨, 지정 가이드이자 남편. 그 이후로 그를 볼 수 없었다.   
그는 집에 들어오지 않았고 대신 비서가 하루 한 번 들러 ㅇㅇ의 상태를 확인하는 동시에 바깥 소식을 전해주었다. 

미켈슨의 도움으로 케이트는 남편을 가이딩 할 수 있었단다.   
다만, 벤자민은 머리 부상과는 별개로 폭주하기 시작했고,   
그 어떤 안정제와 마취제로도 여태 억지로 붙들었던 형질을 안정시킬 수 없어서 결국 부부는 함께 감금실로 들어가야 했다.   
하루 뒤 문을 열었을 땐 넋이 나간 케이트가 어린 남자아이를 안고 있었는데,   
아이는 기껏해야 5살 정도로 보였고, 폭주로 인해 전신이 피에 젖었더라고... 소식은 거기까지였다.

"괜찮으십니까?" 

ㅇㅇ는 대답 없이 멍하니 앉아 있었다.   
울지도, 움직이지도 않았다.   
가만히 보던 비서는 필요하면 부르라 하곤 가버리고, 다시 혼자가 된 ㅇㅇ는 밤이 깊도록 움직이지 않았다. 

* * *

  
요리사, 정원사, 청소원을 대동하고 오전마다 방문하던 비서는 이제 2~3일에 한 번씩 온다.   
집과 ㅇㅇ를 확인한 후 필요한 것이 있는지 묻는 게 그의 일이다.   
그저 고개를 젓던 ㅇㅇ는 일주일이 지나고 이 주일이 지날 무렵 참 오랜만에 목소리를 냈다. 

"저..."   
"말씀하십시오."   
"미켈슨씨는...어디에서 지내세요?"   
"본사 건물에 펜트하우스가 있습니다. 일정이 바쁠 땐 굳이 이쪽으로 오지 않고 거기에서 지내십니다."   
"그렇...군요..."   
"가이딩이 필요하신 가요?" 

ㅇㅇ는 지극히 사무적인 비서를 물끄러미 보았다.   
그도 센티넬이다. 그중에서도 가장 많은 수를 차지하는 지능이 높은 센티넬.   
아마 A등급은 되겠지... 아니라면 그가 데리고 있지 않을 테니.   
대답 없이 자신만 보고 있으니 비서가 먼저 입을 연다. 

"가이딩이 필요하시면 미리 말씀해주시기 바랍니다.   
급하게 움직이기엔 대표님의 일정이 빠듯해서요." 

가이딩이 필요한 게 아니라면 미켈슨을 볼 수 없단 말인가 보다.   
그럼 내가 여기 있을 이유는 없지 않나? 

"저, 외출할 수 있나요?"   
"물론입니다. 다만, 일전의 일도 있고 해서 반드시 경호원을 대동하셔야 합니다.   
경호팀이 24시간 대기 중이니 아무에게나 말씀하십시오."   
"아무 데나 갈 수 있나요?"   
"뭐, 전세기를 준비하는 데엔 시간이 좀 걸리지만, 미리 말씀해주시면 어디라도 가능합니다." 

그러면 됐다.   
감금된 것이 아니라니... 이만하면 그가 많이 봐준 거지...   
ㅇㅇ는 알았다고 조용히 꾸벅 인사했다.

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ는 벤자민과 케이트가 만든 민간 시설에 매일 찾아갔다.   
첫날엔 문 앞에서 한참 서성이다 돌아왔고, 다음날엔 경호원의 도움을 받아 먹거리와 생필품을 잔뜩 사서 두고 왔다.   
셋째 날에도 두 명의 장정을 이끌고 봉투를 나르다가 쓰레기 버리러 나온 마야와 마주치고 말았는데,   
아무 말도 못 한 채 쭈삣거리다 물건들을 내려놓고 도망쳤다.   
그들은 스승이자 의사, 가이드이자 후원자, 친구이자 가족을 잃었고, 자신이 거기 있었단 이유만으로 그 난리를 겪었으니 ㅇㅇ는 당당할 수 없었다.   
마야와 마주친 다음 죄책감은 더 커져서 시설 방문은 이른 새벽이나 아주 깊은 밤에 이루어졌고,   
두고 오는 음식과 물건들이 내쳐지지 않는 것에 진심으로 고마웠다. 

마야의 오빠는 어떻게 됐을까?   
케이트는 어떻게 됐을까?   
꼬마 제임스는 괜찮을까?   
모두들 잘 있는 건가? 

열고 싶지만 그럴 수 없는 철문 앞에서 ㅇㅇ는 오래도록 서 있다 오기를 반복했다. 

* * *

  
꼬박 한 달이 지났을 때, 비서는 업무 보고를 마치고 잠시 섰다.   
평소와 다른 것에 미켈슨은 모니터에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 물었다. 

"말해."   
"그분이 안정제를 다량 구입하고 있습니다." 

바삐 움직이던 눈동자가 멈추자 비서는 말을 이었다. 

"센티넬용이고, 개인이 구입할 수 있는 일일 최대 수량을 모두 채우고 있습니다."   
"불안정한가?"   
"그런 것 같진 않습니다. 청소원 말론 쓰레기 중에 의료 용품은 없다고 합니다.   
경호팀에서 들었는데 외출할 때마다 약국에 들러 안정제를 구입하곤 그 민간 시설 앞에 놓고 온다 합니다."

잠시 정적이 흘렀다. 

"알았어." 

그게 다였다.   
그대로 내버려두라는 뜻이다.   
신경 쓰고 싶지 않았다. 

너를 안고 싶다고 생애 처음으로 고백이란 걸 한 자신에게 의도된 유혹을 한 ㅇㅇ를 용서할 수 없었다.   
자신이 다정하고 친절한 남자가 아니란 걸 안다.   
일부러 연기할 마음도 없다.   
그러나 솔직하고 싶어서 속내를 드러낸 것인데 ㅇㅇ는...ㅇㅇ는... 자신을 기만했다는 것에 치가 떨렸다.   
가이드를 사랑하는 것은 본능이라면서?   
그런데 너는 거짓된 마음으로 안겼다.   
이런 치욕은 처음이다.   
배운 게 없고 바닥에서 살아온 것이 이렇게 드러나는가?   
형편없는 데다 그 따위 어린것에 욕심을 냈다니.   
어린것이야 지천에 널렸고 심지어 그런 몸은 제 취향도 아니건만.   
그래, 그 유혹하는 형질이 등급 높은 센티넬 안에 들어간 바람에 내가 당한 거겠지.   
불쾌하군.   
이루 말할 수 없을 만큼 불쾌하군! 

미켈슨은 전화기를 집어 들고 빠르게 스크롤을 내려 이름 하나를 찾아 전화를 걸었다.   
상대방은 신호 한 번에 바로 받는다. 

"오늘 업무가 끝나면 잠깐 본사에 들리지. 그래, 위에 있어." 

당연하게도 거절은 없었고, 미켈슨은 만족스러운 미소를 지으며 전화를 끊었다. 

* * *

  
작고 가느다란 유리 주사기를 휴지로 감싸 바닥에 내려놓은 ㅇㅇ는, 신발 신은 발로 꾹 꾹 밟아 부시곤 변기에 넣고 물을 내렸다.   
목덜미에서 시작된 안정제가 퍼지자 "하아..." 하며 긴 숨을 쉬고 그대로 바닥에 주저앉는다.

처음부터 안정제를 쓴 것은 아니었다.   
한동안 시설에 음식과 생필품을 나르던 ㅇㅇ는 쓰레기 봉지를 찢고 튀어나온 안정제 주사기를 보았다.   
케이트가 없으니 가이딩을 해줄 사람이 없구나!   
그제야 상황을 파악하곤 약국을 돌며 안정제를 구입한 것이다.   
안정제는 비쌌다.   
더불어 개인이 구입할 수 있는 수량도 정해져 있다.   
정부와 이종센터와 제약회사의 권력 그 자체였기 때문에 매우 엄격하게 관리되는 것이다.   
ㅇㅇ는 매일매일 최대 수량으로 안정제를 구입했고,   
구매 내역이야 조회하면 금방 나오겠지만 혹시 시끄러워질 수도 있으니 한 번 들린 약국에 또 가지 않았다. 

그러다 자신의 상태도 불안함을 느낀 것이다.   
훈련받은 대로 폭주 조절을 하며 버티다 안정제를 쓰게 되었고, 방금 투여한 것이 3일째였다.   
들키고 싶지 않아 주사기는 변기에 버린다.   
아직 미켈슨을 볼 용기가 안 나서다.   
그에게 준 불쾌감을 충분히 짐작하고 있기에 버틸 만큼 버텨보기로 했다. 

그래도...   
보고 싶었다.   
절대 그럴 사람이 아닌 그가 나를 안고 싶다 고백한 것을 이용했고, 그 단단한 자존심에 상처를 냈다.   
감히 센티넬이... 목숨보다 사랑하는 가이드에게...!   
그래도 보고 싶어서... 미안하고 보고 싶어서... 보고 싶어 하는 자신이 혐오스럽다가도 보고 싶어서...   
ㅇㅇ는 무릎을 끌어안고 고개를 숙인 채 빨리 약효가 돌기를 바라며 울음을 참았다.   
우는 것은 정말 지긋지긋했다.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ㅇㅇ=Y/N=you=original female character

미켈슨을 향한 그리움과 죄책감, 케이트와 시설에 남겨진 센티넬들을 향한 걱정이 커져갔다.   
스트레스는 차곡차곡 쌓였고, 훌쩍 줄어든 식사량과 수면량에 몸은 더 혹사당했다.   
폭주 조절도, 형질 안정제로도 다스려지지 않는 시점인 것이다.   
가이드가 필요했다.   
그를 못 본 지 한 달 하고도 일주일이 더 지났을 때다. 

늦은 밤, 온몸이 땀에 젖은 채 비틀거리는 ㅇㅇ는 센터에서 보내온 종이 상자를 바닥에 쓰러트렸다.   
쓰던 물품을 보낸 것인데 여태 한 번도 열어 보지 않았던 것이다.   
잡다한 물건들 속에서 꺼진 전화기를 발견하고 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 전원을 켰다.   
배터리 표시가 빨갛지만 전화 한 통 할 정도는 되었다.   
이성을 놓지 않기 위해 애쓰며 전화를 걸었고, 받는 이의 다급한 목소리를 듣자마자 눈물이 왈칵 쏟아졌다. 

_"ㅇㅇ!"_  
"위... 윌... 윌..."   
_"미켈슨의 집이야?? 도대체, 너... 전화도 안 받고! 연락도 없고!"_   
"윌, 나 좀... 나..." 

시야가 흐려진다.   
ㅇㅇ의 주변 공기가 우웅- 소리를 냈고, 테이블 가에 놓였던 물컵이 파르르 떨리더니 바닥으로 떨어졌다.   
ㅇㅇ는 눈을 질끈 감았고, 축 늘어진 몸을 벽에 기댄 채 심호흡을 했다.   
떨어진 전화기에서 그녀를 부르는 목소리가 끊임없이 새어 나오다 화면이 꺼졌다.

* * *

  
까무룩 정신이 들었다 말기를 반복했으나, 다행히 눈을 뜰 때마다 상태가 좋아지는 느낌이었다. 

처음 눈을 떴을 때 윌의 얼굴이 보였다.   
두 번째 눈을 떴을 때 낯선 여자가 ㅇㅇ의 이마에 손을 짚어 주었고, 세 번째엔 흔들리는 차 안에 눕혀 있음을 알았다.   
차 안은 어두웠다.   
아까의 낯선 여자가 ㅇㅇ를 내려 보며 말했다. 

"곧 도착해요. 더 자도 괜찮아요." 

한참 부족하지만 가이딩을 받고 있었다.   
친절한 가이딩에 ㅇㅇ는 안도의 숨을 내쉬곤 다시 잠이 들었다. 

* * *

  
정신을 차리고 몸을 일으켰을 때, ㅇㅇ는 한동안 꼼짝도 못 하고 바짝 얼어 있었다.   
자신이 누운 작은 침대 둘레에 여러 마리의 개가 있었기 때문이다.   
크기도, 종도 다 다른 녀석들은 헥헥거리다 낑낑거렸고, 이내 한 마리가 컹-하고 짖었다. 

"왜?" 

남자아이가 들어오다 ㅇㅇ와 눈을 마주치더니 밖을 향해 소리쳤다. 

"아빠! 엄마! 누나 깼어요!" 

아이는 스스럼없이 개들을 헤치고 다가와 ㅇㅇ의 이마에 손을 짚었다. 

"음. 열 내렸네. 누나, 괜찮아?"   
"으... 응..."   
"난 월터 그레이엄이야. 가이드지. 내 덕에 회복된 거 알아?" 

"웃기고 있네!" 

몰리가 방안에 들어서며 월터에게 핀잔을 주었다. 

"어딜 엄마 발끝에도 못 미치는 가이딩으로 생색이야? 얼른 내려가서 아빠 도와드려." 

월터는 키득거리며 뛰어 내려가고, 몰리는 ㅇㅇ 곁에 다가와 앉았다. 

"안녕. 몰리에요. 윌의 아내죠."   
"아..." 

그녀가 자신을 살렸다는 걸 안 ㅇㅇ는 갑자기 울컥하여 고개를 숙였다. 

"고... 고 맙... 흐..." 

ㅇㅇ는 울었다.   
하염없이 눈물이 나왔다.   
몰리는 그런 ㅇㅇ를 안아 주었고, ㅇㅇ는 실로 오랜만에 소리 내어 울었다.

* * *

  
월터와 개들은 잠이 들었고, 윌, 몰리 그리고 ㅇㅇ는 오두막 벤치에 조르륵 앉아 차를 마셨다.   
ㅇㅇ는 몰리에게 한 손을 내어 준 채였고, 몰리는 낮은 매칭률이라도 안정제 보다 나은 자신의 가이딩을 끊임없이 퍼붓는 중이다. 

"미켈슨의 변호인단이 계속 케이트를 맡고 있어." 

ㅇㅇ가 묻고 싶은 게 많다는 걸 알고 있는 윌이 먼저 입을 열었고, ㅇㅇ는 어금니를 물며 고개를 숙였다.   
그가 끝까지 케이트를 도와줄 거라곤 생각하지 못했기에, 죄책감은 더 커졌다. 

"하지만 케이트가 협조하지 않는 거 같아.   
너에게 미안해하는 것도 있지만, 무엇보다... 남편이 그렇게... 아무튼 지금은 삶을 포기한 모습이야." 

ㅇㅇ의 머릿속에 벤자민을 끌어안고 절규하던 케이트 얼굴이 그려졌다. 

"민간 시설에서 많은 센티넬을 돕고 있었던 거랑 센터에서 그녀의 도움을 받았던 가이드 여럿이 청원한 게 있어서 재판에 도움이 될 거 같아.   
미켈슨의 변호인단도 보통이 아닌 것 같고.   
게다가 널 납치한 것에 대해 미켈슨은 별 다른 반응을 하지 않고 있어.   
여론은 네가 무사히 돌아왔으니 그런가 보다 하는데, 내 생각엔 네 능력이 노출되는 걸 막기 위함인 것 같아.   
빨리 마무리 짓고 대중의 기억에서 잊혀져야 네가 안전하니까." 

ㅇㅇ는 소리 없는 한숨을 쉬었다.   
이런 날 계속 지켜주는 거야?... 왜...? 본인이 독점해야 해서일까? 아니면... 안고 싶다던 마음이 유효한 걸까...?   
온갖 질문이 섞여 마음이 어지러웠다. 

"문제는 센터 이사직을 맡고 있는 사람이 범죄를 저질렀다는 데에 있어.   
케이트의 직급이 재판에 발목을 잡을 거야.   
본보기로 제대로 된 처벌을 내려야 센터의 입지도 지킬 수 있고 윗선도 체면을 차릴 테니 쉽게 넘어가진 않을 거 같아."   
"케이트를... 만날 수 있을까요?"   
"글쎄. 그쪽은 범죄자로 수감 중이고 넌 피해자라서... 미켈슨이 뭐라고 안 해?"   
"..." 

ㅇㅇ가 대답하지 못하고 고개만 숙이고 있으니 몰리가 슬쩍 대화에 끼어들었다. 

"지금 두 사람, 불편한 상황이에요?"   
"... 네..."   
"조금?"   
"... 많이요."

ㅇㅇ는 대답 없이 몰리의 손을 꼬옥 잡을 뿐이다.   
몰리는 잠깐 생각하더니 윌을 돌아보며 말했다. 

"당신 이제 그만 들어 가. 월터 잘 자고 있는지 좀 보고."   
"응? 왜?" 

눈치도 없냐는 뜻으로 몰리가 인상을 확 쓰자, 윌은 떨떠름하게 인사하고 들어갈 수밖에 없었다. 

* * *

  
"그 사람을 유혹해서 케이트를 도와달라고 부탁했어요." 

윌로부터 일련의 사건들을 모두 전해 들은 덕에 그 한 문장만으로도 상황을 알 수 있었다.   
몰리는 한동안 말이 없다가 저 멀리, 오두막에서부터 이어진 길 끝에 선 두 명의 경호원을 보았다. 

"자고 가요."   
"... 네?"   
"지금 상태론 혼자 못 버티는 거 알잖아요. 그 사람 집에도 안 온다면서요."   
"네..."   
"자존심 상했겠죠. 그렇다고 아내를 한 달 넘게 혼자 두다니... 쯧."   
"..."   
"일단 오늘 밤은 자고 가요. 아직은 가이딩 받아야 해요." 

몰리는 턱짓으로 멀리 서 있는 경호원을 가리켰다. 

"ㅇㅇ가 여기 있는 거 보고 들어갔을 거예요. 그 사람, 자기 안 부르고 이쪽으로 온 거 때문에 더 화났을 걸?"   
"네? 정말... 요?" 

ㅇㅇ가 잔뜩 겁먹은 표정으로 몰리를 보았다. 

"아이고... 순진한 센티넬이네.   
폭주 직전이니까 급한 불은 끄고, 화난 가이드 달래는 건 나중에 얘기해요, 우리." 

장난기 가득한 미소를 지으며 몰리가 ㅇㅇ를 끌고 안으로 들어갔다.

* * *

  
미켈슨의 전화기가 울렸다.   
이제 막 야한 미소의 여성을 펜트 하우스 안으로 들인 미켈슨은 작은 한숨을 쉬곤 전화를 받는다. 

"말해."   
_"대표님, 그분이 윌 그레이엄씨의 집에서 주무시겠답니다."_  
"..."   
_"모셔올까요?"_  
"상태는?"   
_"경호팀 말로는 갑자기 저택 보안 경고가 울릴 때 그레이엄 부부가 오더랍니다._  
 _부부가 그분을 차에 태울 때 의식이 없어 보였는데, 지금은 그쪽 집에서 안정된 상태랍니다."_  
"불안정한 상태가 될 때까지 왜 몰랐지?"   
_"여태 그런 기미가 전혀 없었다고 합니다._  
 _지금 집 수색을 마쳤는데, 그분이 산 안정제 중에 몇 개가 없다는 보고가 들어왔습니다."_

미켈슨의 얼굴이 굳었다.   
그는 현관 앞에 여자를 세워 둔 채 몸을 돌렸다. 

"내버려 두고, 보고는 계속 해."   
_"네."_

여자가 황당한 표정으로 그를 불렀다. 

"미켈슨?"   
"돌아가." 

그게 다였다.   
그는 그대로 사무실로 들어갔고, 여자는 욕을 하며 밖으로 나갔다. 

* * *

  
어슴프레 새벽이 밝아 온다.   
빌딩 꼭대기층에서 내려다보는 도심은 때때로 외로움을 느끼게 했지만, 오늘만큼은 가슴이 내내 저릿할 정도로 심했다.   
동시에 그 원인을 제공한 상대가 떠오르자 화가 났다.   
감히, 네까짓 게, 내게 외로움을?   
외롭다고? 

_안정제 중에 몇 개가 없다는 보고가 들어왔습니다._

비서의 말이 그대로 떠올랐다.   
안정제를 쓸 정도라면 꽤 오랫동안 안 좋았단 뜻인데, 그런데 한 번을 부르지 않았다?   
그레이엄의 아내가 가이드라지. 나를 부르지 않고 그들을 불렀단 말이지.

"하..."

날 이용할 만큼 다 이용했다 이거지.   
화가 치밀어 손에 든 위스키 잔을 더 세게 움켜쥐었다. 

물론 그도 ㅇㅇ의 속뜻이 그런 게 아님을 알고 있다.   
죄책감이 심할 터이고, 그를 얼마나 부르고 싶어 하는지, 얼마나 고통스럽게 참고 있는 지도 충분히 짐작하고 있다.   
하지만 먼저 숙이고 들어오지 않는 것이 용서되지 않아서, 이 말도 안 되는 유치하고 삐뚤어진 마음이 정당하다 우기며 화를 내는 중이다. 

게다가 그는 ㅇㅇ를 지키기 위해 모든 권력과 연줄을 동원하는 중이지 않은가.   
매즈 미켈슨의 갑작스러운 결혼 소식이 사회, 경제 뉴스에 얼마나 큰 지면을 차지했는지 ㅇㅇ가 알면 놀라움을 넘어 공포를 느낄 것이다.   
그만큼 대단한 이슈였다. 더 이상 부연 설명이 필요 없을 만큼.   
그러나 그는 지정 가이드로서 해야 할 일을 하는 것이고, 어리고 약한 제 센티넬이자 아내를 위해 언론이 시선을 거두어주길 바란다는 성명을 냈다.   
센티넬을 열렬히 사랑하는 것이 아님을 모두 알았지만, 어린 아내를 각별히 아끼며 보호하려는 남편으로서의 면모는 좋은 평을 얻었다.   
그가 원했던 바로 그 반응이다.   
외부의 시선이 오로지 '남편으로서의 면모'에 맞춰지도록 얼마나 공을 들였던가.   
부러 지난날의 스캔들과 그의 여성 편력, 그의 연구 성과를 들추도록 부추겼고,   
ㅇㅇ의 존재는 모든 기사의 마지막 한 줄, '매즈 미켈슨은 지난 모월 모일에 그의 센티넬과 혼인 신청을 마무리한 것으로 확인되었다'로만 드러났을 뿐이다. 

그 뒤에서 일어나는 일들은 어떠한가.   
ㅇㅇ의 형질로 실험 중이던 신약 개발은 보류되었고,   
센터 이사가 주도한 납치 사건을 두고 그가 가하는 압박에 버티느라 정부와 이종 센터의 눈치보기가 만만찮았다.   
납치 사건은 뜻하지 않게 미켈슨이 주도권을 쥐는 것에 힘을 보탰고, 무엇보다 ㅇㅇ가 안전하게 돌아왔으니 미켈슨은 마음 놓고 권력을 휘둘렀다.   
이 모든 게 그라고 해서 결코 쉬운 일은 아니다.   
아주 사소한 기삿거리도 놓칠 수 없었고, 정부와 이종 센터 관계자의 눈빛을 흘리지 말아야 했다.  
온 신경이 예민해지고 두뇌 활동은 한 시도 쉬지 않았다.   
그가 등급 높은 가이드가 아니었다면 버틸 수 없었을 것이다. 

이렇게까지 애쓰고 있는데! 

그런데 ㅇㅇ는 자신에게 숙이지 않는다.   
저를 이용하고선 찾지 않는다.   
사과하지 않았고, 매달리지 않는다.   
불안정한 상태를 안정제로 버텼고, 센티넬이 있는 다른 가이드를 불렀다. 

끝까지! 

처음부터 그랬지만 끝까지, 마음에 차는 게 하나도 없는 센티넬이다.   
왜 그 애를 안고 싶었을까.   
왜 안고 싶다고 말했을까.   
왜 좋았다고 생각한 걸까. 

미켈슨은 화를 못 이기고 독한 위스키를 한 번에 털어 넣었다. 

* * *

  
"저... 오늘은 돌아갈게요." 

이틀 만에 ㅇㅇ가 돌아가겠다 말하자 몰리는 애매한 표정을 지었고, 윌과 월터는 개들의 저녁 산책을 핑계로 슬그머니 자리에서 일어났다. 

"돌아간다고?"   
"... 네. 죄송해요, 너무 많이 실례를..." 

잘못한 것도 없는데 미안해 어쩔 줄 모르는 ㅇㅇ를 보며 몰리는 눈을 빛냈다. 

"왜? 왜 돌아가고 싶어 졌어?"   
"...??"   
"거기가 집이라는 생각은 들어?"   
"아뇨. 어디에도 제 집은 없을 거예요."   
"그럼? 안 들어가면 그 사람이 뭐, 혼내기라도 한대?"   
"제가 집에 없는 거 알면서도 연락 없는 거 보세요... 관심 없겠죠." 

경호원들은 저들끼리 알아서 1일 3교대로 근무 중인가 보지만, 그 누구도 ㅇㅇ를 찾는 이는 없었기에 은근히 올라왔던 기대는 무너진 지 오래다.

"혹시 우리 집 불편해?"   
"아니에요! 그건 정말 아니에요!"   
"그럼? 이유가 있을 거 아냐?" 

ㅇㅇ가 몇 번 입을 벙긋거리다 고개를 숙이자, 잠자코 기다리던 몰리가 ㅇㅇ의 손을 잡았다.   
이상하리만치 감정이 드러나지 않던 몰리의 얼굴에 드디어 미소가 번진다. 

"ㅇㅇ."   
"..."   
"솔직해본 적 있어?"   
"네?"   
"그 사람이 보고 싶어서 가고 싶은 거잖아. 아니야?" 

ㅇㅇ의 얼굴이 달아올랐다.   
당황한 기색이 역력하지만 몰리의 말에 반박하지 못한다. 그 말이 맞으니까. 

"너 여기 있는데 어쩜 한 번을 연락하지 않아? 서운하지? 근데도 보고 싶고. 맞지?"   
"..."   
"난 적어도 그 무뚝뚝한 비서라도 한 번 올 줄 알았어. 미켈슨씨, 생각보다 되게 속 좁네. 그래도 보고 싶어?" 

ㅇㅇ는 몰리가 제 가이드를 비꼬아도 서운한 마음이 들지 않았다.   
언니처럼 챙겨 주고 안쓰러워하는 마음을 알고 있기 때문이다.   
울상을 지으며 고개를 끄덕 하니, 몰리가 한숨을 푹푹 쉬었다. 

"어휴... 그래. 그 마음 모르는 바는 아니다만... 어휴, 바보야..." 

어느새 도로록 떨어지는 눈물을 무심한 듯 닦아 주며 몰리가 ㅇㅇ의 뺨을 잡고 저를 보게 했다. 

"잘 들어. 이럴 땐 그냥 스트레이트를 날려."   
"무슨..."   
"솔직해보라고. 솔직하게 말해. 보고 싶다고."   
"네?" 

ㅇㅇ가 다시 얼굴을 붉히지만 몰리는 진지했다.

"그 사람, 뉴스에 자주 나올 만큼 대단한 사람이야. 일반인들도 다 알 만큼 유명하고 능력 좋은 사람이라고.   
그런 남자를 너, 힘으로 막 휘두른 거야. 자존심 상한 거 아마 그 사람 평생에 처음일지도 몰라.   
미안하지? 미안하잖아. 그럼 미안하다고 말해. 그리고 보고 싶다고 말해.   
ㅇㅇ, 넌 센티넬이야. 본능대로 그냥 돌직구를 날려도 되는 존재라고.   
겁먹고 고민하는 거는 일반인이나 가이드가 할 일이지, 센티넬은 본능대로 움직여도 뭐라 할 사람 없어.   
짐승보다 강한 본능을 가진 게 센티넬이라고 온 세계가 주입하는 마당에 뭐가 무서워?   
센티넬의 본능이 '허용된 자유'란 생각은 한 번도 안 해본 거야?   
미치게 보고 싶고 사랑받고 싶은 그 본능 어따 써먹을래? 그대로 썩힐 거야?   
이성 같은 소리 하지 마. 이성이니 예의니 하는 거 센티넬은 무시해도 되는 거야.   
말해. 유혹했던 거 미안하다고. 보고 싶으니까 당장 오라고. 오기 싫어도 가이딩 필요하니까 빨리 오라고." 

'허용된 자유'라니... 본능이? 짐승의 것보다 강해서 평생 혐오했던 이 본능을 풀어놓는 게 허용된 자유라고?   
절대 그럴 수 없다고 생각하면서도 ㅇㅇ는 몰리의 말에 심장이 두근거리기 시작했다.   
필사적으로 거부하고 무시하던 본능이 고삐 풀린 것 마냥 마구 솟는 게 느껴지자 손끝이 저릴 만큼 흥분되었다. 

그런가?   
몰리의 말이 맞을까?   
각인하고 결혼까지 한 마당에 내가 망설일 일은 없는 건가?   
그래, 난 애초부터 그 사람 없으면 안 되는 존재인데, 죽기를 각오할 정도로 그를 원하는 거면 이제 이 본능을 받아들여야 하는 거 아닐까?   
그는 처음부터 자신을 거부했다. 늘 그랬다.   
아팠지만 새삼스러운 일은 아니지 않은가.   
그렇다면 또 아플 걸 무서워할 필요도 없잖아?   
몇 번의 죽을 고비 넘기며 나 조차도 외면했던 내 본능을 한 번쯤은 받아들여도 되지 않을까? 

ㅇㅇ의 어지러운 시선에서 속내를 짐작한 몰리는 웃었다. 

"ㅇㅇ." 

ㅇㅇ가 어리둥절한 얼굴 그대로 몰리를 본다. 

"뭐해?"   
"네?"   
"얼른 가."

능청스러운 채근에 ㅇㅇ는 잠시 멍-했다가 힘껏 포옹하고선 그대로 일어나 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔고,   
그 모습에 몰리는 안쓰러운 미소를 지었다. 

* * *

  
그 길로 집에 돌아온 ㅇㅇ는 경호원 하나를 붙잡고 미켈슨의 비서를 불러 달라 부탁했다.   
비서는 한 번도 이런 일이 없었던 지라 한걸음에 달려왔다.   
퇴근을 했어도 벌써 했을 늦은 시간에 오라 가라 하는 것이 미안해서 대뜸 사과부터 했다. 

"죄송해요."   
"네?"   
"퇴근하셨잖아요. 갑자기 오시라고 해서 죄송해요." 

수척한 얼굴이지만 눈빛만큼은 반짝이는 ㅇㅇ가 대뜸 하는 사과에 비서는 잠시 머뭇거렸다. 

"아... 닙니다. 아직 퇴근하지 않았습니다. 대표님께서 회의 중이시라서요."   
"그래도 죄송해요. 바쁜데 오시게 해서요." 

솔직하게, 솔직하게...   
ㅇㅇ의 머릿속은 온통 그것뿐이었다. 

"괜찮, 괜찮습니다. 뭐, 필요한 게 있으신가요? 가이딩 필요하십니까?"   
"네!"   
"아, 가이딩 필요하시군요."   
"아뇨!"   
"... 네?"   
"아, 그러니까..." 

솔직하게, 솔직하게...   
당황하는 비서의 표정을 보던 ㅇㅇ는 잠시 숨을 고르고 할 말을 정리했다. 

"가이딩 필요해요. 근데 급한 건 아니에요. 저, 가이딩 받아서 지금은 버틸만해요.   
그것보다는요."   
"말씀하십시오."   
"미켈슨씨와 통화할 수 있을까요?"   
"물론입니다."   
"지금요. 지금 당장이요."   
"지금은 회의 중이라-"   
"안돼요! 지금 당장 통화해야 해요! 안 그럼 저 폭주할 거예요!"

이게 얼마나 어처구니없는 생떼인지 안다.   
하지만 솔직하게 말하고 싶은 게 있고, 지금 당장 말하고 싶어 미칠 것 같았다.   
윌의 집을 나서면서부터 지금까지 손끝부터 발끝까지 저릿할 정도로 긴장되었고, 심장은 미칠 듯이 뛰는 것이다.   
방금 전은 빈말이었지만 이대로 있다간 진짜로 폭주할 것 같았다. 

"잠시만." 

비서는 그대로 뒤돌아 전화를 걸었고, 그 시각, 한창 언론 통제를 논의 중이던 미켈슨의 신경질 가득한 목소리가 들렸다. 

_"뭐야?"_  
"대표님, 지금 통화하시고 싶다는데요."   
_"무슨 소리야?"_  
"그분이-(아! 지금 뭐-!)" 

잠시 비서의 당황한 목소리가 들리고 약간 먼 통화음에서 실랑이가 벌어지는가 싶더니 ㅇㅇ의 외침이 들렸다. 

**"보고 싶어요!"**


	21. Chapter 21

그야말로 직구를 날린 것이다. 

미켈슨의 비서는 제 전화기를 뺏어 들고, 보고 싶다 외친 ㅇㅇ를 보며 황당해하는 중이고,   
저 너머에선 십여 명의 실무자들이 한 번도 본 적 없는 대표의 굳은 표정에 당황하고 있었다.   
일 분도 채 되지 않는 시간은 십 분보다 길게 느껴졌고, 침묵이 감도는 난감한 상황을 마무리한 것은 ㅇㅇ였다.   
질러 놓고 정신이 든 것이다. 

'무슨 짓을 한 거지?' 

두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 비서를 올려다보던 ㅇㅇ는 화들짝 놀라 전화를 끊어버렸다.   
무슨 폭탄을 든 것 마냥 덜덜 떨면서 전화기를 돌려주는 모습에 비서는 할 말을 잃었다. 

"아... 그... 죄송..." 

전화기를 내미는 이도, 그걸 건네받는 이도 더듬거렸다. 

"아니, 괜... 괜찮습니다."   
"정말... 죄송... 죄송합니다. 이제, 이제 됐어요. 가셔도 돼요. 죄송합니다." 

ㅇㅇ는 고개를 크게 숙이고 안쪽으로 도망쳤고, 황망하게 섰던 비서는 다시 울리는 전화에 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 

"네."   
_"어디야?"_   
"아, 댁에 계십니다. 오늘 저녁에 오셨습니다."   
_"..."_  
"대표님?"   
_"상태는?"_  
"가이딩 받았다고 하시는데, 그래도 부족해 보입니다."   
_"퇴근해."_  
"네."  


* * *

  
전화를 끊고 잠시 숨을 고른 미켈슨은 여전히 눈치 보고 앉아 있던 실무진을 물리곤 혼자 앉아 전화기를 노려 본다.   
그의 손가락이 책상을 두드렸다. 

톡, 톡, 톡. 

톡, 톡, 톡. 

톡, 톡, 톡. 

톡. 

소리가 멈추고, 전화기를 움켜 쥔 미켈슨이 빠른 걸음으로 회의실을 나섰다. 

* * *

  
손발의 저림은 사라졌지만 심장은 여전히 두근거렸다.   
그리고 마음이 아팠다.   
보고 싶다 말해놓은 것까진 후련했지만, 이후에 몰아닥친 현실은 잔인했다.   
여전히 미켈슨은 없었고, 자신은 혼자였고, 몸상태는 다시 안 좋아졌다.   
몰리의 가이딩은 연명에 가까웠던 것을 알기에 ㅇㅇ는 다시 안정제 하나를 꺼내 들었다.   
얼마나 버틸 수 있을까.   
주사기를 만지작 거리다 한숨을 내쉬곤 터덜터덜 걸어 미켈슨의 서재로 갔다.   
그가 없는 서재를 둘러보다, 전과 같은 자리에 몸을 뉘었다.   
일단 안정제를 맞고... 주사기도 버려야 하는데...   
하지만 머릿속에 맴도는 생각은 지쳐 몰려오는 잠을 이기지 못했고, 손 안의 주사기가 데구루루 굴렀다.

* * *

  
미켈슨은 스툴에 앉아 무언가를 만지작 거리고 있었다.   
ㅇㅇ가 놓친, 작은 유리 주사기였다.   
그의 발치에는 ㅇㅇ가 몸을 웅크린 채 잠들어 있고, 그는 수 분을 깨우지 않은 채 방사 가이딩만 하는 중이다. 

ㅇㅇ의 상태는 생각보다 안 좋았다.   
저택의 입구에서부터 불안정한 형질을 느낄 수 있었고, 집에 들어서는 순간 서재로 직행할 수 있었을 만큼 날카로운 파장이 쏟아졌다.   
이걸 여태 참았다니.   
인정하긴 싫지만 걱정하는 마음이 제일 먼저 들었다.   
하지만 괘씸함이 더 커서 무섭게 화낼 생각에 성큼성큼 서재로 갔는데, 식은땀을 흘리며 몸을 웅크리고 떠는 ㅇㅇ가 바닥에 누워 있는 것이다.   
자신이 늘 책을 읽으며 쉬는 암체어 옆, 카펫이 깔린 바로 그 자리였다. 

_새벽 청소 담당이 보고하기를, 그분이 2~3일에 한 번씩 서재 바닥에서 주무신다고 합니다._

언젠가 비서가 보고 했던 것이 이 모습 이리라.   
미켈슨은 아주 약한 방사 가이딩을 시작하며 ㅇㅇ 곁의 스툴에 조용히 앉았다.   
손끝에서 멀지 않은 곳에 아직 사용하지 않은 주사기가 있었다.   
그게 무엇인지 미켈슨도 안다.   
자신이 20대 중반에 개발했고, 여태까지도 대중적으로 사용되는 센티넬 형질 안정제다.   
안정제 중에서도 가장 효과가 좋은 데다 부작용이 적어, 세간의 관심이 처음으로 그에게 몰리게 해 준 약이다.   
주사기를 만지작 거리며, 방사 가이딩의 강도를 조금씩 높이며, 미켈슨은 그때의 자신을 회상하다가 누워 있는 ㅇㅇ의 호흡이 편안해지는 것을 지켜보았다.   
그땐 몰랐다.   
가이드가 될 줄도 몰랐지만, 자신이 만든 안정제가 제 센티넬에게 쓰일 줄은 상상도 못 했다. 

그때의 미켈슨은 그저 젊고 똑똑하고 열정이 넘치는 연구원이었고, 일반인이었다.   
가이드도 아니고 센티넬도 아닌데 잘하는 것은 많아서 오만했다. 지금도 그렇지만.   
내 센티넬이 너라는 것에 얼마나 낙담했던가.   
몸은 성인이나 옹알이를 해대던 네가 방긋 웃는 것에 기가 차서 센터를 뛰쳐나왔던 것을 기억한다.   
가감 없이 드러낸 멸시와 조롱에도 너는 속을 알 수 없는 검은 눈으로 날 보기만 했다.  
죽겠다 했을 때도 얼마나 어처구니없었던지.   
넌 센티넬인데.   
본능밖에 없는 주제에, 심지어 나, 매즈 미켈슨을 지정 가이드로 삼아 놓고, 뭐? 죽고 싶다고? 날 거부하겠다고? 

_보고 싶어요!_

"하." 

미켈슨은 전화기에서 들린 그 말을 떠올리곤 저도 모르게 헛웃음을 뱉었다.   
처음이었다.   
제 센티넬이 반항하지 않고, 주저하거나 겁먹지도 않고, 순수한 본능에 따른 것 말이다.   
그게... 그게...   
그래, 인정하자. 

마음에 든다. 

나는 네가 성장하는 것, 네가 고집부리는 것이 마음에 든다.   
그중에서도 네가 센티넬로서 본능에 따라 날 것 그대로일 때가 가장 마음에 든다.   
'너 같은 어리숙한 어린애'는 내 취향이 아니지만, '너'는 내 마음에 든다.   
센티넬이 가이드의 취향이라는 것-바로 이런 것을 뜻하는 거였나. 

"으응..." 

좀 더 편안해진 모습으로 ㅇㅇ가 몸을 뒤척였다.   
웅크리던 몸을 펴는 것은 좋은데 반대편으로 돌아눕는 게 싫다. 

'이쪽을 봐.   
내가 왔어.   
보고 싶다고 했잖아.' 

미켈슨은 일어서서 책상 위에 주사기를 올려놓았다.   
창밖에서 들어오는 어슴푸레한 빛을 받아 유리는 반짝거린다.   
그는 재킷을 벗었다.   
베스트도 벗고, 넥타이를 풀고, 셔츠의 첫 단추를 열어 몸을 편안하게 했다. 

그가 ㅇㅇ 곁에 눕는다.   
잠시 얼굴을 살피다 언제나 그랬듯이 손목부터 부드럽게 잡아 접촉 가이딩을 시작했다.   
엄지 손가락으로 혈관을 문지르며 또 한 번 허탈하게 웃었다. 

스스로가 웃겼다.   
곧 오십을 앞둔 성인이 자존심 상했다고 유치하게 화를 냈다.   
미치겠네...   
뭐 하는 짓인가 싶다.

어깨가 조금 들썩인다 싶더니 파르르 눈꺼풀을 떨며 ㅇㅇ가 눈을 떴다.   
느릿하게 눈을 깜빡이며 이 상황을 이해하려 애쓰느라 미간에 주름이 잡힌다.   
그 모습이 귀엽다 말하면 어떻게 반응하려나?   
미켈슨이 미소를 짓자 ㅇㅇ의 눈이 좀 더 동그랗게 떠졌다. 

"... 꿈...이에요?" 

가라앉은 목소리에 안쓰러운 마음에 들어 한 번 더 가이딩에 힘을 주니, ㅇㅇ가 큰 숨을 들이쉰다. 

"흐으... 꿈... 인가 봐..." 

녹여버릴까.   
괜히 심술이 드는 것은 왜일까.   
미켈슨이 갑자기 어마어마한 형질을 쏟아부으니, ㅇㅇ가 몸을 똑바로 뉘이며 신음했다. 

"으... 응..." 

아직도 꿈이라고 생각하는 듯, 몽롱한 시선을 이리저리 굴리며 잠투정 마냥 끙끙거렸다. 

"흐.... 으...." 

몸을 꼬며 앓는 소리를 내는 것을 곁에서 지켜보던 미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ가 입고 있는 가운의 허리끈을 잡아당겼다.   
허리끈은 부드럽게 풀리고, 스륵 소리와 함께 실크 가운이 벌어진다.   
얇고 하얀 면 슬립 안쪽에서 향긋한 체취가 퍼져 나오니 미켈슨은 저도 모르게 ㅇㅇ의 명치에 얼굴을 묻고 들이마셨다. 

"아!" 

제대로 된 탄성을 토하며 ㅇㅇ가 눈을 번쩍 떴다.   
제 몸에 얼굴을 묻은 이를 내려 본다.   
그는 고개를 들 생각이 없어 보였다.   
얼굴을 문지르며, ㅇㅇ의 체취를 맡으며, 그의 몸이 천천히 위로 올라왔다.   
굳은 몸으로 반항도 못하던 ㅇㅇ는, 미켈슨이 제 다리 사이에 자리 잡고 완전히 올라 와 고개를 들었을 때에야 이것이 꿈이 아님을 자각했다.

둘은 한동안 말없이 마주 보았다.   
미켈슨은 제법 강한 가이딩을 하는 중이고, ㅇㅇ는 나른한 숨을 쉬었다.   
그의 얼굴을 이렇게 꼼꼼하게 본 것은 처음이다.   
그의 눈빛은... 갈색이라기엔 더 빛났고, 호박색이라기엔 더 깊었다.   
진한 눈매 끝에 주름진 것과 날렵한 입꼬리와 아래로 내려온 은빛 머리카락까지...ㅇㅇ는 천천히 신중하게 훑었고, 다시 한번 심장이 쿵쿵거렸다. 

ㅇㅇ의 시선이 움직이는대로 말없이 내버려 두었던 미켈슨이 고개를 숙여 왔다.   
코끝이 닿기 직전, ㅇㅇ가 그의 가슴에 두 손을 짚으며 그를 멈추게 하곤, 아주 조그맣게 속삭였다. 

"죄송해요." 

그가 대답이 없으니 마음은 조급해지고 심장은 더 크게 울린다. 

"그런... 식으로 해서 죄송해요."   
"..."   
"안 그럴게요. 다시는, 다시는 당신에게... 힘쓰지 않을게요." 

그가 고개를 모로 돌린다.   
읽을 수 없는 표정이 자꾸만 안달 나게 한다.   
계속하라는 뜻일까? 

"도와주셔서 고마워요."   
"..." 

ㅇㅇ의 입술이 바르르 떨렸다.   
입을 벙긋거리다, 아랫입술을 물다, 다시 거칠게 숨 쉬다... 마침내 결심한 듯 말했다.   
눈물이 그렁그렁한 눈으로. 

"보고... 싶었어요." 

강하게 전해지는 가이딩에 몸은 편안해지지만 자꾸만 정신이 가물가물해진다.   
왜 대답이 없는지 궁금했다.   
내가 또 잠들기 전에 무슨 말이라도 해 달라 빌고 싶었지만, 그는 여전히 저를 내려볼 뿐이다.   
ㅇㅇ는 너무 애가 타서, 두 손을 옮겨 그의 단단한 어깨를 잡았다. 

"보고 싶었다고요."

울먹임이 섞인 그 말을 간신히 뱉었을 때, 미켈슨은 마침내 ㅇㅇ에게 키스했다.   
조금 서두르듯, 굶주린 듯 강하게 빨고 혀를 들이미는 것에 ㅇㅇ는 아찔할 정도로 벅찬 감정을 느꼈다.   
울음이 터지고, 그의 목덜미에 팔을 두르고, 다리 하나를 들어 그의 허리에 감으며 절절하게 매달렸다.   
핏줄이 불거진 팔 하나가 ㅇㅇ의 등 아래로 들어 가 힘껏 끌어안았고, 길고 섬세한 선을 가진 손이 뒷머리로 들어 가 목덜미를 받쳤다.   
누워 있지만 제 위에 올라 탄 그의 몸에 매달린 것 마냥 ㅇㅇ는 필사적으로 그에게 몸을 붙였다.   
거칠고 뜨거운 호흡 사이로 새어 나오던 울음은 질척하게 얽히고 빨아대는 소리에 묻히더니, 이제 미켈슨을 자극하는 농염한 신음으로 변했다. 

"음..." 

"하... 하아..." 

"흐..." 

"으응... 읍!" 

조금 아플 정도로 ㅇㅇ의 입술을 물고 빨는 미켈슨의 숨소리도 커져 간다.   
동시에 그의 뒷목에서부터 골반까지 이어진 척추를 따라 늘씬하게 발달된 근육이 꿈틀댔다.   
그가 험핑을 시작한 것이다.   
굵직한 것이 아래에 비벼오는 것에 전율하며, ㅇㅇ는 다급하게 손 하나를 내려 슬립을 걷어 올렸다. 

"으응!" 

ㅇㅇ는 서둘렀다.   
하지만 서툴기도 해서, 슬립의 레이스가 두 사람의 접합부에 걸린 것이 화가 나 아이처럼 칭얼거리니,   
미켈슨이 입술을 물리고 억센 손으로 슬립 자락을 잡아당겼다.   
찌익-하며 허무하게 찢어지는 천 조각을 허둥지둥 걷어 낸 ㅇㅇ는, 벨트의 버클을 푸는 그를 도와 바지 지퍼를 내려 주었다.   
다급하고 절절한 손길에 드디어 걸림 없이 맞댄 두 사람의 아래가 몹시 뜨겁다. 

"하아!" 

빨리 오라고, 안아달라고, ㅇㅇ가 허리를 감은 다리에 힘을 주며 제 아래를 밀어 올리니, 미켈슨은 저도 모르게 탄성을 질렀다.   
뜨겁고 보드랍고 향긋한 몸은 그를 아찔하게 한다.   
이 행위가 원해서 하는 것임을 ㅇㅇ가 적극 표현하는 것이 몹시 흡족했다.   
서로의 입술과 목덜미와 어깨를, 말랑한 가슴과 탄탄한 팔뚝과 부드러운 허리선을 탐하며 두 사람의 몸 곳곳에 붉은 흔적이 새겨지고,   
계속해서 험핑 중인 접합부는 삽입 없이도 찌걱거리는 소리를 냈다.   
시큼하고 달달한 애액의 냄새가 올라온다.   
아래로는 두 사람의 엉덩이와 바닥까지, 위로는 배꼽까지 흠뻑 젖을 만큼, 끈적하고 희끗한 체액이 계속 흘러나왔다. 

"...나...읏, 나!!" 

ㅇㅇ가 그의 어깨를 물며 몸을 굳히더니 "히익-"하는 절정의 숨을 들이마셨다.   
그대로 바르르 떠는 몸과 단단하게 힘이 들어 간 허벅지를 느끼며 미켈슨은 더 빠르게 험핑 했고,   
마침내 맞닿은 배에 뜨끈한 정액이 뿜어졌다. 

"흣...!...하!...ㅎ!" 

몇 번을 더 흔들며 쾌감을 느끼는 미켈슨이 거칠게 신음했고, 더 이상 나오는 것이 없을 즈음 ㅇㅇ의 몸에도 힘이 빠졌다. 

ㅇㅇ는 정신을 차릴 수 없었다.   
숨이 차서 어지럽고, 오르가슴에 온몸이 짜릿했다.   
그대로 널브러져서는 헉헉 거리는데, 시원한 가이딩이 쏟아지니 눈이 절로 떠진다. 

미켈슨은 여전히 ㅇㅇ의 다리 사이에 있었다.   
거친 호흡이 진정되고 의식이 돌아오며 ㅇㅇ는 다시 한번 그의 얼굴을 훑지만, 그는 여전히 말이 없다.   
그저 깊은 시선으로 자신을 내려 보는 것에 ㅇㅇ는 문득, 한 번 더 하고 싶다는 생각이 들어 얼굴이 달아올랐다.   
부끄러워 고개를 획 돌리고 숨을 몰아쉬니, 그가 훤히 드러난 목에 코를 문지르며 속삭였다. 

"... 말해." 

청량했던 가이딩에 묵직한 명령이 실리자 ㅇㅇ는 제 심장이 터지는 게 아닐까 무서워졌다.   
그의 코와 입술이 목을, 귓가를, 다시 내려 가 쇄골을 더듬을 때, ㅇㅇ는 또 한 번 아래를 밀어 올렸다.   
솔직하게... 솔직하게... 머릿속으로 되뇌며 입을 연다. 

"하고... 싶어요..."   
"..."   
"한 번 더..."   
"..."   
"해요, 우리."


	22. Chapter 22

ㅇㅇ와 미켈슨은 자정을 한참 넘길 때까지 몸을 섞었다.   
ㅇㅇ가 원해서, 그다음은 미켈슨이 원해서, 둘 다 아쉬워서, 오랜 시간 서로를 탐했다.   
대화는 없었다.   
몇 마디 오고 간 것이야 있었지만 뜨겁고 애달픈 숨소리와 신음이 대부분이었다. 

폭포처럼 퍼붓는 가이딩 덕에 몇 번의 절정에 오르고서도 탈진을 면할 수 있었지만,   
마지막 그의 애무와 전신에 맞춰지는 버드 키스에 ㅇㅇ는 기절하듯 잠이 들었다.   
파장은 완벽하게 안전된 상태다.   
그럼에도 미켈슨은 가이딩을 멈추지 않고 잠든 ㅇㅇ를 어루만졌다. 

이른 아침이 되어 그의 온기가 멀어지려 하니 ㅇㅇ가 잠결에 안긴다.   
목덜미에 얼굴을 비비며 자꾸만 파고드는 ㅇㅇ에게, 미켈슨은 그저 말없이 등을 쓸고 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다.   
그는 썩 다정한 사람은 아니다.   
부드럽게 말한 적이 없고 제 센티넬이자 어린 아내를 위해 일부러 그럴 생각도 없다.   
그렇다고 부러 더 냉정한 것도 아니고, 딱 '그'다운 정도로 ㅇㅇ를 달랬다.   
몇 분을 더 그러고 있으니 규칙적인 숨소리를 내며 ㅇㅇ가 다시 잠이 든다.   
말간 얼굴을 보던 미켈슨은 아주 잠깐, 한 번 더 안고 싶은 충동을 느꼈지만, 그녀의 눈가에 입을 맞추는 것에 만족하기로 했다.   
감긴 눈꺼풀에 입을 맞춘 채 형질을 강하게 쏟아붓자, ㅇㅇ는 몸을 녹이는 가이딩에 아주 작게 "하아..." 하며 노곤한 숨을 토한다.   
그를 붙들던 손이 스륵 내려가고, 미켈슨은 조용히 침대를 벗어났다. 

* * *

저택 문 앞에서 그의 출근 준비를 마친 비서는 미켈슨이 나왔을 때 흠칫 놀랐다.   
저도 모르게 두어 걸음 뒤로 물러서는 것에 미켈슨이 의아하여 묻는다.

"왜?"   
"아..."   
"문제 있나?"   
"마킹이..."   
"뭐?" 

당황했던 모습을 다시 정돈하며, 비서는 평소처럼 반듯하게 말했다. 

"죄송합니다. 마킹이 매우 강해서 저도 모르게 물러섰습니다." 

미켈슨이 고개를 갸웃했다. 

"내게 마킹이 있나?"   
"못 느끼십니까?" 

미켈슨은 고개를 끄덕했다. 

"보통 신체 곳곳에 '도장 찍듯 새겨'지는데, 지금 대표님은 '전신에 비를 맞은 듯' 마킹되신 상태입니다." 

미켈슨은 조금, 솔직히 말해 많이 당황스러웠다. 

"내가 불쾌... 해야 할 일인가?" 

마킹을 처음 받은 가이드로서의 순수한 질문이었고,   
비서는 업무 외에 센티넬과 가이드로서 미켈슨과 대화해본 일이 처음이라 이 상황이 흥미로웠다. 

"아닙니다. 이런 식은 저도 처음 본 거라... 게다가 다른 센티넬들이 경계할 정도로 매우 공격적이어서 저도 모르게 당황했습니다."   
"공격적이란 건 무슨 뜻이지?"   
"그러니까... 이 가이드는 내 가이드라고 표시해두는 게 마킹입니다만,   
대표님께 남아 있는 마킹은 마치... 마치 '내 가이드를 건드리면 공격하겠다' 하는 식의 경고장 같습니다." 

비서는 미켈슨의 당황하고 어이없어하는 표정을 분명히 보았다.   
미켈슨은 뒤돌아 저택에서 침실이 있는 쪽을 잠시 보고는 저도 모르게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 

"출발하지." 

차에 타고 문이 닫힐 때까지 그의 표정이 매우 난처하다 말하고 있어서 조수석에 앉은 비서는 자꾸만 웃음이 나왔다.  


* * *

  
비서의 말이 맞았나 보다.   
가장 먼저, 물리 계열 전투 센티넬로 구성된 그의 경호원들이 조건 반사처럼 경계 태세를 갖추다 당황하고 말았다.   
회의에 참석한 사람들 중 몇몇의 지능형 센티넬들이 깜짝 놀라 물러서거나 커피를 쏟았으며,   
약속이 있어 외부로 나갈 때에도, 식당에서도, 심지어 종일 붙어 다니는 그의 비서조차도 슬쩍 자리를 비우거나 자꾸만 놀라기 일쑤였다.   
미간에 새겨진 주름을 펴지 못한 미켈슨은 이른 퇴근길에 앞에 앉은 비서에게 물었다. 

"내게 있는 그 마킹이란 거 말이야."   
"네."   
"심각하게 공격적인가?"   
"A등급인 제가 물러설 정도이니 오늘 내내 마주치신 그 이하 센티넬들은 꽤 겁먹으리라 생각됩니다."   
"안 없어지나?"   
"시간이 지나면 흐릿해지고, 다시 받지 않으면 완전히 사라집니다."   
"지금은 어때?" 

비서가 슬쩍 뒤를 돌아보다 목을 가다듬었다. 

"솔직히 말씀드리자면, 대표님과 차 안에 함께 있는 것이 불편합니다.   
오전에 비해 조금도 흐려지지 않았다는 뜻입니다."   
"미치겠군..." 

미켈슨은 탐탁지 않은 표정으로 차창을 노려 볼 뿐이다. 

* * *

  
정오에 가까워져서야 ㅇㅇ는 잠에서 깨어났다.   
정신을 차리자마자 눈에 들어온 것은 비어 있는 옆자리다.   
처음엔 보고 싶다 용기 낸 한 마디에 와준 것과 밤늦도록 자신이 원할 때까지 안아 준 그에게 고마워해야 한다고 스스로를 달랬다.   
하지만, 텅 빈 서재의 적막을 깨닫는 순간 눈물이 터지고 말았다.   
외롭고 아팠다.  
윌, 제임스, 케이트가 보고 싶었고, 연구원 A와 B는 물론이요, 잠시나마 함께 일했던 동료들, 벤자민과 그가 돌보던 센티넬들이 보고 싶었다.   
그리고, 제 가이드, 매즈 미켈슨이 미치도록 보고 싶었다.   
상태가 안 좋을 땐 몸의 고통이 정신의 고통을 조금이나마 낮춰 주었지만, 완벽하게 안정된 지금은 지나간 모든 순간이 또렷이 되살아나 아파할 수 있는 온갖 감정을 만들어냈다.   
그리하여 하루 종일 먹지도 마시지도 않은 채 눈물을 쏟다가 탈진할 것만 같은 몸을 서재 바닥에 뉘이고 웅크리고 있었던 것이다. 

"무슨 일이야? 괜찮아?" 

저택에 들어서던 미켈슨이 가슴께의 저릿함을 느끼자마자 바로 서재로 직진했을 때, 그가 본 것은 지난밤과 똑같은 모습의 ㅇㅇ였다.   
밤새 몸을 섞으며 강도 높은 가이딩을 했다.   
저렇게 바닥에 쓰러져 있을 만큼 상태가 안 좋을 리가 없다.   
놀람과 당황으로 서둘러 ㅇㅇ를 일으키는 미켈슨은 눈물범벅인 얼굴에 두 눈이 퉁퉁 부은 그녀를 의아하게 보았다.   
ㅇㅇ는 저대로 난데없이 나타나 제 몸을 일으킨 미켈슨을 보고 놀라고 말았다. 

"무슨 일 있었어?"   
"..."   
"왜 그래?" 

제 앞의 가이드가 믿어지지 않아 그의 옷깃을 꼭 쥔 ㅇㅇ가 입술을 떨며 간신히 대답했다. 

"다시... 안... 오실 줄...알았-" 

잠시 멈추었던 울음이 안도와 감사를 담아 다시 터졌다.   
그의 가슴에 이마를 대고 엉엉 우는 것에 어찌할 바를 모르던 미켈슨은 조금 뒤에야 상황을 파악하고 작게 한숨을 쉬었다.   
안아 주고 있는 손으로 토닥거리는 것도 잊지 않은 채다.

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ의 울음이 진정될 즈음, 그녀를 그대로 안아 든 미켈슨이 간 곳은 부엌이다.   
넓은 아일랜드 테이블에 앉히고, 자신의 리넨 손수건에 물을 묻혀 조심스레 얼굴을 닦아 준다.   
여러 번, 싱크에 흐르는 물에 손수건을 헹구며, 눈가와 볼, 목, 손까지 꼼꼼하게 닦는 모습은 ㅇㅇ가 폭주할 때 집으로 데려와 가이딩 처치를 했던 것과 흡사했다.   
남은 흐느낌이 ㅇㅇ의 숨소리를 흩트리곤 했지만, 확실히 더 이상 울 생각은 없어 보였다.   
손가락 하나하나를 닦다가 한층 편안해진 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴을 슬쩍 본 미켈슨이 입을 열었다. 

"어제 급하게 오느라 마무리 못한 일이 있었어. 일찍 처리해야 해서 안 깨우고 나간 거야." 

미켈슨은 서둘러 출근했던 이유를 설명하는 자신이 웃겼고,   
ㅇㅇ는 섣불리 판단하고 하루 종일 궁상맞게 울었던 자신이 민망했다. 

졸졸 흐르는 싱크의 물소리만 들렸다.   
다시 입을 닫은 미켈슨을 바라보다 이번엔 ㅇㅇ가 입을 열었다. 

"죄송해요." 

그가 고개를 들었다.   
표정의 변화 없이 동작이 멈추었고, 둘은 한동안 그대로 시선을 맞추었다. 

"내가 너와 서둘러 결혼한 이유가 있어. 기억하나?" 

갑작스러운 질문의 어투도 내용도, 평소의 냉정하고 논리적인 매즈 미켈슨다워서, ㅇㅇ는 다시 그가 멀어지는 기분이 들었다.   
기운이 빠진다.   
내가 한 짓에 대해 말하고 싶지 않은 걸까?   
슬프고... 아프다. 

"... 네."   
"센터가 시작하려 했던 형질 통제 임상 실험은 보류되었어." 

미켈슨이 잡고 있던 손을 내려주고, 반대쪽 손을 잡아 닦아 주기 시작했다. 

"중단이 아니라 보류야.   
완전하게 폐기시키는 게 내 목표인데, 그러기 위해선 블란쳇이 벌인 일을 이용해야 해.   
일단 블란쳇을 바닥까지 끌어내릴 거야."

헙-하는 소리와 함께 ㅇㅇ의 숨이 잠시 멎었지만, 미켈슨은 손을 닦는 것을 멈추지 않고 말을 이었다. 

"끝까지 들어.   
어차피 나 아니어도 이사직 박탈은 기본이고 형량도 제법 될 거야. 이종 센터가 원하는 것은 꼬리 자르기니까." 

이제, ㅇㅇ의 두 손을 들어 뽀얀 피부를 쓸어 보는 미켈슨은 그녀의 두 손을 잡고 가이딩을 시작했다.   
말투와는 달리 무척 따뜻한 형질이 전해지는 것에 ㅇㅇ는 조금 당황했고,   
다시 시선을 맞춘 그의 표정마저 부드러운 것에 얼굴을 붉혔다. 

"일단 정부와 센터가 블란쳇에게 내릴 수 있는 최대 형량을 받아 낼 거야.   
그래야 그들도 체면이 설 테니까.   
그다음, 임원직 관리와 센터 안전에 허점을 드러낸 것에 대해 내가 소송을 걸 거고, 아마 긴 시간이 필요할 테지.   
하지만 돈이 모든 걸 해결해 줄 거야. 자본주의란 그런 거니까.   
블란쳇은 모든 걸 잃겠지만 집행 유예가 되거나 수감되더라도 특별 사면으로 금방 나오겠지.   
그녀는 그 낡은 시설로 돌아갈 거고, 난 모든 걸 용서한 후원자로서 센티넬과 가이드를 위한 캠페인을 계속할 거야.   
'돈보다 생명'이란 슬로건은 아직도 유효하기 때문에 새삼스러울 것도 없어." 

케이트가 시설로 돌아간다는 것과 미켈슨이 모든 걸 용서한 후원자가 된다는 대목에서 ㅇㅇ의 눈이 커다랗게 떠졌다.   
미켈슨은 예상했다는 듯 미소를 짓더니 한 손을 들어 ㅇㅇ의 입술을 부드럽게 쓸었다. 

"널 용서한다는 뜻이야." 

가슴속에서 쿵쾅 거리는 울림이 이 사람에게 들릴까?   
ㅇㅇ는 심장 위에 손을 올리고 눈물이 차오르는 것을 애써 참았다. 

"그리고."   
"..."   
"혼자 둔 것에 대해 사과하지." 

더 이상 커질 수 없을 만큼 동그랗게 눈을 뜬 ㅇㅇ는 제 귀를 의심했다. 

"네가 솔직하게 나온 것에 대한 보답이야."  


다시 울먹이는 ㅇㅇ를 가만히 보던 미켈슨이 입을 맞췄다.   
서두르지도, 너무 느리지도 않은, 자연스러운 입맞춤이었다.   
그대로 맞추고 있는 입술이 너무 부드럽고 따뜻한데 그가 바로 물러서지도 않으니 ㅇㅇ의 심장이 점점 쿵쿵거렸다.   
무슨 용기인지 모르겠지만 그의 목덜미를 끌어안는다.   
고개를 꺾어 먼저 혀를 내밀어 보자, 그가 입술을 벌리고 다정하게 받아들여주어 가슴이 벅차올랐다. 

두 다리를 벌리고, 그의 목덜미를 더 당겨 본다.   
미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 부드럽게, 하지만 힘주어 끌어안고, 그의 몸 어딘가가 ㅇㅇ의 벌린 두 다리 사이에 맞닿았다.   
부드럽게 얽히는 혀를 그가 조금 빨아 당기니, ㅇㅇ는 아랫배가 간질거리는 통에 저도 모르게 신음을 흘린다. 

"... 으... 응..." 

그것을 시작으로, 둘의 키스가 뜨거워진다.   
가빠지는 호흡, 질척거리기 시작한 두 혀, 미켈슨의 얼굴과 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 어루만지는 바빠진 손들.   
ㅇㅇ는 제가 먼저 몸을 물리고 얇은 원피스를 벗어던졌다.   
그대로 ㅇㅇ의 뒷덜미와 허리를 잡고 조심스레 테이블에 눕힌 미켈슨은 지난밤 격렬했던 정사의 흔적이 남아 있는 가슴을 물었다. 

"하아!" 

ㅇㅇ의 허리가 둥글게 휘며 들리고, 가느다란 열 손가락이 가슴을 탐하는 미켈슨의 머리카락을 쓸었다.   
벌리고 있던 두 다리를 들어 그의 허리를 감싸니, 허벅지를 쓸어 올린 강한 손이 골반의 팬티 자락을 움켜 잡는다. 

찌익- 

하얀 팬티는 그대로 찢겨 내던져진다.   
미켈슨은 능숙한 손길로 벨트를 풀고, 바지의 앞섶을 열어 흉흉해진 제 것을 꺼냈다.   
아직 약간의 붓기가 남아 있지만, ㅇㅇ의 아래는 이미 촉촉한 상태로 그를 받아들이고자 움찔 거리는 중이다.   
한쪽 가슴의 유륜까지 입에 문 채, 한 팔로 얇은 허리를 휘어 감고, 미켈슨이 그대로 눌러 들어왔다. 

"아!"

귀두가 좁고 미끌거리는 여린 살을 파고들 때에, ㅇㅇ의 온몸에 소름이 돋았다.   
미켈슨의 목덜미에 얼굴을 비비며 흐느끼기 시작한 ㅇㅇ는 그가 더 강하게, 어서 들어와 주기를 간절히 바라고,   
이를 모르지 않는 미켈슨도 주저 없이 하체를 들이밀었다.   
아랫배 깊이, 가장 안쪽의 비좁은 틈까지 올라온 성기는 여전히 버거운 존재다.   
헉헉 거리며 바들바들 떠는 ㅇㅇ에게 잠시 익숙해질 시간을 준 미켈슨은, ㅇㅇ가 그의 귓가에 달아오른 숨을 불자 천천히 움직이기 시작했다.   
더할 수 없이 부드럽고 다정한 허릿짓에 ㅇㅇ는 본능을 완전히 풀고 신음했다.   
천고가 높아 더 서늘했던 주방에 ㅇㅇ의 신음 소리와 미켈슨의 거친 숨소리가 울리고, 둘의 몸이 철벅거리는 아일랜드 테이블의 차가운 대리석이 끈적이는 체액에 달궈지고 젖어간다. 

속도를 더해가는 움직임이 퍽퍽 거리는 야한 소리를 만들고, 얼마 후 앓는 소리만 내던 ㅇㅇ가 다급하게 몸을 빼려 했다.   
미켈슨은 그것이 오르가슴에 익숙하지 않은 ㅇㅇ의 저항임을 알기에, ㅇㅇ의 목덜미를 물고 숨이 막힐 정도로 힘껏 껴안았다. 

"아...! 그...!" 

몸을 부딪히는 소리가 다소 폭력적으로 들릴 즈음, ㅇㅇ가 비명에 가까운 소리를 내질렀다. 

"아!... 으으...!" 

미켈슨의 성기를 빠듯하게 물고 있던 아래가 더욱 조여지더니, ㅇㅇ가 부들부들 떨며 아랫입술을 물었다.   
숨조차 못 쉬고 굳어가는 몸을 여전히 끌어안고 있던 미켈슨은 더 안쪽, 더 깊은 곳, 굴곡의 가장 좁은 곳을 쉬지 않고 눌러댔다.   
분명하게 느낄 수 있었다.   
몸으로 느끼는 조임은 물론이요, 자신의 센티넬만이 줄 수 있는 강렬한 쾌감에 미켈슨의 형질이 마구 날뛰었다. 

"하아! 아...! 흐.....읏..." 

뇌를 녹여 버릴 것 같았던 오르가슴이 마침내 잦아들고, ㅇㅇ가 멈추었던 숨을 간신히 토하자, 간신히 버티던 그도 격렬하게 사정한다. 

"흣! 읏!....흐..." 

하지만 아직이다.   
충분히 만족스럽지만, 이 쾌락을 더 원하는 가이드의 형질은 가라앉을 기미가 없다.

"잘했어."   
"... 하아.... 하..."   
"예뻐. 아주 많이."   
"... 하아..." 

사랑받고 있는 걸까?   
땀에 젖은 그의 얼굴과 온몸을 휘감는 형질이 진심으로 자신을 원하는 것에, ㅇㅇ는 현실이 아닐지도 모른다 생각했다.   
그가 주는 관심이 멈출까 봐, 이 순간이 다시는 오지 않을까 봐 무서워서, ㅇㅇ는 울었다.   
소리 내어 울었고, 다시 그의 목덜미에 매달렸고, 그의 귓가에 애원했다. 

"멈추지... 말아요... 흐..."   
"그래..."   
"제발..."   
"그래..." 

몸속을 파고드는 움직임이 다시 시작됐다.   
ㅇㅇ는 그가 제 몸을 완전히 부서트려도 좋다 여기며 매달리고, 애원하고, 아래를 조였다.   
이를 반기는 미켈슨의 형질은 마치 계속하라는 듯 ㅇㅇ의 독려하며 가이딩 했다. 

아마 오늘 밤도 어제처럼, 이 센티넬과 가이드는 쉽사리 잠들지 못할 것이다.


	23. Chapter 23

  
째_칵__째_칵.   
높게 걸린 싸구려 시계의 바늘 움직이는 소리가 들린다.   
그 아래, 군데군데 구멍 뚫린 강화 유리 벽을 사이에 두고, 남자와 여자가 낡은 접이식 의자에 앉아 있다. 

남자는, 이 의자에 앉아 있기엔 지나치게 값진 슈트 차림이다.   
꼬고 있는 긴 다리와 각진 얼굴선에선 우아함마저 흐른다.   
그를 등지고 앉아 있는 유리벽 너머의 여자는 제대로 정리되지 못한 머리카락을 하나로 묶었으나 머릿결이 가진 광채는 잃지 않았다.   
바르게 앉은 자세만으로도 아름다움이 뿜어진다.   
입은 옷이 무엇이든 두 사람 모두 이 좁고 낡은 감옥에 어울리지 않는 존재감을 가졌다. 

여자가 아주 조금 고개를 들었다 다시 숙였다.   
조금 후, 다시 고개를 들었다가, 이번엔 뒤 돌아보는가 싶었으나 그러지 않았다. 

"맞습니다." 

남자가 먼저 입을 연다.   
특별한 감정이 섞이지 않은 말투다. 

"오는 길에 지나친 센티넬과 가이드 모두 당황하더군요." 

여자가 천천히 고개를 돌려 남자를 보았다.   
잠시 눈이 부신 듯 미간을 좁히던 여자는, 곧 놀라움을 숨기지 않고 말했다.

"그 아이의 마킹이..."   
"..."   
"무시무시할 정도군요."   
"아직 조절을 못하더군요." 

천천히 고개를 떨군 여자가 미소를 짓는다. 

"안 하는 거겠지요."   
"...!" 

그런 건가?   
정말 그런 거라면... 미켈슨은 저도 모르게 숨을 들이쉰다.   
민망함이다.   
민망함을 느끼는 것에 당황하기까지 했다.   
다행히 블란쳇은 더 이상 말하지 않았고, 둘은 다시 한번 정적을 유지했다. 

오늘 이 자리는 미켈슨이 보내는 호화 변호인단의 방문을 블란쳇이 매번 거절하고 있기에 성사된 것이다.   
그녀는 어떤 말도, 어떤 반응도 없이 변호인단을 돌려보냈고,   
이렇게 시간을 낭비하면 정부와 센터가 어물쩍 넘길 수 있다는 변호인단의 연락에 미켈슨이 직접 움직인 것이다.   
그는 빨리 일을 마무리하여 ㅇㅇ의 존재를 숨기고 싶었다. 

이번엔 블란쳇이 먼저 입을 열었다.   
미켈슨은 목적을 이루지 않고선 절대로 저를 내버려 두지 않을 사람임을 알기 때문이다. 

"ㅇㅇ는 잘 지내나요?"   
"잘 지냅니다. 더할 수 없을 만큼 잘 지내고 있지요." 

그의 대답에서 미묘한 변화를 느낀 블란쳇이 고개를 들었다.   
미켈슨도 그녀를 보았다.   
여전히 아름다웠지만, 생기를 잃은 눈빛은 남편의 죽음이 삶의 의지도 앗아갔음을 알려주었다.

"무언가... 달라지셨네요."   
"저는 잘 지내지 못하니까요."   
"본론을 말씀하세요."   
"변호인단을 돌려보낸다 들었습니다."   
"필요 없으니까요. 제가 ㅇㅇ의 납치를 계획하고 사주한 게 맞습니다. 법대로 처리되겠죠."   
"유리한 판결을 이끌어내야지요." 

블란쳇이 웃었다.   
그게 무슨 소용이냐는, 힘없이 새어 나오는 소리였다. 

"약간의 형량과 집행 유예로 금방 나올 수 있습니다."   
"관심 없습니다."   
"당신이 운영하던 시설의 센티넬들에게도 그렇게 말하실 겁니까?" 

미켈슨은 그녀의 눈꺼풀이 떨리는 것을 놓치지 않았다. 

"시설에 상주 가이드가 없더군요.   
ㅇㅇ가 매일 찾아 가 안정제를 두고 옵니다. 음식과 생필품도요. 저에겐 비밀로 하고요." 

블란쳇이 입술을 말았다. 

"그들에겐 당신이 필요할 겁니다."   
"..."   
"아니라고 생각한다면 말씀하십시오. ㅇㅇ의 방문도 중단시키겠습니다."   
"그들을 동정해서 저를 도우려는 것은 아닐 텐데요."   
"이 일을 빨리 마무리하고 싶을 뿐입니다. 그래야 ㅇㅇ가 안전해지니까요."   
"언제부터 그 애를 감싸고-"

블란쳇이 처음으로 눈에 빛을 내며 미켈슨을 보았다.   
그녀의 미간에 주름이 잡힌다. 

"진심... 이군요."   
"..."   
"그 애를 사랑하세요?"   
"..." 

미켈슨은 굳은 얼굴로 입을 다물었다.   
사랑하느냐고?   
이게 사랑인지는 모르겠지만 ㅇㅇ가 안전하지 않은 이 상황을 용납할 수 없다. 

"ㅇㅇ의 형질로 만들어진 센티넬 형질 통제 실험이 보류되었습니다.   
하지만 그걸론 모자랍니다.   
모든 기록과 자료, 샘플은 깨끗하게 파기되어야 하고, 그러기 위해선 이번 일을 제대로 이용해야지요."   
"..."   
"이종 센터가 연구를 계속할 일말의 가능성도 남겨두지 않을 겁니다."   
"그 애를 사랑하시는군요." 

블란쳇의 얼굴이 놀라움에 굳어갔다. 

"..."   
"그렇죠?"   
"ㅇㅇ가 저의 울타리 안에서, 완벽하게 안전한 상태로, 오로지 저만 원하는 상태가 되길 바라는 게 사랑이라 한다면,   
맞습니다. 사랑하고 있습니다." 

마치 저것은 내 것이라고, 아무도 손대지 말라 매섭게 경고하는 아이.   
매즈 미켈슨의 서슬 퍼런 눈빛에서 그런 어린아이의 생떼가 보이는 것 같아, 블란쳇은 헛웃음을 토하고 말았다.

* * *

  
모든 일이 매즈 미켈슨이 원하는 대로 시작됐다.   
블란쳇은 남편의 죽음으로 무너졌으나 그녀의 착한 심성은 시설의 센티넬들과 ㅇㅇ를 외면하지 못했다.   
ㅇㅇ의 면회를 거절하는 것은 미안해서였을뿐, 블란쳇은 미켈슨의 변호인단이 요구하는 방향대로 재판을 받았고,   
동시에 이종 센터를 향한 미켈슨의 민사 소송도 순조롭게 진행됐다. 

언론은 이종 센터의 고위급 관리가 센티넬 납치를 주도했다는 것, 그 센티넬의 지정 가이드가 매즈 미켈슨이라는 것에 초점을 맞추어 떠들었다.   
특히 '왜 그 센티넬인가'에 대해 ㅇㅇ의 능력(그녀의 형질)이 아닌 매즈 미켈슨의 몰락을 노린 것이란 식의 음모론이 끊임없이 제기되었다.   
(기사 내용 어디에서도 ㅇㅇ의 존재는 언급되지 않았다.) 

동시에, 그간 무시되었던 센티넬의 인권과 가이드의 만연한 갑질까지 화두로 떠올랐다.   
자고 일어나면 집회 소식이 들리고, 시간대를 가리지 않고 맹렬한 토론회가 방송되었으며,   
음지에서 테러를 모의하던 센티넬 인권 단체들이 양지로 나와 목소리를 높였다.   
특히 블란쳇이 소유하고 있던 민간 시설의 센티넬처럼 도구로서도 인정받지 못해 버려진 이들이 동정받기 시작하자,   
이들을 방치한 이종 센터를 향한 비난이 거세어졌다.   
정치인을 포함한 유명 인사들은 어느 선에 서야 자리를 지킬 수 있는지 두려워했고,   
좀처럼 가라앉지 않는 세간의 관심에 정부와 이종 센터는 당혹감을 숨기지 못했다. 

이 모든 것이 누군가 부러 흘리는 정보에 의해 흐르는 물결임을 눈치챈 자들도 분명 있을 터지만,   
그 누구도 이름을 말하지 않았다.   
그저 조용히 숨죽이며 사태를 관망했고, 자신이 희생양이 되기 않기를 바라고만 있었다.

* * *

  
아직 해도 지지 않은 이른 시간인데 미켈슨이 귀가했다.   
일련의 사태를 꼭대기에서 지휘하느라 그의 귀가는 늘 ㅇㅇ가 잠든 뒤였기에, ㅇㅇ는 얼떨떨한 표정으로 재킷을 벗는 그의 옆에 서서 이리 주라고 손을 뻗었다.   
그가 물끄러미 내려본다.   
벌써 몇 번이나 몸을 섞었지만, 여전히 그의 표정을 읽을 수 없다.   
그는 어려운 사람이고, 제게는 너무나 고귀한 가이드다.   
이렇게 조용히 시선을 마주하는 것만으로도 ㅇㅇ의 심장은 요동쳤다. 

미켈슨은 카우치에 재킷을 던지고 내밀어진 손을 잡았다.   
정확하게는 ㅇㅇ의 손목이다.   
그녀가 손목에 큰 의미를 둔다는 것을 진작 알고 있었기에, 그는 얇은 손목을 어루만지며 가이딩을 시작했다. 

"... 저... 괜찮아요." 

피곤할 텐데 굳이 가이딩을...ㅇㅇ는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 

늦으면 늦는 대로, 이르면 이른 대로, 미켈슨은 단 하루도 빠지지 않고 ㅇㅇ를 안았다.   
몸을 파고드는 집요한 손길과 입맞춤에 ㅇㅇ는 잠결에도 그를 맞이해야 했지만, 한 번도 거부하지 않았다.   
거부할 수 있을 리가.   
오로지 미켈슨만을 찾는 목마른 센티넬 아닌가.   
ㅇㅇ는 기뻐하며 그를 받아들였고, 둘은 해뜨기 직전에야 잠자리에 들곤 했다.   
이런 상황이니 ㅇㅇ의 상태가 괜찮다는 것을 미켈슨이 모를까.   
그러나 그는 부드러운 가이딩을 멈추지 않고 여전히 손목을 어루만지며 ㅇㅇ를 내려보았다. 

"왜 그러세요?"   
"..."   
"무슨 일 있나요?"   
"일전에 블란쳇을 만났을 때, 나에게 널 사랑하냐고 묻더군." 

ㅇㅇ의 두 눈이 커졌다.   
잠시 숨쉬기를 잊을 정도로 당황스러운 주제이지만, 말을 시작하고 또 조용하니 ㅇㅇ는 애가 탔다. 

"전에도 말했지만 난 누굴 사랑해본 적 없어. 사랑이라는 단어 자체가 나와는 어울리지 않아."

지겹도록 반복하는 말이지만, 어찌 센티넬이 제 가이드를 사랑하지 않을 수 있겠는가.   
ㅇㅇ는 진실로 매즈 미켈슨을 사랑한다.   
형질과 체액으로 범벅된 몸을 섞으며 절정에 취해 저도 모르게 꽤 여러 번 입밖에 내기도 했다.   
사랑한다고... 당신을 사랑한다고.   
돌아오는 대답은 단 한 번도 없었지만, ㅇㅇ는 끊임없이 저를 탐하는 그의 손길만으로도 충분해서 아무런 불만이 없었다.   
그러나 '너를 사랑하지 않는다'는 말을 직접 듣는 것은 또 다른 문제였기에, 이어질 말이 두려웠던 ㅇㅇ는 손을 빼려 했지만 미켈슨은 놓아주지 않았다. 

"난." 

무슨 말을 하려는 걸까? 

"난 너를 완벽하게 소유할 거야." 

그게... 무슨 말이지...? 

"너를 내가 허용한 공간에만 둘 거고, 내 허락 없이는 그 누구도 너에게 접근하지 못하게 할 거야." 

ㅇㅇ의 고개가 의아함을 담아 갸웃했다. 

"그 누구도 너의 머리카락 한 올, 형질 한 자락 가질 수 없어." 

며칠 전 홀로 저녁 식사를 하며 보던 TV에서, 이종 센터의 수석 연구원이 추문에 휩싸여 해고되었단 뉴스를 보았다.   
다음날엔 중앙 센터의 연구실에서 소규모 화재가 발생했다는 뉴스를, 오늘 낮엔 센티넬 형질 연구로 저명한 교수가 은퇴식을 했다는 뉴스를 보았지...   
지금 왜 그런 게 떠오를까.   
ㅇㅇ는 마른침을 삼켰다. 

"네가 아직도 블란쳇의 시설에 간다는 걸 알고 있어."   
"... 전 그저... 전 그냥... 가지 말라고 하실까 봐-"   
"가지 말라 하면, 안 갈건가?"   
"..."   
"너의 동선에 경비를 세 배로 강화했지만 여전히 마음에 들지 않아.   
내게 말하지 않는 것, 내가 아닌 존재에 꾸준한 관심을 두는 것도 불쾌해."   
"..."

부드럽기만 한 갈색 눈동자에 서늘함이 담긴다.   
손목을 놓아준 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 두 뺨을 감싸며 커다란 몸을 붙여 왔다.   
서로의 숨결이 느껴질 만큼 그가 고개를 숙였을 때, ㅇㅇ는 입술을 물었다. 

"너에게 관심을 두는 것들, 네가 관심을 갖는 것들... 전부... 제거하고 있는데... 어떻게 생각하나?" 

그는 나지막이 읊조리는 목소리로 살벌한 말을 하고 있다.   
이상하게도 무섭지 않았다.   
왜인지 모르겠지만 공포보다 기대감이 든다.   
왜 심장이 크게 뛸까? 왜 이 사람에게 안기고 싶을까?   
실제로 그의 가슴께 매끈한 셔츠 위에 두 손을 짚은 ㅇㅇ는 마치 최면에 걸린 듯 입을 열었다. 

"... 왜요... 왜 그렇게까지... 왜 이런 얘기를 하는 거예요?" 

그의 입술이 닿을 듯하다.   
날렵한 입매에서 새어 나오는 입김도, 온몸을 휘감는 그의 형질도 뜨겁다.   
아랫배에 힘이 들어가고, 눈꺼풀이 나른하게 내려앉으려 하기에, ㅇㅇ는 그의 셔츠를 움켜 잡았다. 

"내 것을 소유하는 내 방식을 네가 알아줬으면 해서." 

내.... 것...!   
눈물이 차오른다.   
무섭고 건강하지 못한 소유욕 이건만 ㅇㅇ는 가슴이 터질 것 같은 환희를 느꼈다.   
이건 정상이 아니다.   
하지만, 애초에 센티넬이 정상일 순 없잖아.   
ㅇㅇ는 터지려는 울음을 참으며 간신히 말했다. 

"난 그걸, 사랑이라고 부를래요..."

* * *

  
먼저 입술을 부딪혀온 건 ㅇㅇ였다.   
미켈슨은 그대로 받아주며 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 거세게 끌어안았고, ㅇㅇ는 두 팔을 들어 그의 목덜미에 매달렸다.   
그가 특별히 더 강하게 ㅇㅇ를 탐했느냐 하면, 꼭 그렇진 않았다.   
마치, 내가 이렇게 입장을 밝혔으니 네가 마땅히 내게 안겨 와야지-하는, 진실로 매즈 미켈슨다운 정도의 소유욕을 드러냈다.   
여기엔 자신감, 자만심, 폭력성, 지배욕, 탐욕 등 헤아릴 수 없이 많은 성질이 담겨 있었고,   
솔직히 그가 ㅇㅇ를 안을 때 이것들이 없었던 적은... 없다.   
그러니 지금 그가 ㅇㅇ의 팬티를 찢어 내리고 거침없이 아래를 문지르는 행위가 새삼스러운 일은 아니란 말이다. 

하지만 ㅇㅇ는 달랐다.   
그 어느 때보다 한껏 달아올라 그에게 매달렸다. 

내 것. 

그거면 충분하다.   
난 사랑이란 단어에 연연하지 않아, 그건 배부른 소리지...   
나를 당신의 센티넬로 인정한다고 직접 언급했고, 애초에 내가 원하는 건 그것뿐이었어.   
됐어.   
더 이상 바랄 게 없어! 

ㅇㅇ의 형질이 끌어 올랐다.   
누구의 것인지 모를 형질들이 온몸에서 다른 색, 다른 모양의 폭죽처럼 터진다.   
이것은 센티넬 중에서도 ㅇㅇ만이 가질 수 있는 감각이며, 미켈슨도 짐작할 수 없는 각기 다른 쾌락이다.   
손가락 두 개가 들어 간 채, 아래를 쓰다듬는 그의 손등에서 끈적한 액체가 뚝뚝 떨어지고,   
여전히 매달린 채 끙끙거리던 ㅇㅇ가 한 손을 내려 미켈슨의 앞섶을 움켜 잡았다. 

"으응!" 

두 사람은 전신을 강타하는 쾌감을 동시에 느낀다.   
ㅇㅇ는 교성을 뱉고 말았으나, 미켈슨은 어금니를 물고 간신히 참아 내었다.   
ㅇㅇ의 몸안에서 터지는 형질의 폭죽은 오늘, 지금, 유난히 강하게 미켈슨의 형질을 잡아당기며 아찔한 자극을 전달했다. 

"ㅇㅇ, 하..."

바지 안을 파고들어 터질 것 같은 성기를 움켜잡는 손은 가늘고 작다.   
온 힘을 주어도 ㅇㅇ의 악력은 그리 세지 않건만, 그저 몇 번의 손길에 벌써 사정감이 든다.   
하지만 절정에 먼저 도달하는 쪽은 늘 ㅇㅇ였다.   
온몸을 바르르 떨며, 그의 목덜미에 쌔근대는 숨소리를 내며, ㅇㅇ의 아래는 미켈슨의 손가락을 꼭 꼭 조였다.   
나른함 때문에 두둑한 성기를 감싸던 손에서 힘이 빠지자, 미켈슨은 자신의 손을 그 위에 포개어 강하게 움켜잡았다.   
ㅇㅇ의 눈이 당혹감에 떠졌다.   
이제 ㅇㅇ의 손과 그 위를 덮은 미켈슨의 손이 사정감을 앞둔 팽팽한 성기를 잡은 채 아래위로 움직인다.   
처음 있는 일이라 왠지 부끄러운 ㅇㅇ는 그의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻지만, 손을 빼지는 않았다.   
얼마 지나지 않아 손 안의 물건이 좀 더 단단해지는가 싶더니, 불끈거리기를 두어 번 하며 뜨끈한 정액을 토했다.   
두 사람의 손에 투둑 떨어져 흐르는 끈적하고 비릿한 액체가 윤활유가 된 덕에, ㅇㅇ는 그가 후희를 느끼기에 충분할 만큼 부드럽게 어루만질 수 있었다. 

두 사람은 여전히 서 있다.   
ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨의 품에 얼굴을 묻은 채, 한 손으론 그의 셔츠를 움켜잡고, 다른 손으로 여전히 그의 성기를 어루만졌다.   
그런 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 두 팔로 안고 보드라운 머리카락에 입을 맞추던 미켈슨이 나지막이 뜨거운 숨을 뱉었다. 

"이제 됐어. 그만 해도 괜찮아."   
"..." 

ㅇㅇ는 멈추지 않았다.   
이젠 두 손을 사용하여 그의 아래를 어루만진다.   
음낭을 부드럽게 움켜 잡았다 놓아주고, 기둥의 뿌리에서부터 귀두까지 천천히 쓸어 올린다. 

"하아..." 

미켈슨은 다시 피가 몰리는 것을 느꼈다.   
동시에 ㅇㅇ가 가진 몇몇 강한 형질이 가이딩 형질을 잡아당기며 보채는 것도 알아챘다.   
마치 '더 좋은 걸 줄 테니 형질을 달라'는 유혹의 속삭임 같다. 

"ㅇㅇ..."   
"그냥 가만히... 가만히 있어요." 

ㅇㅇ가 고개를 들어 그와 눈을 맞췄다. 

"해주고 싶어요... 나 혼자..."   
"... 흐..."

이미 잔뜩 발기한 성기에서 쿠퍼액이 나오기 시작한다.   
기둥을 움켜잡은 두 손에 힘이 들어가고, 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 두 뺨을 감싸며 이를 물었다.   
서로를 마주한 시선이 뜨겁다.   
ㅇㅇ는 움켜잡은 손이 고지에 오를 즈음, 엄지 손가락으로 귀두 아래를 살짝 건드릴 때마다 미켈슨의 시선이 흔들리는 것을 본다.   
여기야...당신이 좋아하는 걸 내가 찾았어.   
나만이 당신에게 줄 수 있는 것, 그중에서 가장 강렬한 걸 줄게요...! 

ㅇㅇ의 손길이 빨라진다.   
미켈슨의 호흡이 깊고 뜨거워진다.   
두 사람은 단 한 번도 시선을 떼지 않았다. 

ㅇㅇ의 형질이 펑펑 거리며 쾌락의 폭죽을 터트릴 때마다 미켈슨의 사정감이 강하게 밀려왔다.   
그가 아랫입술을 물었다.   
그가 참을 때 어떤 표정을 짓는지 처음 보는 ㅇㅇ는 그저 보기만 할 뿐인데도 아래가 젖어들었다. 

"조... 좋아요?" 

이 상황에서 그런 질문은 정말 아니야... 미켈슨은 어처구니없었지만, 자신의 성기를 문지르며 대답을 기대하는 순진한 센티넬의 눈빛을 보자 생각이 멈췄다.   
두 뺨을 발갛게 물들이곤 제 허벅지를 조이고, 꿀꺽- 마른침을 삼키는 것도 모자라 은은한 체향을 흘리고 있다.   
너는 정말...   
ㅇㅇ, 너란 센티넬은 정말이지...   
너란 여자는... 

"먹어 치우고 싶어." 

그가 이성의 끈을 놓치지 않고 사정감을 참으며 간신히 뱉은 말에 ㅇㅇ의 형질이 또 요동친다. 

"... 왜?"   
"내 것이니까."

와락 달려든 미켈슨의 이가 ㅇㅇ의 입술을 무는 동시에 두 번째 사정을 한다.   
물리는 대로 끙끙거리는 ㅇㅇ는 그가 마지막까지 쏟아낼 수 있도록 더 강한 힘으로 기둥을 쓸어 올렸다.   
음낭과 연결된 뿌리에서부터 귀두까지, 천천히 꼭 감싸고 부드럽게 쓸어 올릴 때마다, 불끈 거리며 정액을 토하는 성기는 조금씩 힘을 잃었다.   
그때까지도 ㅇㅇ의 입술과 혀, 턱까지 물고 빨던 미켈슨이 마침내 뜨거운 한숨을 토한다. 

"하아..." 

ㅇㅇ의 얼굴을 감싸고 있던 두 손이 내려가고, 이젠 숨이 막힐 정도로 강하게 끌어안는다.   
한참 그대로 서서 숨을 고르던 두 사람은 미켈슨의 시원한 회복 가이딩에 쉽게 진정될 수 있었지만,   
ㅇㅇ는 여전히 두 손안에 있던 그의 성기가 다시 힘을 얻어 커지는 것을 느꼈다. 

오늘도 쉽게 끝나지 않을 것이다.   
이번에도 동이 트기 직전에야 날 놓아주겠지.   
좋아... 당신이 날 원하는 게 너무 좋아...  
ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨의 가슴에 얼굴을 부비며 미소 지었다.


	24. Chapter 24

**_...이사라는 직함을 이용..._ **  
**_...센터 내 CCTV 사각지대를 미리 알고 있었음에도 보고하지 않은 점과 오히려 이것을 이용한..._ **  
**_...피고인이 직접 치밀하게 계획한 정황과 일관된 진술..._ **  
**_...피고인이 운영하는 민간 시설의 열악함이 인정되며, 소외된 센티넬을 위한 십수 년에 걸친 피고인의 노력을 높이 사고 있으나..._ **  
**_...센티넬 처우 개선을 위해 목소리를 낼 수 있는 선량한 방법이 많음에도 불구하고, 본 사건과 같이 극단적인 방식을..._ **  
**_...피해자가 무사히 구출된... 법적 보호자와 합의된 점... 선처를 바라는 많은 청원서에..._ **  
**_...그러나 권력이 남용되고도 처벌이 없는 선례가 남아서는 안되며..._ **

탁-   
판결문 복사본이 꽂힌 서류철을 던져 놓고, 미켈슨은 의자 깊숙이 몸을 묻고 눈을 감았다.   
중요한 일 하나가 마무리되었다.   
케이트 블란쳇은 수감되겠지만, 그리 오래지 않아 나올 것이다.   
다음은 뭐더라... 

"후우..." 

실로 오랜만에 한숨을 쉰다.   
스스로에게 회복 가이딩을 하며 늘 완벽한 모습을 유지하고 있으나, 세상에 무한 동력이란 존재하지 않는다.   
그에게도 슬슬 휴식이 필요한 시점이 오고 있는 것이다.   
매일 밤 ㅇㅇ에게 강도 높게 퍼붓는 형질을 줄이는 것도 체력을 소모하지 않는 좋은 방법일 것이다. ㅇㅇ는 완벽하게 안정된 상태니까.   
하지만 ㅇㅇ를 안는 것은 엄청난 만족과 쾌감을 선사받는 일이기도 해서 도저히 멈출 수가 없다.   
지정 가이드만이 느낄 수 있는 오르가슴이라...   
이것이 가이드에게 생기는 일종의 중독 현상인가를, 상황이 조용해지면 알아봐야겠다고 생각하는 그다.

* * *

  
_"미켈슨 회장님! 케이트 블란쳇의 특별 사면에 힘쓰셨다는 게 사실입니까?"_  
_"사실입니다."_  
_"케이트 블란쳇과 정부 관계자의 유착 관계는 넘어가실 건가요?"_  
_"증거가 없는 소문에는 신경 쓰지 않습니다."_  
_"하지만 과거에 DM사이언스 &바이오의 주가 하락을 노린 정부 관계자와 몇몇 경쟁사의 행적이 사실로 확인된 일이 많지 않았습니까?" _  
_"지난 일은 그에 합당한 판결을 받아 종료되었습니다._  
_현재 비슷한 음모론이 많이 거론되고 있음을 알고 있지만, 저는 확실한 증거만 믿습니다."_

_"케이트 블란쳇은 특별 사면 후 본인이 운영하는 민간 시설에서 지낼 예정인데요, 이 시설을 후원하시겠다는 말이 들립니다."_  
_"그것도 사실입니다. "_  
_"이유를 말씀해주십시오."_  
_"법원의 판결을 보셨으리라 생각합니다._  
_케이트 블란쳇은 FSA 조직원과 함께 극진적이고 무모하며 대단히 나쁜 방법으로 사회의 시선을 얻으려 했기에 합당한 처벌을 받았습니다._  
_그러나, 그녀와 그녀의 동료들이 원하는 바도 이루어졌음을 인정하고 싶습니다._  
_이번 일로 제가 정부와 이종 센터가 방치하고 있는 센티넬들이 얼마나 절박한 사정을 가졌는지 확실히 알았기 때문입니다._  
_제가 '돈보다 생명'이란 슬로건으로 캠페인을 시작했을 때부터 민간 시설 지원 사업을 계획했다는 걸 잘 아실 겁니다._  
_케이트 블란쳇이 운영하고 있는 민간 시설은 DM사이언스 &바이오의 모토를 실행에 옮기기에 적합한 시설입니다. _  
_여기서 말한 적합하다는 뜻은,_  
_당장 시설 지원이 들어가야 할 정도로 열악한 환경이며, 그곳의 센티넬들이 가진 고통이 폭주에 버금갈 정도로 심각하다는 것을 의미합니다._  
_한 센티넬의 지정 가이드이자 남편으로서, 또, 수십 년에 걸쳐 형질 연구에 집중한 연구자로서,_  
_케이트 블란쳇이 극단적인 방법을 선택할 수밖에 없었던 이유를 아주 조금은 이해할 수 있었습니다._  
_그러니 왜 그곳이냐는 데에 큰 의미를 두지 말아 주십시오._  
_이번 사건을 계기로 가장 먼저 눈에 띄었을 뿐이고, 그래서 그곳부터 시작하는 것입니다._  
_그곳 외에 앞으로 지원할 예정인 민간 시설 목록도 이미 만들어졌으며, DM사이언스 &바이오의 행보에 여러분의 관심과 지지를-" _

  
카메라 플래시가 요란하게 터지는 기자 회견장이 금세 거뭇한 화면으로 바뀌었다.   
ㅇㅇ는 발딱 일어나 앉았다. 

"끝까지 보고 싶은데..."   
"아까 그게 다 였어."   
"그래도..."   
"이리 와." 

입술이 조금 비죽 나왔지만 ㅇㅇ는 순순히 미켈슨의 품에 안겼다.   
저녁 식사 후 두 번의 정사를 끝내고 노곤한 몸을 뉘이며 TV 뉴스를 보던 중이다.   
TV를 끄자 침실은 제법 어둑해졌다.   
침대 머리 옆 아주 작은 스탠드 불빛에 의지한 채, 미켈슨의 가슴에 턱을 대고 몸을 기댄 ㅇㅇ는 눈을 감고 있는 그를 물끄러미 올려 보았다.   
그는 평소와 같은 표정이다.   
고르게 숨 쉬고, 긴 팔로 저의 몸을 안고 있으며, 아름다운 손으로 등을 도닥여주고 있다.   
서로가 말이 없다.   
조용히 그의 얼굴을 볼 수 있는 이 시간이 ㅇㅇ는 지금도 낯설다.   
혼자 얼굴이 달아올랐다가, 혼자 가슴이 콩콩 뛰고, 가끔은 매몰차게 거부당하던 기억이 떠올라 슬쩍 눈물을 닦기도 한다.   
오늘은 조금 피곤해 보인다고 생각하며 ㅇㅇ는 손가락 끝으로 그의 턱을 살짝 쓸었다.   
그가 눈을 뜨고 ㅇㅇ를 본다. 

"저기..."   
"..."   
"..."   
"말해."   
"가이딩 하지 마세요."   
"...?" 

그의 고개가 조금 꺾인다.   
화가 났거나 불쾌해하는 것 같지 않아서 ㅇㅇ는 안도했다. 

"섹스는... 원하신다면 그냥 해도 돼요. 굳이 방사 가이딩이랑 더 힘을 쓰실 필요는 없어요."   
"..."   
"... 피곤해 보여요."   
"걱정되나?"   
"..."

당연한걸... 당신은 내 가이드인데...   
내가 이렇게 당신을 사랑하는데, 내가 얼마나 애타게 당신을 원하는데, 다 알면서...   
알고 있으면서 마치 남일 인양 되묻는 게 ㅇㅇ의 가슴을 서늘하게 했다. 

"왜 대답이 없어?"   
"아시잖아요. 걱정하는 거."   
"왜지?"   
"..."   
"말해봐. 왜 걱정을 하지?" 

ㅇㅇ의 표정이 사나워진다.   
하지만 그는 여전히 남 보듯 평소와 같다. 

"제 가이드잖아요."   
"내가 피곤해지면 가이딩을 못 받을 게 걱정되나?" 

ㅇㅇ는 벌떡 몸을 일으키지만, 순간 함께 일어난 미켈슨이 그녀의 몸을 잡고 침대에 눕혀 버렸다.   
꼼짝 못 하게 두 손목을 잡아 누르고, ㅇㅇ의 몸에 올라타고서도 그는 읽을 수 없는 표정을 하고 있었다. 

"그런 게 아니라는 거 아시잖아요." 

미켈슨의 고개가 모로 움직인다. 

"갑자기 왜... 제가 속상한 게 재밌으세요?"   
"형질이 없다면."   
"... 네?"   
"네가 센티넬이 아니라면 말이야." 

그가 몸을 숙여온다. 

"그래도 날 사랑했을까?"   
"... 그게 무슨..."   
"멀리서 날아오는 형질 한 줄기에 무턱대고 사랑에 빠지는 게 센티넬이지만 가이드는 달라.   
아무 끌림이 없거든.   
너와의 섹스가 특별하다는 건 해본 다음에야 알았지." 

ㅇㅇ가 마른침을 삼켰다.

"근데, 너의 성장을 지켜보는 게 즐겁더군. 관심이 갔고, 안쓰러움도 느꼈지.   
널 원하는 게 진심이라고 말했던 거 기억해? 그게 나란 사람에게 얼마나 어처구니없는 일인지 네가 이해나 할까?"   
"무슨 말을 하시려는 거예요?"   
"난 함께 시간을 보내며 너를 받아들이고 욕심을 냈는데, 넌 처음부터 오로지 형질에 이끌려 날 원했지."   
"전 센티넬이잖아요."   
"그래서 묻는 거야. 센티넬이 아니었다면?"   
"..."   
"네가 그냥 보통 사람이었다면, 너도 날 원했을까?" 

ㅇㅇ의 눈동자가 커지며 당혹감을 드러낸다. 

"가이드로 발현되기 전에 내게 다가오는 사람들은 권력에 빌붙으려 했고, 발현된 이후엔 가이딩에 빌붙더군.   
너도 알다시피 난 꽤 괜찮은 가이드고, 형질도 괜찮잖아."   
"..."   
"너도 그랬을까? 네가 센티넬이 아니라면... 내가 네 가이드가 아니라면... 우리가 이런 관계가 될 수 있었을까?" 

ㅇㅇ가 두 눈을 깜박이며 미켈슨을 올려보았다. 

"이상해요."   
"뭐가?"   
"바꿀 수 없는 과거에 대해서 만약이라는 가정을 붙이는 거 싫어하시잖아요.   
근데 왜 이런 얘기를 하시는 거예요?" 

그는 침묵하며 여전히 ㅇㅇ를 가둔 채 내려 보았다. 

"말해봐."   
"..."   
"날 걱정하나?"   
"네."   
"왜지?"   
"사랑하니까요."   
"왜?"   
"당신은 내 가이드니까."   
"내가 가이드가 아니었다면? 네가 센티넬이 아니었다면? 그래도 날 사랑했을까?"   
"아무 짝에 쓸모없는 질문이에요."   
"상상의 나래를 펼쳐봐. 나보다 더 잘할 거 같은데."   
"왜 이런 얘길 계속해야 해요? 전 이해할 수가 없-"   
"하루 종일 네 생각을 해."   
"... 네?" 

심장이 쿵-하고, 머리가 어지럽다.   
조용한 찰나가 주는 긴장감이 너무 커서 ㅇㅇ의 온몸에 소름이 오른다.

"널 봐야 하니까 보기 시작했어.   
의무와 책임은 나 같은 사람에겐 족쇄 같은 거잖아.   
그러다 나 스스로 널 보기 시작했지. 네가 조금씩 성장하는 걸 보면 기분이 좋더군.   
널 안고 싶다 생각하는 나 자신이 한심스럽기도 했지만, 인정하고 나니 널 갖고 싶은 욕심이 커지더라고.   
그만한 소유욕을 느낀 건 내 인생을 통틀어 몇 번 되지 않아.   
아무튼 이제 널 가졌고, 여전히 내가 없는 때 일어나는 너의 행보에 불쾌함을 느끼지만, 그래, 당분간은 지켜보기로 했어."   
"..."   
"한데, 귀찮은 일들이 거의 마무리되고 있는 요즘, 널 생각하는 시간이 많아졌어." 

ㅇㅇ는 꼴깍-하고 마른침을 삼켰고, 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴 주변에 어질러진 머리카락을 정돈해주며 말했다. 

"언젠가, 어딘가에서 네 형질을 이용한 신약이 개발된다면... 그게 널 공격해서 너의 형질이 완전히 제거당하게 된다면...   
넌 나를 똑같이 원할까?   
지금이야 강하고 순수한 센티넬이니 날 맹목적으로 원하지만, 센티넬이 아닌 너는?   
너란 사람에게 난 매력 있는 사람이 아니잖아, 그렇지?"   
"매즈..." 

손목을 비트니 그가 놓아준다.   
ㅇㅇ는 두 손을 들어 그의 뺨을 감싸고, 부드럽게 속삭였다. 

"그런 일이 생기지 않게 하려고 밖에서 애쓰시는 거, 맞죠?"   
"..."   
"그런 일이 생긴다면 제가 떠날 것 같아요?"   
"너의 의지는 중요하지 않아. 내 허락 없이 넌 어디로도 못 갈 테니까." 

ㅇㅇ가 그의 얼굴을 좀 더 가까이 당겼다.   
이제 그는 상체를 완전히 기댄 상태라 조금 숨이 막히기도 한다. 

"그럼 뭐가 문제예요? 지금의 난 당신 밖엔 모르고, 만약의 일이 벌어져도 당신이 보내주지 않을 텐데, 결국 계속 함께 있을 거란 말이잖아요.   
사랑해요.   
아시잖아요.   
그리고 일어나지 않은 일을 고민하는 건 내 몫이었던 거 아니에요?   
당신답지 않아요, 이상해... 뭘 그렇게 걱정하는 거예요?"   
"..."   
"네?"

그가 키스해온다.   
부드럽다.   
발가벗은 두 사람의 살이 꿈틀거리더니, 별 어려움 없이 그의 성난 아래가 ㅇㅇ의 몸을 파고든다.   
충분히 젖은 ㅇㅇ의 아래는 물어 당기듯 그를 맞이하고, 끝까지 밀어붙인 순간 서로에게 전달된 짜릿한 쾌감에 잠시 두 사람의 몸이 굳었다. 

"하아..."   
"매즈..." 

ㅇㅇ는 손톱을 세워 그의 등에서부터 엉덩이까지 긁어 내렸다.   
마치 자신이 여기 있음을 상기하라는 듯, 마치 당신도 내 것이라는 듯.   
ㅇㅇ의 목덜미에서 뜨겁게 숨 쉬던 미켈슨이 속삭였다. 

"두려워."   
"... 네?" 

귓가에 들린 말이 믿기지 않지만, ㅇㅇ는 그를 위로해야 할 것 같아 두 팔을 최대한 뻗어 그의 몸을 감쌌다. 

"종일 널 생각하는 게 불편하기만 했는데... 네가 사랑이라고 부른 순간부터 두려워졌어."   
"..."   
"너를 잃을 게 두려워." 

깜빡이던 ㅇㅇ의 두 눈에 눈물이 고이고, 이내 귓가로 주르륵 흐른다.   
커다랗고 무서운 데다 차갑기 그지없는 제 가이드가 저를 잃을까 두렵다고 고백한다.   
어찌해야 하지...   
뭘 해야 하지...   
당황하는 와중에도 눈물이 쉼 없이 흐르더니, 곧 ㅇㅇ는 끅끅 거리며 울기 시작했다.   
무엇 때문에 나는 울고 있을까.   
위로받은 걸까? 보상받은 걸까? 나 지금 기뻐하는 걸까?   
그런데 왜 아프기도 한 걸까?   
이유를 모른 채 그의 너른 등을 안고 하염없이 울던 ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨이 천천히 허리를 움직일 때에야 진정할 수 있었다.   
조용히, 부드럽게, ㅇㅇ의 목덜미와 귓가를 적신 눈물을 핥으며, 동시에 아래를 드나들며,   
미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ의 머리카락과 귓불을 연신 쓰다듬었다.   
가이딩도 시작되었다.   
울음에 지쳐 열이 오른 ㅇㅇ의 피부에 상쾌한 바람이 닿는 것 같다.   
여전히 히끅거리지만 한결 진정된 ㅇㅇ는 아랫배 깊이 들어와 누르는 그의 일부를 느끼며 입술을 물었다. 

"매즈..."   
"..."   
"매즈..."   
"..."   
"하아..." 

그의 몸짓은 속도와 강도를 유지한 채 천천히 ㅇㅇ의 절정을 이끌어내는 중이고, ㅇㅇ는 어느 순간부터 아래를 조이며 몸을 비틀었다. 

"아..."

조금만 더... 조금만 더...   
하지만 이 순간을 더 느끼고 싶었던 ㅇㅇ는 있는 힘껏 미켈슨의 가슴을 밀어 올렸다.   
순순히 몸을 일으켜준 그를 아예 눕혀버리고, 잠시 빠져버린 성기를 잡아 스스로 제 몸에 넣은 ㅇㅇ가 온몸을 부르르 떨었다. 

"아!" 

ㅇㅇ는 단말마와 같은 교성을 토하곤, 미켈슨의 몸에 두 손을 짚고서 스스로 허리를 움직이기 시작했다.   
미간을 좁힌 채 아랫입술을 물고, 허릿짓은 서툴지만 아래만큼은 단단하게 조인 ㅇㅇ를 올려 보며 미켈슨이 입맛을 다셨다. 

"흡!" 

가장 안쪽 어딘가가 눌릴 때였다.   
전신을 울리는 짜릿함이 강렬해서 ㅇㅇ는 숨도, 움직임도 멈추어야 했다.   
질끈 감아버린 눈가에 남아있던 눈물이 떨어진 것과 절로 벌어지는 작은 입에서 미약한 신음이 흐르는 것까지,   
단 하나도 놓치지 않던 미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ의 팔을 잡고 와락 끌어당겼다.   
제 품에 쓰러진 작은 몸을 힘껏 안은 채, 미켈슨의 허리가 위로 쳐올리기 시작한다. 

"아, 안돼요!" 

귓가에 들리는 미켈슨의 거친 숨소리가 너무 야해서 ㅇㅇ는 더욱 아래를 조이고,   
허리를 쳐올리며 작은 몸을 쑤셔대는 미켈슨은 사정감을 느꼈다. 

"ㅇㅇ!"   
"나 지금! 지금! 아...! 아!... 으으... 으응!"   
".... 흐...!"   
"아! 아으... 그.... 그만..."   
"하..."   
"매즈, 그만...!" 

여전히 오르가슴은 무섭다.   
온몸을 비틀며 벗어나려는 ㅇㅇ를 힘껏 끌어안고 남은 것을 모조리 싸지르는 미켈슨도 단순한 사정 이상의 오르가슴을 느꼈다.   
그는 ㅇㅇ가 벗어나려 발버둥칠 때를 좋아한다.   
그때 ㅇㅇ의 몸은 더 단단하게 자신을 조였고 도망가려는 몸을 구속하는 쾌감도 크니까.   
기운 빠진 여린 몸이 바들바들 떨자, 그제야 팔에 힘을 푸는 미켈슨이 ㅇㅇ의 귓가에 낮게 말했다.

"넌 내 것이야." 

ㅇㅇ가 가슴팍에 얼굴을 비볐다. 

"응... 맞아요..."   
"다시 말해봐."   
"난 당신 거예요..."   
"..."   
"당신 거야. 그러니까..."   
"..."   
"안아줘요..." 

미켈슨의 입가에 미소가 그려졌다.   
그는 순종하는 ㅇㅇ가 마음에 들었고, 어쩌면 평생 이런 식으로 확인해야만 자신의 두려움을 잠재울 수 있으리라 생각했다.   
매즈 미켈슨은 사랑이란 걸 처음 경험해서 두려움을 느끼는 맹수였던 것이다. 

* * *

똑똑. 

가볍게 두드리는 소리에 바로 대답이 온다. 

"들어와요." 

이제 막 전자 서명을 마친 태블릿을 내려놓은 잭 크로포드는 들어서는 이를 보자마자 고개를 절레절레 저으며 일어섰다. 

"왜요?" 

매즈 미켈슨은 능청스럽게 미소 지으며 잭이 권하는 의자에 앉았다.   
가까이 앉은 잭은 잠시 할 말을 고르곤, 예의 반듯한 자세로 물었다. 

"왜 접니까?"

미켈슨이 무슨 말인지 모르겠다는 듯 여전히 미소 지으며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 

"이 자리에 저를 앉힌 게 미켈슨 씨라는 걸 압니다." 

많은 시간이 흘렀고 많은 것들이 바뀌었다.   
지방 센터 몇 개가 문을 닫았고, 이종 센터와 유착 관계에 있던 정부 관료, 군부 수장이 해임되었다.   
또한 많은 연구원들이 해고되었으며, 그보다 더 많은 연구가 폐기되었다.   
(시체 안치실에 있던 제임스 맥어보이의 장례도 서둘러 진행되었다.)   
표면만 보면 모두 각기 다른 이유를 달고 있어서 대중은 그런가 보다 했지만, 멀리서 보면 거대한 파도가 세상을 쓸고 지나갔음을 잭은 눈치챘다.   
파도를 만든 것은 매즈 미켈슨일 것이다.   
이제야 소강상태에 접어든 시국은 새로 등장한 인물들에 의해 시스템 정비를 마무리하는 중이고, 그들을 조종하는 것 또한 매즈 미켈슨일 것이다.   
이제 권력은 매즈 미켈슨에게로 갔나? 잭은 해임될 것을 준비했다.   
그가 자신을 모르지 않을 터, 어쩌면 자신은 이종 센터와 아무 관련 없는 새 직업을 찾아야 할 수도 있다.   
그러던 차에 들린 중앙 센터의 센터장 발령 소식이 잭에게 전달된 것이다. 

조용히 테이블을 보던 미켈슨이 답했다. 

"더 나은 사람을 찾지 못했으니까요."   
"절 아실 텐데요. 저는 미켈슨 씨가 원하는 대로 움직여주지 않을 겁니다."   
"정부가 원하는 대로 움직이지도 않겠죠.   
늘 그랬듯이 원칙을 지키실 테니까요.   
그래서 추천한 겁니다.   
어느 쪽에도 편중되지 않고 원칙을 지킬 수 있는 사람이야말로 이종(異種) 센터의 수장을 맡을 자격이 있는 겁니다." 

미켈슨의 진심 어린 말에 잭은 민망한 듯 얼굴을 쓸었다.   
두 사람은 밖으로 시선을 돌린다.   
이종 센터의 중심부, 그중 가장 상층에 위치한 센터장 사무실은 바닥과 책상이 있는 한 면을 제외하곤 모두 유리로 되어 센터 내부를 훤히 볼 수 있다.   
유리벽 너머 사람들은 일하느라 분주했고, 그중엔 센티넬과 가이드도 있을 것이다.   
잠깐의 침묵을 깬 것은, 이제 '중앙 센터장'으로 불리는 잭이었다. 

"원하는 것은 모두 이루셨습니까?"

여기엔 앞으로도 미켈슨의 방식으로 깨지고 다칠 것들이 남았는가-하는 질문이 포함되어 있었다.   
그의 가이드 납치 사건은 대중의 기억에서 사라진 지 오래다.   
관련 기사 조차 아무도 눈치채지 못하게 조금씩, 천천히, 삭제되는 중이고,   
그래도 뭔가 있을 거라며 파고드는 기자들은 전쟁터로, 연예계로, 스포츠 분야로 인사이동되었다. 

이루었나?   
가늠하듯 입술을 꾹 다물었던 미켈슨이 말했다. 

"대부분은요."   
"다음 달 말에 블란쳇이 사면됩니다." 

눈치를 보아하니 미켈슨은 이미 알고 있나 보다. 그럴 것이다. 그가 특별 사면을 이끌어냈으니. 

"그녀가 새로 단장한 시설을 마음에 들어했으면 좋겠군요."   
"거기까지 신경 쓰실 줄은 몰랐습니다."   
"아뇨, 다 아셨을 텐데요. 중앙 센터장은 아무나 되는 게 아니잖습니까." 

잭은 여전히 밖을 보며 미소 짓는 미켈슨을 보며, 여러모로 대단한 사람이라고 생각했다. 

"ㅇㅇ는 잘 지냅니까?" 

그리고.   
대답 없는 미켈슨이 자신의 두 눈을 똑바로 돌아보는 순간, 무서운 사람이라고도 생각했다.   
누구라도 이 시선을 마주한다면, 무언의 압력, 소리 없는 협박이 담긴 미켈슨의 뜻을 눈치챌 수 있을 것이다. 

**ㅇㅇ를 입에 담지 말 것.**

그 대단하신 매즈 미켈슨께서 전지전능한 신으로 군림하며 세간의 흐름을 주무른 것이 오직 자신의 센티넬을 지키기 위해서였음을 확인한 잭은 다시 한번 고개를 저으며 허탈하게 웃었다. 

"점심이나 같이 드시죠."   
"좋습니다."


	25. Chapter 25

  
"안녕, 제임스." 

ㅇㅇ는 바닥에 놓인 납작한 돌판 앞에 철퍼덕 주저앉았다.   
두 뼘이나 될까 싶은 벽돌 모양의 하얀 대리석에는 아주 작은 사진이 박혀 있고, 그 아래에 더 작은 글씨 몇 자가 새겨져 있다. 

_**James McAboy(Sentinel A xxxx~xxxx)** _

ㅇㅇ는 슥슥, 맨손으로 먼지를 닦으며 조용히 한숨 쉬었다. 

"네가 들으면 안 믿을 소식이 있어." 

탁탁, 대충 손을 털고, 이번엔 그새 높게 자라 오른 주변 잔디를 뜯는다. 

"내 가이드가 날 사랑하나 봐." 

ㅇㅇ는 피식 웃었다. 

"웃기지? 나도 안 믿겨. 근데... 진짜인 거 같아." 

해가 머리 위로 오르는 것을 보니 정오가 가까워지나 보다.   
송골송골 맺히는 땀을 닦으며 주변 정리를 끝내곤, 돌에 박힌 제임스의 사진을 물끄러미 본다. 

이종 센터는 실력 있는 몇몇 연구원을 은밀히 준비해두고, 'A급 센티넬이 폭주가 아닌 자살로 사망할 수 있는가'를 알아내려 했지만,   
매즈 미켈슨이 지휘한 변화의 흐름에 휩쓸려 시작 조차 할 수 없었다.   
모두가 제 밥그릇 지키느라 정신없을 때에 제임스 맥어보이의 장례식은 신속하게 진행됐고,   
화장 후 작은 목관에 담긴 유해는 이종 센터가 관리하는 추모 공원에 묻혔다. 

ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨이 외출하지 말라 특별히 당부하지 않는 날이면 이곳에 온다.   
_"오늘은 제임스한테 갔다가 시설에 가려고요."_ 하며 그를 올려보면,   
자신의 외출을 탐탁잖아하는 표정을 지으면서도 안된다고는 하지 않는다.

"그때 막 심장이 두근거리는 거야. " 

ㅇㅇ는 바람 빠진 소리를 내며 웃었다. 

"내가 집 밖에 나가는 거 되게 싫어하거든?   
외출한다 그러면, 얼굴에 막, 너 어디가, 왜 가, 가지 마, 싫어-라고 쓰여 있는데, 꾹꾹 참고 그래라 해주는 거 있지.   
경호팀한테 꼭 미리 얘기해두라고 잔소리도 하고.   
누가 나 탐낼까 봐 엄청 안절부절 해. 웃겨." 

살랑살랑 바람이 분다.   
새소리도 들리고, 저쪽에 서 있는 경호팀이 서로에게 뭐라 얘기하는 모습도 보인다. 

"웃긴데... 근데, 내가 걱정돼서 어쩔 줄 모르는 얼굴을 보면... 두근거리고 설레고... 좋더라." 

ㅇㅇ는 다시 사진을 본다.   
백만 불 짜리라 불렸던 미소가 담긴 제임스의 얼굴.   
ㅇㅇ의 시야가 흐릿해지고, 몸안에 떠도는 형질 하나를 찾아내니, 입가에 미소가 그려진다.   
점점 환하게 웃지만 눈가는 젖어들었다. 

"나 웃게 하지 마, 나쁜 놈아." 

그래도 한참을 더 헤실거리고 웃던 ㅇㅇ는 눈물을 훔치며 원래 모습으로 돌아왔다. 

"이따가 시설에 갈 거야. 케이트한테 네 안부 전해줄게. 만나준다면 말이지." 

특별 사면 후 시설로 돌아온 케이트 블란쳇은 단 한 번도 외부로 나오지 않았다.   
늘 문 앞에 생필품과 의료용품을 내려놓고 돌아서던 ㅇㅇ는, 케이트를 만나고 싶어 몇 시간을 제자리에서 맴돌다 돌아오는데,   
어느 날, 마야가 밖으로 나와 ㅇㅇ를 불러 조용히 말했다. 

_"선생님이 아직 ㅇㅇ를 만날 준비가 안되신 모양이에요._  
_그리고, 이제 이런 거 사 오지 않아도 돼요._  
_말은 못 했지만 정말 큰 도움이 되었단 거 알죠?_  
_근데 얼마 전부터 어떤 회사가 도와주고 있어서 이제 ㅇㅇ가 애쓰지 않아도 돼요._  
_그동안 정말로 고마웠어요."_

나무에 가려졌던 볕이 이제 ㅇㅇ의 발치에 닿는다.   
ㅇㅇ는 길고 긴 날숨을 뱉었다. 

"그래도 시설엔 매일 가고 있어. 언젠가는 케이트가 만나주겠지.   
아무튼 되게 많은 게 달라졌어.   
뭐가 막... 바뀌고 없어지고 생기고... 너 여기 묻히고 나 집에 박혀 있는 동안 세상이 바뀌었더라고.   
얘기할 게 너무 많은데, 뭐부터 해줘야 되는지 모르겠다.   
실은 나도 모르는 게 너무 많아. 뭐가... 너무... 달라졌어." 

"근데 말이야." 

"제임스." 

"그거..." 

"네 가이드를 위해서였어?" 

"형질이 사라져도 센티넬은 센티넬이야? 그랬어?" 

"그런 거라면... 넌 진짜 개자식이야. 너, 정말... 나한테 그러면 안 되는 거였어." 

"근데... 진짜 그런 거라면..." 

"내 가이드는 두려워할 필요가 없겠네." 

_**너를 잃을 게 두려워.** _

ㅇㅇ는 무릎을 세워 끌어안고는, 고개를 숙였다.   
듣자 하니 모든 게 잘 마무리되었고, 가이드이자 남편은 자신을 사랑한다.   
몸을 보면, 가이딩이 부족해 힘들었던 때가 있기는 했나 싶을 정도로 완벽히 안정된 상태다.   
이제 마음만 먹으면 Special A급 센티넬로서 제대로 된 힘을 쓸 수도 있을 것이다. 

하지만 왜 자꾸 울고 싶지?   
왜 이리 허전하고 아플까?   
죄책감과 자기혐오가 자꾸 웅크리게 만들고, 원인 모를 두려움에 자다가 깨는 일도 잦다. 

"지은 죄가 많아서 그런가 봐. 그렇지?" 

여전히 무릎에 얼굴을 묻은 채, ㅇㅇ는 뜨거운 볕이 제 몸을 전부 덮을 때까지 움직이지 않았다.

* * *

  
오늘도 ㅇㅇ는 시설 문 앞에서 서성이고 있다.   
리모델링 후, 시설은 그럴듯한 앞마당과 주차장을 가지게 되었고, 그 옆엔 새로 지은 별관도 있다.   
ㅇㅇ는 마당을 거닐며 별관을 훑었다. 

본관이 센티넬들의 거주지라면, 별관은 그들을 위한 편의 공간이다.   
훌륭한 의료실이 제일 먼저 갖춰졌고, 도서관과 영상실도 마련되었다.   
가족이나 가이드 방문을 위해 마련된 저층부는 고급 호텔에 뒤지지 않을 객실과 라운지를 갖춰서, 인테리어와 편의 시설만으로도 몇 번이나 기사화되었다.   
특히 이 모든 게 DM사이언스&바이오의 지원으로 이루어졌다는 소식에, 그간 가이딩 의무를 피하던 가이드들이 쭈뼛거리며 방문하기 시작했는데,   
가이딩을 대가로 외식하듯 라운지를 즐겨보겠다는 얄팍한 목적이 드러남에도 착하고 병약한 센티넬들은 그들을 환영했다. 

통유리로 둘러싸인 층 하나는 내부 조명도 환해서 밖에서도 안이 다 보였다.   
가이딩 봉사 활동이 이루어지는 곳이다.   
가이드의 형질은 그 어떤 안정제보다 나아서, 지정 가이드가 찾아오지 않는 센티넬들은 늘 이곳에 머문다.   
이들과 대화하며 가이딩 하는 자원 봉사자 중에 아는 얼굴이 있다.   
제임스의 지정 가이드다.   
에릭이라고 했던가.   
ㅇㅇ의 얼굴이 차갑게 가라앉았다. 

한참 동안 그를 노려보고 있는데, 본관 정문이 열렸다.   
안에서 나온 것이 케이트인 것을 알아본 ㅇㅇ는 왈칵 터지는 울음을 참으려 급히 입을 틀어막았다.   
ㅇㅇ와 달리 케이트는 차분한 모습이다.   
힘없이 웃고 있는 모습은 여전히 아름다웠지만, 훨씬 말라버린 몸은 위태로웠다.   
울컥 대는 울음을 여전히 틀어막고 선 ㅇㅇ에게 케이트가 천천히 다가온다.   
한 걸음 한 걸음이 너무 약해 보여서, ㅇㅇ는 그녀가 쓰러지면 어쩌나 두렵기까지 했다.   
케이트는 눈물을 주룩주룩 흘리는 ㅇㅇ 앞에 서서 조용히 보기만 했다.   
여린 미소가 사라지고... 무표정인가 싶었지만... 곧 케이트의 눈에도 눈물이 차올랐다.

ㅇㅇ는 와락- 케이트를 안았다.   
그리곤 아이처럼 엉엉 울었다.   
이불을 덮어쓰고, 입을 틀어막고, 입술을 물고 막았던 울음이 마침내 터진 것이다.   
시설의 지하방에서 둘이 울었던 날 이후로 이렇게 펑펑 울기는 처음이다.   
설웁게 설웁게... 온 얼굴이 다 젖도록 우는 ㅇㅇ를 가만히 내버려 두었던 케이트는 몇 번이나 두 손을 들었다 내려놓더니, 결국, ㅇㅇ를 안았다.   
케이트도 울었다.   
흐느낌은 점점 커졌다.   
그녀도 소리 내어 울기는 남편을 보낸 후 처음이다.   
두 사람은 서로를 꼭 끌어안은 채 한참 동안 오열하며 서로를 위로했다.

* * *

업무 중이던 미켈슨은 전화기가 울렸을 때 진심으로 놀랐다.   
발신자가 ㅇㅇ였기 때문이다.   
방해될까 봐 혹은 그냥 눈치 보여서 ㅇㅇ는 단 한 번도 자신에게 직접 전화하지 못하고 비서를 통하곤 했다. 

"왜? 무슨 일이야?"   
_"..."_  
"ㅇㅇ?"   
_"어, 저기, 아무 일 없어요."_

맥이 풀린 미켈슨이 의자 등받이에 몸을 기대며 눈가를 비볐다. 

_"전화하면... 안... 돼요?"_  
"그럴 리가. 한 번도 전화한 적 없잖아. 무슨 일 생긴 줄 알았어."   
_"아..."_  
"..."   
_"..."_

무슨 말을 하려나.   
미켈슨은 천장을 보며 기다려주었다.   
용기 내서 전화한 걸 보면 분명히 이유가 있을 텐데. 

_"있잖아요."_  
"말해."   
_"지금 가도 돼요?"_   
"어딜?"   
_"당신... 한테요."_

잔뜩 기죽은 목소리로 조심스레 물어오는데, 미켈슨은 가슴께가 아릿해서 잠시 숨을 골랐다.   
요즘 자꾸만 이런다.   
헌데 아프다 싶었던 예전의 통증과는 확연히 다른 아릿함이라서, 이럴 때마다 그는 한숨을 쉬었다.   
이걸 뭐라고 해야 하나. 

그는 벽에 걸린 시계가 오후 5시를 향하는 것을 보곤 ㅇㅇ에게 물었다.  
"같이 저녁 먹을까?"   
_"그래도 돼요?"_  
"먹고 싶은 건 있고?"   
_"가서 말할래요."_  
"미리 얘기해줘야 준비를 하지. 예약을 하든 장을 보든."   
_"..."_  
"왜?"   
_"가서... 말... 할래요..."_

뒷말이 길게 늘어지는 것에 미켈슨은 저도 모르게 명치를 문질렀다.   
또... 미치겠네... 

"경호팀에 얘기해둘 테니까 준비하고 나와."   
_"네!"_

틈도 없이 통화가 끊어지지만, 마지막 대답이 무척 신난 것처럼 들려서 미켈슨은 슬쩍 웃고 말았다.

* * *

  
ㅇㅇ가 원하는 메뉴는 도심에 있는 공원 노점의 핫도그였다.   
아무리 경호팀이 있다 해도 늦은 시간에 인파 속을 걸어 다니는 게 미켈슨의 마음에 들 리가 없다.   
그걸 알아서 ㅇㅇ는 미리 얘기하지 않은 거다.   
거절하지 못하게 졸라 댈 각오까지 하면서 말이다. 

실제로 미켈슨은 핫도그란 말에 할 말을 잃은 표정이었다.   
하지만 입술을 물고 손가락을 꼼지락대며 대답을 기다리는 ㅇㅇ에게 안된다고 말하지도 못했다.   
그럴 줄 알았다.   
언젠가부터 미켈슨은 ㅇㅇ가 해달라는 걸 다 해주고 있었으니까. 

노점 앞에 서서 핫도그를 두 개나 먹어치우며, ㅇㅇ는 강아지 마냥 낑낑거렸다. 

"맛있어!"   
"..."   
"머스터드! 머스터드!"   
"..."   
"흐으으응~ 양파 맛있다!"   
"..." 

가만히 구경하는 미켈슨은 또 심장 부근이 아릿해서 한숨을 쉬었다. 

"왜 그러세요?"   
"아니야."   
"맛... 없어요?"   
"맛있어."   
"반도 안 드셨어요..."   
"회의 도중에 뭘 먹어서 배가 안 고파." 

미켈슨을 지긋이 올려보던 ㅇㅇ는 그의 손에 들린 먹다 만 핫도그를 가리켰다. 

"그럼 이거 저 먹어도 돼요?"   
"방금 두 개나 먹었잖아."   
"조금만 더 먹고 싶은데, 세 개까지 먹을 자신은 없어서요." 

미켈슨은 가만히 제 손에 들린 핫도그를 보다 슬쩍 ㅇㅇ에게 내밀었다.   
냉큼 받은 ㅇㅇ는 아까처럼 잘도 먹는다.   
강아지 낑낑거리는 소리도 여전하고.

"그 소리는 뭐야?" 

우물거리는 ㅇㅇ가 의아하게 고개를 든다. 

"아니야." 

미켈슨은 몸을 돌려 먼 곳으로 시선을 틀고선 다시 한번 명치를 문질렀다.   
이 통증이 뭔지 조금 알 것도 같다. 

* * *

  
공원은 넓었고 제법 북적거렸다.   
뛰는 사람, 벤치에 앉아 대화하는 사람, 걸으며 통화하는 사람, 풀밭에 누운 사람 등, 각자의 시간을 즐기는 평화로운 저녁이다.   
배부르게 먹고 선선한 바람맞으며 미켈슨과 함께 나란히 걷는 ㅇㅇ는 조금 울고 싶었다.   
사실 ㅇㅇ에겐 처음 경험하는 시간이다.   
밖에서의 식사, 저녁 산책, 보통 사람들 사이를 걷는 것 말이다.   
심지어 곁에는 매즈 미켈슨이 있다.   
이렇게 행복해도 되나...ㅇㅇ는 고개를 돌려 슬쩍 눈가를 닦았다.   
ㅇㅇ의 감정이 일렁이는 것을 미켈슨도 알았다.   
그는 지정 가이드이자 최고 등급의 가이드라서, 그의 형질은 센서 마냥 ㅇㅇ의 몸상태를 정확하게 읽어냈다. 

미켈슨이 조용히 ㅇㅇ의 손을 잡았다.   
엄지 손가락이 손등을 슬며시 쓸어주자 ㅇㅇ의 심장은 터질 것만 같았고, 동시에 미켈슨의 가슴에도 아릿함이 느껴졌다.   
그래, 맞나 보군...   
사랑에 설레는 자신의 가슴이 민망해서 그는 또 소리 없는 한숨을 쉬었다. 

"드릴 말씀이 있어요."

ㅇㅇ가 걸음을 멈춘다.   
미켈슨은 무언가를 결심한 ㅇㅇ의 눈빛을 보고 마른침을 삼켰다.   
그는 ㅇㅇ를 잘 알았다.   
ㅇㅇ는 거의 대부분의 시간을 집안에서 보내고 있지만, 그게 인형처럼 생각 없이 지낸다는 뜻은 아니다.   
무언가를 공부하고, 정해진 시간에 운동을 하고, 요리사의 출입을 거절하고는 식사도 스스로 해결하고 있다.   
알아서 성장해가는 ㅇㅇ가 무언가를 결심했다면, 미켈슨 입장에선 대견하면서도 걱정할만한 일인 것이다. 

"말해."   
"..."   
"내가 거절할 일인가?"   
"하지만 결국엔 허락해주실 거예요."   
"..."   
"저를 소유하고 통제한다 말씀하셨지만, 실은 한 번도 안 그러셨잖아요."   
"..."   
"제가 원하는 것, 부탁하는 것 전부, 허락해주시잖아요." 

ㅇㅇ가 미켈슨의 손을 꼭 잡는다. 

"연구실에 데려 가 주세요." 

ㅇㅇ는 미켈슨의 눈빛이 단번에 살벌해지는 것에 바짝 긴장했지만, 하고 싶은 말을 이어갔다. 

"다른 센티넬에게 도움이 되고 싶어요. 뭐라도 좋으니 쓸모 있는 존재로 살고 싶어요."   
"그 누구도 너의 형질 한 자락 가질 수 없다고 분명히 말했어."   
"당신은 가질 수 있잖아요."   
"..."   
"연구실에 가야 한다면 당신이 데려가 주세요."   
"..."   
"주사 바늘을 꽂아야 한다면 당신이 해주었으면 좋겠어요."

미켈슨의 살벌한 눈빛은 가라앉지 않았다.   
그는 머릿속으로 일 년이 넘도록 처리해야 했던 일들을 떠올렸다.   
오로지 ㅇㅇ를 숨기기 위해 했던 일들 아닌가.   
너를 독차지하기 위해 얼마나 무모한 짓들을 했던가. 

"무엇을 하게 되든 성공한다는 보장도 없고, 몸을 망칠 수도 있어."   
"네."   
"정보가 유출되면 나도 힘들어져."   
"미안해요."   
"실험 상대가 목숨을 잃을 수도 있어."   
"안 되는 거라면 당신이 멈출 거라 믿어요."   
"..."   
"매즈."   
"..."   
"부탁해요." 

미켈슨은 잡고 있는 서로의 손을 내려 보았고, 대답 없는 그를 보는 ㅇㅇ의 남은 손이 꼼지락거렸다.   
시원한 밤바람이 두 사람 사이를 지나고, 사람들의 웃고 떠드는 소리가 간간이 들린다.   
역시 이건 안 되는 걸까...ㅇㅇ가 실망하려던 때였다. 

"조용히 진행할 거야. 준비하는 데에만 반년 정도 걸리니까 보채지 말고." 

미켈슨의 말이 끝나기 무섭게 ㅇㅇ가 그의 허리를 와락 끌어안았다.   
제 딴엔 최대한 힘껏 안았겠지만 느껴지는 힘은 무척이나 가소로워서 미켈슨은 조용히 웃고 말았다. 

"매즈..." 

미켈슨의 가슴팍에 얼굴을 묻고 울먹이는 ㅇㅇ는 뒷말을 잇지 못했다.   
그가 ㅇㅇ를 안았다.   
파고드는 작은 몸을 끌어안고, 흐느낌이 멎을 때까지 도닥여주었다.

* * *

팔락-   
사라락- 

반듯하게 묶인 종이를 천천히 넘기다 처음부터 다시 읽기를 여러 번, 마침내 윌 그레이엄이 고개를 들었다.   
오랜 시간이 걸렸지만, 가까이 앉은 매즈 미켈슨은 윌이 먼저 말하기를 참을성 있게 기다렸다. 

"이게..."   
"네."   
"계약서네요."   
"맞습니다."   
"연봉과 인센티브, 유급 휴가와 복리 후생까지, 아주 자세히 쓰여 있는 계약서네요."   
"보통 근로계약서라고 부르지요."   
"제가 어떻게 받아들여야 할까요?"   
"스카우트받은 거라 여기면 됩니다. 센터 근무만 10년이 넘었는데, 새로운 도전을 할 때도 됐잖습니까."   
"뭐... 이러저러한 비밀 조항 같은 건 알겠습니다만, 도대체 저를 뭐에 쓰시려고요?"   
"..."   
"미켈슨 씨?"   
"ㅇㅇ의 형질 연구를 맡길 생각입니다."   
"네?" 

다시 길고 긴 침묵이 이어졌다.   
윌은 뭔가 말하려다 말고, 한숨을 푹푹 쉬고, 머리카락을 헤집으며 인상을 썼다.   
연거푸 마른세수를 하다 드디어 떨리는 목소리로 입을 열었다. 

"갑자기 왜입니까?"   
"ㅇㅇ가 요청한 겁니다."   
"그 애는 본인이 뭘 요청한 건지 제대로 알고나 있습니까?" 

미켈슨은 잠시 지난밤을 떠올렸다.   
그의 허벅지 위에 앉아 허리를 움직이며 ㅇㅇ는 연신 절절한 고백을 했더랬다. 

_"사랑해요..."_

_"하아... 미안해요..."_

_"매즈... 고마워요..."_

_"아... 흣... 사랑해... 당신을 너무나 사랑해..."_

_"매즈... 매즈..."_

상념에 빠진 미켈슨을 깨운 것은 윌이었다. 

"미켈슨 씨?"   
"그레이엄."   
"..."   
"일 년이 좀 지났나요? 제가 정말 많은 일을 했지요?" 

창밖을 멍하니 보며 묻는 미켈슨에게 윌이 대답했다. 

"아무도 할 수 없는 일들을 하셨죠."   
"그랬나요?"   
"정말 많은 것들이 자리를 잃고 무너지고 사라졌습니다."   
"그랬지요."   
"더 많은 것들이 새로 생기고 바뀌고 개선되었죠."   
"..."   
"가장 무서운 건, 이젠 무슨 일이 있었는지 대중은 기억하지 못한다는 겁니다. 흔적마저 지우셨으니까요."   
"ㅇㅇ를 지키기 위해서였습니다." 

반박할 수 없는 말이다.   
그가 아니었다면 ㅇㅇ는 센터 연구실의 실험쥐로 갇혀 살았을 테니. 

"세상이 ㅇㅇ를 궁금해하거나 탐내지 않도록 평생 숨길 작정이었습니다.   
지키기 위해서였지만, 나중엔 욕심이 났거든요. 저 혼자 차지하고 싶었어요.   
헌데, ㅇㅇ가 가르쳐주더군요. 그건 욕심이 아니라 사랑이라고요." 

이런 간지러운 이야기는 윌 그레이엄의 취향이 아니지만,   
윌은 첫사랑에 빠진 중년 남자의 얼굴에 미소가 새겨지는 것을 보곤 어처구니가 없어 웃었다.   
맙소사... 미켈슨, 당신 진짜...   
아이고...   
윌은 이 냉혈한을 녹여버린 ㅇㅇ에게 상이라도 주고 싶었다. 

"ㅇㅇ는 쓸모 있는 존재가 되고 싶다 했습니다.   
블란쳇의 시설에 매일 찾아가더니, 결국 마음을 굳혔나 보더군요."   
"그 애라면... 네, 그 애라면 그러고도 남았겠죠.   
하지만 미켈슨씨가 받아들인 건 놀랍군요. 진짜 하실 겁니까?"   
"ㅇㅇ의 말은 거절할 수가 없습니다. 웃기지요?"   
"진짜 사랑하시나 보네요."   
"놀리시면 연봉이 내려갈 수 있습니다."

이런 농담도 하는 사람이었나?   
윌은 피식 웃고는 냉큼 계약서를 집어 들었다. 

"아내와 상의하고 연락드리겠습니다. 아무래도 이직은 간단한 문제가 아니니까요."   
"연구실 준비는 조용히 진행되고 있습니다. 마음에 들길 바랍니다."   
"아직 서명 안 했어요."   
"할 겁니다. ㅇㅇ가 특별히 그레이엄씨를 지목했으니까요."   
"하..." 

윌은 어깨를 으쓱하며 사무실을 나섰다.   
문이 닫히고, 다시 조용해진 공간에서 미동 없이 앉아 있던 미켈슨은 전화기를 들었다.   
몇 번의 신호가 울리고 상대방이 전화를 받는다. 

"나야.   
응.   
아니, 괜찮아.   
지금 퇴근할까 하는데, 뭐 필요한 거 있나?   
파스타?   
직접?   
나야 좋지.   
그럼." 

미켈슨은 통화를 끝내고도 전화기에서 눈을 떼지 않으며 생각했다.   
자신이 이제야 사람 같다고.

* * *

평범한 주말이다.   
오후를 서재에서 보내고 있는 미켈슨과 ㅇㅇ는 각자의 활동에 집중하느라 말이 없다.   
미켈슨은 모처럼 얻은 시간을 풍경화 스케치에 쏟았고, ㅇㅇ는 고전 소설을 읽는 중이다.   
사각거리며 나무를 그리던 연필심이 닳았다.   
조용히 칼들 들어 천천히 연필을 깎는 미켈슨의 손길은 어색함이 없었다.   
날렵하게 깎인 회색 심에 만족하며 다시 그림을 그리려던 그는, 문득 카우치에 반쯤 누워 책을 읽고 있는 ㅇㅇ를 보았다.   
평소와 같은 모습이다.   
하나로 묶은 머리카락, 셔츠가 헐렁한 것은 미켈슨의 것이라 그렇고, 밑단이 자연스레 풀린 쇼츠 아래로 하얀 다리가 뻗어있다.   
자신이 보고 있는 줄도 모르고 책에 푹 빠진 ㅇㅇ의 얼굴은 재밌었다.   
미간을 좁히기도 하고, 입술을 물기도 하고, 잔뜩 찌푸린 것도 잠시, 피식피식 웃는 것이다.   
잠자코 지켜보던 미켈슨은 미소를 지었다.   
이제, ㅇㅇ를 보면 미소 정도는 자연스럽게 나온다. 

"ㅇㅇ."   
"네?" 

바로 고개 들어 대답하는 목소리에 생기가 가득하다.   
매일 가이딩 받고 있는, 완벽하게 안정된 센티넬의 에너지도 느껴진다.   
두 눈을 깜빡이며 미켈슨의 말을 기다리는 모습이... 사랑스럽다.   
ㅇㅇ, 나는 너를 사랑한다.

"결혼할까?"   
"... 네?" 

무슨 말인지 몰라 어리둥절한 표정을 보면 먹어치우고 싶다는 욕정이 들지만, 지금 한 번은 참기로 한다. 

"결혼할래?"   
"우리, 결혼했잖아요."   
"이종 센터에서 혼인 신고했던 거 말고, 제대로 옷 갖춰 입고 가까운 사람들 불러서 하는 거 말이야." 

저러다 눈이 튀어나올 수도 있겠다 싶을 만큼 ㅇㅇ의 눈이 커졌다.   
자연스레 입도 벌어졌다. 

"어... 그... 그런..." 

미켈슨은 자리에서 일어나 성큼성큼 ㅇㅇ에게 다가갔다.   
ㅇㅇ가 어리둥절하여 여전히 어, 어, 거리는 것에 아랑곳 않고, 그가 몸을 숙여 입을 맞췄다.   
잠깐 긴장했던 ㅇㅇ는 곧 입을 열어 그를 맞이한다.   
부드럽고 조용하던 키스는 끝을 모르더니, 미켈슨이 아예 ㅇㅇ의 몸 위에 자리를 잡자 뜨거워졌다. 

길고 아름다운 그의 손이 ㅇㅇ가 입고 있는 셔츠의 단추를 푼다.   
하나하나 풀릴 때마다 쌕쌕거리는 숨소리가 빨라지고, 그의 목덜미를 둘렀던 보드라운 손이 미켈슨의 머리카락을 쓸었다. 

"하아... 매즈..." 

드러난 맨몸에 얼굴을 묻은 미켈슨은 봉긋하게 솟은 살덩이를 물었다.   
강하게 빨아 당기기도 하고, 이를 내고 물어 자국을 남기더니, 혀를 넓게 펴 핥아준다.   
한껏 달궈진 분위기에 방사 가이딩까지 더해지자 ㅇㅇ의 시선이 나른해진다.   
그녀의 바지 안쪽으로 손을 넣으며, 미켈슨은 나직이 물었다.

"결혼하자." 

여린 살의 갈라진 틈으로 긴 손가락이 들어온다.   
이미 촉촉한 구멍으로 멈춤 없이 들어갈 때, ㅇㅇ는 허리를 들며 탄성을 토했다.   
하얀 몸은 바르르 떨었고, 작은 두 손은 그의 옷자락을 움켜 잡는다.   
어느 정도 익숙해진 모습에 미켈슨은 천천히, 부드럽게 아래를 헤집으며 시시각각 바뀌는 ㅇㅇ의 표정에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 

"흡!" 

그만이 알고 있는 ㅇㅇ의 성감대를 자극하니 바지 안쪽에선 더 젖은 소리가 새어 나온다. 

"매즈..."   
"..." 

그는 대답하지 않고 울 것 같은 ㅇㅇ의 표정을 집요하게 쫓았다. 

"아!... 그.... 거기...!" 

"무서워요! 그만...!" 

몸을 비틀며 벗어나려는 ㅇㅇ를 자신의 몸으로 누르면서 미켈슨의 손길은 속도를 더해갔다. 

"지금...! 으응..... 하!... 아앙! 

오물, 오물, 미켈슨의 손가락을 단단하게 감싸는 경련이 오르가슴이 왔음을 알렸다.   
진이 빠진 ㅇㅇ가 나른하게 퍼지고, 그 귓가에 입을 맞추며 미켈슨이 속삭였다.

"대답해."   
"... 하아..."   
"ㅇㅇ..."   
"난... 하아... 나는요..."   
"그래."   
"하아... 하아... 하얀 거... 가벼운 드레스로 입을래..." 

거기까지 말하고 ㅇㅇ는 잠이 든다.   
미켈슨은 웃으며 ㅇㅇ를 안았고, 넉넉한 카우치는 두 사람 모두를 품어 주었다.   
미켈슨도 오랜만에 낮잠을 자기로 했다.   
그가 마지막으로 생각한 것은 신부의 부케였다.   
깨끗한 은방울꽃으로 할까 하얀 튤립으로 할까...   
생각은 거기까지였고, 서재에선 이제 부부의 새근거리는 숨소리만 들렸다.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a good time.  
> I am very happy that I ended the story.  
> I hope you enjoyed my story too, and thank you for reading it what is not perfect.
> 
> 읽어주셔서 고맙습니다.


End file.
